The Power
by Rasta Lioness
Summary: In the hierarchy of angels there are the Powers warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God, all except one. Bellice don't like do not read. OCC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Here is my new offering, this will be more difficult to post than the last, I posted chapters quickly for 'Hades' Flower' this one will not be as fast.

I have more freedom with this one it is not as complete as the last this one it is more experimental.

It is a **Bellice** story thru and thru, but it has a past experiences with a human Esme, and Rosalie/Emmett vampire dalliances with an angel, who is not so angelic. The Rosalie/Emmett interactions are not in anyway described just talked about so don't worry if that is not your cup of tea, and there is no lemon regarding Esme whatsoever.

***Please I beg of you if you are offended by any characterization of religion that deviates from your strong beliefs, I am on my knees DO NOT READ, I do not mean to cause any offense whatsoever, I respect everyone beliefs religious ones as well as non-religious. What I have written in no way reflect my own spiritual beliefs***

Jeez that was one hell of an author's note sorry about that, on with the story.

In the hierarchy of angels there are the Powers warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God, all except one. Bellice don't like do not read. OCC

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**01. Prologue**

This was something she always enjoyed, stealing away in the night from the castle, sneaking away alone for a hunt. Not necessarily alone mind you, but with her trusty stallion Necromancer, a big strong steed a warhorse, black as a winter night, more ferocious than a mother bear protecting her cubs.

It had been successful, the hunt, three rabbits gutted and skinned plenty for the cooking pot that bubbled as she stirred.

She heard Necromancer neigh ready to be unbridled, to roam to hunt. He, like she was aware they were being watched, both knew by whom.

"Easy boy, I know he is there" he bobbed his head and snorted, asking for permission to get the hell out of there "he is not that bad is he?" Necromancer snorted once again.

She finished with his bindings, removed his bit and bridle, she rubbed his nose, granting him permission to do his bidding.

She settled herself in front of the fire, in front of her now, ready to eat, rabbit stew. She grabbed her ladle and scooped the stew into her bowl. After taking the first delicious bite she leaned back against the boulder behind her and let out a sigh to release the tension; it was time to talk to the 'person' that had been lurking in the shadows "you can come out now".

He made himself visible as he walked towards her, the fire light illuminated his face "I have been waiting for the beast to leave" he spoke as he sat across from her. They both heard the horse neigh in the distance.

"Necromancer is no beast at all" she slurped a bit of stew as she spoke "a beautiful stallion, a gift from Lucifer himself".

She chuckled at the look he gave her "it bothers you so much, Gabriel, does it?" she took another bite of stew in her mouth "that they vie for my attention, for me to serve either of them" she pointed her spoon at him "your god…" then into the distance "…and his".

Gabrielle looked out to where she pointed "Azriel you may join us" Gabriel let out a heavy sigh he did not want to deal with him too; it was just not his day.

Azriel approached the two, he had been watching, waiting. It was always interesting when her dealt with her he found her endearing in many ways, Gabriel, not so much.

There were none like her, they were other Powers, but she was different, given the power that Lucifer had craved the one given to man, free will. "It is good to see you" he sat across from her next to a miffed Gabriel.

She finished her stew and wiped the dribble off of her chin with the back of her hand "as always it is a pleasure to see you Azriel" she put her empty bowl down and stretched out in a relaxed position "so what brings you both here?"

"We have come with a request" Gabriel was the first to speak.

"Both of you?" She found it perplexing that both Lucifer and God sent them both to find her. It was always one or the other, this would be interesting.

"I am afraid so" Gabriel hung his head dismayed "as you are well aware; no one is permitted to interfere with matters regarding man but you"

As Gabriel spoke Azriel was giving lustful glances at the stew bubbling in the pot. How he wished he could dip a spoon in it and gobble it all up, unfortunately angels no matter what kind, dark or light were not given such pleasure.

"Yes of that I am aware" she gave Azriel a look, it always made her chuckled at the way he drooled when near food, or beautiful women "that, however, does not answer my question" she spoke after she looked back at Gabriel.

"There has been a plague that has run rampart through the Holy Church" Gabriel spoke forcefully wishing it was he, the warrior Archangel was permitted do the deed himself, but alas there were laws not ones that were meant to be broken "we request that you deal with the problem".

"Why does Lucifer care what threatens the church?" She directed the question at Azriel, who jumped slightly; he had been so enthralled with the smells and sight of the stew that he had not listened up to that point.

"This plague is not of a demonic variety" if it had been a demonic insurrection then he would have been commanded by Lucifer to deal with the issue "it is more of a human problem".

"And as for recompense, what say you Gabriel?" Dealing with humans was not necessarily her cup of tea, too weak and frail. Gabriel mumbled a response "I did not hear you Gabriel"

Gabriel sighed once again "a kingdom".

She laughed at how disgusted he looked "I do not require an kingdom, I have many" Azriel quietly listened he had an ace up his sleeve but he would hold out, he liked watching Gabrielle flounder "Lucifer has provided me with plenty".

"You do not understand" Gabriel itched to be the one to be send in to accomplish what God required, to him she should be jumping at the opportunity to serve. He never understood why she was created, why she was allowed to do as she pleased, and not serve the All Mighty dutifully, as it was decreed all Powers would.

"No Gabriel you do not understand" she pointed behind her "look up there what do you see?"

Gabrielle looked to where she pointed "a castle".

"Yes Gabriel a castle, and I have many" she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees "roaming through its halls there are bare chested and bare assed fillies, ripe to be consumed by me…" Gabrielle was at his breaking point "…there are also strong strapping stallions with tail feathers protruding from from their backside, dusting my lacquered table tops" she leaned back against the boulder behind her "do you think I am referring to horses Gabrielle?" Azriel snickered, Gabrielle shook his head, he did not want to speak else he would explode.

She stood and called for Necromancer with a whistle "have you seen my helm or my Claymore, Gabrielle?" Gabrielle gave her a mumbled yes "and my armor, have you seen that?" he nodded "they are magnificent don't you think?"

He had to agree, he had seen her in her armor before it was a sight to behold.

The armor was as black as pitch, but shone bright, angelic markings where etched upon it in gold, mirroring the almost invisible tattoos on her body and face.

Her helm was of Corinthian design, with a majestic shiny black plume running down its center.

Her Claymore was also black same as her helm and armor it had gold markings, but when in battle the gold would turn to hellfire and flowed like ragging river through it.

Necromancer appeared out of the woods "and then there is Necromancer" he neighed "my most treasured gift" she placed the saddle on his back and meticulously fastened the straps.

"We have already offered you a gift" Gabriel panicked when he saw her climb atop her horse.

"Azriel tell him how many gifts has your master given me?" She grabbed Necromancer's reigns ready to depart, she had no intention of engaging with humans.

"Too many to count" Azriel answered grinning wider than he had when the conversation started, he could see fumes shooting out of Gabriel's ears.

"And of those many gifts how many favors have I granted him?" she patted Necromancer's mane, she noticed he had been glaring at Gabriel as if he was rabbit stew, she needed him calm, the last time Gabriel was near him he bit a chunk out of his ass.

"One or two" Gabriel looked between the two he did not understand how it was possible that she was given so much and done so little.

She leaned back and settled herself comfortably on the saddle "so you see Gabriel, I get to choose" she took the reins and began to turn Necromancer make her leave.

"You haven't heard everything yet" Azriel spoke ready to say his peace.

"I was wondering when you would get to the good part Azriel" he had been entirely too quiet, other than answering questions he had been mum.

"I was so amused by him here" he pointed with his thumb at Gabriel "that I forgot to mention that you will be able to participate in your favorite hobbies".

She turned her horse back around "what hobbies?" Gabriel did not like what he was hearing.

"Killing and fucking" Azriel answered the question with a smile.

"Ahh the glory of killing and fucking" she sighed contentedly "keep talking".

"The plague that sullies God's house are vampires" Azriel was giddy it was always a grand spectacle to watch when she was doing both of those things.

"See Gabriel that is what you should have led with" now she was interested.

"You will do this task because you get to kill and fu-f…fu"

"Gabriel" she sighed in mock admonishment "you may not have a dick" she looked at him enjoying the sight of all the hues and colors the skin on his face were turning into "but you can use your tongue to say the word as well as to do the deed".

Azriel lost all his decorum, he burst out laughing; he knew that wherever his Master as well as God where they were laughing together, he was not the only one that was entertained by her.

This act had been going on for millennia, both God and Lucifer competing amicably against each other neither would interfere with man, but would have a Power, who would work as an intermediary, only if she was persuaded, and Azriel was a master of persuasion.

"You know 'He' knows" she smirked at an annoyed Gabriel.

"Of course he knows God knows all" he looked in her eyes trying to decipher where her statement was leading, he was nervous.

"But your thoughts, your lustful sinful thoughts, you do know he is aware of those" she loved flustering Gabriel; she liked him she just wished he would loosen up.

"I am an Archangel, I do not have sinful or lustful thoughts" Gabriel crossed his arms and lifted his chin proudly.

"Gabriel even I know that when I am fucking you watch" he blinked furiously, he did not want to go there "that when I pleasure my fillies with my tongue you whimper with need and hunger" he began to shake with rage "when I spank my stallions on their muscular asses and they cry out in ecstasy…" she knew he was at his wits end "…your phantom cock aches to be stroked" Azriel tried as hard as he could not to laugh, no one was better than her at breaking Gabriel down "which would you rather be Gabriel my filly or my…"

"Enough!" They both laughed at Gabriel, he could never take the teasing.

"Careful, careful Gabriel you know they are watching" she left him alone, she indeed knew he had enough, she didn't want him to get into any trouble she just wanted him relax and to not be so uptight, to be more like Azriel "so what exactly do you need me to do, and tell me more about this kingdom".

* * *

Lucifer slapped his hand on his knee and laughed uproariously. He noticed God sitting next to him in front of the big screen "Come now Lord Father, why the long face?"

God sighed "I worry about her" he stroked his beard as he spoke "sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing by giving her free will".

Lucifer sighed as well, he was fond of her too "she is but an instrument Father" he leaned back "but you are right I worry about her too".

God looked at him not believing what he was hearing "you worry about her?"

"She saved us you know?" he stood and walked over looking at the screen in front of him "you disposed of you vengeful wrath and gave it to her" he lowered his head "and I am able to live vicariously through her" he turned to face him "to know what it would have been like to have the gift that you bestowed upon man".

"And now you see why I never gave it to you" they watched as she spoke to Gabriel and Azriel "all that power" he sat back in his chair "and all she craves is killing".

"And don't forget the fucking Father" Lucifer sat down next to him once again he smiled when he saw the smirk on God's face.

* * *

The fight was all but lost he swung his sword decapitating what, he as a man of the cloth, believed was a demon charging towards him.

Of the others only he remained to defend the abbey filled with old men, children and women. Most of those who had fought alongside of him had died instantly, a few lay on the ground writhing in pain.

He had been praying for salvation, as he was sure those that remained in the abbey were. His prayers were not answered, and he wondered why he had wasted his time, why did he become a priest?

Another 'demon' charge towards him with his blood red eyes and snarling teeth viscous liquid dripping from its fangs.

He decided that his final prayer was to ask for God to allow him to die instantly and not be one of the ones who still screamed in agony.

He fell to the ground as the 'demon' neared, descended upon him and bit him in the neck. He shivered as he felt the blood leave his body. Then calm came upon him, he knew his end was near.

Suddenly he felt the 'demon' torn away from him he desperately tried to open his eyes to see where it had gone. After struggling for a moment he was able to see, barely. In a haze he could see his salvation. A celestial being, something his faith had told him was real, he was never quite sure. All of his life saw death and destruction all his life he never believed they would be real "an angel".

The angel picked the 'demon' straight into the air and buried its flaming red sword, into the demon's back, its final anguished screams filled his ears.

The 'demon' exploded into cloud of embers that floated in the breeze they disbursed violently as his savior's wings sprung open.

The angel walked closer to him, he tried to focus, to see everything, but the burning pain he felt overtook him. He shut his eyes tightly.

He felt a cooling touch on his chest that spread though his body then everything turned into darkness.

* * *

He smelled it, the scent of apples _'does heaven smell like apples?'_

He heard crunch "no" the answer came from somewhere close to him, next to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly towards the direction of the 'no'.

"Careful now father you have been through a lot" another crunch on the apple.

He struggled to sit up, without assistance, since none was offered. The woman who sat next to him eating an apple sat casually in her chair, her feet crossed atop a stool with not a care in the world.

He looked over to her wondering who she was something about her seemed familiar but it didn't register. She was dressed in an undignified way, more like a man would. Not a common man, mind you, but a man.

She wore britches and a button up shirt all black along with an also black long overcoat. Tied neatly around her neck also black was an ascot, the only thing not black in color was a broach pinned to it, a ruby crafted most likely by a master craftsman in the shaped of a swan.

"Are you going to stare?" she spoke once she swallowed "or ask questions?"

"Have we met before?" He almost slapped himself, it was difficult to speak and there were more monumental questions he could have asked.

"In the field of battle" the woman never looked at him she studied the apple intently, singularly focused on it "I love apples".

"I ordered all the women to retreat into the abbey" finally regaining his voice he spoke sternly to her, chastising her.

She looked away from her apple instantly she did not care for his tone "I do not take orders Father" he shrunk at the glare she gave him "and if I were not there you and everyone else would be dead" she returned to her apple eating.

He knew now who this 'person' was "you are the angel" in the field of battle she wore and helm that covered most of the face, only part of her chin and mouth were exposed along with her eyes, the eyes were distinctive. They were like a doe's eyes, but had a glimmer in them, they possessed fierceness and veracity.

She finished the apple core and all "yes" she reached and grabbed another from a bowl next to her filled with them.

He finally looked around and noticed he was in an unfamiliar place "where am I?"

"You are in one of my castles" another crunch and more chewing.

"Angels do not live in castles" he did not understand what this woman was he wondered if he was being deceived "or eat".

The woman chuckled "I am no ordinary angel, Father".

He felt a soreness on his chest and winced he looked down to find a marking in the middle of it. He touched it noticing that is was just like the pin on the woman who still ate her apples "what have you done?"

"I have marked you" she stood "I have given you my name" walked away "now put a shirt on, we do not want to impune the purity of the others.

He quickly grabbed a fresh clean shirt that was lying on a table next to him, put it on and followed behind her. He almost tripped on himself as he walked down the corridors; he gawked at the refined artwork the masonry fine silks and carpets.

"You have questions, you may ask them as we take a stroll" the woman walked like a queen, striding purposefully.

"Where are the others?" He felt badly that should have been the first question he asked.

"I have situated the villagers around the castle, they are safe and protected" he wondered about the others that fought alongside him "Some of your fellow priests are recovering" she descended the grand staircase the doors opened "most were too far gone".

"The demons?" he felt like an idiot, his questions where not complete enough, something about how the woman walked made him believe that their time was short.

"Not demons Father vampires" as they walked he admired the beautifully manicured lawns. The same children that were once locked in the abbey played in the courtyard.

"Vampires are not demons?" he asked

"Vampires are human Father" he was perplexed "infected humans, but human none the less" they approached the stables "faster and deadlier" she smiled at what was to come, as soon as she got out of there "they possess a lot more stamina".

He wondered how they would be able to survive these 'humans' "What are we to do?" he sighed.

As soon as they entered the stables she grabbed her saddle and placed it on Necromancer's back "I have given you gifts, abilities" she fastened the buckles and straps as she spoke "this castle, for you to tend to, a safe haven for those in need".

She grabbed Necromancer's reins and walked him outside of the stable "we have minimal training; we are not capable to fight them".

"Do you know what I am Father?" she spoke to him once he settled herself on the saddle.

"You are an angel" he didn't know what else the woman could be.

"Do you know of our hierarchy?" the Father nodded, of course he knew "I am Isabella Cygnus, a Power, an Authority".

"A Power" he whispered, things began to register "warrior angels, keepers of history and bearers of conscience"

"Not my department Father" she clarified, he was not listening.

"Also they oversee the distribution of power among mankind" he continued to speak, out loud in a whisper, in reverence, he could not believe what was happening.

"I think you finally getting the picture Father, anything else you need to know?" She noticed from the corner of her eye that her lead vampire was approaching.

"Isabella, we are ready to go" she spoke in a soft melodious tone "the 'captives' have been secured. There was a purr when the vampire said the word 'captive' almost like the vampire took pleasure in saying the word.

"Ahh, yes Siobhan, I will meet you beyond the gates in a moment" Siobhan gave priest a seductive smile and blurred away.

"Isn't that a vampire?" He was barely able to speak when the vampire was near she looked at him as if it wanted to eat him.

"Yes Father, isn't she lovely" her eyes drifted away from where she had been looking, he could not see what she could, a total of twelve new vamps waited for her patiently, one short of her lucky number, but twelve would do.

"Were you not supposed to vanquish them?" He was not happy, not happy at all.

"I was given an assignment to give you the ability to rid your holy church of the vampire plague by God" the thought warmed him that his Holy Father would hear his prayers as well as answer them "and Lucifer" his face fell.

She turned Necromancer toward the gate.

"Wait" she slumped, she was ready to get out of there, she had lots of fucking to do, and lots of beautiful vampires to do so with "what of the vampires that are leaving with you?"

"To the victors go the spoils Father Carlo" she didn't hesitate and sprinted out the castle gates.

* * *

Lucifer laughed like a hyena, doubled over with tears in his eyes, God was not happy "don't be so upset Father; you got exactly what you wanted Isabella delivered".

He slapped his forehead "this is not how I wanted this to go" he grumbled "I wanted her to lead them, not to give them so much freedom".

"You wanted her to do the deed and fall in line Father that is never going to happen" Lucifer knew God better than 'anyone' he expected too much. He desired to have Isabella be his sword and have her tend to his flock, his children, the way God did before he withdrew from mankind after the flood, something he still regrets, to watch his children suffer.

"You have a nice little human army to rid you of the cockroaches in your kitchen" he explained to God how good things had worked out "Isabella gets her kingdom" he sat next to God "she got to kill" they both turned to the screen when they heard screaming in coming from it "and she is fucking" another scream of ecstasy "I get to be entertained" he looked on at the activities "see Father everybody is happy".

* * *

**A/N:** I hope at least one of you enjoyed reading the prologue. I should be posting every other day this time around. I am trying very hard to work on the structure of this story, it is difficult, my mastery of the English language is woeful at best. I want to make reading my story an enjoyable experience and not tedious and difficult, wish me luck.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1 - Acolyte

**A/N:** This is a shorter chapter so I decided to post today. Hopefully I will post next chapter tomorrow, but I make no promises.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Acolyte**

Cynthia walked the celestial halls, a century had passed and finally the day she had been looking forward to had arrived.

Her choosing day was different than her classmates they only got a chance to pick an angel that they would study under, whose acolyte they would become.

Thanks to Isabella Cygnus, the angel that saved her, she was also able to choose which side to serve, either to be an angel of light or an angel of darkness. She smirked as she walked the grand halls she knew that those that awaited her were in for a surprise.

She reached the doors that led to the room where the selection would take place her stride never wavered the doors opened instantaneously.

Sitting in the choosing room were Azriel, who as usual sat cross legged with a devilish smirk on his face and Gabriel who sat properly and a bright smile.

"Cynthia, have a seat" Gabriel spoke cheerfully and cringed as soon as Azriel spoke.

"Sinful Cyn how goes it?" she giggled as she saw Gabriel's face and heard him mumble.

Cynthia sat as instructed "Gabriel, Azriel how are my favorite angels?" They both grumbled they did not want to share the title of 'favorite angel' besides they knew exactly who Cynthia's 'favorite angel' truly was, truth be told Isabella was also everyone's favorite.

"So we have gone over your records…" Gabriel was interrupted.

"And you have aced everything" Azriel was full of excitement "you have kicked ass Cyn" he wanted Cynthia as his acolyte, he never wanted one but she was special, it would get him on Isabella's good graces and many more favors granted.

"Azriel is right 'Cynthia'" he emphasized her name "you have been spectacular" he leaned forward "so who will it be?"

"Exactly which one of us will it be?" Azriel pointed at himself "me your fun loving uncle Azriel" he pointed at Gabriel who was fuming "or this crotchety stick in the mud".

"I choose Isabella Cygnus" there it was the bomb dropped.

* * *

Lucifer and God had been watching it all unfold; God was in the process of ending the argument when he heard Lucifer seated next to him speak "I think we should take this into consideration Father" God narrowed his eyes he was suspicious. Lucifer, as usual, was up to something, what it was he did not know, yet.

"What do you mean take this into consideration?" God studied Lucifer's facial expression searching his face for answers. "Isabella would never go for it".

"She does owe us both favors Father" Lucifer leaned back in his chair thinking through scenarios and what he could gain with the use of his favor.

"Exactly how would this be beneficial?" God narrowed his eyes and stroked his beard as he spoke.

"You see Cynthia was brought to us by Isabella" he stood and walked over to the screen.

"I am well aware of that" Isabella had brought Cynthia to them after she saved her from a vampire who had killed her family and was in the process of draining Cynthia dry.

"Don't you ever wonder why she saved her?" Lucifer watched Cynthia's face as he spoke, her bearing was so like Isabella's like she was emulating her "of all Isabella has left dead in her wake, all the lives she has disregarded" he pointed at Cynthia's "she saved that one, not because of a favor, but maybe something else".

Lucifer stood and began to pace back and forth, God often found it amusing when Lucifer was out of sorts for a change, it is usually not his style, unless Isabella was causing some disturbance on the evil side of things.

"You see father since the incident" he stopped and looked at him intently "when you decided to fiddle with matters of the heart Isabella has let her Cygnets run amuck".

"I do not fiddle" God snorted as he spoke.

"Oh you don't do you?" he crossed his arms across his chest "a gentle breeze, blows a hat straight towards Isabella"

"I often play with the wind" God was trying to disengage from the conversation.

"Yes, and what a coincidence..." Lucifer made his own mistakes regarding Isabella, but he did not let that be known, he was surprised about the fact that things had remained hidden thus far "...that she met with the hat wearer that particular breezy day".

"You agreed that you worried about her too" God tried to justify his actions "I was just trying to help her along, to have a partner, to find love" he did regret what happened.

"She ended up with a broken heart" Lucifer pointed out the error of God's attempt at matchmaking.

"Look at you Lucifer" he smiled at the fact that Lucifer was talking about love "getting all romantical"

"Romantical is not a word" Lucifer plopped down in his chair pouting.

"I am God I can make a word whenever I want" there was no time to tease he put the ribbing on the back burner "why is it I did not know the Cygnets were 'running amuck'?"

"They are human you know we do not get involved" God decided not to push any further even though Lucifer was getting 'involved'."

"Yes, yes I know" the agreement was simple demons were to be handled by Lucifer and his dark angels and celestial shenanigans were handled by God and his angels of light. Every other issue, meaning human issues were to be discussed between the two and via consensus, handled by Isabella.

They both looked back at the screen at the bickering back and forth between Azriel and Gabriel, it was contentious. Cynthia sat leaning back with feet crossed in front of her with a gleam in her eyes.

"She knows something" Lucifer noticed the look on Cynthia's face, Lucifer's worry intensified.

"She does doesn't she" she looked between the screen and Lucifer "you are right she is making the face"

"What face?" Lucifer turned and noticed God eying him suspiciously.

"The face you make when you are up to no good" God looked back at the screen at the devious look he could hear the gears turning in Cynthia's head.

"I make a face?" Lucifer sounded surprised

"Often" God answered him without hesitation.

"So what do you think she is hiding?" They both leaned forward to observe further.

* * *

Cynthia smiled as the two made their cases, as to why one side was better than the other; she was hoping what Mary Alice told her over a century ago would happen.

Mary Alice always told her what would happen in the future, she never believed her, until the day their mother died, just like Mary Alice said she would, then she did believe.

At night before bed Mary Alice would tell her stories, they sounded more like fairy tales. One about beautiful angel would save her and that angel would be Mary Alice's true love, she actually said 'mate' which Cynthia found strange.

She remembered she would go to sleep at night and would dream about the Mary Alice's 'fairy tales' filled with drama and intrigue, loads of heart wrenching moments and romance.

"Send her up" She was startled by what she assumed was the voice of God, she never met God or heard him speak before, the fact that the voice made Lucifer and Azriel stop arguing instantly led her to the conclusion that it was 'He' who spoke.

"Alone" that voice had to be Lucifer's it had a deep rich tone that terrified her.

"Top floor" Gabriel instructed her, he was curious as to what would be happening next. They both watched as Cynthia exited the room.

"What do you think they are up to?" Azriel really did not expect an answer, he and Gabriel were never communicative with each other, they more talked at each other.

"I do not know" the fact that he got a response startled Azriel "but it does not bode well for either of us".

* * *

"Come" as soon as the words were spoken the large golden doors opened.

Cynthia saw them both seated next to each other. One in a throne of gold the other in a throne made of what appeared to be onyx but shone like a diamond.

Cynthia stood nervously in front of the two "SIT" God commanded her, she did just that even though she had not seen a chair when she entered the room. She was surprised that she did not fall on her ass, a chair materialized beneath her.

It felt like the type of tiny uncomfortable chair she had to sit in when she went to school as a human. She knew she was about to get schooled.

"SPEAK" God commanded. As soon as she saw Lucifer's face with a playful smile she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"She is aware that we are fishing, Father" Cynthia and Lucifer laughed at the look of horror on God's face, the child had read him, he was a mush-ball.

"I guess my vengeful wrathful look doesn't work anymore" he laughed along with the two.

"It works with most Father" he wiped a tear of laughter from his cheek "but not on this one" he pointed at Cynthia.

"Very well then" God spoke in a more gentle tone "why did you choose to be Isabella's acolyte?"

"She saved my life, now I wish to save hers" that was Cynthia's answer both God and Lucifer knew there was more to it.

"What makes you think that you are capable of doing so?" God leaned forward trying to read her better, she was a fortress.

"My sister told me so Lord Father" Cynthia tried to hide how intimidating they both were.

"Your sister?" Lucifer examined her closely as he spoke "was she a seer?" Now Lucifer knew that his problem had not doubled, but quadrupled. Now that he looked at Cynthia closer he should have know all along _'__I am an idiot_'.

"Yes Dark Father" his gaze made her worry that he would figure out what she was hiding.

"There is more" Lucifer's gaze intensified.

She looked down at her hands she needed to look away from their penetrating eyes "my sister told me Isabella would save me, she asked me not to worry or to be frightened".

"She was right" God tempered his tone he did not want to scare the girl any further "there is nothing to be frightened about" Cynthia looked at his kindly eyes "you are safe with Gabriel or Azriel you do not need Isabella's protection anymore".

"Is your fear the only reason for your choice?" Lucifer spoke softly he knew her fear was not the reason she was choosing Isabella but he did not wish to intimidate Cynthia for an answer.

Cynthia took a deep breath before she spoke "My sister also told me Isabella was her mate"

"Mate?" God raised his voice alarming her "mating is only of a bestial nature, not something humans do" he tempered his tone once again "besides your sister is long dead child"

Cynthia found the strength to speak again "My sister is not human per se" she paused that was the other thing that baffled Cynthia when Mary Alice told her the story, who knew vampires were real "she told me that too"

If Lucifer had pores he would have been sweating, he tried to think of what to do to get out of this predicament.

God quirked an eyebrow quizzically "What do you mean 'per se'?"

"She is a vampire" Cynthia whispered the answer.

"A WHAT?" Cynthia jumped in her chair as God's voice echoed off the walls.

Lucifer cringed _'I am in deep shit!'_.

"It cannot happen" God's voice was at a fever pitch "an angel and vampire cannot be together".

"Technically Father Isabella has been 'together' with many vampires for many years" Lucifer interjected it was really his smart mouth that interjected. He almost slapped his hand over it.

"That is not what I mean by together Lucifer" God shook his head "what Isabella does is fornicate"

"FORNICATE!" Cynthia spoke in a tone that rivaled God's. They both turned to her with a glare "sorry" she mumbled and sat back in her uncomfortable seat.

Cynthia quivered where she sat; her temper always got the best of her.

"Maybe it would be a good idea Father" Lucifer was excited about the possibility; getting Cynthia out of the room quickly was his goal, give Cynthia what she wanted and his secret stays intact.

God looked at Lucifer, he knew there was something going on, he knew him too well.

"It was you Father, who decided to meddle in matters of the heart" Lucifer decided to deflect and redirect he was starting to buckle, he was about to spill the beans.

"Matters of the heart?" They had forgotten Cynthia had been sitting there listening.

"Well, you see, I inadvertently instigated a relationship between Isabella and a human" God spoke quietly he did not like admitting what his meddling had caused.

"It almost destroyed her Father" it was a bit underhanded but Lucifer needed a way out and Cynthia far away, with Isabella if need be.

"And she believes this person was her one true love?" Cynthia did not really ask the question to either of them, she was going through her memories trying to remember if that was part of the story Mary Alice had told her about.

"Yes" she jumped slightly she had been lost in thought when Lucifer answered her inadvertent question.

"But she wasn't, she should know that" still searching her memories as she spoke, she could not remember Mary Alice ever even mentioning this part, about Isabella having a broken heart.

"Love is a complicated thing Cynthia" God tried to explain things to her "you may love many over the years, but only one is true"

"Who is this person who hurt Isabella?" Cynthia was enraged Isabella was meant to be with her sister, the fact that Isabella was fornicating and fell in love with someone else that she did not like at all.

Both Lucifer and God were about to chastise Cynthia about the way she spoke out when they were interrupted.

"Esme Anne Platt" all three jumped when they heard the name spoken.

"FATE" God and especially Lucifer did not like the looks of things.

* * *

So many things had been going through Esme's head as of late, first the headaches _'vampires do not get headaches_'. Then the flashes, they began as bright spots of light, as time passed they coalesced into the form of a woman a beautiful woman. Slowly they became more intense, and she began to feel things.

The headaches stopped shortly after they moved from Denali, Alaska to Forks, Washington.

The 'family' made their way to Seattle to see the sights, go shopping; mainly Alice wanted to go for the shopping.

Esme being an architect and designer at heart decided to go for a stroll the main reason was to get away from the rest.

The intensity of the headaches made the situation with the 'family' most especially her mate, Carlisle, volatile. She would lose control and lash out without meaning to. Sometimes she craved humans even more than she had when she was a newborn.

Edward was also a problem, his gift and especially the intrusive way he used it made the pain more debilitating.

Esme walked along streets, the headache ebbed and flowed with every step, it almost felt as if it was guiding her. She would make the wrong turn and the pain shot through her, the right turn and the pressure eased.

Then it was gone she had reached her destination, there she saw it a proud beautiful glimmering building, the red crest of a swan emblazoned at its peak.

* * *

**A/N: **Next up a sprinkle of Alice and a peek at Esme's and Isabella's past.


	3. Chapter 2 - Fate

**A/N:** As I said in last chapter's A/N a sprinkle of Alice a peek at Esme's and Bella's past relationship. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

"A seat please" a soft cushiony chair materialized beneath Fate, Cynthia looked at her tiny uncomfortable chair then back a Fate's plush one "I require comfort" Fate spoke once she noticed Cynthia's scowl.

"So Fate, what brings you here?" Lucifer had a bad feeling this was not going to be good.

It never bodes well when Fate was in his presence. The fact that he had been 'tinkering' with things was about to bite him in the ass.

"You look a bit flustered Dark Lord" the way Fate said the title 'Dark Lord' made Lucifer squirm in his seat.

God looked between the two with a smirk on his face.

"You are looking mightily smug Lord Father" God's smirk turned into a frown "which I find strange since your escapade started the ball rolling"

"Why are you here exactly Fate?" God never liked to be pushed too far Fate always had a way of pushing just enough, she was good at walking the tightrope.

"You see Lord Father the tiny piece of 'turd' you deposited on my lap…" she continued, interrupting God's attempt to put her in her place "…has ballooned into a shit storm, thanks to the Dark Lord himself".

God glared at Lucifer who shrank in his seat, he was finally ready to learn what he was up to.

"What is this 'shit storm'?" Cynthia looked nervously at Fate as she asked, she was scary.

"Don't be scared dear, you are not the one in hot water" she returned to her sweet self "God over there cause a 'gentle' spring breeze to blow a sun hat off of a beautiful girl's head" Cynthia always loved story time "that wide brim hat, inexplicably landed at Isabella's feet".

"Serendipity" God blurted out.

"One right turn, and two left turns do not serendipity make" Fate clarified "where was I" she looked at the ceiling trying to remember "Oh yes" she remembered "the beautiful girl and our Isabella's eyes met, and they fell madly deeply in love".

"But she is not Isabella's mate" Cynthia was confused about the whole mate thing and love thing all 'things' were confusing.

"I told you love was complicated" Lucifer put in his two cents.

"He is right it is complicated more so when one meddles with fate" Fate looked over at both God and Lucifer then back at Cynthia "another complication were the times…" she looked at God "…and the silly little book God inspired to be written".

"It was they who twisted my word" God never understood that something as simple as love one another was perverted into a book filled with vitriol and hate.

"Humans" Lucifer mumbled in disgust.

"Esme was betrothed to a man you see…"

"Yes and Isabella chose to live as a human never telling Esme what she was" God interrupted Fate's story he wanted to speed things up and get to 'shit storm' Lucifer created.

"She didn't even dare to take her purity" Lucifer definitely did not understand that part.

"They never fucked?" they all gave Cynthia a glare "sorry, it is just that you said Isabella fornicates" she chose the 'correct' f word.

"Not when she met the woman she loved" Fate answered the question whimsically "Isabella gave everything up, even 'fucking' even though Esme was to be married"

"Still she wooed her, Isabella is quite romantic" Lucifer spoke thinking back about how everything seemed so idyllic at the time.

"Ah yes that was after the Dark Lord over there…" Lucifer sunk in his chair "…had one of his minions, I do not know which, arrange for the man to be sent to war" Lucifer was not only worried for himself but also for Azriel.

"Lucifer" God stared him down, all that time Lucifer had made God feel guilty about the sun hat incident and he had a hands deep into the pot.

"Luckily I was able to keep the boy safe for him to return". Fate continued story time "Once Esme was told her betrothed was coming home she pleaded for Isabella to leave"

"Why?" Cynthia looked at Fate as she asked.

"She wanted to stay true to her vows and knew that if Isabella was near she would not" Fate answered Cynthia's question.

"Pfft, Puritan" Lucifer spoke softly from his seat.

"She just left, just like that?" Cynthia could not believe what she was hearing who lets love go?

"It was fate, they were never meant to be together" She was Fate that was true, but she never cared for what had to be sometimes.

"My sister, is she meant to be with her?" Cynthia was panicked, hoping that in the end what Mary Alice said about being Isabella's mate was still true.

"Yes" Fate had been watching Cynthia's face as she had been speaking she knew the girl was searching.

"Tell me dear" Cynthia jumped again jarred away from her musings, the pieces were not fitting together "are there things you find 'missing'?" Fate glanced over at Lucifer.

"What do you mean missing?" Cynthia realized what it was, things were not adding up because she was realizing that there were missing pieces in the story Mary Alice told her.

Lucifer stood up abruptly "Well then I have made my decision Cynthia you will go…"

"SIT DOWN!" God had had enough, patience was indeed a virtue but he was not feeling so 'virtuous'.

Once a terrified Lucifer sat God addressed Cynthia "Cynthia" she focused all her attention on God he had her undivided attention "are parts of your 'memories' missing?"

"Not my memories, Lord Father" Cynthia concentrated trying to focus "I do not understand" she looked at his face desperate for some answers "my sister told me that Isabella would save me" God nodded encouraging her to continue "that she would become a vampire and in the end Isabella would be her mate" she looked at Fate hearing her mumble something as she glared at Lucifer "it is like the story has a beginning and end but no middle".

"Your sister's gift of premonition is subjective" Fate explained "like me your sister sees the destination, not the path one must travel on" she looked once again at Lucifer "she is unlike me because when there are the bumps in the road the end point she see changes".

"Lucifer, what have you done?" Lucifer refused to answer.

"How about I show you what the Dark Lord has done, Lord Father?" Fate diverted their attention back at the viewing screen.

* * *

Alice was disturbed about the barrage of visions she had been getting lately. There were many things that she didn't quite understand about them.

The most unusual thing was the fact that the 'visions' were not necessarily 'visual' they were more tactile and somewhat auditory, she heard a voice but the sound was garbled.

As of late the voice in her 'visions' would stir emotions within her that would cause her to shiver and her non-existing heart to beat.

She felt touches and sweet caresses in places she had never been touched before.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped at the emotions coming from Alice.

"What is going on?" Edward was infuriated by the fact that he wasn't 'seeing' anything coming from Alice every time she was in the middle of one of her visions. If she did not have the blank look on her face when one was happening he would not even know she was having one.

His other bone of contention was Esme he could not 'read' her either, that turned his frustration to a maximum level.

Edward jumped up to question her, he was stopped by Emmett "sit your ass down Edward" Emmett pulled him down "leave her alone" Emmett was tired of Edward bullying Alice about her visions and why he could not 'read' her and constantly glaring at Esme, Emmett was at the point off no return he was ready to tear Edward's head off.

"Get your hands off me" Edward yanked his hand away from him "she is going to explain what is going on" he pointed at Esme angrily "you too Esme, I have a rig…"

"Edward!" Carlisle grabbed Edward by the collar and pushed him against the wall violently. Everyone froze in place; none had seen Carlisle react that way. It was a scary sight.

Esme ran out of the house to the only place she could find solace, the greenhouse, surrounded by flowers.

Carlisle looked at the spot where his mate left from, he was worried about her she had been so distant. He considered following her, but he knew she needed to be alone.

Carlisle did something else out of character; he threw Edward across the room "Get out!" Carlisle found that having Edward around either Alice or Esme was tearing his family apart.

He did not know where his happy family had disappeared to "don't come back until I tell you too". Edward stormed out grumbling "Jasper, please go with him".

Jasper stood from his seat and extended his hand to his mate "will you join me darlin'?" Jasper knew it was best, his being in the house increased the emotions of others and Carlisle reaction told him he should not be around him for the time being.

Edward was another matter, his emotions were his own, the need to be in charge and to control, belonged to only Edward.

Maria complied and took Jasper's hand, and they blurred out of the room.

Carlisle buried his face in his hands as he sat on the couch.

"Let's go Bear Man" Rosalie could read a situation better than most, the way things looked there was a connection between Alice's visions and Esme's moods, what the connection was she did not know, but she knew eventually she would find out.

"I love it when you call me that" Emmett and Rosalie headed out the door. Emmett was hoping Rosalie was thinking what he was thinking. That was to find Edward and kick his ass.

Carlisle looked over at Alice who stood in front of the window looking out at what he did not know "Alice" she turned to face him "are your visions and what is happening to Esme related".

"I don't know" Alice sighed as she sat across from Carlisle "my 'visions' are so different, we have spoken about it before" she never told Carlisle the whole story, sure she explained that they were auditory but not the part about how she could feel the gentle and sexual touches while having them.

"Do you hear Esme's voice?" Alice did not respond he looked over at her and noticed she was in a trance; it was another 'vision'.

* * *

"That's the woman" Cynthia leaped out of her chair but sat back down as soon all three stared her down. She sat back down with force hurting her ass in the process.

"Yes" Lucifer answered her "and your sister".

"You knew!" God did not like that Lucifer was tracking Esme, getting, what he believed was involved with human affairs, which is very much against their laws "and the reason Esme is remembering things is because?"

Lucifer slumped down in his chair, he was busted "you see Father" he slumped down lower as the glare intensified "I was trying to 'fix' things".

"Pfft trying to fix things" Fate could only shake her head as she spoke "this is the shit storm I was referring to".

God took a deep breath he would have to deal with Lucifer's transgression at another time, he remembered something he saw "why are their eyes gold?"

"They are vegetarian" Lucifer had been watching the Cullen's for many years, not only because of Esme but they fascinated him, trying to 'be' more human when they were and always would be human.

"Vegetarian?" If the situation was not so dire God would have laughed at the play on words.

Cynthia grasped her hands together tightly "Did you know Dark Father? Did you know she was my sister" tears welled up in her eyes "Did you know where she was all this time?"

Now Lucifer felt even worse than he did before "not until I watched you in the choosing room, you are a lot like her" as Cynthia's tears started falling Lucifer spoke faster, he did not like to see the sight "but I did not know she was Isabella's mate, I did know it was possible".

"Why did you return Esme's memories? Isabella erased them for a reason" Fate put her arm around Cynthia to allow the girl to cry on her shoulder.

"I believed their love was fated" now he knew how wrong he was.

"You should have come to me Lucifer" Fate did not speak to him harshly she knew his intentions were good.

* * *

Alice was pissed off she did not exactly know why all she knew was that pissed off was what she was.

At that moment she was having a 'real' vision, she could finally see, somewhat. The most important part was out of focus and she could not hear what she needed to hear.

She could see Esme being held, by who or what she could not decipher.

She could somewhat 'hear' the voice speaking, but could more feel deep inside her soul than hear. The tone enticed her, caused heat to surge through her.

The blurry figure kissed Esme passionately and Esme kissed back with fervor. Esme's and Carlisle's relationship had always been very private, nothing like what Alice was watching.

To her, Esme was always a mother figure, not particularly a sexual being. What she was watching was erotic.

Alice could feel it, the passion of the kiss aroused her, so much so that she moaned softly from the pleasure of it.

"Alice what is it?" Alice had forgotten that Carlisle was in the room.

Alice tried to settle herself, but it was too late, Carlisle could smell Alice's arousal "nothing".

Alice looked at a beaten man, she knew he feared, just as she did that he would lose his mate, that he was losing Esme, their connection had always been strong.

"I will talk to Esme" Alice stood with determination "maybe we could figure something out" Alice headed out of the room to have a chat with Esme.

Carlisle's gaze followed her as she left the room.

* * *

As Alice entered the greenhouse she heard something heart breaking, it was Esme she was sobbing, all of a sudden her need to tear Esme a new one changed.

"Esme" once Esme realized that she wasn't alone, that Alice was there, her sobbing instantly stopped, Alice saw something she had never seen _'vampires do not cry'_.

"Oh Alice" she wiped her tears away with a beautiful black handkerchief with and red embroidered logo of a swan.

"It is beautiful, Esme" Alice spoke referring to the handkerchief, as she sat next to her.

"It is isn't it?" Esme looked at it lovingly "I found it hidden away after we first arrived and we went shopping in Seattle, the sight of a building downtown brought back so many emotions" she paused she was still reliving them "so many memories I had forgotten".

"You mean you are like me, you forgot your past?" Alice looked away from the handkerchief; she never knew Esme had any type of memory loss.

"I did not know that they were forgotten or missing" she looked at Alice now realizing how painful life without memories could be.

"You remember now?" Alice asked wishing she could remember.

"Yes" Esme's lips formed a beautiful smile more beautiful than Alice had ever seen.

"Tell me about them" Alice wanted to know more she eagerly wanted to know what made someone smile the way Esme was smiling.

Esme hesitate for a moment and considered it, she was an expert at hiding her thoughts from Edward, her and Carlisle had lived with him the longest. She knew Alice was even better and she needed to unload.

"It was a beautiful spring day when suddenly a breeze knocked my sun hat off of my head" she looked over at Alice to see if she was paying attention Alice was captivated "the hat did the funniest thing, it turned right made two lefts and landed at the feet of a woman".

"A woman?" that was a shocker she had expected the 'visions' she was having were of a man, not a woman.

"Yes" Esme smiled at the shock on Alice's face "you should have seen her Alice, so beautiful so poised" she paused remembering the way the woman looked "she bent over and picked up the hat and handed it to me 'this must be yours my lady'"

Esme tried to imitate the woman's voice Alice could tell it was not even close "I was unable to speak, her voice enchanted me right away".

"Then what happened?" Alice wanted to hear more.

"She asked me out on a date" Esme giggled at the way Alice looked at her.

"A date?" Alice asked once she got over the shock of what she had heard, women in that day and age were not so bold "what did you say?"

"I told her I was betrothed" Esme even now hated that word "she said 'no matter my lady, I would never despoil you".

"Did you go?" Alice wanted to know something even more "did she 'despoil' you?"

"No she never did" Alice could hear the sound of regret in Esme's voice "but we did go out on 'dates' as much as two women in those days could 'date' anyway".

"She never touched me inappropriately she only touched me to assist me into her carriage and out when we went on carriage rides"

Esme sighed remembering when the woman's strong, but soft hands would grab hers or when the woman offered her arm to steady her.

"those moments when she touched me or I her stirred within me something I have never felt before or even now".

"Shortly after we met my betrothed was sent to war still yet she never attempted anything untoward"

Esme smiled again thinking back of the time she spent with the woman "however I did, I tried everything, still yet she kept her word".

"The day came, my betrothed was returning, his duty over, he was coming home"

Esme frowned, how different things could have been. "When I told her he was returning she said it did not matter"

"I screamed at her told her she had to let me go, she had to leave"

When Alice first walked into the greenhouse and saw Esme crying it surprised her, to see the way Esme cried at this moment made her hurt inside

"I knew that if she stayed I would not do the right thing, I would not marry and if I did I would never stay true to my vows"

"'A vow is to be kept Esme I understand' that was what she said, there was no anger in her voice, just sadness" Esme continued to speak "then she said 'forgive me' and kissed me.

"Alice it was soft and gentle so much love poured into me, I cannot even explain it felt like" she closed her eyes "now when I close my eyes and think on it I feel it, I long for it"

"When the kiss ended she was gone along with my memories of her" she looked at the handkerchief she wondered so many things especially how it was that it was still in pristine condition, why she had kept it if she did not remember.

"It all came back the day I saw the building" she put the handkerchief close to her nose and inhaled deeply "her scent still lingers same as it did that day she gave it to me".

"Esme, do you love Carlisle?" Alice was curious about what would happen when the woman came back into Esme's life as she knew she would. What it would do to Carlisle and her family what it would do to her?

"Of course I do he is my mate" there was no doubt in Esme's tone, Alice heard it "but you never forget your first love Alice or your first kiss".

Alice never had either, other than in the visions of the woman Esme spoke of "what was her name?"

"That is the one thing I do not remember Alice" Esme looked up at the night sky "I wish I did so I could find her tombstone and place beautiful flowers like the ones she would give me".

* * *

"I cannot send Isabella back there" God was adamant he did not want this to happen "it will destroy her to see Esme again, the woman has a mate" he said the word 'mate' through his teeth; he still thiought it was ridiculous.

"Fate is what it is Lord Father, we all know this" Lucifer spoke with sadness in his voice, this had to be repaired, problem was what could possibly move God to use his favor.

"What is stopping you Lord Father?" Cynthia hated to see Esme the way she was and to see her sister also was disturbing.

"If I use my favor to send her to see your sister and sees Esme there" God tried to think of reason to send her "she will lose control, she will lash out".

"What do you mean Lord Father?" Cynthia looked at both Lucifer and God Isabella cannot hurt either "'lash' out?"

"She keeps us balanced" God slumped in his chair "because of her there are no more conflicts between us".

"He is right Cynthia" Lucifer spoke "and if God used a favor to send her there she would choose a side" he snuck a peak over in God's direction "my side" long ago he would have been overjoyed about the situation, but now things were different.

"And angels will be forced to retaliate" God explained further as he looked back at Lucifer _'how things have changed because of Isabella'_ "it would be catastrophic"

Cynthia looked back and forth between the two, she wanted to reunite with her sister and get Isabella and Mary Alice together, but a celestial civil war would be, as God said, catastrophic.

"We need to find a different way to use your favor" Lucifer was thinking out loud "that way your involvement would be hidden, Lord Father".

Fate motioned to the screen "I have just the thing".

* * *

**A/N:** This is turning out to be a slow burn, I am sorry it disappoints some of you, but I wanted to break my chapters up to try and simplify things a little so it would be easier to read.

The next 2 two chapters will introduce and re-introduce other characters so be patient, as it looks, for the time being Alice and Bella meet 3 chapters from now that is why I am posting so quickly.

**uncg4ever**- I hope you are still enjoying the story.

**duke4life3443**-I hope you still like it.

**laurenrulz1**- and I hope you are still reading.

There you go lots of 'hoping' going on.


	4. Chapter 3 - Cygnati

**A/N: **Here you get to find out some more dirty little secrets, Rosalie's and Emmett's being the dirtiest. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

Their strength and power had decreased over the years, exponentially more so since they all choose to shed their cloaks and live a normal human life.

He fired once again he missed; his speed and agility continue to fail him.

Their weapon's systems had improved significantly, gone were the days of the sword, now they held semi-automatic rifles with rounds of made of things the had thought up over the centuries.

If shot in the head a vampire would drop instantly, a newborn was a different story, they were stronger the shot had to hit a newborn squarely between the eyes. He missed once again hitting the shoulder.

The newborn did not even flinch, it still surged forward straight for him, just as it all was about to come to an end for him, he hit his prey between the eyes.

"Too close for comfort" he sighed he looked on it was indeed 'too close for comfort'.

There was a time when he could down a newborn one hundred yards away, the newborn he had finally shot was only ten yards away from him, his accuracy was piss poor.

"Report" he called to the rest Aaron Webber and Steven Yorkie, they had been with him from the beginning.

"Tracking east south east headed into your quadrant" Aaron sounded winded, most likely being chased down.

He heard a muffled shot and something drop behind him, he spun around just to see a dead newborn at his feet, he did not even hear him "On your six" Steven walked towards him with a grin on his face "not as sharp as you used to be".

"I am glad you can still aim that thing" he gave a nervous chuckle.

"I got two in my quadrant Steve, how about you?" Aaron walked up to the two, a rifle resting on his shoulder.

"Three in mine" he pointed at the dead newborn "one for Charlie in this one".

"Yeah, yeah" Charlie rubbed the pack of his neck, trying to smooth down the hairs that were standing straight up "laugh it up boys".

Charlie bent down and lit 'his' and 'Steve's' ablaze "did you both torch yours?"

"We are not rookies, you know?" Aaron spoke as he chuckled some, it was a bit of nerves they were all trying to release some tension, the situation was dire and they all knew it.

"We can't hold out much longer Charlie" Aaron spoke in all seriousness.

"I know and they are getting closer" Charlie sighed "and there are too many to repel".

"Wait until I get my hands on Stanley and Mallory" Steven spoke about their two former members, more interested in money than their duty.

"I can't believe those two" Aaron complained "embezzling from the company, starting their own" In many ways he believed the two had balls, albeit stupid balls, but balls none-the-less.

If Isabella found out what the two did it will not be a good thing for either of them. But they kept it hidden, because if she found out what all of them had done they would all pay dearly.

"You are going to have to do it Charlie" Steven had been pleading with Charlie to contact Isabella for years, he had be avoiding it, they all had transgressed, maybe some more than others, but they all had.

"What about the Quileute's? Aaron offered another way out. He often wondered why Charlie never asked the shifters for assistance, they helped in the past, at least in the distant past

"Sue is a member of the council" after Harry Clearwater passed Sue became a member of the tribal council, years later Sue and Charlie married, hence Charlie's transgression.

All except Charlie had a family by that time. But Charlie was truer to his vows of celibacy than the others, Sue broke that barrier down.

Charlie pondered his options, the lesser of two evils, perhaps? "I will talk to Sue in the morning" Charlie was not looking forward to it.

* * *

It was early morning when Charlie finally made it home, discussions with the rest of the Cygnati lingered trying to find solutions, but really he was trying to avoid approaching the subject with his wife.

"Honey I am home" Charlie lightened the mood with his usual banter, whenever he came home.

"He is so corny" he could hear Seth in the kitchen; he always said that whenever he heard him say 'honey I am home'.

"No shit" that was Leah, her temperament was once teasing, but as of late it was becoming increasingly more aggressive and antagonistic.

"He maybe corny but he is my ear of corn" then there was Sue always sweet and kind and just about 'corny' as him. Both Seth and Leah groaned.

Charlie entered the kitchen after relieving himself of most of his uniform; as far as his family goes he was Charlie Swan, Forks Chief of Police. He breathe in deeply as he entered the kitchen "breakfast smells almost as good as you" he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a greeting kiss, which lingered too long in Leah's mind.

"UGH, I am out of here" Charlie and Sue sighed as they heard the sound of the chair scrape the floor.

"Later, off to school" Seth ran after his sister if he did not hurry she would leave him behind.

"I don't know what is wrong with that girl" Charlie knew however. He sat at the table after making himself a plate.

"Sue" he finally mustered the courage to speak after a few bites "is there any way I could speak with the council?"

Sue turned off the faucet and turned to him "is there anything wrong?" she crossed her arms and leaned against the sink counter she was suspicious; she had been suspicious of Charlie especially as of late "you have never asked to address the council before".

It was never about a fear that Charlie was gallivanting about town with some other woman, but the suspicion of something else was there, nagging her.

"There have been attacks nearing the area" Sue knew of the attacks, she too knew more than she believed Charlie knew.

She had been urging the council, mainly Billy, to assist, the town needed defending, but the man did not budge, for him all that needed defending were tribal lands others should fend for themselves.

She now felt guilty assuming Charlie had been keeping secrets when she had plenty of her own.

The boys had been shifting and Leah showed signs, at least she assumed she did, but dismissed them since women did not possess the ability to shift, she was worried about Seth, however.

Women were not meant to be warriors. That was at least what her father told her, and was lead to believe.

The role as a woman of the tribe was specific, tend to hearth and home let the men deal with matters of 'importance'.

She walked towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "I will talk to them" he placed his hand on top of hers "I will arrange a council meeting tonight" she heard him exhale as he patted her hand.

He removed his hand and continued to eat "thanks Sue".

So many secrets so many lies.

* * *

"What is going on with you Lee?" Seth and Leah were on their way to school.

"Something is going on Seth, I don't know what it is, but I smell something fishy" Leah tore down the road she could not understand it, why she was feeling such distress. Her rage was overpowering.

She pushed her father's truck to the limit "Lee slow down, relax" Leah did slow down she realized what she was doing, the way she was driving was reckless.

She loved her father's old beat up pick-up truck "look Charlie is a great guy he treats us and mom well".

"I know Seth, it's" she sighed as she pulled into her regular parking spot, far away from other cars "I don't know myself what is going on with me" she felt as if she were on pins and needles "I just don't know".

Seth looked out of the window, he wondered what was wrong with his sister she had been somewhat different as of late. Leah had always been a bit moody at times, but this was something quite different.

He had always been the worry wart of the family, even his father told him so but his level of anxiety had reached an all time high, not only because of his sister, but his mother too.

He could hear her at night pacing, so restless he had never seen her act in that manner before. He looked over at Leah, who has gripping tightly on the steering wheel and wondered.

* * *

It had been so long since they wore the mark, over time they shed the Cygnus name as well as its legacy. Their strength and power was waning and now they had no choice. They yearned for a normal life, families and friends and discarded what made them what they were.

Charlie unlocked the shed door it was where their secrets were kept. There was dusty an old broken lawnmower in the corner and tools hung on the wall.

"There is no turning back" Charlie was thinking of what he was going to say to Sue, she was a calm gentle woman, so loving and caring, but inside he knew her to be a fierce warrior, he wasn't not looking forward to what was going to come.

"I have been thinking about what I will tell my wife and there is Angela to consider" Aaron hasn't really speaking to either Charlie or Steven "and the twins"

Charlie did the right thing Aaron thought about the fact that Charlie chose not to father children and expand his bloodline was a good one, the others did not make that choice "our children" Aaron sighed.

Charlie pressed a button behind the false wall on the other side of the shed; they heard the elevator creep up from below.

"Looks like the old lift still works" Steven only spoke to lighten the mood, everyone was on edge.

They all climbed in the lift when it arrived, Charlie pushed the lever forward and they descended deep into the earth. They pondered things silently, not speaking just thinking about how things were about to change, change back to the way they used to be.

Once they reached the lower level they stepped off, only echoes of footsteps could be heard with each step. Along the corridors statues of the Cygnati who had fallen over the years, old friends distant memories. Their swords placed at their feet.

They each looked at their niches where they each left their swords so many years ago, each one covered in dust that marked the passage of time.

Steven looked at the Mallory Stanley niches and shook his head they had left their swords too, when they once stood shoulder to shoulder, before they turned their backs on the them and their duty.

They reached the doors of the altar, in the center of the sepulcher it had traveled along with them, the golden altar.

They entered the room where things were about to change, each reached into their pocket, where they kept their rosaries, all gold, etched with the angelic alphabet, then they kneeled and began to pray "Our Father who art…"

* * *

"That's it Lord Father" Lucifer had made his decision, he will turn in his favor owed "that's our way in".

"I agree" This was perfect kill two birds with one stone. God called for Gabriel and Azriel to enter the room.

Both of them were eager to know what had occurred while they waited. They still did not know which one would have Cynthia as acolyte.

"Azriel" Azriel believed that because Lucifer addressed him first that he would be the one chosen "you are to take Cynthia to Isabella" Azriel looked at him perplexed, but said not a word since Fate was standing in the room "she will be her acolyte".

Gabriel did not keep quiet, however "What?" he looked between God and Lucifer.

"Gabriel you will accompany them" he was about to ask 'what?' again, he kept mum this time, the glare of 'shut the hell up' from God was plenty to shut him the hell up "in order to repay her debt to me, she will handle her out of control cygnets".

Azriel and Gabriel knew this was not going to be an easy task. Isabella was certainly not going to be happy.

"I would like a private moment to speak to Cynthia, if I could" God and Lucifer did not like the sound of that, however, they both needed to be on Fates' good graces, after all it was both of their fault that things had gotten out of hand.

* * *

Sue was out of sorts; so many suspicious things had been going on. Charlie's late shifts were just the tip of the iceberg. She had her own demons to deal with, something inside her was brewing she didn't exactly know what.

As a child she felt such things, in the night, especially on the full moon. Not with the same intensity she felt now, but still that disquieting feeling.

"Charlie has requested to speak with the council" she knew what was to come, what Billy's reaction would be. He still hated the fact that she married a non-tribal member or a man that was not him Billy, was a jealous man, with antiquated ideas about how things were supposed to be.

"Tribal business must not be discussed with outsiders" he looked at her angrily; to him she had turned on her people, consorted with a man that was not part of them a man that was not him "you know this Sue.

"What I must speak to you about is tribal business, William" When the council faced the person before them they were astonished, it was Charlie, dressed in black, instead of white his collaret was a deep rich red, and below the notch of his black shirt an insignia a pin same red as the collaret, the silhouette of a swan encircled by a ring.

On his hip his sword, black scabbard inlay-ed with fine gold,, much like the grip. The pummel the same color as the collaret, as well as the pin carved out of a fine ruby.

"Charlie?" Sue could not believe what she was seeing. It was Charlie she knew it, but his bearing was different, his eyes more piercing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Billy knew exactly what the meaning of 'this' was, he just did not want the others to know. The fact that he had kept things hidden, kept him in control, made him chief.

"Let's not continue with the lies William" he pointed at the pin on his collar "you know what this means".

"I have seen it before" Joshua Uley was dismissive and condescending, he liked the fact that his son was Alpha and he a member of the tribal council, just as Billy had told him he would be since they were children, he didn't want any waves "on the big building in Seattle" Joshua chuckled as he spoke.

"It looks like you know too Uley" Charlie tried to control his temper so he took a deep breath.

"What is it 'they' know?" Quil Ateara IV was never close to either Billy or Joshua; he found them both a bit repugnant. Much like his son, he was easy going.

What made Charlie the most nervous was the fact that Sue was not speaking, she was just staring off in the distance.

He dare not look over at her, he was mortified, but he did look from the corner of his eye.

Sue was shaking; it was going to happen he needed to speak quickly.

Charlie reached into his coat pocket and dropped a scroll on the table so Quil could read it.

Quil looked at the seal, much like the swan on Charlie's collaret.

"It is the treaty" Quil spoke as he read continued to read.

"That is enough!" Billy pounded on the table "that is not the treaty".

"William, your ancestors would be disappointed" Charlie gave him a glare, his tone even but stern made Billy backed down.

"Signed by Carlisle Cullen, Father Carlo Cygnus" he paused looked at Charlie, then his collaret, then back at the treaty "Charlie?"

"Yes I am Father Carlo Cygnus" he glanced at Sue, she still had that long away stare, but the look in her eyes intensified.

"And…" he looked at Sue, and then the paper in his hand "Beatrice Door".

"My ancestor" at that moment everything came together for Sue.

When she was little her great-grandmother would tell her stories about the great Quileute women warriors, who fought alongside the priest and the golden eyed man, and saved their people.

She always thought them fantastical, so unreal only men were warriors only men shifted. That was what she heard for most of her life at least once her great-grandmother was gone. She believed the lies all of that time until…

Sue lunged out of her chair directly at Charlie, she shifted in mid air. A pure with wolf larger than Sam, she was an Alpha if ever one existed.

Charlie extended is hand, placed it on her forehead and began to chant softly, everyone could barely hear what was said, the language was one nobody had ever heard.

Sue calmed and slowly transformed back into her human form

"Look at what you have done" Billy pounded repeatedly on the table. He knew about the story, the true history of his tribe, knew about the women warriors that fiercely defended and protected not only the tribe, but everyone.

His father had instructed him to never make it come to light, his job was to protect the tribe as men to leave women to tend to their homes and children.

That was what he was taught, like his father had been by his father before him. No woman shall ever sit at the council, he hated the fact that Sue sat on it, all because Harry allowed it to pass to her after his death.

"What I have done?" he wrapped his coat around Sue naked body "you mean what you have done"

Charlie looked at Sue there will be hell to pay, as much as for him as for Billy "you deceived your people, hid the truth"

Charlie raged "You are no chief" she looked at Sue "she is"

"You want to break treaties" Charlie pointed at Billy as he spoke "threaten the Cullens" then at Joshua "have a bunch of hoodlums running around shirtless thinking they run things" He picked Sue up headed to the door "Guess what is coming barreling down the hills straight to your front door"

"What is coming is a tempest William you will see" Charlie walked out the door carrying Sue with him.

"Wait" he heard a voice behind him "I am coming with you" it was Quil.

* * *

Rosalie was in her usual reclined position on the couch reading her Gearhead magazine, admiring all the beautiful cars fantasizing about what was under the hood.

That and the fact that her mate was rubbing her feet made her pay less attention to what the others were doing.

She did not understand why Esme insisted on tending to things in the kitchen, they of course did not eat, Esme often told her that it relaxed her, so she just let things go, Esme needed relaxing.

Carlisle, as it has been for a long time, was at work, he spend most of his time there.

She could hear the pencil scratching the surface of Alice's sketch pad as she drew.

Thing were peaceful as possible since Edward left the family, banished to Denali until school started.

Jasper and Maria had also accompanied him, not banished mind you, but Carlisle had asked Jasper to keep an eye on things, Maria of course followed they were attached at the hip.

Rosalie looked away from her magazine briefly after Emmett applied pressure to her favorite spot on the arch of her feet, through lidded eyes she took a peek at the television that had been on mute the whole time, no one was really watching.

It was an aerial shot of Cygnus Towers, the crawl on the bottom of the screen read 'Cygnus Towers finally opens'.

"Hey" Emmett pouted when Rosalie yanked her feet away from him. His pout turned to an amused smile as he watched his mate furiously scramble for the remote control.

"Looking for this?" Emmett flashed the remote control in Rosalie's face she snatched it aggressively from his hands.

She turned the volume up higher, just high enough for all the vampires in the house to hear.

"After completion Cygnus Towers remained closed for as long as anyone could remember" there was a crash of that came from the kitchen just before Esme blurred into the room "the fact that there has been activity in and around the building since last night leads everyone to speculate…"

Alice looked between the television and Esme she worried about her, she did not exactly know what was coming her visions did not tell her.

"…Is the reclusive and enigmatic CEO of the Cygnus Corporation headed our way?"

Rosalie grabbed Emmett by the hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Emmett had been hoping that his foot rub would work, to him obviously it had since he was being rushed to their bedroom to take care of business.

He was extremely disappointed once he looked up after he hastily removed his clothes, only to find Rosalie tapping away on the keyboard.

"Rosie?" he padded towards her with a pout and a deflating hard-on.

"What do you see Emmett?" Rosalie directed him to the screen.

"Ooooh, you want to go again?" Emmett recognized the logo on the screen, it was the annual masquerade ball held by some mysterious group of vampires.

The vegetarian lifestyle was fine for both he and Rosalie, but once in a while they needed to let loose, so they did.

He and Rosalie went from time to time, their 'honeymoon' trips, Emmett always enjoyed it, no more so than Rosalie. They had to prepare weeks before by ingesting blood bags to turn their eyes red once again.

The first time they attended the masquerade ball it was in the biggest mansion either had ever seen there was no one around for miles.

Inside things were different the place was teeming vampires as well as humans they walked around with nothing on but elaborately decorated masks.

The human scent did not incite their thirst but it did cause sexual arousal.

Each year one of the many was chosen, to feed off of the 'Winged Mistress'.

One year Rosalie was chosen, the 'Winged Mistress' never chose a man, it didn't matter really because he, along with all in attendance, watched the hottest thing they had ever seen.

Rosalie writhing in ecstasy as the 'Winged Mistress' let her feed. For hours Emmett watched as both human and vampires, both male and female gave themselves to him all as he watched his mate being ravished sexually for hours.

It lasted for thirteen days, the 'Winged Mistress'' favorite number. It took a month for Rosalie to come down from the high.

Rosalie had no need to feed all she wanted and needed was sex, something about the blood of the 'Winged Mistress' caused a state of perpetual arousal for the entire month. Emmett kept up, barely.

"Emmet pay attention" she noticed Emmett was drooling more than really understanding what she was trying to say "did you not notice the logo on the building?" Rosalie noticed it the day they all went on an excursion in Seattle.

"Yeah" Emmett focused his attention back at the screen still in a haze then something was triggered "oh shit!"

* * *

**A/N:** Another day another chapter, no worries Isabella and Alice meet in the next one, things begin to come together.

**zerodarkwolf:** Story will be finished. When? Not really sure, don't know yet how many chapters it will have, I keep moving things around, it is like a puzzle.

Not sure about posting tomorrow, still doing reshuffling, butterfly effect is happening and I don't want it to get too out of control either tomorrow or the next day though.


	5. Chapter 4 - Siobhan

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Siobhan**

She watched her from intertwined limbs, remnants of the night before she watched her.

Things had been different for so many years, Isabella was sullen not as fun loving as she used to be, ever since 'the incident'.

For hours Isabella just stood there in front of the plate glass window of the penthouse in the heart of Manhattan as the first rays of sunlight filtered into the room.

It was time, the same routine she would go into the bathroom turn on the shower and prepare for work.

Once she heard the water beat against the shower walls, Siobhan disentangled herself, untied the tangled mess of arm and legs, and woke the others.

Lately it had been a more aggressive type of love making from Isabella, not the normal loving she gave all her 'fillies'.

Just as she finished tending to the girls and arranging things the way Isabella required she heard the water shut off right on cue.

She entered the en suite and watched as Isabella fumbled with her ascot grumbling and mumbling in frustration

"Damn it" Isabella pounded on the marble countertop breaking it for the third time that week maintenance had been working overtime.

"Here let me help you" Siobhan reached for Isabella's ascot and tied it.

"Thank you Siobhan" Isabella looked at Siobhan through the mirror "what would I do without you?"

Siobhan walked towards the vest Isabella would wear "you would walk around the city, looking like a homeless person"

Siobhan knew what she said was practically ridiculous, since Cygnus Towers, which housed the Cygnus Corporation's main branch, was completed and they moved in Isabella never left it.

She ran the company from within its walls her only venture outside of the multilevel penthouse was to the private elevator straight into her office.

"Would you make sure you ask the girls to forgive me" Isabella always felt guilty about the way she handled her girls.

"You are their Mistress, there is nothing to forgive" Siobhan meant what she said even though she was not a part of Isabella's harem she enjoyed the nightly orgies immensely, as much as the others.

They all worried about their mistress Isabella did not seem to enjoy things the way she used to.

"Have you made sure they have been tended to?" She put her arms through the vest that Siobhan held up for her behind her.

"Of course Isabella" she answered her as she straightened the garment for her.

Isabella buttoned each button as she spoke "thank you Siobhan"

Isabella walked out of the en suite, out the bedroom door. Siobhan followed behind her with carrying Isabella's jacket.

"You will have breakfast" that was not a question or a command from Siobhan it was just a fact.

"I do not feel hungry" Isabella was nonchalant as she answered.

"You were fed upon hungrily all through the night Isabella" then the command came "you will eat" this is the only command Siobhan would ever dare give she was also the only person Isabella would allow to speak to her in that manner.

Isabella did not argue, she headed straight in the dining room and sat at the head of the table, all alone. Siobhan served Isabella her breakfast and stood next to her making sure she would eat.

"It seems we are to have guests" Isabella spoke in between bites.

"I heard them fluttering outside the window for hours" Siobhan chuckled "they are not very stealthy",

"Are the preparations complete?" Isabella knew that Gabriel and Azriel would come to collect the favors someday unfortunately for her it took them a long time to do so.

Siobhan answered affirmatively "good" she wiped her mouth with her napkin and rose from her chair and turned her back to Siobhan.

Siobhan assisted Isabella with her jacket "I will meet you on the helipad" Isabella gave Siobhan a long kiss and walked into the private elevator. She turned as she tugged at her shirt's cuffs "thank you" were the last words she said as the doors closed.

Siobhan began to bark orders to the others like the conductor of an orchestra.

* * *

Once arriving in her office Isabella did not have to wait for long "Ms. Cygnus you first appointment has arrived" it was her first and only appointment for the day, really.

"Thank you Maggie send them in, and send Zafira behind them" Isabella leaned back in her chair as she watched the door expectantly.

Finally the favors dangling over her head would be repaid she hated owing anything, especially when it came to God and Lucifer.

When the door opened she saw exactly who she had expected Gabriel first, Azriel second the third that she did not expect "Cynthia?"

"Hello Isabella" Cynthia spoke terrified at the look on Isabella's face.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Isabella stood and pounded on the desk which shattered into an infinite amount of pieces. She sighed and walked towards the window, taking deep breaths trying to regain control.

No one spoke, neither Azriel nor Gabriel dared, Cynthia looked between the two trying to coax them into saying something, anything.

There was a knock on the door "come in Maggie" Isabella spoke through her gritted teeth.

Maggie entered a maintenance crew followed, the worked like worker bees, Maggie was the queen bee.

Within moments the desk was replaced and everything looked good as new "thank you Maggie".

Siobhan had called ahead, Isabella knew that, she called maintenance and directed Maggie to have them stand by with replacement desks at the ready. "Will there be anything else Ms. Cygnus?"

"No that will be all Maggie" Isabella took another deep breath she wanted to control her temper she had not been very good at it lately.

Maggie dutifully closed the door behind her as she left. Isabella calmly without speaking then signaled for the three to sit.

"What exactly is Cynthia doing here?" she looked between Azriel and Gabriel, a little side glance towards Cynthia when she saw her open her mouth to respond, luckily for all involved and her desk Cynthia closed her mouth promptly.

Finally Azriel responded "she is Lucifer's repayment for his favor owed".

"And what does that repayment entail" Isabella leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed as she spoke.

"She is to be you acolyte" they all cringed awaiting the explosion.

They were surprised to hear Isabella laughing "you sneaky little bitch" she looked at Cynthia admiring her "you wanted me to take you with me from the beginning".

"Yes" Cynthia gave a proud smile "and you refused me".

"And you talked Lucifer into using a favor in order to be my acolyte" Isabella shook her head in disbelief. She was not too excited about having Cynthia in tow, but she was impressed "very well consider the debt repaid".

"Maggie, send Zafira in" having vampires work for you had its pluses, for one there was no need for an intercom "God's debt is also repaid".

They all looked at each other wondering what Isabella was talking about, before Gabriel could ask Zafira entered the office with a pile of paperwork.

"You fornicated with her!" Cynthia jumped out of her chair as soon as Zafira entered the room and pointed at Zafira screaming at her.

"Silence!" Isabella yelled and destroyed another desk in the process the workers bees followed Maggie in through the door lugging a desk. Zafira stopped them from beginning their duties she knew that the tirade was far from over.

She pointed menacingly at Azriel and Gabriel "You two dimwits thought is appropriate to allow a child"

"I am twen—." Cynthia was going to say she was 22 when she was bitten, but a fire and brimstone stare silenced her.

"A child watched me fuck" she turned to Cynthia there was emphasis on the word child.

"That's right fuck not fornicate" Isabella turned to ask Zafira, she paused going over the night's events something was off "How many?"

"Five" Zafira answered without hesitation.

Isabella stopped counting in her head she looked at Zafira curiously "why so few Zafira?"

Zafira knew at that moment that what she was about to say was going to get Siobhan in major trouble, but she would not lie "well, Siobhan was concerned that you were-."

Fortunately for her Cynthia did not like the number five and she interrupted with her own little tirade "you fucked five women?"

Azriel elbowed Gabriel next to him and whispered in his ear "this is getting so good"

"Shut up" Azriel did not whisper low enough "I have had enough" Isabella pinched the bridge of her nose "Maggie please, have the desk replaced"

Maggie did as she did before and the desk was replaced, before she left she handed Isabella two aspirin and a glass of water courtesy of Siobhan.

After swallowing the aspirin Isabella handed the empty glass to Maggie who departed the scene right away.

Isabella regained her composure and sat behind the desk "Zafira the files" she asked in a business like tone. Zafira did as instructed.

Isabella signed everything furiously then handed the signed documents to Zafira "give these to Maggie they must be certified and filed with the appropriate government agencies right away" Zafira nodded a yes "meet us on the helipad we will be ready for departure shortly"

"Of course Ms. Cygnus" Zafira departed with a smirk after receiving a scowl from Cynthia, she was going to enjoy having her around.

Isabella stood "Let's go Cynthia"

"Wait" Gabriel spoke up before they exited Isabella's office "you haven't heard God's repayment"

"He wants me to take care of my wayward hatch lings does he not?" she continued to walk not stopping she left them both in her office sitting in their chairs.

"She knew!" Azriel could not help but to laugh.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to ration me out?" They had been on the private jet for an hour and Isabella was still highly pissed off at Siobhan.

"Yes it was" Siobhan was warned by a call from Maggie, who was instructed by Zafira to call her and warn her about what was happening.

"Well it was not appreciated Siobhan" Cynthia watched and still stewed she did not like any of the goings on, four very attractive women had entered the plane and retreated to the rear cabin, way too much competition for her sister.

"Look we can have this argument some other time" Siobhan placed her hands on the lap "for now they are waiting for you in the rear" she grinned at the double entendre.

"Fine" Isabella stood "and not a word from you Cynthia" she retreated into the rear cabin.

Siobhan regarded Cynthia from the corner of her eye as she flipped through a magazine, she watched as the girl grumbled.

On the first sound of passion coming from the cabin Cynthia stood up ready to bust down the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Siobhan did not look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Why does she do this?" Cynthia threw herself back into her seat.

Siobhan closed the magazine she really wasn't reading, watching Cynthia pout was far more interesting "you seem overly concerned with Isabella satiating herself".

"You were feeding off of her" Cynthia had watched the whole thing, along with Azriel and to her surprise Gabriel.

"We satisfy her needs" Siobhan looked at Cynthia with curiosity she wondered why Cynthia had her panties in a bunch "as a reward she fucks us and well I might add"

"Extremely" Zafira who had just left the cockpit plopped down in the seat across from Cynthia. Cynthia looked away as she growled at her

"What does it matter to you that we have fun?" Zafira pouted as she asked the question.

"It is not right" Cynthia crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the two.

"She is my sister's mate" Fate had made Cynthia swear not to mention Esme she never said anything about Mary Alice.

Zafira and Siobhan looked at each other, Zafira shrugged her shoulders they both did not understand what the issue was.

Cynthia looked between the two "you do know what a mate is, don't you?"

"Of course we do" Zafira sat you in her chair "we just do not have a clue how it pertains to either Isabella or your sister".

"I supposed you are referring to the noun" Siobhan needed Cynthia to clarify.

"Yes" Cynthia answered "my sister is a vampire and Isabella is her mate".

"Cynthia, what leads you to believe vampires have mates?" Zafira was clearly interested.

"Before we were both bitten my sister had a vision…" Cynthia leaned forward as she told the story to both Zafira and Siobhan, all except the Esme part, they were enthralled.

Siobhan and Zafira found the whole thing peculiar Cynthia leaned back in her seat after she finished her storytelling.

"That certainly was some story" Zafira mulled the whole thing in her head "but your sister is not Isabella's mate".

"What?" Cynthia sat straight up in her seat, he was frantic "that can't be right".

"Zafira is right Cynthia" Zafira felt sorry for the girl "mates only pertain to animals, and we are most certainly human".

"But you feed off of humans" "I saw you last night"

"Yes but we do not kill them to feed" Siobhan wondered where the girl would get the wild idea that they would "we are much more sophisticated than that".

"The humans that we feed from are marked" Zafira explained "the offer themselves to us, they do not die, but do get a wonderful experience".

"Tell me, is your sister different than other vampires" Siobhan needed more information

"Yes, there coven do not feed off of humans"

"How is that possible?" Siobhan was astonished

"They feed off of animals" Cynthia answered.

"Okay that is gross" Zafira grimaced as she spoke.

"Maybe that's it" Siobhan exclaimed as she thought things through "the fact that they feed off of animals has changed their metabolism somehow"

"They are more beasts than human Siobhan" Zafira was still disgusted about the whole thing "more like animals, maybe that is why they use the term 'mate'?"

"But isn't it a good thing that they don't feed off of humans" Cynthia was getting more and more confused the more she learned.

"You must understand Cynthia" Siobhan spoke directly at her "we are human, vampirism is our disease not what we are".

"Oh" Cynthia never quite looked at it that way.

"What the Cullens are doing is running away from how things truly are" Siobhan elaborated "in their attempts to be more 'human' they are becoming more bestial acting more like animals, like newborns".

"Newborns?" Cynthia was all into the lecture of Vampire 101.

"Those newly infected" Zafira added to the conversation "driven mad by the need and thirst to feed".

"You do not have this thirst?" Cynthia was full of questions.

"No we were all saved by Isabella" Siobhan thought back about how things may have been if they had not met, she would be as clueless as the Cullens screaming why me? Instead of embracing what they had transformed into "much like you Cynthia she saved all of us".

"That is why we care for her the way we do" Zafira smiled at the confused girl as she spoke "not because we need to feed from her or take from her, but to give to her".

"So, she needs to be bitten?" Cynthia was beginning to understand somewhat.

"For her our venom is like a drug" Siobhan much like the others hated to feed off of Isabella "she is in so much pain".

Cynthia wondered if Isabella's pain was because of her broken heart after what happened between Isabella and Esme.

"You are trying to wean her off, aren't you" things were coming together for Cynthia, they did care about Isabella.

"We have been doing it for too long" Siobhan was filled with sadness as she " Isabella's moods and rages have been progressively getting worse".

"Do you kn-" Cynthia wanted to ask the question, however Isabella had exited the cabin interrupting her. She wanted to know if they were aware of Esme, she most certainly thought they did.

She had a feeling that they did not know where Esme was or if she were 'alive' and a vampire.

Things had to be but on the back burner.

* * *

They had been asked, not really asked but ushered out of their homes to report to Cygnus Towers.

"Quil this is Steven Yorkie" Quil shook Steve's hand "and this is Aaron Webber".

"Nice to meet you…" Quil sat at the conference table with the others "…both of you".

"No offense" Aaron looked at Charlie "but do you think this is wise".

Charlie knew that Aaron was referring to the fact that Quil was there "I figured I would bring a representative from the tribe".

Really it was because of Sue that Quill was there, technically he and Quil were tossed out of his house by his very angry wife and Leah, once Sue woke up and Leah got home from school.

There had been many a plate thrown at his head during the litany of foul language also thrown at him, some he had never heard passing his wife's lips.

Quil thought about how he was hit several times by 'accident'. He rubbed his head he felt the tender spot, Leah had quite the arm on her. _'I should have kept my trap shut' _he would have if he didn't he didn't feel bad for his friend, Charlie looked pitiful.

They all turned to the conference room door of Cygnus towers when they heard others approaching.

Three entered. First it was Cynthia, then Siobhan, followed shortly by Isabella. All except Quill stood.

Charlie tugged at Quil's shirt sleeve to coaxing him to standing.

Quietly they watched as they all sat, Isabella at the head of the table followed by Cynthia and Siobhan.

"You may sit" Isabella never looked at any of them, she perused document handed to her by Siobhan.

"Is-" Charlie spoke up after minutes passed only to be interrupted.

"Do no-" she was about to say 'do not speak' but noticed someone who she knew was not supposed to be there "who is this?" she did not address the question towards Quil more so toward Charlie.

"I'm Qu-" Quil stopped could when he got a stare like no other, women usually found him charming but it seemed he was 0 for 3.

"It is Quil Ateara the IV" Charlie stammered as he spoke.

"And?" Isabella leaned back in her chair "he is here because?"

To Charlie the calm manner Isabella spoke with unnerved him but not Quil "I am a representative of the Quileute people".

"Quil Ateara the IV" there was something about Quil that Isabella liked he had a boyish charm "that still does not explain why you are here.

Quil reached into his pocket and retrieved the treaty he had in his possession "may I?" he asked permission to approach her she nodded granting him permission.

He handed Isabella the treaty and retreated back to his seat, he noticed one of the women who accompanied Isabella was a vampire.

Quil wondered why he did not notice before, and realized her eyes were different not as red as the vampires he had seen before she also did not have the same color eyes as the Cullens.

At a distance she looked almost human although, up close it was apparent what she was.

Isabella began to shake as she read Quil noticed that Siobhan placed a calming hand on Isabella's arm.

Isabella took a deep breath, she promised Siobhan she would not destroy any office furniture today, seeing extras had not arrived as yet she was having a hard time not doing so.

"Father Carlo" she addressed Charlie.

"Charlie" he corrected her.

Isabella looked at Siobhan pleading for permission to destroy something anything presently she wanted to kill Charlie. Siobhan shook her head not allowing that she break her promise.

"Mr. Ateara" she did not want to speak directly to Charlie she had a promise to keep and did not want to hear him talk, else there would be office furniture murder going on

"Could you please explain why 'Charlie'…" she said the name in disgust "…signed treaty with one Carlisle Cullen and one Beatrice Door".

"Beatrice Door was the chief of our tribe when the treaty was forged" Quil spoke up right away he did not understand why the others were so afraid of Isabella.

"I see" Isabella was still not understanding why the treaty was necessary "and the other?" she looked down at the treaty "this Carlisle Cullen".

Charlie was ready to explain but the look on Isabella's face when she looked at him warned him not to speak.

"He is a vampire" Quil answered.

Isabella looked up from the parchment and leaned over towards Siobhan "when I have a private moment contact Caius, I want to know why I was not made aware of this Carlisle Cullen" Siobhan nodded and scribbled in her note pad.

"The treaty states that the Cullen coven could make a home in Forks, Washington but they could not cross a boundary line" she looked at Charlie "please explain why it was okay for you to decide that these particular vampires where allowed to live so close to humans".

"You have vampires and humans working side by side with each other" this time Aaron spoke, he didn't like the way Isabella was speaking to Charlie little did he know Isabella was being 'cordial'.

"What's your name?" Isabella was glad someone besides Quil had balls.

"Aaron Webber" he answered.

"You too have decided to throw away the Cygnus name" Isabella shook her head "and your name?" she directed her attention to Steve.

"Steven Yorkie" Steve answered the question.

"Well to answer your question Mr. Webber" she leaned back "Siobhan here" she gesture at Siobhan "does not feed off of un-marked humans".

"What are marked and un-marked humans?" Aaron was interested to learn, whatever he had been told was only secondhand now what was being told was straight from the horse's mouth.

"You" Siobhan addressed Aaron "Mr. Webber are a 'marked' human.

"Oh" Aaron let the answer run through his mind, then looked at Cynthia "Is she a 'marked' human?".

"No I am Isabella's acolyte" she noticed everyone's confused look "somewhat of an apprentice angel" she needed to simplify things for them just a bit.

"Let's return to my original question shall we?" Isabella needed to end this conversation soon it was pissing her off more and more as they spoke "Why are there vampires living so close to humans?"

"They do not feed on humans" Siobhan and Cynthia looked at each other 'panicked' for what was to come "they are 'vegetarians'".

"Vege-What?" Isabella looked at him incredulously.

"They feed off of animals" Charlie's answer caused the demise of a conference table.

* * *

"Do you think Charlie is alright?" Sue had watched as Charlie was being led away by what she assumed were vampires, not so much as lead away, but escorted to a limousine followed by Quil, who seemed awfully eager to flee.

"Mom he is fine" Leah did feel bad for the hell they gave Charlie "he is pretty agile" knowing what was happening to her helped Leah to feel better about things, her sarcastic fun loving nature was resurfacing.

Both her and Sue did have a laugh at her statement "Mom" Sue stopped laughing once she heard Leah's voice the way it sounded was different "what are we going to do?"

Sue had been thinking about it, they had a responsibility, not only to the tribe but others as well "I will tell you what we will do" she looked for her address book "let us contact other members of our tribe and see if they are like us"

"You mean we are going to be bad-assed women warriors like our ancestors?" Leah jumped out of her seat, her blood was pumping.

"Hell yeah!" Sue spoke out of character she was loving the thought of being like the women in her past, just like the women in her great-grandmother's stories.

* * *

They all sat around the bits of what was once a conference table, it had taken a long while to calm Isabella enough and for Siobhan to drag her into the adjoining executive restroom to 'administer' venom to her.

It was quiet as a mouse they all waited for Isabella to speak, none dared to do so.

"First things first" Isabella tried to steer clear of her trigger, mainly at that moment 'vegetarian' vampires "I am here because of the newborn vampire attacks" Isabella took a deep sigh she was regaining control "why haven't you dealt with it?"

"Our numbers have decreased over time"

"That is because you chose to not partake in your absolutions" she looked at Charlie intently "whose idea was that 'Charlie'?" Isabella still did not like the name 'Charlie' he was Father Carlo Cygnus a proud and distinguished name.

"We chose to live a human life" Charlie mumbled not so proudly

"Which you are and always will be" their attempt to separate themselves for what they were just because they had been given some power was ludicrous for Isabella, just like the whole vegetarian vampire thing.

She took a deep breath trying not to think about it for now, she was in need of a ride on Necromancer, she needed to have him settled somewhere, he must have been restless.

"We wanted to have families" it was Steven who spoke at that time.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Siobhan addressed the group, she could tell Isabella was trying to hold it together and her cygnets were trying her patience.

"We took a vow of celibacy" Aaron tried to explain he did not understand the question the answer was obvious.

"And why exactly do I care where you stick your dick?" Isabella looked at the three "for that matter God doesn't care two shits were you do either".

"Bu-" Charlie was once again interrupted of all the others he was in the smallest doghouse apparently.

"Man's laws are not His laws" Cynthia stepped in "you were given choice, whether or not you make that choice is just that yours".

Charlie clammed up.

"So do you?" they all looked at Isabella wondering what she was asking "do you have children?" All but Charlie nodded, he didn't directly 'have' children, by blood they were Sue's and shifters, an area of conversation he did not want to cover.

"If they choose to join the ranks then they may" Isabella leaned back into her chair "I have others that you may use for the time being, at least until this menace is eradicated".

"Then there is the Stanley Mallory issue" Isabella was ready to end the conversation, the Stanley Mallory issue was the last piece of business "my people are in the process of evicting them from my property".

"It is their home" Aaron always had a kind heart "they have children".

Isabella stood "my money my home"

Cynthia looked at her with pleading eyes, Isabella sighed "I will take the one with the horse stables" she shook her head and almost laughed at how much power Cynthia's look soften her "you decide which will move into the other".

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked the question.

"They co-habitate in whatever hovel one of you vacate" her heart was not that soft.

"We will all go tell the two the good news" Isabella gave Cynthia with a smirk "by the way you never told me about your family" she looked directly at Charlie.

Isabella did not have a conference table to destroy once she heard the answer, whoever there were plenty of office chairs.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I know it was supposed to be the Alice and Bella first encounter, but after reshuffling things it was not to be. In order to make up for it, I will be posting the next chapter right away, so two chapters back to back, I hope I am forgiven?

**Queenphoenix08**: I am glad you are enjoying the story, hope you like this chapter as well as the rest of the story, and the fact that you get a double feature is satisfying.

**Uncg4ever:** Your reviews crack me up, keep 'em coming.

On to the next chapter coming up in 5, 4, 3, 2….


	6. Chapter 5 - Found

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Found**

"What the hell are we going to do?" Peter Mallory had heard the news that his family was being evicted, and his belongings were put up for auction while he sat in his office.

His wife called him and told him about it over the phone. The first thing he did once he hung up was to rush into Nicholas Stanley's office who sat at his desk in the process of ending his conversation with his wife.

"I don't know" Nicholas sat with the phone still in his hand, the man looked ashen, pale as if he was ready to lose his breakfast. They both heard a commotion outside in the hall.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Isabella Cygnus.

"Gentlemen" she strode purposefully towards Nicholas, grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him across the room.

She promptly sat in his chair and propped both of her feet on his desk.

Nicholas sprung up from the floor only to be stopped by Aaron and Steven "let go off me" he struggled to break away "who the hell are you?"

They did not know Isabella Cygnus they had never seen her or so they believed.

Isabella looked first at Nicholas then at Peter, who was being held back by Charlie.

"I remember you" Isabella stood from her chair and regarded the two closely "I found you hidden behind the abbey" both their eyes opened wide.

"What?" Charlie knew nothing of the incident; he along with Aaron and Steven had been trying to fight off the attack.

"Oh, they did not tell you" Isabella chuckled "while you were all trying to defend the abbey" she gestured between the two "these two were huddled together behind the abbey shitting their pants".

"Liar" Peter shouted at her.

"I do not lie Father Peter" both Peter and Nicholas eyes widened "how about you Father Nicholas, you remember me now?"

They never saw Isabella's face she wore a helm, but now they knew it was her that saw the them just as she said shitting in their pants.

"Ah yes, they do remember" she sat back in the office chair "no matter we have more important things to discuss" she noticed Peter open his mouth to speak "not really 'discuss' but more like me telling you what is going to happen".

Peter tried again to voice his opinion "while you remain silent" they both nodded, it was useless they dare not speak.

"So this is how it is going to go" she signaled for the two to sit "currently my people are removing you and yours from my property" she regarded the two making sure they were following.

"You will move into Charlie's humble abode and I will occupy one residence and he the other, hence I will be retrieving what was stolen from me, mainly my money".

Charlie groaned about the fact that he was to tell Sue they had to move into the Stanley Estate, they voted as to who was going to have to do so, and he was elected the 'lucky' winner.

Isabella had decided that she would take residence in the Mallory Estate simply because her horse needed a stable filled with pretty fillies, and like her, he had specifically two hobbies killing and fucking, Charlie groaned internally remembering the sound of that.

"Are we understood?" They both nodded; there was no use in speaking they knew they were powerless.

"As for the matter of the gifts I have gifted you I will also take those back" both Nicholas and Peter looked at each other, wondering what that meant "you have enjoyed the fact that you are immortal as well as impervious to disease far too long".

As Nicholas and Peter watched Isabella approach them they wondered what would come next, they felt the heat rise inside their chest cavity once Isabella placed her hands on their chests "you won't have that pretty face much longer".

* * *

"Isabella is on her way is Necromancer all settled?" Cynthia had been tending to the horse for a while, she was a bit distracted when Siobhan entered.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Cynthia was worried about the possibility of Isabella running into Esme on her ride.

"She needs to ride, it helps her" Siobhan had reason to believe Cynthia was hiding something, try as she may she could not coax her into divulging the information "what is going on in your pretty little head Cynthia?"

Cynthia collapsed on a bale of hay and sighed, she needed help but there was the promise "I made a promise a solemn vow".

"Hmm" Siobhan sat next to her "I understand those are never to be broken" Siobhan wondered if there was any more she could gleam from her.

"Did you know that we all have gifts?" Siobhan leaned back a bit as she spoke.

"Yeah, my sister is a seer" Cynthia looked at her wondering where she was going.

"Yes I remember, you told me" Siobhan grabbed the grooming brush from Cynthia's hands "so why do you worry so much?" she strode to Necromancer and began to brush him.

Cynthia was not worried about Isabella meeting up with Mary Alice, Siobhan knew that, she knew not to press the girl too far but she needed to know what was going on.

"If your sister, who has something of a convoluted ideal regarding love fore saw she was Isabella's 'mate' then I see no problem with the two meeting"

She paused "I believe this 'mate' thing is something different than what your sister and the Cullens believe it to be".

"What do you believe it to be?" Cynthia asked her.

"Simply put it is love" Cynthia slapped herself on the forehead, again the 'love' thing.

Necromancer neighed he knew instantly Isabella was nearing "Let's get him ready" Siobhan instructed Cynthia sensing what Necromancer had sensed before she had, he and Isabella had a much closer connection.

* * *

Alice always had an uncanny ability of getting herself into trouble.

Edward Jasper and Maria had returned from Alaska, school was starting the next day. Carlisle had warned them all not to wander away from the house, and never to leave without someone else accompanying them.

The treaty had been rescinded, none of them knew why, they waited for a meeting with the council to figure out what they would do, until then they would have to stay put, for safety's sake.

But, of course Alice did not listen, she needed to get out of the house, Edward being there was too much.

He kept quiet most of the time sitting at the piano. But he could not hide his attempts of trying to pry into her mind or Esme's.

Esme spent most of her time in the greenhouse for comfort and Alice stayed in there with her often. But today she needed more freedom she felt stifled.

Stories of love for the person Alice believed to be her mate wore her down. She was jealous, an emotion she never had before. What if she were wrong? Sometimes her visions did not come to pass.

What if the two were reunited? The mating bond between Carlisle and Esme didn't appear as strong as she once believed it was. Maybe she was wrong after all.

"Well well fellas what do we have here?" Alice jumped she had been so distracted by her musings she did not realized the boys from hthe reservation where there.

She wondered how she could not have smelled their stench, it was overpowering.

"I think the leech looks scared" Paul approached Alice, getting too close, Alice lashed out and punched him in the face. A reaction really, that stench and his proximity made her lash out.

She took it as an opportunity to run hoping she would get closer to the house so the others could hear her, maybe Jasper would sense her fear.

She disregarded Edward if Esme was in the house he would focus so much so, on Esme he would not 'hear' her.

Suddenly she felt it one of the beasts clamped his huge jaws on her shoulder and bit down with force bringing her down.

She was weak, she hadn't had a chance to feed yet, even if she had there were too many.

Alice scrambled to her feet, if she was going down she was going to go down fighting, she saw a silvery wolf, who she believed was the one that had bitten her with what she believed was a smirk on his face.

She spun as she felt large claws rake her back it was a larger wolf russet in color.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black wolf coming at her through the air, she tried her defensive stance only to fall to one knee she closed her eyes waiting for her end to come.

It didn't, she fell to one side barely able to keep her eyes open she marveled at what she was seeing. It was an angel in armor fighting for her saving her life.

She closed her eyes as if to sleep, wondered if they would ever open again.

* * *

Isabella had seen it happen in the distance a pack of wolves attacking a vampire, this to her was not the correct way to fight.

It angered her for the dishonorable way they attacked the vampire, and for another reason she was not aware of.

She spurred Necromancer on in their direction, just in time for him to kick the large black wolf on his side, the sound of cracking ribs could be heard for miles.

She jumped off of Necromancer and instructed him with her eyes to protect the vampire now prone on the ground.

She approached the snarling shifters _'I suggest you stand down'_ she spoke to them telepathically.

The silver wolf decided not listen he lunged at her she back handed him, pulverizing his jaw, his snarls and growls became whimpers at first like a severely wounded animal then like a human as he transformed back into human form.

_'__Anyone else?'_ she addressed the whimpering wolves standing before her _'I take that as a no'_.

She took a step forward the wolves lowered themselves even lower _'shift back to human form'_.

They looked over at the still immobile body of their Alpha then nodded at each other apparently agreeing to shift.

Isabella looked at the now boys who stood in front of her naked as the day they were born "cover yourselves the inadequacy of your manhood offends me" they did just that, the covered their 'manly parts' with their hands.

"Where is your Alpha?" She looked each squarely in the eyes, trying to see who would be the first to speak.

"He is over there" it was Jacob who spoke first as he pointed at where Sam was laying "Sam Uley".

She casually grabbed him at the scruff of the neck and dragged him towards the others.

She pointed at the one the boy still whimpering on the ground "and that one what is he?"

"Paul Lahote" Jacob spoke as Isabella grabbed Paul by the neck much as she had Sam. He was conscious unlike Sam his muffled screams caused them to wince "he is our Beta"

"And you are?" once she had positioned everyone where she wanted them she asked Jacob the question.

"Jacob" he swallowed hard the woman was intimidating "Jacob Black".

"Ah, the paper chief's son" Jacob growled as a reaction.

"Now Jacob, here I thought we were getting along famously" the stare coming from Isabella made him back down.

"Names?" she looked at the others.

"Quil"

"Quil Ateara's boy?" Quil nodded "go home your father needs to speak with you". Quil got the hell out of there she did not have to say it twice.

"Embry Call" Embry was hoping he would get the same order to go home that Quil got, he never wanted to be a part of what was happening, it was Sam's Alpha command that made him do it.

"By the way, this piece of shit is no Alpha" Isabella looked over at the still unconscious Sam.

"Its me" Jacob blurted out.

"You what?" Isabella questioned him harshly she hated to be interrupted; she wanted to help the vampire she saved from the shifters and felt she was wasting time.

"I was to be Alpha" Jacob muttered as he spoke "I declined".

Isabella laughed uproariously, Jacob faced her with a snarl "you do not want to do that boy" her tone of voice stopped him in his tracks."I have been nice to you because you are to find out about what a fraud you all are".

"What do you mean?" Jacob did not like the sound of that.

"Not for me to explain" Isabella walked away she had a vampire to tend to "pick up the trash will you" she ordered them to remove Sam and Paul over her shoulder.

She kneeled in front of Alice once she reached her "what do you think?" she spoke to Necromancer "she is pretty hot right?"

Necromancer bobbed his head agreeing.

Isabella presented her wrist under Alice's nose she closed her eyes releasing her scent to her. Alice's eyes fluttered open; she grabbed Isabella's hand with both of hers hungrily.

She shoved her hand away realizing what she was about to do, she recoiled.

"Awww" Isabella sniffed her wrist "it's not that bad" she smiled gently at Alice "I am a bit hurt".

Alice looked at her and tried to sit up and smile, only to drop back down in pain.

"See there you need this" Isabella held her gently.

"I can't" Alice shook her head "you are human".

"Now that is silly" Isabella brushed away the stray wisps of hair away from Alice's eyes "did you not see the wings?" she open her wings wide so Alice could see them.

Alice remembered when she saw the woman fight she remembered the wings.

"Will you drink now?" Alice nodded and grabbed Isabella's hand again "not too much, you being a 'vegetarian' my blood is not good for your constitution".

Isabella chuckled at the look on Alice's face, she captivated her something about Alice made her feel in ways she hadn't felt in a long time.

She felt protective, she had a need to be gentle and caring, she hoped she would never feel that way after what had happened with Esme, but there was something about Alice that made her disregard her doubts.

She realized something was off when Alice began to feed, it was 'her' constitution that Alice's venom was not good for.

Still she allowed Alice to continue to feed even thought it was not pleasing at all.

Alice could tell something was wrong with the woman, and she disengaged "I think I am fine now" Alice's wounds had healed even with limited amount of blood she drank "are you okay?" Alice asked with concerned.

Isabella shook her head "Yes, yes, I am fine" she stood gingerly picking Alice up bridal style in the process "you however need to feed from your normal prey"

She jumped high in the air causing Alice to squeal "as I told you I am not good for your constitution" she landed squarely on the saddle.

Without the use of the reins Necromancer trotted off in the direction Isabella 'told' him to.

Alice buried her face in Isabella's chest and stroked her fingers of along the surface of her armor causing Isabella to giggle.

"What?" Alice looked up at Isabella.

Isabella looked down at her with a smile "I am extremely ticklish"

"You can feel through your armor?" Alice asked as she removed from Isabella's chest.

"My armor is actually my skin and those are not decorations they are my nipples" Isabella laughed when Alice blushed.

"Oh God" she buried her face back on Isabella's chest trying to hide.

"You are even more beautiful when you blush" Alice looked up from her hiding place "it is a side effect that occurs on a infected human".

"You mean a vampire?"

"That is the general term" Isabella instructed Necromancer to gallop they were near "human none-the-less".

_'__Human?' _Alice was mulling things through when she heard an unusual sound come from her body "what?" then a smell "ugh, what is that noxious smell?"

"That my lady was flatulence" Isabella laughed at the way Alice face contorted.

"I farted?" she knew what a fart was, a vampire's keen sense around humans with gas was a curse.

Isabella could not stop laughing she had not laughed so much in so long it felt good.

They arrived at their destination, it the distance Isabella could see a mountain lion waiting for them "we are here".

Alice looked around and saw the mountain lion seated patiently as if she were waiting for them all along.

"Where are we?" Alice looked around it was an unfamiliar place.

"Necromancer chose the place" still holding Alice she jumped off of Necromancer and landed safety on the ground "you must feed else you will be farting for days".

Alice smacked Isabella on the arm playfully and huffed.

Isabella placed Alice on her feet and gestured for her to feed. Alice looked at Isabella nervously she hated to kill an animal, every time it broke her heart.

"She won't die" she noticed Alice's reluctance "she has cubs over the ridge to take care of" she grabbed Alice by the hand and led her to the mountain lion "I will assist you".

Isabella placed her hand on the mountain lion's head as Alice fed. Alice never closed her eyes as she fed, just stared into Isabella's eyes.

There were things happening inside her that felt familiar to her, Isabella's gaze was drawing her in just like the blurry figure in her visions.

As she drank and she wondered.

Once she was full Isabella released her hand and allowed the mountain lion to return to her den, giving her a guarantee that her cubs will grow to be big and strong.

Necromancer trotted over to the two and Isabella hopped into the saddle. She extended her hand to help Alice up.

Alice pointed in front of Isabella "I want to sit there" Alice liked the way they had previously ridden.

Isabella obliged and once again followed the same procedure as before, both in the same position.

After traveling some distance Isabella spoke "it seems my blood has not worn off yet".

"What do you mean?" Alice continued to purr with satisfaction.

"Sexual arousal is a side effect" Alice still blushed but not as much as before, Isabella was beginning to miss it.

"It wasn't your blood" Alice said the silently in her head or so she believed.

"It is good to know…" she realized she never asked the girl her name.

"Alice" Alice realized she had not told the woman her name "and yours"

Isabella did not answer she knew there was something familiar about Alice now she wondered if the Mary Alice Cynthia spoke about as her sister was the one in her arms.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"It looks like our time is up Alice" they had arrived at their destination the Cullen Mansion.

Isabella helped Alice off of Necromancer still thinking of the possibility, and if Cynthia knew '_she has to know, why would she hide it from me?'_

The more she thought about it the angrier Isabella became the faster she wanted to leave. She quickly got back on the saddle.

"You are not going to tell me?" Alice pouted wanted to know the woman's name.

"I am sorry Alice" she stumbled with her words almost calling her Mary Alice, there was something more, something else that was causing her agitation.

There was a scent, a scent that was getting nearer as they spoke.

"Why?" Alice stomped her feet demanding an answer.

Just heard the front door to the mansion open and standing there was none other than _'Esme'_.

It was her, all that time she was alive and Isabella did not know, it was purposely hidden from her, by who she did not know, but she had to find out.

"I must go" Isabella looked away from where Esme was standing she turned Necromancer and galloped away as quickly as she could.

* * *

Siobhan paced in the living room as an amused Zafira watched. She always was a mother hen.

"Where the hell…" Siobhan question was interrupted of a stable door slamming shut, it was definitely Isabella the fact that she could hear the stomping of Isabella's feet on the plush lawn led her to believe Isabella was pissed off.

Moments later they saw her naked, which meant Isabella had donned her armor.

Isabella headed straight to the staircase "Siobhan" Isabella only had to say the name her tone said so much more 'get your ass up here' Siobhan followed Isabella up the stairs dutifully.

Cynthia watched the whole thing from the corner of the room, she wondered if Isabella had found out. By the looks of things she had.

Siobhan entered the master suite by the time she had Isabella was wearing a robe.

"Tell me Siobhan" Isabella spoke quietly and evenly trying to restrain her temper "did you know?"

Isabella was not being specific; Siobhan did not know what Isabella was asking "did you know Esme was alive?" Isabella turned away from the window to regard her; she wanted no lies "did you know she was here?"

"Of course not, Isabella" Siobhan answered truthfully thinking back on recent events she had a feeling she knew the person that did know.

Before she could inform Isabella of her thoughts said person knocked on the door.

"I do not wish to speak to anyone right now" Isabella turned away.

"I really believe you should" Siobhan opened the door to let Cynthia in.

"I knew" Cynthia timidly approached Isabella.

"Why?" there were so many why's Isabella let Cynthia chose which why she would answer, never looking at her.

"Fate made me promise not to tell anyone"

Siobhan sighed _'Fate'_.

"Very well" Isabella did not fuss about it, Fate was Fate and a promise is just that a promise "I need to be alone".

Siobhan hesitated, she knew Isabella needed comforting "please" the way Isabella begged to be alone was enough to give her what she needed.

"Cynthia" Isabella spoke in a monotone voice Cynthia paused to wait to hear what Isabella needed from her "Is your sister Alice?"

"Yes" Cynthia sheepishly answered the question.

Nothing else was said they both exited the room.

* * *

A/N: There you go two chapters in one day. I wanted to get the first meeting between Alice and Bella in before the weekend. I cannot post during the weekends I wanted to get it out for you before then.

It would not have been nice for me to make you all wait. I hope you liked it, enjoy your weekend everybody, next chapter will be posted on Monday.


	7. Chapter 6 - Big Happy

**A/N:** This is going to be an extra busy work week so it will be hard to post, this is why I decided to post, what is for me, a longer than usual chapter.

Sorry if some of you do not care for longer chapters, but I figured it would be something others might enjoy, so don't be too mad at me.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Big Happy**

It was the the early hours of the morning and finally Charlie was headed home.

Sure he could have easily been there many hours ago, but he chose to settle certain matters as an excuse to vacillate.

Important matters like discussing things with the Cygnati progeny, 'hatchlings'.

It was surprising to watch a stumbling Steven and a mumbling Aaron discuss their 'lineage' with their children.

It was funny to watch an analytical Angela sit on the couch unblinking, obviously gathering data and computing calculations while Eric spun around the room making light saber noises, saying 'awesome' every time they mentioned a new fact.

Charlie wished that was the reaction he would have had when his truth was discovered by his family, but that was not to be. He considered it was because they shared no blood ties.

Charlie sighed, he felt alone and also terrified as what or who he would find when he got home.

Sue was, he was sure, still highly pissed off and the fact that she had shifted meant she was also volatile and dangerous made him quake in his boots.

He crept along in his patrol car at a speed that was more tortoise, than hare.

He grumbled as he drove as he thought back about the fact that Isabella called them 'cygnets' in a deriding tone, he supposed he should be glad she did not call them 'hatchlings'.

Both Aaron and Steven were extremely proud when Eric and Angela jumped at the opportunity to continue the family tradition. It made Charlie a bit jealous when he saw the whole thing unfold before him.

He chose not to do as the others did and he now he regrets it. To have a son or daughter, or even both, fight alongside him would have been a treasured gift. His eyes misted over when he thought about it _'if only'._

Charlie also wondered about the progeny of the fallen, they were still in Forks.

He cringed remembering what Mallory and Stanley looked like when Isabella 'defrocked' them taking away their power. They looked more like old and frail men, than what they looked like before.

Of course that meant that their children were not to be 'hatchlings' but he wondered about Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley? He would eventually have to ask Isabella about that.

He pulled into his driveway finally making it home only to find a beehive of activity, several Cygnus Corporation moving vans littered in his front yard.

Charlie groaned in frustration as he slammed his head on the steering wheel of his police cruiser repeatedly.

He wanted to talk to Sue before this happened, but that was not to be.

He jumped when he heard a knock on his window, he found a pleasant young woman standing with a huge smile on her face.

Charlie opened his car door _'now or never'_.

"Father Carlo" he cringed hearing the name as the girl extended her arm to offer her hand for a handshake "Bree Tanner".

"Please call me Charlie" Charlie could not help but to smile back the girl's smile was infectious.

"You wife is waiting for you in the kitchen" Bree almost laughed at the petrified look on Charlie's face when she mentioned his wife.

Charlie took a deep breath to steel himself for the walk to his front door when he saw Seth and Leah walk out onto the porch. What baffled him was the fact that Leah was, '_smiling?'_

"Hey Charlie" Seth greeted as he walked by him, all Charlie could do was raise his hand to return the greeting as he stared at Leah, something about her was different, of course the last time she had a snarl on her face as she, along with Sue, threw dinner plates at his and Quil's heads.

Seth gave Charlie a high five and laughed since Charlie was still holding his hand up.

"Hey ear of corn" Leah slapped him in the back as she walked by laughing as she did so. He turned slowly watching them get into the old truck and take off, not before Leah tooted the horn twice.

"Wonderful children" Bree spoke and walked towards the Swan-Clearwater residence, at least for now "Charlie?" Bree turned once she noticed that Charlie was still frozen in place, with his hand still in the air.

He looked at his hand, then back at Bree, thinking maybe just maybe he had entered an alternate universe. Bree thought Charlie was extremely comical.

Charlie finally came to his senses and walked to his front door.

"We are in the final stages of the relocation" Bree felt that Charlie was so out of it that it was better for her to talk.

When he entered 'his?' home Charlie looked around it was bare "your wife has declare that the kitchen and dining room would be the last to be hauled away".

Charlie followed her as the woman spoke "we have cleared away 90% of the sepulcher all that is missing is the golden altar".

"There is my ear of corn" Charlie froze again, it was Sue who stood at the stove cooking up a storm, next to her was Emily delivering plates to the movers.

"Hey Charlie" Emily greeted him as she walked into the dining room with an arm load of full plates Charlie gave her an almost silent 'hey' in response. "Come now Bree you have yet to have a bite". Bree did not hesitate; she followed Emily leaving Charlie to his own devices.

"What I don't smell better than breakfast?" Charlie was discombobulated, the way Leah was acting was certainly weird, but the last time he saw his wife she was ready to castrate him.

"Sue what is going on?" Charlie was out of his mind with curiosity.

She placed a plate piled high with breakfast on the kitchen table and motioned for him to sit "you see Charlie the whole moving into the Stanley estate is quite momentous".

"Momentous?" Charlie felt like he had walked straight into Stepford, Connecticut maybe even aliens had landed and he was prepared to hear 'not one of us'.

"Yes" Sue sat a promptly grabbed his hand, he jumped still antsy about the change in attitude "you see it will be a great place for all of us".

"All of us?" the way Sue said 'all of us' seemed to him to mean more than just them.

"Oh yes" Sue stood at the kitchen window as she watched the activity outside "it seems that there are more of us than we thought"

"More?" Charlie picked up his fork for the first time prepared to jam it into his eye socket.

"Yes, there is…" Sue began to tick off names with her fingers.

* * *

Seth and Leah laughed on their way to school the sight of Charlie standing in the driveway with his hand still in the air, started their merry trip.

"Leah" Seth called out to get Leah's attention after he wiped the tears of laughter from his face and regained his composure "you seem so different".

"You mean I am not a raging bitch" Leah chuckled as she spoke.

"I won't say that exactly" Seth would never call his sister a raging anything, he knew how much his big sister went through.

"Come on little bro, you can say it" Leah looked at him from the corner of her eye, she loved her little brother to pieces he had a kind and gentle heart "I know I have caused a lot of hell".

"Leah, don't say that" his sister had been through many things, she was tough but to her he knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for him, loyal through and through.

Leah sighed and pulled over, she wanted to give her brother her undivided attention "something on your mind little brother?"

"Yeah" he looked at her sheepishly "are you okay?" he paused "with Emily, I mean".

"It's strange" Leah leaned back in her seat "but I am"

Seth removed his seat belt and sat sideways to look at her directly.

"The whole thing with Sam was a bad ride, Seth" Leah closed her eyes thinking back on things "but it taught me a lot of things".

"Like what" Seth asked further.

"We just weren't meant to be" Leah hesitated for a bit and decided to go for it, to say what she has been feeling now that things were clearer "I never loved him".

"Really?" Seth asked the question sarcastically which startled Leah the look on her face made Seth laugh hysterically.

"Come on Lee, I knew which team you batted for when I caught you making out with Rachel in the tool shed" Leah groaned "and the way you looked at Rebecca when we skinny dipped in the swimming hole" Seth went for the zinger "just think, in a couple of days they are all going to be living with us" Leah buried her face in her hands a groaned even louder "a big happy family!".

* * *

"Isn't someone going to check on her?" Cynthia was full of worry they all were, it was morning and Isabella had yet to leave her room.

"Siobhan, she is right" Zafira sat as she watched Siobhan pace back and forth "she refused last night's 'treatment"

"I know" Siobhan paced at looked at the ceiling waiting for answers as to what she was going to do "it's just-"

"Siobhan" Zafira stood and placed her hands on her shoulders "I know she said she wanted to be alone" Siobhan looked at Zafira with tears in her eyes "but she has never done this before"

"You have to check on her" Cynthia pleaded.

Siobhan nodded determined to do just that, it was true Isabella had been in her funk before but she never distanced herself from them, any of them.

Siobhan walked up the stairs hoping it was just of matter of Isabella loosing track of time, hoping in vain because Isabella would never lose track of time.

When she entered the room, she could see her, collapsed in the same spot she was standing in when she left her last night.

She rushed towards her "don't come any closer" Isabella stopped her.

Siobhan could not believed what she was seeing.

Isabella stood gingerly, she was drenched with sweat, she looked like death warmed over. Still Siobhan did not move what she saw tore her apart.

Isabella shuffled her bed and collapsed Siobhan took a step forward only to be stopped again "stay there" Isabella hacked as she spoke "I do not know if I am contagious".

Isabella crawled under the blankets "make sure Cynthia is off to school"

"What?" Cynthia heard the command and protested, rushing up the stairs only to be stopped by Zafira.

"She must meet her sister" Isabella wheezed "send Zafira with her" Isabella could hear the disgruntle growl coming from Zafira from downstairs.

"I need her to take charge of the hatchlings" Isabella coughed violently "have them take my car" now Zafira cheered only to stop thinking things must be pretty bad if Isabella allowed her to drive 'her' car.

Zafira did as instructed and vacated the premises pulling Cynthia along kicking and screaming.

Isabella closed her eyes trying to concentrate, she felt she was fading into unconsciousness "Siobhan" Siobhan nodded she knew Isabella could not see her, but she was having a hard time finding the words.

She had never seen Isabella in this condition it was killing her to watch she was scared, what would she do without her? What would everyone do without her?

Her concerned was not about the apocalypse than may come if she were gone from the world, but more so the possibility of not having Isabella with her, she knew it was selfish, but she could help but to be frightened.

"I need you to call Caius" Isabella's voice was at a whisper "ask him about the vegetarian vampires" Siobhan wondered why that would matter.

"I think it was Alice" that was the last words she heard.

"Did she feed of off you?" All Isabella did was nod.

* * *

Carlisle had spent all his time at the hospital it was a place where he found the most comfort, never his home or his family.

The moments where he did go home he wished to return to the hospital.

At home there was chaos, in the hospital there was order everything in place. Medical instruments in its proper place, sterilized.

Even the process of treating a patient was orderly. A patient came in at the proper time filled out a form, had their initial assessment, then they waited, in the right room in the correct cubby-hole.

At home he felt like a weak man, in the hospital he was in control, that that gave him serenity and comfort.

He entered his office to see it ransacked, a stack of medical files propped precariously on his desk.

One large stack placed next to another stack, not really a stack but just two files.

He began to hyperventilate physically not a necessity but mentally it was a requirement.

He saw a paper airplane headed straight to his head, after he caught the airplane he unfolded it.

It was a page out of a patient's medical file. He noticed writing on it with red ink he read what it said 'Hiya Doc'

He looked up and saw two 'people' that were not there when she first arrived, one in black and the other in white.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked the question, trying to figure out how the two materialized in an instant, he spoke with eyes wide he was frantic to start the process of reconstructing the shambles of his oasis.

"I am Gabriel" Gabriel gestured to his right "and to my right is none other than my esteemed colleague Azriel"

"What are you?" Carlisle approached the two irate, losing control to him was not something he wanted to do, but it was becoming more and more difficult no to do so.

"Here we are being all nice and you get all beast man on us" Azriel gave Carlisle a fake pout.

"What Azriel is trying to say is" Gabriel gave Carlisle a glare that was almost as intense as the ones Azriel used, Azriel smiled proudly at him "you do it my way or his way" Gabriel pointed at Azriel's direction.

"You ransa-" Carlisle's diatribe was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest that brought him to his knees.

"That Dr. Cullen is his way" Gabriel signaled for Azriel to stop, the pain relented "you will be compensated for your services"

"What?" Carlisle stumbled to his feet, not even being on the losing end of Jane's gift was as bad what he just felt.

Gabriel slammed his hand on the large stack of files "let's see" he pursued the first file "Mr. Jason Jenks" he trailed down pretending to read "end stage pancreatic cancer"

"They should call you the patron Saint of lost causes" Azriel put his feet on the desk knocking all the files to the floor. It made Carlisle shuddered, his precious files were on the floor, if he had the ability to do so he would weep.

"The title is already taken" Gabriel turned and smirked at Azriel he knew that Azriel was well aware that Saint Jude held that title "Let me show you my way"

Gabriel pointed at the phone in two seconds flat it rang. With a flourish Azriel pushed the speaker button.

"Dr. Cullen" it was the voice of the head nurse.

"Yes what is it?" Azriel answered using Carlisle's voice due to his obvious inability to speak.

"It's a miracle that is what it is" the excited voice spoke on the other end "it's Mr. Jenks he has fully recovered"

Carlisle looked between Azriel and Gabriel "Thank you" Azriel spoke using Carlisle's voice again, Azriel depressed the button once again with a flourish.

"That was my way" Gabriel sat on the desk top "which will it be?"

* * *

Siobhan did just like Isabella had instructed "Caius"

_"__Ah Siobhan" _Caius hesitated _"as I explained before I cannot divulge any information regarding the Cullens"_

"That is not why I am calling Caius" Siobhan leaned back in her chair "We have figured out if was Fate that made you take a vow of silence regarding the matter, however we aware of them now and know Esme is here, so vow is null and void".

Siobhan took a deep breath "Isabella is gravelly ill Caius" Siobhan voice was filled with sorrow.

_ "__What is wrong with Isabella?"_ Caius could sense all the way in Volterra that Siobhan was distraught.

"It seems that she was fed upon by one of the Cullens" Siobhan was at wits end, she was a doctor many times over, neuroscience was her forte, but knew nothing about the physiology of 'vegetarian' 'vampires' or even about angels, Isabella was never to fall ill.

She wanted to kick herself for not researching Isabella's physiology from the beginning, she always believed she was indestructible, apparently she was wrong.

Siobhan heard something while she was focused on Isabella she was distracted "repeat that".

_"__I said Marcus and I have been trying to rein Aro in"_ that _wasn't what triggered her "he got this insane idea that venom from a vegetarian vampire would kill Isabella"_ that was what triggered her.

"How did he come to that conclusion?" Siobhan felt she had hit pay dirt.

_"__It all began shortly after the Cullens visited with two new members of their coven"_ Caius continued to talk _"One was the seer"_

"Alice" Siobhan whispered

_"__The reason Aro chose to allow Carlisle to leave us was because he was fascinated by him"_ Caius continued "_he found the whole 'vegetarian' diet funny, at first" _

_"__But then he noticed their strength and agility were diminishing" _Caius sighed _"he wanted to decree that all 'vampires' only feed off of animals"._

"So they would be weaker easier to control" Siobhan still didn't know where Caius was headed, but she knew that this information was important.

_"__Correct"_ Caius answered _"then he read Alice"_

"Whatever he knows Alice would know, so why would she feed off of Isabella?" Siobhan knew Alice would never hurt Isabella.

_"__When Alice was human her neural pathways where destroyed during her 'treatments'"_ Caius always thought it odd that they were considered monsters when humans did inhumane things to each other.

"But once she would have been bitten things would have been repaired even strengthened" Siobhan spoke on her end "new pathways created".

_"__Normally yes"_ Caius continued his explanation _"the problem is the diet"_

"Ah" now Siobhan was beginning to understand.

_"__If someone has brain damage of any kind before he or she is bitten and they choose to not feed naturally, the healing will cease"_

"What if there is a chemical imbalance?" Siobhan never dealt with any vegetarian vampires before gathering all the information was crucial "an alteration in brain chemistry?"

_"__We have noticed psychological disorders in the Cullens"_ Caius wanted Siobhan to know all that was needed, their inability to do anything all that time had been frustrating.

"Such as?" Siobhan was in her wheelhouse when it came to the brain she was an expert.

_"__Depression, Hyperactivity Disorder, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Histrionic Personality Disorder to name a few" _Siobhan was mortified.

"How does it affect Alice's gift of premonition?"

_"__Marcus has come up with a hypothesis"_ Siobhan could her Marcus mumbling something in the _background "he believes Alice is incapable of retaining more that 60% of what she sees in her visions"_.

"Like ante-retrograde amnesia" Siobhan whispered "she has an inability to store memories, in this case visions".

_"__Yes"_ she heard more mumbling from Marcus _"we believe that Aro got lucky, and Isabella unlucky when he read her"_.

"He must have seen Alice bite Isabella" Siobhan know knew.

_"__Maybe even perish"_ Caius did not mean to say that part out loud.

Siobhan heard the doorbell.

"Caius I have to go, there is someone at the door" she paused "thank you"

_"__Don't mention it"_ he also needed to go, he needed to discuss things further with Marcus, they needed a way to stop Aro somehow, he was doing things neither approve of _"and if there is anything else do not hesitate to call Siobhan"_

After disconnecting the call Siobhan opened the door only to find Azriel and Gabriel grinning ear to ear.

"We brought gifts" Azriel said joyfully as he pulled Carlisle from behind him.

"Actually one but it's a good one" Gabriel walked in with Gabriel in tow.

* * *

Zafira pulled into the parking space and chuckled at a still fuming Cynthia "hey Cynthia McSourpuss cheer up you get to see your sister.

Cynthia was excited about the fact that she would 'meet' Mary Alice, but she was more worried about Isabella, she wanted to be with her.

She understood Isabella did not want her near her because she was afraid she would be contagious still she did not like it.

They noticed an Escalade pull in beside them and heard a screech and a belligerent rant behind them.

A maniac was yelling at them to move their vehicle out of 'his' parking space.

Zafira looked in the rear view mirror to see Edward striding towards them "boy this is going to be fun" she gave Cynthia a smirk which she returned, this was just what the doctor ordered.

Zafira swung the door open as hard as she could once Edward stood at the driver's side door. Hitting Edward just at the right spot, Isabella's car was made to be vampire proof, which really sucked for Edward, who collapsed to the ground.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Maria all watched as events unfolded.

"Are your naughty bits alright?" Zafira stood over him feigning concern as she spoke.

"You stupid bitch" Edward tried to get up as he spoke "you are in my parking spot"

"Oh my heavens I really must be a stupid bitch" she looked at Cynthia "Cynthia look to see if this boy's name" she looked back at Edward who had gotten up "what's your name boy?" Zafira knew his name she just liked playing the game.

"I am no boy" Edward stood stooped over massaging his achy manly parts "I am Edward Cullen"

Zafira turned back to Cynthia "Little Edward Cullen, Cynthia, could you check if the boy's name is written anywhere?"

Cynthia pretended to look around then shook her head no, she figured if she opened her mouth she would have busted a gut, the others were also about to lose it, Zafira's little game was hilarious.

I told you, you stup-"

"He seems a bit cavemanish" she addressed Cynthia again "could you check around and see if you find some kind of cave drawing you know like the Neanderthals used to draw"

"Does he usually make that face?" Zafira questioned the Cullen clan

"He usually has a stupid grin on his face that drives dimwitted high school girls wild" Maria had the most composure to answer, barely.

"Cynthia" Cynthia was able to give her a feeble 'yes' in response "could you see if you can find a cave painting with a stupid grin on its face as well as a rat's nest like pompadour on its head" Cynthia shook her head.

"It seems boy-"Edward growled at her interrupting her.

"Ooooh I know" "he is like a rabid dog growling and foaming at the mouth, try and see if you can smell piss, or maybe see or smell scat, they do mark their territory you know"

Edward lunged at her and was in the process of grabbing her when she grabbed his bicep and applied pressure, his bone snapped, and he screamed out in pain.

"Listen up boy" Zafira emphasized the word 'boy' by squeezing tighter on arm "I enjoy being touched" she squeezed again "but not without permission" she squeezed even harder pulverizing the humorous into dust "you will never be authorized to do so" she let go of him and he dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

Zafira approached the rest of the group with a pleasant smile, Cynthia shyly stood next to her, she could not stop looking at Alice, and Alice found it curious that she could not stop looking back at Cynthia.

"Hello Cullen brood" she waved at them in a friendly manner, nothing compared to the look she had when she handled Edward "sorry for the unpleasant business" she looked at them all in the face as she spoke lingering when she saw Rosalie and Emmett "I am usually much more amiable than that".

They were startled when Edward screamed out in pain.

Zafira looked over her shoulder "quiet boy, big people are talking" Edward muffled his screams.

"Who are you?" Jasper noticed that he could not sense Zafira's or Cynthia's emotions.

"How rude of me" she offered her hand to Jasper for a hand shake "Zafira Cygnus" at the end of the handshake she turned to Cynthia and presented her to the group "this here is Cynthia Cygnus".

"Cygnus?" Rosalie looked at both Cynthia and Zafira; she knew neither Zafira nor Cynthia was the 'Winged Mistress', Zafira for her complexion and Cynthia for her stature. She was beginning to believe her suspicions were unfounded.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale" Zafira smirked at Rosalie who jumped slightly at the mention of her human name.

"Wait you know us" Emmett lowered his voice "I mean know us, know us"

"Yes Emmett McCarthy" she looked at both Emmett and Rosalie seductively she had had them both once or twice "intimately" she moved closer to the two "and your memberships have been revoked"

"Wha-" Maria as well as the others wanted further details.

"You know our pasts?" Maria's line of questioning was interrupted by Alice who wanted to know something far more important to her"

"Yes" Alice looked at Zafira pleading with her eyes to say more "You dear are Mary Alice Brandon born Biloxi Mississippi 1901"

"Could you tell me more?" Alice was desperate to know all about her past.

"I am sorry dear, I cannot" Alice slumped in defeat.

Zafira pushed Cynthia towards Alice "but Cynthia can tell you all the details".

Zafira looked at Cynthia and grinned, she had been informed by Siobhan that Cynthia was authorized to tell Alice everything about her past. Cynthia mouthed a 'thank you'.

Zafira looked among the crowd of teenagers ogling from the periphery and spotted the two that were her other mission.

"I must be going there are two hatchlings I must tend to" Zafira left with a wave of her hand.

Jasper and Maria watched her stride purposefully toward the entrance of the school building. Emmett and Rosalie looked a bit scared of the possibility they may be found out. Alice and Cynthia could not stop staring at each other.

"Could somebody help me?" Edward whined, they all looked at each other saying 'not me' with their eyes "I need to get to Carlisle I am not healing".

Jasper sighed "I will take him" he gave Maria a kiss on the cheek and headed to help Edward into the car.

* * *

"Interesting" Siobhan had been explaining things to Carlisle things about his lifestyle detailing what she was told by Caius.

Siobhan was starting to believe that if she were playing the drinking game with Isabella's blood and she had to down a shot every time Carlisle said 'interesting' or 'fascinating' she would be two sheets to the wind.

Siobhan had diagnosed him in two seconds obsessive compulsive.

She pretty much diagnosed them all from Rosalie's Narcissistic Personality disorder to Edward's Histrionic Personality Disorder.

After talking to Siobhan receiving information regarding Aro's plans Carlisle also diagnosed himself as well as the rest of his family.

His concerned was more about his wife she suffered from depression all along from the time she was human.

He felt horrible that his choice of the 'vegetarian' diet may have made things linger for so long, she never got a chance to heal after she was tuned.

"Doctor Cullen I believe we are pressed for time" Siobhan was attempting to move things along.

"I need to get blood samples" Carlisle stood at attention there was a more pressing matter all other things had to wait "I need a lab"

"Come with me" she escorted Carlisle "we have a fully equipped lab"

"You do?" Carlisle was surprised to hear it he wondered why they did not know what to do.

"We were just recently informed about your choice to feed from animals" she reached the lab doors and they entered "we did not know anyone would be so foolish".

Carlisle just nodded his head _'how could I have been so stupid?'_

He needed to focus "I must collect the patient's blood"

"No can do doc" Azriel rolled up his sleeve "we are to be your guinea pigs"

Gabriel rolled up his sleeve "he is right, she is way more important".

Carlisle gathered is equipment "the patient is like you then" Carlisle still wanted to know what his patient was.

"There is nothing quite 'like' her doc" Carlisle grabbed the syringe"not in the entire universe"

Carlisle withdrew the blood and sat behind a microscope, he salivated to produce more venom and spit it in a petri-dish.

Using a pipette he placed a drop Azriel's blood on a slide, then using another, a drop of his venom.

He looked into the microscope "nothing"

He repeated the procedure with Gabriel's blood "still nothing" Carlisle sighed.

"Wait" Siobhan looked between Azriel and Gabriel "she is a combination of the two"

Carlisle nodded and added a drop of Azriel's blood to the mix "my venom is attacking the cells of both your blood samples combined"

"Do you think you could use my venom to counteract it" Siobhan asked.

"Let's give it a try" Carlisle handed her a sterile petri-dish and she did as he did before. She handed it back to him.

Once he repeated the same procedure with Siobhan's venom on the infected sample it worked "I need to collect a sample of the patient's blood" Siobhan shook her head 'no' "I need to know how much treatment she requires as well as the duration of said treatment.

"Maggie" Siobhan called out for Maggie who entered in no time.

Carlisle caught Maggie's scent he found it curious that it did not cause the same reaction as the scent of other humans did "she is human?"

"So are you doctor" Maggie handed him a vial containing Isabella's blood and promptly left the room.

"I don't understand" Carlisle stared at the door were Maggie exited.

"Times a wasting doc" Azriel tapped his non existing watch.

"Oh yes" Carlisle went back and for repeating procedure after procedure looking up at the ceiling and mumbling numbers, calculating titers.

Siobhan tapped her foot impatiently.

"Got it" Azriel, Siobhan and Gabriel sighed in relief "we need a constant infusion of venom from non-vegetarian vampires" Carlisle mumbled thinking further "for 4 hours".

"Thanks doctor" Siobhan rushed out of the room Carlisle rushed out behind her.

"Wait" Siobhan paused not looking back "you cannot produce that much venom"

Siobhan pulled out her cell phone and pressed only one button "It is taken care of doctor" she continued to walk forward "please escort Doctor Cullen back to his office" Azriel and Gabriel grabbed the Doctor to take him to the waiting limo outside "and thanks"

"Don't mention it" Azriel spoke "we love her too".

* * *

Zafira leaving the rest behind walked directly to where Eric and Angela were standing "you look less like hatchlings and more like eager beavers"

Zafira chuckled at the way they were both jumping in place full of excitement.

"That was fucking cool" Eric offered her his hand "I am Eric".

"Zafira Cygnus" she shook Eric's hand and turned to Angel "you must be Angela" she offered her hand "you are as lovelier than I imagined".

Angela blushed and returned the handshake "yes" she stuttered "I don't mean the lovely part" she stuttered nervously once again "I mean yes I am Angela Webber" her antics made Zafira giggle.

"Hey that's my girl" Eric said in a huff.

"I apologize kind sir" Zafira gave him a bow as an apology "but you should learn that when you see a pretty girl like her" she cocked her head towards Angela "you must always make sure you tell her how lovely she is" Zafira smirked "no matter whose girl she is" she winked at Angela whose face was as red as a fire engine "lesson number one of many".

Zafira looked around only to see a gaggle of teenagers trying to listen in to the conversation "all right break it up, nothing to see here"

Zafira phone buzzed she looked at the screen "got to go"

"Wait" Angela was able to at least get one word out without stuttering.

"There is an emergency I have to go" Zafira sighed looking of the not so eager faces "Listen you see that girl over there" she pointed at Cynthia chatting away next to Alice" they were walking towards the school building "that is Cynthia Cygnus she will take care of the both of you".

Zafira rushed towards Cynthia and grabbed her by the arm as she reached her she threw a mumbled an apology towards Alice.

"Zafira!" Cynthia stomped her foot once she let her go.

"I have to go" Zafira spoke quickly "I got a 911 from Siobhan we are all being recalled"

"I am coming with you" Zafira stopped her from walking towards the car.

"No you are not!" Zafira grabbed her again "you can't be anywhere close to Isabella"

"Why?" Cynthia did not like the fact that she was being kept away.

"You are like her, an angel" Zafira slowed her speech to calm her "Isabella does not want you anywhere close to her in case she is contagious".

"Oh" Cynthia was despondent.

"But she needs you in another way Cynthia" Zafira placed her hand Cynthia's shoulder "I also need a favor".

"I need you to take over the hatchlings for me" Cynthia nodded with determination "and she asks you to tell your sister everything about her past".

"Is she going to be alright?" Cynthia was determined to do anything that was asked of her, but she still worried about Isabella.

Zafira gave her a hug "of course she is" she let Cynthia go and looked at her squarely in the eyes hoping that what she had just said to Cynthia was right.

"Later Cullens" Zafira got into the car and sped off.

* * *

Carlisle was floored when he saw the condition of his office when he returned, it did not anything like when he left it or as orderly as it was before it was ransacked by Azriel and Gabriel.

"Well doc here you go" Azriel sat him in his chair.

"Gotta go" both where in a hurry to go, they wanted to check up on Isabella.

"Wait" Carlisle noticed two files still on his desk "what about these patients".

"Mallory and Stanley?" Gabriel was already out the door "they get no miracles doc" Azriel left following Gabriel.

Carlisle sighed and thought through all the events of the day. The guilt began to over take him, the anger at Aro using them as an experiment, to create some kind of viral agent.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "come".

Edward entered with Jasper as support, Edward was exaggerating of that Carlisle was fully aware.

"What is wrong with you?" as both he and Zafira deduced Histrionic Personality disorder, it was so obvious.

"Some stupid cunt broke my arm" Jasper sat him in a chair in front of the desk a bit harshly "it won't heal!"

"Edward calm yourself" Carlisle leaned back in his chair "it will heal in time" he refused to feed into Edward's histrionics.

Edward pointed at his arm "look at it" the dead limb would not budge it just dangled "what if it heals all deformed and shit".

"Let me see" Carlisle stood and manipulated the arm as Edward whimpered, he gave Jasper a conspiratorial wink, which at first startled him but then made Jasper smile.

The emotions he was getting from Carlisle were different, Jasper liked it.

Edward looked at Jasper "smile latter use your useless gift is not working" Edward raised his voice "anesthetize me or something".

"Sorry Ed try as I might my 'useless' gift is just not working, Jasper gave spoke with mock pity.

"Well" Carlisle exaggerated a sigh "nothing I can do"

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?" Edward yelled at Carlisle "you are a fucking doctor"

"Well you see Edward" he spoke to Edward as if he were a child, after all he was acting like one "your humorous if not broken, but pulverized" he leaned close to Edward's face "it needs to reconstitute itself before I have to break it" he raised his voice when he said the word 'break' "before I re-set it".

Carlisle picked up the two measly patient files on his desk "by the way how did this happen?" He wondered how so much pressure was applied to Edward's humorous.

"I will tell you how it-"

"Jasper?" Carlisle was tired of hearing Edwards voice he addressed Jasper.

"A Zafira Cygnus" Jasper still smiled at the whole scene happening in front of him.

"Ah" was Carlisle's only comment.

"Ah?" Edward was not liking, how things were going, he hoped Carlisle would side with him "what do you mean ah?"

Carlisle whistled "You messed with the wrong people Edward" Carlisle waved the two patient files in front of Edward's face "gotta go Edward lots of patients to see" he patted him on the back, hard Edward whimpered "lots of 'fucking doctor' things to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a happy and safe weekend, and you enjoyed this chapter.

**TLC125:** Excellent fart question, the answer is hidden somewhere in 'The Cygnati' chapter, when it was revealed that Emmett and Rosalie did something to prepare for their 'honey moon' trips.


	8. Chapter 7 - One True

Shhhh! Big boss left for coffee so I am posting, do not tell anyone.

**A/N:**I hope none of you are offended by the 'talk' of personality disorders; I myself have family members that have them, one of which I am extremely close to.

When I made some of these issues a part of the story I asked him read it over to see he approved he liked it I hope you do also. Many things have truly happened to us, I won't specify which.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – One True**

Isabella awoke to the sight of three beaming faces at the foot of her bed.

"Hey" that was all it took for one of those faces to screech like a teenage girl meeting the new teen heartthrob to jump into the bed smothering her, surprisingly it was _'Gabriel?'_

"Oh Isabella" Gabriel babbled as he spoke channeling his inner drag queen "thank the heavens above"

"And below" Lucifer removed Gabriel from Isabella's bed "Isabella needs some air.

Isabella chuckled at the reaction from the two Azriel's demeanor must be rubbing off on Gabriel and vice versa.

"Isabella" Siobhan looked beaten and exhausted, Isabella always told her she worried too much "don't you dare do this again" Siobhan sobbed.

Isabella reached for her "come here" Isabella stroked her hair as she spoke "I knew I would be alright, with you, taking care me."

Isabella wiped the tears from Siobhan's eyes as she held her, Isabella looked at her directly "how was I cured Siobhan?"

"It was a transfusion from our venom" Siobhan answered Isabella's question.

"Of all who gave the most?" Isabella knew it was Siobhan, Siobhan did not answer.

"I must restore you" Siobhan attempted to complain "you must feed".

Siobhan acquiesced there was no arguing with Isabella when she spoke in that manner.

"If we could speak before we give you privacy" Gabriel needed to deliver a message

"Is this about Lucifer and God's interference in human affairs" Isabella looked directly at them "as well as mine?"

Siobhan giggled at both Azriel land Gabriel's reactions, they wondered how Isabella found out that tid bit of information.

"I know because of a sunhat and its erratic movements" Isabella had not given that a second thought she was so captivated by Esme

"As well as Fate's name popping up everywhere" Isabella's eyes watered "I know now Esme is not my 'One True'" Isabella spoke with sadness "it still hurts, but I am glad I know".

"Both our Lord Father" Gabriel was so relieved to see Isabella well again this would have gone badly if she was no longer with them, they all knew that.

"And Dark Lord want to present you with an olive branch, because of what has occurred" Azriel wanted to make clear that Lucifer also wanted to grant her something to show her how sorry he was.

"Oh what is that?" Isabella eyed them suspiciously.

"Each is to award you a gift of your choosing" Gabriel hoped that Isabella would forgive all involved.

"I will think on what I desire when the time is right I will contact you" Isabella did not take the offer lightly there is more information she needed to gather to determine what she truly wanted.

"They wish to present the gift personally" Isabella nearly fell over when she heard Gabriel tell her that both God and Lucifer wanted to see her, in person.

She had not been before either since she became a power "they wish to come to you"

"Your sepulcher when you are ready" Azriel spoke she nodded and they both exited the room.

Isabella looked at Siobhan "now you will feed"

* * *

Once they dropped Cynthia off at home they all chattered about the day's events, all except Alice.

So many things ran through Alice's mind she felt exhilarated about learning about her past.

Cynthia was very detailed as she spoke about her parents, the house she lived in and the horrible way she ended in an institution.

She wondered how her parents could do that, Cynthia explained that it was the times she lived in, that and the fact that the woman who married her father after their mother's death, did not care for Mary Alice.

Even with the horrible things that happened, she was glad Cynthia told her.

She adored Cynthia, there was an immediate connection, not one of need and desire, but more of a familial connection, like a sister.

Alice had a sneaking suspicion Cynthia was hiding something.

Alice searched for her future, to see where things would go it was strange to her at that moment that she hadn't tried in a while, something jolted her away from the beginnings of her vision, it was something Rosalie said.

"…then the 'Winged Mistress-"

"What did you say?" Alice bolted up right and screamed so loud, it surprised Rosalie and caused her to swerve in a panic.

"Jeez Alice take it down a notch" Rosalie spoke once she regained control.

"Sorry it is just that" Alice leaned over closer to the front "did you say 'the Winged Mistress'?"

"Alice weren't you listening" Maria could not believe Alice did not hear the play by play it was entertaining "these two dimwits have been having vampire orgies while on their 'honeymoon' trips".

"No I was distracted" Alice mumbled wishing she had listened to the story from the beginning.

"Long story short" Maria wagged her pointer finger at the two up front "those two drink human blood" Alice's eyes widened "for three weeks to attend a vampire orgy".

"Not a vampire orgy" Rosalie 'corrected' her "it is a masquerade ball"

"Yeah" Emmett added "the orgy is something that just happens"

"Anyway the 'Winged Mistress' selects from one of the attendees and pretty much fucks them"

"For thirteen days straight" Emmett continued to elaborate "it is fucking awesome"

"It seems Rosalie was selected one year" Maria wanted to hear more about that part.

"You were?" Alice asked

"Oh God yes" Rosalie almost sounded like she was in the middle of a wet dream "she was incredible" she almost swerved off the road as she closed her eyes and moaned just thinking about it "she can have a dick or not" Rosalie's eyes rolled to the back of her head "for thirteen days she asks you how you wanted it"

"Do you really think she is a Cygnus?" Maria asked.

"It has to be" Rosalie was determined to find out she was a dog with a bone.

"Wait do you think it is either Zafira or Cynthia?" Alice could not believe what she was hearing.

"No way I would be able to tell" Rosalie took a deep breath coming down from her spontaneous orgasm "I have seen that body up close and personal"

"And she touched it a lot" Emmett added with a grin "It sucks that our membership was revoked"

"I don't know why but if I find out who the 'Winged Mistress' is I will blackmail her to reinstate us" Rosalie was certainly not happy that she was barred from her days of 'honeymoon' pleasures.

"What did she look like?" Alice had a feeling that the 'Winged Mistress' was the same woman that saved her in the woods, and she was almost certain it was the woman in her 'visions' and the woman from Esme's past.

"She wore a mask, but I would recognize hot piece of ass anywhere" Rosalie continued to talk as she drove trying to clear her mind from the vivid memories "she had these faint markings, even as a vampire they were hard to see"

Alice picked up her sketch pad and began to scribble when finished she showed it to Rosalie.

Rosalie slammed on the brakes and snatched the sketch pad away from her "where did you see these?"

"Are those the marks you saw on her body?"Alice asked Rosalie who nodded back. The markings were unmistakable.

"I was saved by an angel last night" Alice paused "at least I thought was an angel"

"Why didn't we know about this?" Maria looked at Alice with concern.

"I foolishly snuck out of the house" Alice spoke "Esme caught me when she dropped me off at home, she saw us together" she remembered how they both looked at each other, Esme was transfixed, and she believed the angel said Esme's name, it was faint, but she was almost sure she heard it.

"What color were her wings?" Rosalie liked where this was going.

"Mostly black but silver too" they were interrupted by a car horn.

Rosalie drove forward "It has to be her" Rosalie tried to think of how she could find out more "Isabella Cygnus, I just know it" she kept thinking through things "the company logo, how all of a sudden the building opened, and now there is a 'Winged Mistress' running around in the woods"

"Maybe I can call Cynthia and find out, she is a Cygnus after all" they all nodded encouraging her to do so.

Alice took out her cell phone thankful that Cynthia gave her number to her.

_"__Hey Mary Alice"_ she liked the way her human name sounded.

"Hi Cynthia" Alice paused not knowing how to approach the subject and disturbed that everyone was staring at here "I was wondering if you know a 'Winged Mistress'?"

It was the wrong question Cynthia had never heard that name before she had not been there long enough to know about the 'Winged Mistress'.

_"__Hmmm, no"_ Cynthia was going to bring up the matter with Isabella or Siobhan as soon as she got a chance.

Rosalie signaled Alice to mute the call "hold on a moment Cynthia".

"Ask her if Isabella Cygnus is going to be attending school" she stopped Alice from un-muting "and if yes ask her why she wasn't there today"

Alice nodded and engaged back into the conversation "is Isabella Cygnus going to be attending Forks High?"

On the other end Cynthia got a big grin she knew Alice was fishing she hoped Alice asked the right questions _"oh yes"_

Alice nodded Rosalie prompted to ask the next question "why wasn't she at school today?"

_"__Isabella had fallen deathly ill"_ Cynthia could hear Alice gasp on the other end of the line _"she was bitten"_ Cynthia did not say by what.

"Is she alright?" Alice sounded worried Cynthia wanted to calm her.

_"__Yes she has made a full recovery"_ she paused to give Alice another nugget of information_"thanks to Dr. Cullen"_.

"Thanks Cynthia" Alice let out a breath "can you come over sometime?" Alice tried to find a way not sound too eager "it is supposed to rain soon from and the family plays baseball on rainy days" she wanted to slap herself for sounding like a five year old arranging a play date "I mean if you…"

_"__It sounds like fun Mary Alice"_ Cynthia decided to spare her, even though she found it funny _"see you at school tomorrow"_

By the end of the call they had reached home, Alice leapt out of the car and started to chant 'oh my God' over and over again.

"Alice!" Maria shook her

"The reason your memberships were revoked is because you are vegetarian" Alice had pieced everything together.

"What the fuck does that matter?" Rosalie was peeved "how dare they discriminate?"

"If it didn't matter why did you drink human blood before you went?" Maria looked at Rosalie with a smirk, she knew the two did not really enjoy the life style and as much as her and Jasper also did not.

It tortured Jasper to live it. They both have had their own excursions none as good as what Emmett and Rosalie have had.

"We wanted to fit in" Emmett scratched his head "I am getting kind of tired of the whole vegetarian bullshit anyway"

"Emmett isn't it weird we fed of off humans while we were there" Rosalie thought about it further "and none of them turned or died".

"How is that possible?" Maria was now doubly interested in the Masquerade Ball there was always the guilt when they drank human blood, even if they were criminals.

"I still don't get why we can't attend" Emmett pouted.

"Because it is dangerous for us to feed off of her" they all looked at Alice wondering what she was saying, Rosalie fed from her once before and nothing happened "I fed from her last night and she was sick today".

"Oh God is she alright?" Rosalie felt terrible hearing that piece of news, now she understood why the fact they were vegetarian was detrimental.

"Cynthia said she is recovering" Alice looked at Rosalie she knew she felt bad "Carlisle treated her".

"Hey what's going on?" Jasper came out of the house "all your emotions are at a fever pitch".

"Let's go inside" Maria grabbed his hand "I think we all have things to talk about.

* * *

Cynthia leaned back on the couch at call's end chuckling.

"I didn't know you were back from school" Siobhan came into the living room looking very refreshed.

"Yeah, the Cullens dropped me off" Cynthia grumbled when she heard giggles and screeches coming from Isabella's room.

Siobhan sat next to her "you know you are going to have to get over that" she patted her on the knee "besides they are not doing what you think they are doing".

"There not?" It sure sounded like they were.

"No Isabella is being playful and affectionate, like the good old days" Siobhan smiled looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey" Siobhan remembered she wanted to ask Cynthia something once she returned from school "how did it go?" Cynthia looked at her quizzically "meeting your sister, I mean"

"It was great Siobhan" Cynthia spoke with a smile on her face "she is just like I remember"

"Did you tell her?" Siobhan focused on Cynthia as she spoke "that you are her sister"

"No I was scared" Cynthia looked down and played with her hands nervously as she spoke "she will hate me".

"Why?" Siobhan grabbed her hands to stop the hand wringing.

"It has taken so long for me to find her" Cynthia looked Siobhan in the eyes "she might feel I abandoned her".

Siobhan stood and offered her hand to Cynthia once she grabbed it Siobhan pulled her up and dragged her towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Cynthia asked as she was being dragged out of the door.

"To see your sister silly"

* * *

"It's an abomination!" Edward screamed out "you and Rosalie are disgusting" he pointed and accusatory finger towards Rosalie and Emmett.

"Edward!" Esme tried to stop Edwards rant.

"I am the man of the house when Carlisle is not here" he got in Esme's face before anyone could stop him "and what I say goes".

Esme could take no more from Edward, she snapped. She grabbed Edward by the collar and forcefully slammed him not against the wall, but through it.

"Holy Shit" Emmett who was frozen in place, just like everyone else, finally reacted. He jumped through the gaping Edward shaped hole in the wall to find Esme pinning Edward against a sturdier retaining wall.

The others followed the same path as Emmett to see what was happening, also to provide Esme with assistance, which she obviously did not needed.

"Listen here Edward" Esme snarled in his face, fangs extending showing prominently, venom dripped from the tips "As wife to my husband I am the head of this family when he is not here" Edward recoiled in fear "my authority is absolute" she shoved him further against the wall, his injured arm throbbed "do we have an understanding Edward?" Edward whimpered as he nodded.

The doorbell rang, it was as if Esme transformed from a raging demon to a nun in a convent. She let go of Edward and he collapsed.

She dusted the drywall from the shirt ran her hand through her hair "all right everyone we have company let's act civilized"

Esme walked through the hole in the wall to greet her guests. Everyone burst out laughing things seemed to be improving in the Cullen household.

Esme opened the front door to find her guests waiting "I am sorry if this is an inopportune time?"

"Oh don't be silly" she waved them both in "family is always welcome" she stared Cynthia down.

"How?" That was all Cynthia managed to say.

Esme gave Cynthia a motherly hug "a mother always knows" Esme whispered in Cynthia's ear sensing that Alice was near.

"Hey Cyna-ma-bun" Alice stopped mid-step "why did I call you that?"

Esme smiled and winked at Cynthia then faced Siobhan "Hi I am Esme"

"Nice to meet you Esme" Siobhan shook Esme's hand demurely "I heard the family squabbles a mile away, I believe I can help".

"Oh" Esme was a bit embarrassed about being heard she wanted to show a happy veneer instead of a crumbling home.

"Don't worry Esme things will make sense" Esme escorted Siobhan into the living room "Cyna-ma-bun why don't you talk to Mary Alice about what we discussed?" Both Esme and Siobhan smirked.

"Mary Alice" Cynthia addressed Alice to get her attention Alice was busy trying to figure out why she called Cynthia by a pet name when she just met her "I have a lot to tell you".

Alice thought 'finally' she knew Cynthia was hiding something; she was looking forward to knowing what it was. Alice took Cynthia's hand and guided her up the stairs "Let's go to my room"

* * *

Carlisle still yet had not returned home, he was aware it was because of his condition. He was becoming angrier with himself as time progressed.

He heard a knock at the door "come".

Someone who he had never seen before entered, by the way she carried herself and the way she dressed he could guess "are you 'the patient' I treated this morning?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen" Isabella acknowledged "may I have a minute of your time?"

"Of course" he gestured for him to sit "please call me Carlisle"

"Not yet" Isabella smirked at the shocked look on Carlisle's face "you may have saved my life still I do not know if I like you".

"Well, I hope I can change your mind" Carlisle sat behind his desk.

"You are charming" Isabella crossed her legs and leaned back to a relaxed position "I can see why Esme fell in love with you".

"You know my-" Carlisle paused to say the word 'mate' he wondered if he was still that, he had deserted her and his family when they all needed him most.

"What you call 'mate' we call the 'One True'"

"One True?" Carlisle had never heard the term before.

"Yes one true love" he heard that term however.

"That actually sounds better" Carlisle did like the term better, it sounded so much better than 'mate'.

"I met Esme when she was human" Isabella took a deep breath and began to explain things to Carlisle, everything from the sunhat 'incident' to the first and last kiss.

"How do you know she is not your 'One True'?" From the sound of the story it sounded to Carlisle that the relationship between Esme and Isabella was a perfect one.

"Because she spoke of you once" Isabella continued "she smiled a smile that only belonged to you when she said your name".

"Really?" That information shocked Carlisle and it made him feel even worse he left his 'One True' to take care of things that were out of control at home, alone, without his support.

"Yes" Isabella answered emphatically no matter how painful it was it was what it was, she just wasn't the one it was always Carlisle who Esme was meant to be with, the person fated to be with her.

"I must go to her" Carlisle rose from his chair abruptly.

"You may not" Isabella's tone made him freeze on the spot.

"But you said-?" Carlisle was confused.

"You are for fact her 'One True" Isabella tried to speak in a gentle tone "however, in your condition you are not good for her" for some reason she was not aware off she worried about Alice most of all "all of you are ill"

Isabella wanted to make it clear that Carlisle had a lot of work to do "your home is festering"

She wanted to make sure Carlisle knew what his duties and responsibilities were "As the head of your family you must be well to guide them through the process" she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward "you cannot do that in your current state".

"What can I do?" Carlisle knew Isabella was right.

"I will provide you with the appropriate treatment" Carlisle nodded he was ready for anything "but first I must have some information.

"What do you need to know?" Carlisle sat back in his chair ready to tell Isabella anything she needed to know.

"I want to know what happened to Esme" Isabella looked down at her hands, she was afraid to know what Esme had gone through "when I left her behind"

"Esme did marry" Carlisle balled his fists trying to keep his rage at bay "he beat her abused her berated her"

Isabella stood from her seat and walked to the window also trying to remain calm "she became pregnant" Isabella turned to face Carlisle "she ran away from that despicable man and had a son"

"His name?" she already knew her piece of shit husband's name "her son's" she needed Esme's son's name.

"Daniel Carlisle Evenson" he smiled thinking about the day Esme told him that she had given her son his name, Isabella felt her heart clench "he died two days after he was born of a lung infection".

Isabella took deep breathes in an attempt to ease away the pain she felt "Esme was despondent, so much so that she tried to commit suicide" Carlisle's voice wavered "I found her barely alive and turned her".

"Thank you Carlisle" Carlisle wondered if the fact that Isabella called him by his first name meant that he liked him, he wished she did.

Isabella sat back in her chair "I am cognizant of the fact that you carry a large amount of guilt on your shoulders" Isabella spoke quietly "part of that load is mine to bear"

"How so?" Carlisle was eager to listen to as much information as he was given.

"You see, it was our first and last kiss that took her memories of me away from her" Isabella spoke with regret "but not the emotions that came with it".

"Do you think that triggered her depression?"

"I believe so" Isabella sighed "to feel loss not know what was taken away I believe that would be detrimental" Isabella stood as if on a mission "I will rectify that, as you must rectify things as well"

"Maggie" Isabella called out.

Carlisle noticed the woman from the estate where he treated Isabella.

"My penthouse in Seattle is available for 48 hours for your immersive therapy, good luck" to him it did not matter what the 'immersive therapy' entailed he would do whatever needed to be done.

"Dr. Cullen" they were no longer on a first name basis "you harm her in any way" she turned and stared at him with fire in her eyes "I will destroy you".

Carlisle nodded with deep conviction, Isabella knew he understood.

* * *

Isabella growled in frustration as she stood in front of the mirror trying to attach her crimson collaret, not having Siobhan around was hard, she found it ridiculous that she could not dress herself.

She laughed out loud after trying once again to complete the simple assignment of getting dressed.

Isabella heard a knock on the door she granted the person access in between giggles.

"Siobhan said this would happen" Zafira chuckled when she entered "she said you would lose your marbles".

"You know I only wore this thing once" Zafira looked at her wondering when that was "the day I was created".

"Do you think you remember your prayers?" Zafira teased Isabella as she put the finishing touches on the ensemble.

"Yes I believe I do" Isabella answered in mock seriousness "do you think the Cullens will volunteer for treatment?" That was a serious questions, she worried for all of them mostly Esme and surprisingly Alice.

"I don't know, I think they will" Zafira brushed away invisible lint from Isabella's shoulders "not sure about Edward he is a tough nut to crack".

"Did you really have to pulverize his arm?" Isabella asked the question.

"Who knew their bones where so brittle?" Zafira answered shrugging her shoulders as she did.

"The boy is ill Zafira" Isabella scolded her.

"I know now but I did not know then" Zafira did feel a tinge of regret "Siobhan is going to have a hard time convincing him he set in his ways" Zafira turned Isabella so she could face the mirror "done".

"Thank you Zafira" Isabella spoke after she looked herself over.

"Are you not going to say it?" Zafira asked

"What?" Isabella knew what Zafira was wanted to hear.

"'What would I do without you?'" She heard Isabella ask that question to Zafira every time she helped her get dressed.

"I would have Maggie help me" Isabella stuck her tongue out at her and walked out.

"Hey" Zafira stomped her foot demanding attention "that was not nice" she followed Isabella.

Isabella turned "you are right" she wrapped her arms around Zafira and gave her a toe curling kiss "I can't live without any of my fillies" she smacked her in the ass to bring her back to reality after seeing Zafira's eyes glaze over, she chuckled and left her standing motionless on the spot.

* * *

Isabella entered the sepulcher and kneeled before the altar, she began to pray. It did not take long for Lucifer and God to appear.

"Rise" God spoke allowing Isabella to stand.

"Lord Father" Isabella addressed God "Dark Lord" then Lucifer.

"It's good to see you Isabella" God spoke first.

"In the flesh he means" Lucifer spoke next.

"It is good to see you both" Isabella bowed.

"Have you decided what it is you want from us?" God asked the question.

Isabella nodded an affirmative answer "first I must ask a couple of questions, if I may?"

"Proceed" God allowed.

"Dark Lord" she looked over at Lucifer "what is Charles Evenson's disposition?"

"His is in eternal damnation" Even though Isabella did not know about what happened to Esme Lucifer made sure Charles Evenson was taken care of "I personally oversee his penance, I will for all eternity".

Isabella was impressed, eternal damnation was reserved for the worst of the worst, most are rehabilitated after finishing their sentence, once done they become demons.

"Thank you Dark Lord" the fact that Lucifer was also delving out the punishment satisfied Isabella.

"One final question" they both nodded allowing her to speak "Do these olive branches have strings attached?"

God gave her a nervous 'no' in response wondering what Isabella had brewing. Lucifer just chuckled he knew whatever it was would be fun.

* * *

The Cullens sat and listened intently to what Siobhan was telling them, when they were interrupted by a loud squeal from upstairs.

"I think she finally told her" Siobhan and Esme both giggled.

"Told her what?" Rosalie asked.

Before Siobhan could answer the question Alice descended the stairs with Cynthia in tow.

"Guess what?" Alice spoke excitedly "Cynthia is my little sister" she did not allow anyone to guess.

"Big" Cynthia interjected.

"Little" Alice stomped her foot "I was born before you.

"Big" Cynthia crossed her arms in front of her chest as a challenge "I was bitten at 22, you at 19".

"Girls" before the whole thing escalated Esme intervened "please have a seat" Alice and Cynthia ceased hostilities, saving them for later "Siobhan has been explaining important matters".

"Why am I sicker that the others?" it was the first time Edward spoke since Siobhan started to speak to them. He had been sullen mulling over things, now he just looked sad.

"You and Carlisle have gone the longest without feeding naturally" Siobhan looked at him with pity he looked like a scared little boy "you never fed from humans, correct?"

Edward shook his head 'no'.

"Alice never has either" Emmett said "and she is certainly not as cuckoo as Edward" Emmett looked at Edward "sorry bro".

Edward laughed a laugh none of them had ever heard "you are right I am cuckoo"

"Edward" Esme felt badly for Edward, more than she had in a long time.

"It's ok Mom" Esme eyes glistened he had never called her that "I know I have been terrible to all of you" Edward stood from his chair "I want to do immersion therapy right away" he looked at Siobhan "please" he pleaded.

"I have yet to tell you what it entails" Siobhan wanted to make it clear to Edward what he was walking into.

"It doesn't matter I will do anything" Edward said with determination and clarity in his eyes.

"Edward, are you sure?" Esme asked him.

"I am sure" to him it didn't matter in anyway what would happen during the treatment. He knew he would be going through it with Carlisle, his father, and he would do it to make his family whole.

"Very well" Siobhan stood to speak to him eye to eye "there is a car waiting for you"

Siobhan gently guided him to the front door "there will be someone that will explain everything you need to know"

They stopped in the foyer "if at any time you feel that you do not wish to continue the treatment they will bring you right back no questions asked" Edward gave her a nod.

"Edward" Esme rushed up before he could leave and hugged him tightly "I love you"

Edwards injured arm hurt like a bitch but he didn't care "I love you too, Mom".

The others in the Cullen family gathered around them to say their good-byes.

Edward left his family with a purpose to return a better son and better brother.

Esme had tears cascading from her eyes "how come she can cry?" Emmett asked the question everyone was wondering.

"For the same reason Esme is not as 'cuckoo' as Edward and Carlisle" Siobhan spoke as they all returned to the living room.

"Remember I mentioned the kiss earlier" everyone nodded "Isabella took away the memories of their time together, but she could not clear way what Esme felt in her heart, her soul memory, so to speak"

"How did that help?" Cynthia asked the question, it was part of her acolyte training to know the consequences of the decisions she makes in the future.

"Her feelings for Isabella kept her grounded to her humanity, it was her anchor".

"Bella" Esme whispered as she looked outside towards the greenhouse.

"Even now Esme knows she is here" Esme looked back a Siobhan puzzled "she awaits you in the greenhouse".

Esme stood straight up and bolted out the door.

Cynthia stood up to stop her seeing a heart broken Alice "Sit down!" the way Siobhan spoke made everyone jump and Cynthia sit.

"But she is not her 'One True'" Cynthia rubbed circles on Alice back, to comfort her she hated to see her like that.

"I sensed Isabella outside at the same time Esme did" both Alice and Cynthia looked up at Siobhan once she spoke Cynthia wondered if Isabella was Siobhan's 'One True' Siobhan could tell what was going through their minds "and I am not her 'One True'"

"What the hell is this 'One True'?" Rosalie did not like that she was being left out of the conversation and things were going over her head.

"Generally speaking it is what you called mates" Siobhan huffed "which by the way is a ridiculous term, so uncivilized"

"And you Cynthia, how many times do I have to tell you, Mary Alice is Isabella's 'One True'?" Alice gasped

Siobhan paused when she saw the look of surprise on Alice face "you didn't tell her?"

"No we talked about other things" Cynthia mumbled

"Like?" Siobhan asked.

"Oh I don't know" Cynthia played coy "clothes, shopping, and that I was her sister"

"We could have avoided her looking all pitiful if you would have just-" Siobhan knew Cynthia was being impish.

"She is my One True?" Alice Interrupted Siobhan's and Cynthia's little tiff with a wide smile

"Why won't she come to me?" Alice frowned when she asked.

"Two reasons" Siobhan explained why "one you are lethal to her and two she is afraid of loving again, she hasn't gotten over the heartbreak".

"Oh" Alice could not dispute either point "But after the treatment I will not harm her and she will be safe right?" Alice asked.

"Yes" Siobhan answered.

"You have yet to explain the treatment itself" Jasper asked.

"The treatment I have developed has two components" Siobhan explained "the first component is a change in your diet".

"That means we will kill humans?" Maria did not like the sound of that, even though she and Jasper had frequently done so there was guilt involved.

"No the humans that provide the treatment are marked" Siobhan explained further "as Emmett and Rosalie well know they do not perish or are turned".

Rosalie and Emmett looked away guiltily at Siobhan stare "they are volunteers they choose to do it there is no coercion".

When no one asked any further questions Siobhan continued "then there is a sexual component" Alice slunk back into her chair, she did not want to have sex with anyone except Isabella especially for her first time.

Siobhan took note of Alice's reaction.

"Why?" Noticing her sister's reaction Cynthia asked.

"It is a freeing experience a release of all your inhibitions, it is required"

"Oh boy" Emmett laughed "Edward is going to have the car turned around as soon as he hears that part"

"Why do you say that?" Siobhan asked

"The poor boy is a virgin" Emmett laughed louder.

Alice ran out of the room onto the back porch, Cynthia stood to run after her only to be stopped by Siobhan, when it came to sex Cynthia was not equipped to deal with what was in store.

"Idiot" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm.

* * *

"Bella?" as soon as Esme entered she could see Isabella standing at the other end of the greenhouse, her back to her.

"You are the only one to call me that" Isabella turned to face her "you were the only one allowed to do so".

Esme did not move a muscle "you can come closer, Esme" Esme hesitated "Siobhan is too cautious, it is alright".

"I would love to touch you right now Bella" Esme finally spoke once she stood directly in front of Isabella.

"You don't know how much I want to be touched by you Esme" she knew she could touch Esme she had touched Alice it was only the venom in her bite that affected her Siobhan demanded that there be no contact and to placate her Isabella acquiesced and promised her she wouldn't.

Isabella also knew that if she felt Esme's skin she would kiss her and that was a danger so she felt every inch of Esme with her eyes, taking her in.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you" Isabella started to feel claustrophobic she knew she had to leave right away, if she did not she would lose her restraint.

"I-"

Isabella interrupted whatever it was Esme was going to say "I brought something for you" Isabella looked over Esme's shoulder.

Esme followed Isabella's gaze to see a handsome man standing at the other end of the greenhouse with familiar eyes, dressed the same way as Isabella, all in black except for a crimson collaret, a red swan emblem at the notch.

"Hello Mother" the man spoke with a wide warm smile in rich tones.

Esme looked away from him too look at Isabella "he is as handsome as you are beautiful Esme"

Esme rushed into the man's arms and wept "Daniel".

* * *

"Mary Alice" She didn't hear Siobhan call out to her but Alice could hear the sobbing in the greenhouse, she wondered how Isabella's reunion with Esme was going, she wondered if she had lost Isabella, lost something she never had.

"Mary Alice" finally Siobhan got Alice's attention once she was right next to her, they both looked out in the direction of the greenhouse "I have come to speak about your reaction inside" Siobhan turned her attention to Alice.

"I am a virgin" Alice looked down at her hands.

"So?" Siobhan had already figured that part out.

"I want Isabella to have that as a precious gift" Alice rung her hands, something she noticed Cynthia also did when she was in distress "I want her to be my first".

"And the fact that until you are treated you cannot have sexual contact with Isabella is why you are upset" Siobhan thought about how to modify the treatment modality specifically for Alice "your illness is more physical than psychological or emotional maybe we can try something else".

Alice looked at her filled with excitement "and you can eliminate the sexual part?"

"Yes" Siobhan answered "but I will have to test you every hour to see if you are safe".

"I will do that" Alice assured her.

"It may take longer Mary Alice" Siobhan warned "and if it doesn't work in a week's time we will go with the first option".

"It will work" they both heard the greenhouse door close shut and Isabella exit "you will see".

* * *

As soon as Isabella exited the greenhouse Necromancer trotted to over to her to meet her.

"Isabella" she heard Alice call out to her.

Isabella turned to face her "Mary Alice" Isabella gave her a bow "I see you know my name".

Alice did not get too close afraid to infect her "you can come closer Mary Alice" Alice took two small timid steps forward it made Isabella chuckle "I guess that is all I get".

"Are you okay?" Alice felt guilty about making Isabella ill.

"Fit as a fiddle Mary Alice" Isabella spoke to her in a reassuring tone.

"I am going to go ahead with the treatment" Alice saw Isabella smile "all of us are".

"Even Edward?" Isabella was a little surprised that he would go through with it, after hearing about how far his illness had progressed.

"Yes he has already left" Alice was proud of Edward something she never was before.

"That is good to hear" Isabella liked where things were going "It looks like none of you will be attending school this week".

"Will you?" Alice asked

"There is so much to be done" Isabella sighed, she still had to take care of the newborn menace, the hatchlings, and her cygnets and to top it off there were the Quileute war of the sexes, also somewhere in the periphery there was of course the Volturi.

"You seem to have a lot on your plate" Alice was trying to think of ways she could spend some time with Isabella but it seemed wasn't going to be seeing her for a while.

"It is supposed to rain soon" Alice blurted it out, hoping Isabella could attend, she thought maybe she would be medically cleared by then.

"The Cullen rainy day baseball game" Alice looked surprised Isabella knew about it "Cynthia told me".

"I am not sure I can make it that day Mary Alice" Isabella saw the disappointment in Alice's eyes "but as soon as you are cleared how about I take you on a date?"

Alice beamed, the way Alice smiled gladdened Isabella's heart "a proper date mind you"

Alice looked at Isabella curiously "'proper date?'"

"Yes a proper first date, with chaperones"

"Chaperones?"

"Your entire family and well, mine" Alice looked at Isabella filled with curiosity "I want you to meet the whole Cygnus family too".

"Okay" Alice did like the idea of meeting the people in Isabella's life the fact that she was Isabella's 'One True' meant that she too was part of the family.

Isabella looked away from her over Alice's shoulder "time to meet your big brother Mary Alice" Alice looked back to see Esme walking towards their home with a man next to her.

"Another one?" Alice huffed.

Alice looked back to see Isabella already in the saddle looking at Esme with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Bella" it startled Isabella to hear someone besides Esme call her that, she liked hearing Alice say the name "I need to talk to Necromancer privately" Alice did not know why she called Isabella Bella and hope Isabella did not mind, by the look Isabella gave her she knew she didn't.

Isabella nodded "go ahead I won't listen".

Isabella watched as Alice approached Necromancer, he lowered his head to allow Alice to whisper in his ear "take care of her" Necromancer bobbed his head so Alice knew he would.

Alice ran towards the house to meet her new 'big brother' Isabella watched her as she did.

"What did she say?" Isabella asked Necromancer as they trotted away. Necromancer neighed 'telling' her his lips were sealed.

* * *

**A/N:** When I wrote this chapter I wanted Edward to have the beginnings of redemptive arc, I hope you enjoyed it, this story was never meant to be an Edward bashing one.

I think the every other day postings will be how things will be moving forward, long days and nights at work big project going on I will be glad when summer ends. I know for most of you the situation is reversed and you are happiest when summer is here I have always been a bit contrary that way.

Next Chapter – Bra Burning

Anyone want to guess whose bras will be tossed in the fire? (figuratively)


	9. Chapter 8 - Bra Burning

**A/N:**This chapter has a little lemon to it, hope you don't mind. It is at the very end after the last story page break before the A/N I set it up like that so if you want to skip it you can. I will explain the most important things that happen sans the lemons in the A/N at the bottom of the page for those that want not to read it. **THERE ARE LEMONS READ THE A/N ABOVE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Bra Burning**

By day's end Isabella had one more stop, she usually does not require much sleep, but due to the near death experience she was in need of warm bodies and a soft bed.

As Isabella and Necromancer trotted along to her final crisis of the day to deal with she thought about Esme and how events had unfolded the ache in her heart was easing, her need for Esme diminishing, she knew, however it would always be there.

Isabella sighed _'then there was Mary Alice'_ she was unsure what to make of her. The two instances in which she met Alice there was something there, what she did not know.

_'__Maybe I am making too much of things than I should' _Necromancer 'chuckled' "you know I am thinking about Mary Alice, don't you?" Isabella had been with the trusty stead long enough to know what his neighs, snorts, head nods and shakes meant.

Isabella arrived at her destination, she could hear a cacophony of activity and raised voices coming from inside. As soon as she dismounted she heard footsteps approaching, she knew instantly who it was.

"Thank the heavens above" it was Maggie.

"And below" this was the normal response to the statement "what are you doing here Maggie?"

"Siobhan assigned me to this post while you were convalescing" Maggie looked exasperated Isabella just sighed "frankly the whole thing is a shit show"

"I figured it would be" it was not looking good for Isabella's fantasies of a warm bed and soft bodies _'or was it the other way around?'_

"And I have a shift for the treatments" Maggie was one of the volunteers to take care of the Cullens, something Isabella did not know was occurring that soon she just left the Cullen home "I am assigned to Esme Cullen".

"When will the treatments begin?" Isabella knew she could not return home until things ended, she couldn't be close to the Cullens during their treatments.

"They have already begun" Isabella was shocked maybe she was weaker than she thought she must have lost track of time.

Isabella wondered who would be handling Alice's treatments she hoped Siobhan. Isabella was aware of Alice's mistreatment in the institution and Siobhan expert on all there was to know about the human brain.

"Who is the lead during Mary Alice's treatments?" Isabella needed to know, why? She did not exactly know.

"Siobhan" Maggie wondered why it was only Siobhan that would handle Mary Alice but she did not dare to ask.

"Good" for some reason that was a relief for Isabella she knew that any of her fillies would handle the situation perfectly, but she was elated that it was Siobhan that would "run along thanks for handling the 'shit show' until my arrival"

Maggie nodded and jumped into her vehicle to head to the Cygnus estate.

"Looks like you are the only one that is going back to your fillies" Isabella spoke to Necromancer.

Necromancer shook his head, Mary Alice told him to take care of Isabella and he was not budging.

"Okay have it your way" Isabella wagged her finger at him "but if I had the opportunity to have my girls all around me I would leave your ass behind" Necromancer gave her his version of a chuckle he knew that was a total lie.

Isabella heard yelling from inside "how about you handle what's in there…" Isabella pointed, with her thumb, direction of the mansion she was outside of "…and I go to the stables and find a pile of hay to sleep on" Necromancer shook his head there was no way he was going in there.

"What kind of warhorse are you?" Isabella stuck her tongue out at him and walked away to the sound of his 'chuckles'.

As she walked up the front steps she could hear the words spoken clearer "and another thing Charlie why do you have to listen to what that bitch tells you anyway, you are a man" the voice was not a familiar one to Isabella "act like one" Isabella determined she liked said woman.

Isabella rang the doorbell alerting those inside that someone was at the door, things inside went silent in an instant.

She heard footsteps headed towards her, the front door opened to reveal it was Charlie that did so.

"Charlie" Isabella gave his name as a greeting.

"Miss Cygnus" Charlie opened the door wider so she could enter.

"I suppose that the woman who asked for you to search for your balls is your wife?" Charlie's eyes widened now knowing that Isabella heard Sue's words.

Isabella walked in front of Charlie as she owned the place and he was her guest, Charlie followed "yes" Charlie stammered, Isabella rolled her eyes she hated when someone stammered "yes it is".

Isabella entered the living room where everyone had gathered she did not know most of them she sat in and empty chair obviously reserved for her and probably where Maggie sat previously.

Isabella took her time to look at everyone individually, she noticed one opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Isabella raised her hand

"Names" Isabella looked squarely at Sue who she deduced was the bitch in charge and Charlie's wife.

"You just wait one damn minute" Sue did not like the way Isabella was speaking "this is my home-"

Isabella donned her armor instantly as she stood in full armor wings spread wide "MY HOME YOU ONLY LIVE HERE!" _'Damn it I am going to have to get another set of clothes'_

The sound of Isabella's voice made everyone cover their ears. Isabella retracted her wings and sat back down in the chair "names" she requested everyone's names a second time just like the first in a calm voice.

"Sue Clearwater" Sue was the first to speak in a stern voice, not scared at all. Isabella wanted to smile, Isabella really liked her.

"Rebecca" Rebecca spoke first for the Black family she was ashamed of the family name "Black" she spoke the family name with a growled looking away she did.

"Rachel Black" Rachel introduced herself next alsot hating the surname.

"Sisters" both nodded as Isabella spoke "William Black's daughters" more nods.

Isabella looked on for the next to be introduced "Leah Clearwater" Isabella noticed that Leah had the same steely eyes as Sue, her mother.

"Seth Clearwater" Seth was different from Leah and Sue_ 'must take after his father'_. To Isabella he was certainly the kind of guy she liked, much like Quil IV who stood next to his son.

"Quil Ateara" Quil spoke then smile the same smile as his father's"but we already met.

"Yes we have little Quil" Isabella smiled for the first time, all the boys seemed so affable, actually more balanced than the others. Isabella wondered why that was.

"Angela Webber" Angela spoke next she stood next to her very proud father.

"Eric Yorkie" Eric was in heaven he was bubbling with excitement, Isabella could see him shaking.

"My hatchlings" Isabella spoke to them both "I must apologize for not coming to you sooner, but I am glad you are here"

"Emily Young" the next to speak up was Emily she stood in on corner hiding part of her face with her hair. Funnily she hid but was the first one Isabella took notice of.

"Step forward" Isabella found her striking, she did not like the fact that Emily seemed disturbed by the scar it was like she felt undesirable _'that won't_ _do'_, Isabella saw a beautiful woman.

"Why hide your beautiful face?" Isabella rose to her feet to examine her face closely.

"The scar" was all Emily could say

"Does not deter from your beauty" Isabella spoke softly to her.

Isabella could tell it was a shifter who scarred her "how was the shifter punished?" Isabella looked directly at Quil IV.

"He was not" Quil answered a bit nervous.

"Why?" this time Isabella addressed Sue

"He was Alpha" Isabella's eyes narrowed "an her fiancée"

"Sam Uley?" Isabella looked at Emily, she nodded in response "and you chose not to persue the matter further?" Emily nodded again.

"Very well" Isabella sat back in her chair "Father Carlo"

"Heal this woman's scar" Isabella did not want it healed, at first, simply because she did not find it unattractive, but she sensed that it would help Emily to heal inside once it was gone.

"Miss Cygnus?" Charlie stammered "I not capable"

"First Father Carlo" Isabella spoke to him "you are capable, because I made you capable"

"Second you must do it as Father Carlo Cygnus" Charlie looked between Emily and Isabella wondering if he really could "not as Charlie Swan"

"There is a reason why I chose you to lead Father Carlo" Isabella leaned forward in her chair "do not prove me wrong".

"Yes Miss Cygnus" This time Charlie spoke with conviction.

Charlie removed his golden rosary from his pocket and began to pray, the room was eerily quiet all that could be heard was Charlie's quiet words. He placed a hand on Emily's scar.

Everyone gasped as the scar melted away and was gone once Charlie's prayers ended.

"Now then let us get down to business" Isabella broke the silence "you have issues" she looked at Sue.

"Yes I have many" Sue spoke with hostility "We want to know why we are not allowed in the fight"

"You are not a Cygnus" Isabella answered "you are not marked" she felt the hostility radiating from Sue and some from Leah "you may fight whenever you wish, I will not stop you" Isabella leaned forward "but not as a Cygnus".

"That is bullshit" Leah interjected know Isabella knew what the bone of contention was, they wanted to be a part of the team.

"Believe you me it is not 'bullshit'" As Isabella spoke she wondered if it was indeed 'bullshit', shifters were human after all.

"We do not find it fair" Rachel entered the conversation.

"You are a danger to my family" that was the one reason that she was adamant about not marking them, they were a danger.

"You have a bunch of leeches-" Isabella's look stopped Leah from speaking

"Your kind is volatile" Isabella spoke softly "something I know intimately".

"I am in control now" Sue was having a hard time retaining the control but she had been.

"Right now you want to tear my throat out" Isabella could not imagine how the two entities could co-exist, Cygnus and shifters, how would find taking Isabella's orders.

"But I haven't" Sue spoke through her gritted teeth, she really did want to rip Isabella's throat out.

"Because I am the baddest bitch in here and you know it" Isabella crossed one leg over the other and leaned back "I said you are volatile not stupid".

"But we do want to help" Emily spoke still touching her smooth skin "Charlie and the others"

"You will have to prove to me that you are to be trusted with your wolf" Isabella considered the possibility.

"How?" Sue's question was asked in a more tempered tone

"There is a duality in all things" Isabella was thinking out loud "if you wolf willingly grants you her power and strength then you would be worthy".

"What do you mean?" Sue asked the question, It went over everyone's heads

"Be the wolf in human form" Isabella was thinking of the logistics of having the shifters with the others wondering how much trouble she was going to be in with Siobhan "defeat Sam Uley in his wolf form while you remain in your human one in front of the tribe".

"That would make me chief as well as Alpha" Sue doubted it was possible she had a drive to do so, she knew her wolf was rattling in her cage urging her to at least try.

"It would make you everything" Isabella answered Sue's question.

"Now just one minute" Charlie found his balls

"This does not concern you Charlie" Sue spoke and Charlie lost his balls again "this is tribal business"

Isabella saw a defeated Charlie, he may be Father Carlo when it comes to her, but as far as his wife goes he will always be just Charlie.

"One more thing" Isabella stood to leave "once marked you will be his Omega" Charlie smirked

"What do you mean his Omega?" In the social order of the wolf Omega is the lowest of the pack.

"As I said before there is a duality in all things" Isabella explained "yin and yang, Mother Earth and Father Sky and God and Lucifer, just like Alpha and Omega the two go hand in hand" Isabella stood ready to leave she did not want to give much more information, they must figure things out on their own "there must be a balance, one cannot live without the other".

"She" Isabella said referring to the wolf inside of Sue "is not you, you are not her" Isabella stepped closer Sue "her rage is not yours to control".

"That doesn't help me" Sue tried to understand what Isabella was saying

"It is not for me to tell you, you must find your own peace" she put her hands of Sue's shoulders, trying to make her understand "Rage is blind, power sees everything" Isabella saw a twinkle in Sue's eyes, she could tell Sue was getting it.

"Any more questions?" Isabella did not skip a beat "good" she walked towards the door "Miss Webber, young Mr. Yorkie you are with me"

Angela and Eric followed Isabella out after a hug from their fathers.

Necromancer was waiting for them "both of you hop on, I will fly"

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Eric whispered to Angela who shook her head 'no' "I haven't either"

"Don't worry he does the driving" they heard Isabella's voice from above.

Angela and Eric struggled to get on Necromancer finally Isabella got tired of waiting and swooped down to deposit both on the saddle.

* * *

Alice waited for her treatment to begin as she looked around the room she was assigned. She was fascinated by the beautiful artwork on the walls, each signed 'S'.

She heard the door open "admiring my work I see" Siobhan deposited a tray with an IV bag, she saw other women come in behind her with an IV pole, a cart and equipment she had never seen.

"Are there any men?" Alice had been wondering why she had never seen any.

"Of course there are" Siobhan answered "as many men as there are women"

"I have yet to see any" Alice asked.

"There are some in the house right now" all wanted women it the 'treatment' room a few wanted both "Isabella just prefers the company of women".

"Your paintings are masterful" Alice changed the subject she was unsure about how she felt about Siobhan statement or if she liked the way Siobhan said 'Isabella enjoys the company of women'

Alice sat down on the bed and watched as all the equipment was arranged one by one and each woman left the room leaving Alice and Siobhan alone.

"I hear you are quite the artist yourself Mary Alice" Siobhan set up the equipment.

"How did you know?" Alice wondered.

"Esme brags about all of her children" Siobhan gestured for Alice to lay down "especially you".

"Do you think I am her favorite?" Alice smirked

"Mother's always say they do not have favorites" Siobhan continued to work on a distracted Alice "that is a lie" Alice giggled "Done!"

Alice looked down to see an IV stuck in her arm "how?"

Siobhan waved a gauze pad with blood on it "Isabella's blood does certain things" Siobhan knew that Alice would have blushed if she were capable "like cause flatulence in some"

"She told you" Alice took a pillow and smothered her face with it.

"Isabella tells me everything?" Alice's head emerged from its hiding spot

"You are very close" Alice sat up against the headboard

"Yes" Siobhan finished clearing everything away then hopped in the bed next to Alice

"Does it bother you?" Alice asked "you know Esme and their connection?"

"Of course not" Siobhan propped some pillow behind her and sat up also "Isabella has plenty of love to go around"

They heard the loudest scream of orgasmic pleasure coming from somewhere in the house.

"Is that?" Alice was mortified.

"Your mother has a healthy set of lungs on her" Alice covered her face at the thought of Esme having sex period. The more she thought about it she had never heard Esme and Carlisle have sex.

"Oh my God" Alice groaned hearing Esme moan just as loud as the scream.

"You and your sister sure have hang-ups about sex" Siobhan found Alice's reactions amusing

"I was born in the 1900's you know?" Alice tried to defend herself.

"And I was born in the late 1400's" the shocked looked on Alice's face made Siobhan laugh.

"So what is it with you and your sister and sex anyway?" Siobhan asked.

"I really don't know" Alice answered the question after considering it for a bit.

"As I keep telling her, you better get used to it, being Cygnus means sexual freedom is required" Siobhan warned.

"That means I will have to share Isabella?" Alice did not like the possibility of sharing Isabella with anyone.

"Oh no, as her 'One True' you will partake always" Siobhan opened her arms so Alice could cuddle "she will be sharing with you"

"Oh" the thought of it was beginning to entice Alice it was turning her on like a wet dream.

"Down girl" Siobhan chuckled "I do find you irresistible but I dare not touch the goods" Siobhan paused "yet"

Alice gave Siobhan a playful smack after her last comment then nestled close, she purred when she felt Siobhan playing with her hair, the most amazing thing happened Alice for the first time in over a century fell asleep.

* * *

"UGH!" Cynthia stomped into the stable trying to get away from the sights and sounds of sex within the walls of the mansion.

Daniel came around the corner chuckling "not enjoying the show, little lady"

"First of all I am not little" she stopped talking after looking into Daniel's eyes the earth stopped spinning.

"Second of all?" Daniel teased, he knew enough to know Cynthia was aroused he dare not try anything even thought he was attracted to her. The fact that Cynthia had just left a house full of the scent of sex and the sounds of pleasure was enough to make her easy prey, to prey upon someone was not something he was willing to do.

"Nothing" Cynthia mumbled once she snapped out of whatever it was, she felt and saw.

"Oh I believe there is something" Daniel may be honorable but not above teasing.

"Are ok with what's going on?" Cynthia questioned him.

"What is not ok with it?" Cynthia looked baffled "it is a physical exaltation of all the glory of what it means to be human"

"Wow" the way Daniel spoke about 'fornication' was to Cynthia way more different than what she had experienced "you never had it" Knowing Daniel died at two years old was a clue.

"No" Daniel looked over at the house from the barn door "and you?"

"Yes" Cynthia looked out to where Daniel was looking "and for me there was no exaltation of anything" it was her first and only time a lot of stumbling and pain for no pleasure at all.

"Unfortunate" It saddened Daniel to think Cynthia was not cherished.

"Why are you out here?" Cynthia wondered why he hadn't joined in.

"Siobhan felt it was unsafe even thought, as far as we know, Isabella the only one affected by 'vegetarians'"

They heard Necromancer approach surprised to see Angela and Eric as passengers Isabella landed beside them.

"I am sure Siobhan thought ahead" she strode past Cynthia and Daniel "please help the hatchlings off of Necromancer" she entered the barn "do not unsaddle him we have another stop to make" they heard her call out from inside.

Daniel and Cynthia helped both Angela and Eric off of Necromancer as soon as both feet where firmly on the ground they heard a growl come from the direction of the barn.

"What in all the hells below is this?" At the barn door stood a naked Isabella holding two pieces of clothing one really were panties one in each hand away from her body as if they were radioactive.

"Those are skinny jeans" Angela volunteered as they walked closer Necromancer was doing his 'chuckling'.

"Are you amused Necromancer?" Necromancer bobbed his head vigorously "maybe we shall see how amused you would be if I put a pretty bonnet on your head" he snorted.

"This contraption is a pussy straight jacket if I ever saw one" she shook the skinny jeans at the group "an these?" She shook the underwear.

"T-backs" Angela again explained "underwear" she added when Isabella looked at her confused.

"UGH!" Isabella stomped back into the barn "go get two horses ready we are going for a ride".

* * *

Siobhan chuckled when she heard Isabella growl "what was that?" Alice sat up

"That my dear was Isabella" Siobhan got up from the bed to test Alice.

"Why can't I sense her?" Alice looked towards the direction where the growl came from.

"You will" Siobhan finished testing Alice's blood "the treatment is working".

"I knew it would" Alice was glad to hear the news

Siobhan replaced the IV bag with a fresh one as Alice watched

"Are the others getting IVs also?" Alice asked mainly just curious about what the others were doing, not so much Esme, she was well aware what was going on with Esme.

Siobhan shook her head "No"

"Why do I have to?" Alice wasn't upset about it just wondered.

"Your carnal desires rise when you feed off a human especially one that is marked, Isabella more so" Siobhan laid back down in the bed "that is why the sexual component"

"When you fed off of Isabella didn't it stir something in you?" Siobhan paused "something besides gas" she chuckled at the look Alice gave her.

"I was definitely aroused" Alice cuddled next to Siobhan she found comfort next to her "I stopped I could tell Isabella was not enjoying it" she pouted.

"You knew innately she was being harmed" Siobhan wrapped her arms around her "your connection with her was already strong, even before your treatment"

"What do you mean?" Alice snuggled closer

"Even I do not sense when Isabella is in danger" Siobhan wished she did.

* * *

Sue led the others to the beach that was where the tribe had gathered to hear Billy Black weave his tales.

She strode purposefully keeping in mind what Isabella said

She had to succeed no matter what, the murders kept creeping closer to Forks some had already occurred, hikers disappearing, still yet Billy did nothing, but she would.

"Well you decided to crawl back to us" Billy spoke with a smug face.

"Emily" Sam stood when he saw Emily's scar gone, it had been such a blithe for him to see what he had done. "Emily?" Emily did not respond she stood stoically.

"We have come to take what's ours" Sue was the only one to speak.

Both Joshua Uley and Billy laughed "I am Chief you are a woman, there are laws" the way Billy spoke was full of condescension.

"Your laws Billy not the tribe's" Sue spoke calmly

"She is right Billy" Quil spoke up as he approached them "Only the Alpha was to be chief, the only reason you became chief was because your grandfather decided there was no need for an Alpha to be chief since there was no vampire threat" Quil address all the members of tribe "just like your father and grandfather you are not even a shifter".

"Dad?" Jacob questioned his father

"And you two" he looked at Rachel and Rebecca "what are you doing here?" Billy ignored what Quil said and Jacob questioning him.

"We shifted" Billy looked surprised when Rebecca spoke first Sue shifted now his daughters.

"We all did" Rachel entered the conversation

"That is not true" Billy looked towards the crowd behind him

"It is true" Sue felt serenity all her senses were heightened "the history of our tribe is false" Sue looked at her people "I challenge you Sam Uley for the right to be chief" for their sake and the sake of others she had to do this.

"Do it!" Billy pounded his fist on the armrest of his wheel chair.

Sam looked at Billy then to Emily, he wondered what to do. He wondered if what he was told about the tribe had been lies, regardless an order from the chief was absolute he had to do it.

Sue stood still as Sam approached her eyes closed barely breathing she was taking slow shallow breaths.

Sam swung at her she ducked not opening her eyes. He swung again with more velocity she ducked again, he roared with frustration he began to shake.

He swung even harder Sue stepped to one side as he missed kneed him in the ribs launching him backwards to the ground.

As he rose he shifted full of rage and lunged at her teeth bared ready to bite, Sue grabbed his bottom and upper jaw forcing them apart then flung him behind her, he whimpered and shifted back to his human form.

The others shifted both from Sam's pack and Sue's pack, those without the ability to shift bowed Sue saw this when she finally opened her eyes.

She stared at Billy "I am Alpha, I am Chief"

From the periphery Isabella mounted on Necromancer Angela and Daniel sharing a horse, and Cynthia and Eric sharing the other watched.

"That ladies and gentlemen is a good ole bra burning ceremony" Isabella exclaimed

Isabella was about to educate the others when she noticed that they had no clue what she was talking about, when she sensed danger near.

Isabella spoke quickly "ride back to the house" she took off at a gallop tell Zafira to meet me" they were all confused but did as they were told "Do not tell the others" were the last words they heard as they galloped full speed towards the estate.

Alice still nestle comfortably in Siobhan's arms bolted straight up "Bella".

* * *

Isabella guided Necromancer to a meadow, he was antsy and so was she. She was being stalked instead of the hunter she was the prey.

She was weak she could tell that all that had been going on and not getting any rest had taken its toll, she was about to don her armor and her sword she was knocked off of Necromancer and bitten in the shoulder.

She had been bitten many times before this time it was different, it felt like it did when Alice bit her, but it was a lot more debilitating.

Necromancer kicked the offender off of her and reared up on his hind legs about to release his hellfire "stop!" Isabella commanded him not to she needed whoever it was alive.

"Isabella" Zafira entered the meadow and rushed to help Isabella up.

"Take him" Isabella wobbled on her feet almost falling over "do it" she commanded her to do so when Zafira hesitated "take Necromancer I will fly" before Zafira could argue Isabella took off into the air flying in the direction of the estate.

Zafira turned the attacker over "Demitri".

* * *

"Check me again Siobhan" Alice was frantic she knew there was something wrong with Isabella and she was needed.

"The hour has not passed" Siobhan did not understand the girl's distress.

"Isabella is hurt she needs me" Alice pleaded with her "check me again" she growled out

Siobhan did as she was told, if there was any doubt Alice was Isabella's 'One True' the way Alice ordered her to follow her orders told her there was no dispute.

"You are clear" As soon as Siobhan spoke Alice was clear Alice bolted out of the door. Siobhan sat in place surprised, the last check showed that the infected molecules were a lot higher less than an hour before. It was as if her body changed instantaneously.

Siobhan was thinking to herself never noticing that Alice had left the room. She rushed out to find where she had gone.

Once outside Siobhan saw Angela, Daniel and Eric standing in the yard, Alice had just gotten to them and began to ask questions.

"What happened?" Alice was agitated she had a need to find Isabella.

"We were out on a ride and she just took off" Cynthia did not like that she left Isabella "I should have gone with her".

"She asked us to come back and get Zafira" Daniel placed a hand on Cynthia's shoulder wanting to calm her "she said no one else"

"She probably did not want us to stop the treatments" Siobhan spoke once she got to the others.

"There" Angela pointed up in the air where she spotted Isabella fluttering in the wind.

Then she dropped "Mary Alice, take her inside" Alice gently picked Isabella up and carried her in the house never hearing what Siobhan told her to do, she didn't have to be told.

"Zafira what happened?" Siobhan asked Zafira once she arrived a body draped across the saddle. Zafira dragged Demitri's limp body to the ground off of Necromancer's back.

"Dimitri bit her" Zafira explained "Necromancer was about to set him ablaze and she stopped him"

Siobhan crouched down to get a closer look at him "his bite cannot infect Isabella" she instinctively opened one of his eyelids "gold".

"You four tend to Necromancer" she instructed Angela, Daniel, Eric and Cynthia they complied wordlessly.

"Zafira" Zafira looked at her only thinking of Isabella's welfare "get it together" she stood "the cells in the cellar are complete, correct?" Zafira nodded "Let's get him situated before he comes to"

They dragged Demitri into the cellar, with efficiency they chained him to the walls, all chains were blessed by Isabella herself, as well as the cell bars.

"You go to Isabella's room" Siobhan talked as they both left the cellar "I will go to my room, maybe Mary Alice took her there".

* * *

Alice set Isabella gently on the bed she had been laying in for her treatments. Watching her in the condition she was in was heart wrenching.

Alice felt badly that she had caused Isabella to suffer the same way she was suffering now.

Somehow Alice knew what to do, actually not somehow but she remembered this was a vision she once had, a vision that she could not remember before the treatment.

She closed her eyes and replayed it followed the movements she saw in her mind's eye.

In the past she had been incapable of moving during her visions now it was different, no more absent stare she had control.

She took off the clothes she wore running shorts a sports bra and underwear.

Alice crawled into bed and straddled Isabella's hips. Isabella was no longer in her armor she was naked. Alice traced her markings much more visible than before they were exquisite.

Alice leaned forward and bit her, Isabella's eyes opened instantly as soon as a drop of Alice's venom entered her system, she could feel Alice grinding herself against her as she fed, Isabella moaned with pleasure as Alice purred.

Isabella used her hands to stroke Alice's thighs as soon as she felt the sensation of Isabella hands caressing her body Alice disengaged her bite and threw head back grinding her hips harder moaning as the pleasure of Isabella touching her naked body overtook her.

Alice felt like she was about to float up gloriously into the ether, she needed to be there not go anywhere not float away she wanted to feel for a lot longer.

Isabella jolted her by reversing their positions her hips in between Alice's thighs "Mary Alice" Alice looked deeply into Isabella's eyes "we haven't been on a proper date yet"

"Fuck proper" Alice grabbed Isabella by the back of her head pulled Isabella towards her, Alice kissed Isabella forcefully.

Then she felt it, Isabella entered her Alice gasped and tried to pull Isabella deeper, then the feeling of Isabella inside her was gone.

"Please" Alice begged

"You didn't tell me Mary Alice" Isabella teasingly kissed Alice's neck, Alice felt as she was being punished but when did she have time to tell Isabella she was a virgin?

"Please" Alice begged once again

The door burst open it was Zafira and Siobhan ready to enjoy the show.

"OUT" Isabella turned to them both and barked out.

The door shut in an instant

"I need you" Alice writhed beneath Isabella "take me Isabella"

Isabella looked at Alice with love in her eyes "not today Mary Alice" Alice looked at Isabella with tears in her eyes "today I want to show you" Isabella reached down and circled Alice's clit "today I will not take" Isabella moved closer inches away from Alice's lips "today I will only give" Isabella whispered before she kissed her.

* * *

**A/N:****For people that didn't want to read the lemony part-**After Alice's treatment she remembers her visions, now she can function when she is having them and bites Isabella which cures Isabella instantly.

Probably no postings until next week, I may post more than one a day to make it up to you.

Soon Victoria gets in the picture and as you can see from this chapter the Volturi are lurking in the bushes.

Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and faves.

As long as I get one good or bad review per chapter I will keep posting.

**Witchgar:** I was hoping you were reading and things are good with you my friend.


	10. Chapter 9 - Canvas

**A/N:**Hope you all had an excellent weekend and you enjoy this chapter

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Canvas**

As Siobhan awoke in her favorite position, recumbent on a soft bed surrounded by naked bodies, she realized she was not in her bed, she was in Isabella's, which was not unusual, what was unusual was that Isabella was not in it. She chuckled thinking back on the night before when she and Siobhan walked in on Isabella on top of Alice about to do the deed.

Siobhan's chuckling caused some of the nubile bodies, on her and around her, to stir. She looked at the gaggle of arms and legs to determine which belonged to whom, to try to find a particular set, she didn't really need to search, since Zafira's foot always ended up in the same place, in between her breasts.

Siobhan untangled her arm and tickled the sole of Zafira's foot to hear a giggle, more like a sleepy giggle, but a giggle none-the-less. Siobhan tickled her again this time Zafira wiggled her toes as she giggled once again.

Siobhan came to the conclusion that the best route was to pinch the girl on the foot so she would get her ass up.

"Ouch" the reaction caused a forest of heads to heads to pop up.

"Morning ladies" bleary eyes stared back at her "time to relieve the others" the zombies departed the room one by one. Zafira was certainly not ready to leave.

Zafira crawled to the top of the bed and nestled her head on Siobhan's ample breasts. Siobhan stoked Zafira's hair as she purred contently.

"You know" Siobhan spoke to the very comfortable Zafira "you have to tend to the hatchlings" Zafira mumbled she didn't want to hear that she was extremely comfortable "and the two new Cygnets" Siobhan was referring to Daniel and Cynthia.

"Why?" Zafira whined.

"I believe Isabella giving you more responsibility" Zafira head popped up "she is fretting over me"

Zafira laughed as she got out of the bed "she 'frets' over all of us"

"True" Siobhan also stood to go into Isabella's, really everyone's walk-in closet "but with all the new additions she believes I need a hand".

Siobhan retrieved a robe to hand to Zafira only to find Zafira was walking out of the room, naked scratching her right buttock as she spoke "then I am your gal", the sight brought a smile to Siobhan's face.

Siobhan wondered how Isabella was doing, she wanted to take a bath it was her favorite thing to do before tackling a new day, her bathroom was in another part of the house, attached to her bedroom, where all her favorite bath salts and soaps where.

Siobhan smirked it was time to see what Isabella and Alice were up to in said room with said bathroom, Zafira wrapped the robe around her body cinched it securely and strode to the direction of her room.

Siobhan was surprised at what she saw and heard when she entered her quarters. It was almost silent other that sniffling coming from Alice, who was lying on her side gripping a pillow tightly.

Siobhan rushed towards Alice "what is wrong Mary Alice?"

"She doesn't want me" Alice didn't look up she just mumbled.

Siobhan sat at the edge of the bed and stroked Alice's hair "what made you think such a silly thing Mary Alice?"

Alice rested her head on Siobhan's lap "we had a wonderful night" she sat up so she could look at Siobhan in the face "this morning she just got up and hid in the bathroom" Siobhan laughed "It is not funny" Alice pouted.

"She is not hiding because she doesn't want you Mary Alice" Alice titled her head to one side curious about where Siobhan was going "she hiding because she does".

"I don't understand" Alice leaned against the headboard.

"Your pussy is her kryptonite" Siobhan laughed again, Alice's expressions were just adorable "you are a virgin dear".

"But she did do 'things'" still Alice was embarrassed about speaking about sex.

"Things that took you to the pinnacle of sexual gratification" Alice blushed, she touched her face, the feeling was still foreign.

Alice nodded not wanting to speak "the blush is adorable Mary Alice" Siobhan was amused.

"You should consider yourself lucky" Siobhan stood ready to tackle the problem that waits for her "she never did any of those 'things' with Esme" Alice recalled the conversation she had with Esme in the greenhouse, where Esme told her that Isabella never did anything 'untoward' with her.

Siobhan walked into the walk-in closet "before I go in there, let me show you something that may help".

* * *

Isabella tried again to tie her ascot the way Siobhan did, frustrated with herself that she still couldn't.

She looked at herself in the mirror with a snarl on her face, full of disgust at the image she saw "what were you thinking?" the fact was she wasn't thinking, Alice's venom was powerful, more so than anyone else's. Alice's venom was potent it drove her insane not to take her when Alice begged one thing stopped her, that for her was fortunate.

She heard the bathroom door open "thank the heavens above" Isabella said the words in the form of a greeting she knew it had to be Siobhan.

"And below" Siobhan walked in and untied the cluster fuck that Isabella had created attempting to tie her ascot properly. Siobhan could tell that Isabella had performed the worst ascot tying she had ever done before signalling to her that Isabella was off the charts as far as stress level.

"Siobhan you should have told me" Isabella lowered her voice "how could you not tell me she was not going through the second part of the treatment?"

Siobhan continued to idly fiddle with Isabella's tie "don't ignore me Siobhan" Siobhan paused what she was doing "you should have never left me alone with her"

"What do you want me to say, Isabella?" Siobhan turned away and lowered her head "that I wanted to prove you wrong?"

"What happened to you years ago is proof that I was not 'wrong'" Isabella wrapped her arms around her "I know you are hurting" Siobhan turned to melt into Isabella's embrace "all you have to do is ask me and I would do anything in my power to find her".

Siobhan withdrew from the embrace "I know you would" Siobhan wiped her tears "Mary Alice" Siobhan called out she did not want to discuss things further with Isabella.

A naked Alice opened the door and entered. Siobhan untied Isabella's ascot "show Isabella what I taught you" Siobhan left the room quickly.

"Let me help you" Isabella could not keep her eyes off of Alice she nodded as she feasted on the sight

Alice expertly began to tie Isabella's ascot, her eyes never leaving Isabella's "Siobhan told me it was my job now to take care of you".

Isabella nodded again not being able to find the words to speak "are you going to tell me why you didn't take what I offered you?" Alice was slow and deliberate as she tied the ascot "why you are hiding?"

"Believe me Mary Alice I wanted to" Isabella grabbed Mary Alice by the ass with both her hands and lifted her up "your venom is quite the powerful aphrodisiac, stronger that anything I have ever experienced". Isabella sat Mary Alice on the sink counter "but you are unsure".

"What makes you say that?" Alice was sure or was she?

"You called me what everyone else calls me" Alice paused trying to think back "you called me Isabella, you said 'take me Isabella'" now Alice remembered "if you believe that you truly are my 'One True' you can't be like everyone else".

"I understand" Alice wrapped her legs around Isabella "I am not unsure however" Alice finished the ascot and slowly slid her hands from Isabella's chest up to her shoulders never looking away from Isabella's eyes.

Isabella's passions stirred she had to get out of there or she would lose all control. Her hand moved slowly to Alice's right breast cupping it gently as Alice kissed her.

Isabella brushed her thumbs lightly on Alice's nipple. Alice tightened her thighs around Isabella pulling her closer.

"Not here Mary Alice" Isabella finally was able to extinguish the flame that raged inside her, barely "not know" Isabella gave Alice a peck on the lips "not like this" then another.

Alice groaned in frustration, Isabella picked her up "let's go Mary Alice lets grab breakfast" Isabella spoke as she walked out of the bathroom with Alice wrapped around her like a baby koala around its mother.

* * *

Alice sat next to Isabella at the dining room table waiting for breakfast she could smell the aroma of familiar things she had eaten when she was human, things she could soon enjoy.

"I know this is not considered polite dinner conversation" Alice prefaced her question to make it clear she was not being crass "but will I shit?" Alice heard Zafira burst into laughter Isabella giggled beside her.

"No Mary Alice" Isabella held Alice's hand on the tabletop "your body works more efficiently now" Alice got a curious look "it absorbs everything you take in".

"Here you go" Zafira set a plate in front of Isabella and a glass of blood in front of Alice

Alice looked at Isabella's plate and then at Zafira's "you eat meat?"

"Of course" Zafira wondered what Alice was getting at.

"That means you kill animals" Alice looked at Isabella's plate once again "I didn't think you would" she looked at Isabella "you are against infected humans feeding from them, still yet you eat them".

"They do not 'eat' them" Isabella explained as she ate "they drink their blood, their life force"

Zafira picked up her fork "without forming a covenant like we do with the humans we feed off of" she scooped up a forkful of eggs "everything we eat, including vegetables are blessed"

"Vegetables?" Alice found that strange "vegetables do not have a soul"

"Just because you can't hear a tree scream when you chop it down" Zafira paused her eating to respond to Alice's statement "doesn't mean it does not have a life force".

"Oh" Alice never considered that

"You are what you eat Mary Alice" Siobhan entered the room with her own plate "what you consume becomes a part of you and you will share a covenant for as long as you live".

Isabella gave Siobhan a side glance they had more to discuss and Siobhan was an expert at avoidance.

"Siobhan" Isabella addressed Siobhan after finishing her meal "when will the treatments conclude".

"Rosalie and Emmett treatments have concluded" Siobhan finished her breakfast "they, however, continued the sexual component" Alice and Zafira snickered "Maria and Jasper finished early this morning they are in the pool room".

"And Esme?" Isabella still had concern when it came along to Esme, the way Isabella asked for Esme still bothered Alice.

Alice caught a glance coming from Siobhan Alice knew that it meant that Siobhan was warning her to calm her insecurities.

Alice determined that her insecurities were part of the reason Isabella did not believe her ready, that and the fact that Alice did not see herself as Isabella's equal.

"Her treatment will conclude this afternoon" Siobhan focused back on Isabella "Edward and Carlisle are progressing nicely their treatments will end tonight".

"Good" Isabella leaned back in her chair "I have to talk to Demitri once we are done here".

"You never said how he was able to get to you?" Zafira found it curious that Isabella was not prepared for Demitri's attack.

"His scent threw me off" Isabella sighed "I didn't know it was him until he was close enough to bite me".

"Demitri Volturi?" Alice asked finishing off her breakfast.

"Yes" Isabella answered.

"It was my fault" Alice lowered her head.

Isabella tugged on Alice's hand to pull her towards her and offered a spot on her lap to sit. Zafira and Siobhan allowed them a private moment they cleared the table and left the room.

"It is not your fault Mary Alice" Isabella wrapped her arms around Alice.

"It was my vision" Alice rested her head on Isabella's shoulder "the one Aro saw".

"Which one?" Isabella asked "me bitten by you or me being bitten by Demitri?"

"The first" Alice was enjoying the warmth of Isabella's body and the way it soothed her.

"Did he see me recover?" Alice mumbled a 'no' Alice could not tell if it was Isabella's voice or the warmth of Isabella's body that was causing her to feel drowsy.

Isabella wondered why Demitri attacked her, if Aro had come to the conclusion that Alice's bite killed her, then why did Demitri, try to kill her. Isabella thought things through in her mind it just did not make any sense. She knew Aro wanted something else.

She looked down at Alice's face about to ask her if she had any visions regarding Aro Volturi, only to find Alice fast asleep.

Isabella heard Alice's soft snores, Alice may have concluded her treatments but she did require some amount of rest.

It bothered Isabella that Siobhan would allow the two to be alone together, especially since she knew that Isabella's needs and desires for Alice were bubbling forth, knowing the dangers that would come by bedding a virgin girl who was still yet not sure of her position in her life.

Fortunately Isabella was able to hang on to some modicum of control, touching tasting and being intimate with Alice was not beyond anything Isabella had experienced before. Giving Alice the pleasure she did, worshiping Alice's body the way Isabella did convinced Isabella that Mary Alice was truly her 'One True'. Isabella stood with Alice in her arms to take her to bed.

"Contact Father Carlo I need to speak to him" Isabella spoke to Siobhan as she passed her Isabella paused "and Siobhan" Siobhan stopped what she was doing the tone was the one that required her full attention "we need to discuss things further".

Siobhan nodded, she did not want to delve into the past, but the past was something that was obstructing Isabella's movement forward and Siobhan knew hers as well.

Isabella gently placed Alice on her bed once they arrived in her quarters, Alice would not let go.

"Bella" Alice said her name with a moan.

_'__Oh, oh'_ Isabella reluctantly unwrapped Alice's arms from her body as Alice kissed her on the neck, Isabella was sure that if Alice were to bite her it would be all over.

Isabella quickly replaced her body with a pillow once she disentangled herself. She stood to watch to see the most adorable thing Alice snuggling with a sigh into the pillow.

Isabella took a deep breath willing herself to exit stage left, there was still much to do and she had to get them done.

She walked down the staircase to find Siobhan at the bottom waiting for her.

"Let me fix that" Siobhan noticed Isabella's ascot a bit crooked "I know you are not happy with me" once she finished Siobhan retrieved Isabella's coat "but it was her choice".

Isabella turned and slipped each arm into the coat sleeves "you are aware of the consequences of taking when the other is not ready" Isabella turned around "even if it is your 'One True' there should be no doubt".

Siobhan looked down thinking on what did happen to her. Isabella wrapped her arms around Siobhan, she didn't want to bring the past up "All is not lost Siobhan don't forget fate is fate"

Siobhan cried her tears silently wondering where her 'One True' was.

* * *

Isabella heard a timid knock on the door to her home office "come"

Isabella motioned one of the chairs in front of her when Charlie entered "sit"

Charlie sat in the chair as he was told.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Isabella did not look at him as she addressed him she was reading a document as she spoke.

"No Miss Cygnus" Charlie answered.

"I was attacked and almost killed by Demitri Volturi" Isabella still did not look in Charlie direction she did hear Charlie's gasp of surprise when he heard what she said.

Isabella read the document in her hands out loud "the Volturi will never again attack any religious institution or spiritual center including any of its members for eternity and all form of aggression from the Cygnati towards the Volturi or the Volturi towards the Cygnati will from this day cease"

"Your treaty has handcuffed me for a very long time Father Carlo" Isabella put the document down on the desk

"You were not there" Charlie began to become angry he knew now that when he signed the treaty he had not thought beyond eliminating the Volturi from the church, not about others that they would prey upon.

"You did nothing" the Cygnati tried to give aid to others, others that were not members of a spiritual center or religious institution but they couldn't do it because of the treaty they could not harm any Volturi member.

"You signed the treaty in my name Father Carlo" Charlie still did not understand why Isabella never offered aid "you or my representative, your word is my word, I could not step in"

Now Charlie understood, all that time he felt Isabella was heartless not caring about what the Volturi was doing to the innocent. As he looked at Isabella he could see that it was a painful thing for her all along.

"I did not know" Charlie sighed.

"I do not control what my Cygnets do, I do not take away their free will, that is absolute" Isabella leaned back in her chair "I am bound by your actions"

"I am less powerful than you may think Father" Isabella needed Charlie to understand "I must trust that you look at the big picture when you act in my name"

"I did not" Charlie was blind he believed in good and evil and strove to live always in good. He saw that there was a benefit it protecting only the church and did not contemplate that other human beings were in danger.

"But you will learn" Isabella hoped Charlie would do just that "you constantly strive to live in one end of the teeter totter avoiding the other side of your humanity" Isabella stood from her chair and walked to the window trying to find a way for Charlie to understand how things worked "you don't try to achieve balance, when I spoke to your wife I was not only hoping she was listening, I hoped that you were listening too"

"I understand" Charlie did understand.

"Very well" Isabella was not sure he did but her had to give Charlie a chance to show her he did, she just did not know how.

"How is it possible that you were almost killed?" Charlie stood from his chair the idea that Isabella come be killed was foreign she was an angel after all.

Isabella explained the events of the previous night, she was still unsure about Demitri's intentions, for all intents and purposes Aro believed her dead, since he saw Alice's vision and the reaction she would have to her venom.

"I do not believe Demitri was supposed to kill you Miss Cygnus" Isabella almost smiled Charlie was getting it

"Why is that?" Isabella asked him

Charlie was becoming excited he always liked solving puzzles "maybe Demitri acted on his own volition" Isabella's eyebrows shot up "does Aro know about the side effects?" Charlie rubbed his chin as he spoke "about the psychosis?"

"I do not believe Marcus and Caius ever told Aro about the psychosis" Isabella thought out loud about the possibility that Demitri was out of his mind enough to do something he was not ordered to do.

"Marcus and Caius?" Charlie was surprised "the Volturi kings?"

"You did not think I would not keep eyes and ears in the castle?" Isabella chuckled

"No that would be foolish" Charlie smiled he had never really had a conversation with Isabella like the one they were having.

"The question is what does Aro want?" "Charlie sighed thinking things through "he wants something else" things began to click for Charlie "They wanted the Cullens to be blamed"

"For what purpose Father?" Isabella had determined that having her killed was a bonus for Aro but not his goal.

"So they would seek protection from us" Charlie answered "the question is why?" Charlie asked

"Maybe they wanted a coven of vegetarian vampires ready to fight off any celestial beings that would take my place" things for Isabella were becoming clearer her back and forth with Charlie helped and she was enjoying it.

"Actually there is two Miss Cygnus" Charlie corrected Isabella.

"Two what?" Isabella asked.

"Two vegetarian covens" Charlie was smirked at Isabella's perplexed look, he had yet to see it before.

Isabella sighed _'more?'_ "Okay Father, wipe that smug smile off your face" Isabella gave Charlie a mock glare and Charlie gave her a fake 'serious face' in return.

Isabella laughed and Charlie laughed with her.

"Let's put this 'other' coven aside for the time being" Isabella returned to the conversation, after they regained their composure "I must interrogate Demitri".

"You will be conducting the interrogation?" Isabella rolled her eyes, assuming Charlie would get all sanctimonious regarding her interrogation tactics "allow me to do so Miss Cygnus?"

"Charlie" Isabella spoke to him as Charlie Swan "are you sure?"

"Miss Cygnus" Charlie stood rod straight "I am Father Carlo Cygnus I have a duty to perform".

Isabella gestured towards the door to allow Charlie to walk through it.

* * *

Siobhan mind was full of turmoil her conversation with Isabella had her on edge. It was always a sore subject the part of her past that Isabella had brought up.

Her solace was her art, today, not so much; each paint stroke brought forth a particular image one that she would rather forget.

Siobhan did something that was uncharacteristic of her, she flung the canvas against the wall and crumbled to the ground and sobbed.

Alice rushed in, she had a vision of what was going to happen, she had been at the other end of the mansion when something told her she had to be there. Alice wrapped her arms around Siobhan allowing the larger woman to sob and shake as she grasped Alice's shirt. Alice rocked her like she would a newborn child. She wondered what the reason was that Siobhan seemed so broken, she had only known the woman a very short time, but she felt close to her.

Siobhan's sobs diminished as they did Alice took stock of the room, she could see so many beautiful paintings most unfinished some close to completion.

Alice noticed the one Siobhan had destroyed, in her vision she didn't see the portrait, a beautiful woman lounging one a chaise, her body fully exposed in a sensual pose that was captivating.

Siobhan sat up wiping her eyes "thank you Mary Alice" Siobhan spoke her throat dry "usually Isabella handles my outbursts"

Siobhan stood and began clean the mess she had made she picked up the broken pieces of the frame

Alice walked to stand next to Siobhan "who is she?" Alice picked up the canvas and spoke softly, not to startle Siobhan as she spoke.

Siobhan look from the image to look at Alice "my 'One True'" Siobhan "and the reason Isabella is fighting the urge to take what you are offering".

"I am more concerned about you at the moment Siobhan" Alice placed a gentle hand on Siobhan's shoulder.

Siobhan nodded and began to clear the mess she made Alice followed her actions and helped her.

"I was out of control when I met her" Siobhan explained "I wanted her badly" Siobhan continue to pick up each piece of splintered wood as if it was the most precious thing in the world to her "much the same way Isabella wants you".

"Isabella warned me she was not ready" Siobhan sighed "she was right".

"How did Isabella know she wasn't ready?" Alice asked

"She said she was too close to being a newborn" Siobhan answered "and a virgin".

"I may be a virgin" Alice stated frustrated with the excuse "but I am certainly not anything like newborn".

"Time does is not the only thing that matures someone" Siobhan gathered the tools required to assemble another frame "your choice of diet arrested your development".

Alice groaned in frustration, wanting to do the 'right' thing had ruined all of them.

Siobhan chuckled she was finally snapping out of it, talking to Alice was helping. "I took when she wasn't ready" Siobhan continued her story "mind you, she begged me to do it" she starting putting together a new frame "I came home one day there she was" Siobhan took the canvas in her hands and stretched it out so Alice could see it "just like in the painting, draped over my chaise"

Alice looked at the canvas and thought _'no wonder she couldn't resist'._

"I snapped" Siobhan stapled the canvas on the newly completed frame "the next morning she was gone"

Siobhan place the frame on the easel "I saw her at the Masquerade Ball years later" Siobhan stared at the image "she wore I mask but her scent and her presence was undeniable"

"Did you talk to her?" Alice asked

"Yes" Siobhan answered "she didn't even recognize me" Siobhan sighed remembering the day "she said that her and her 'mate' wanted a 'whirl'".

"Did you?" Alice asked

"I declined" Siobhan sighed "I fled, like a coward I hid the rest of the night".

Siobhan sat on a stool in front of the canvas and motioned for Alice to pull one up "I watched as she had sex with others" Alice sat next to hers "remembered the way it felt to touch her".

Siobhan picked up her paintbrush and continued painting "Isabella offered to track her down for me I refused".

Alice watched as Siobhan painted, she felt a vision materialize "like Isabella I finally knew for sure she was not ready"

"I see her" Siobhan stopped painting instantly when she heard Alice speak "she is here" Alice looked at Siobhan "she is here with 'James'"

"You know him"? Siobhan put her paintbrush down "the one she called her mate?

"My sire turned me so I could escape" Alice's memories had all returned "James was so angry that he did, he killed him"

"Do you know why they are here Mary Alice?" Siobhan asked

"They are the ones that are responsible for all the recent murders in Seattle" Alice looked at Siobhan's worried face "they are creating a newborn army".

* * *

"Have they decided?" Isabella and Charlie were conversing on their way to the cellar "if they want to be marked?"

"Yes they all do" Charlie still did not know what to think about the fact that Sue had made the decision to be marked, but it did not matter, it was to be their choice.

"Are you sure you are prepared for this Father?" Isabella asked as they entered the cellar "you must reach for your darkest depths"

"I know" Charlie wanted to prove to Isabella that he was worthy of the name Cygnus, that he was worthy of the power she gave him "I am ready".

Isabella nodded convinced that Charlie was indeed ready the way his spoke and walked towards Demitri's cell was proof of that.

Isabella masked her scent and stood in the shadows as she watched.

Charlie approached the guard who was standing next to Demitri's cell "has he been fed?" he motioned to the tray table with a pitcher of blood with several goblets surrounding it.

"No, Father" the guard answered.

"You are relieved" the guard hesitated Isabella stepped out of the shadows just enough so the guard could see her and gave him a nod.

The guard nodded and walked out of the cellar.

Charlie slid the tray towards the cell, Demitri stirred as the scent of the blood got nearer.

Demitri was shackled by the wrists the chains were securely bolted to the stone walls.

Charlie dragged a metal chair across the stone floor slowly and deliberately to make the noise as grating as possible which roused Demitri further.

Charlie picked up a goblet and slowly poured the blood into it Demitri stood and rushed to the cell bars stopping short restricted by the chains.

Isabella watched from the shadows with a smile on her face watching Charlie set up the interrogation like, well, her.

Charlie walked close to Demitri just outside of the reach of Demitri's arms.

Charlie swirled the blood in the goblet his eyes never leaving a desperate Demitri reaching for it. Charlie brought the bouquet to his nose and inhaled the scent deeply, he moaned as if was delighted by the smell.

He crouched and placed the goblet in front to the cell bars away from where Demitri could reach. Charlie retreated and sat on the chair.

"So Demitri" Demitri whimpered looking between the glass and Charlie "you look thirsty" Demitri's hunger was excruciating Charlie could tell, at that moment Charlie did not give a shit.

Demitri nodded his head and spoke with a dry gravelly voice "yes"

Charlie leaned forward with his elbows on his knees "I would consider giving you this" Charlie used the toe of his boot to slide the goblet forward slightly "if you answer a few questions" Demitri nodded her head acknowledging that he would answer.

"Good" Charlie leaned back "where shall we begin?"

"You want to know why I killed her?" Demitri wanted to speed things up and Charlie was taking too much time, he needed to feed.

"Oh I like that" Charlie spoke with mock excitement "let us start there".

"I really was not supposed to" Demitri sat on his haunches still staring at the glass trying to will it towards him "I was to 'rescue' the Cullen's from your retaliation".

"That does not explain why you were feeding from animals" Charlie leaned back much the same way Isabella would sit in a case like this. Isabella's smile widened.

"I did it on my own" Demitri was feeling desperate "I wanted to be the one to kill the 'Winged Bitch' myself"

"What does Aro you want with the Cullens?" he nudged the glass even closer.

"Protection against angels" Charlie nudged the glass a bit further "an army".

"I already figured that out" Charlie stood and pretended to pick up the glass "I don't need you".

"Wait" in desperation Demitri spoke out Charlie stopped "I can help" Charlie stood so he would continue talking "I can could Aro and tell him all is clear, he'll come, you'll see".

"There is still no need for you Demitri" Isabella stepped out of the shadows using Demitri's voice, Demitri was shocked, he was told by Aro that as an animal blood drinker his venom was lethal "I believe we have everything we need Father".

Charlie nodded and knocked the glass with his foot causing it to topple. The last things they heard as they left the cellar were Demitri's wounded cries.

"I think I like the other side of me" Charlie spoke.

"It was quite impressive Charlie" it was the first time Isabella spoke Charlie's name without some hint of contempt.

They found Alice and Siobhan standing by the cellar doors waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" She reached out to Alice and looked directly at Siobhan when she asked

"Victoria is here" Siobhan answered "with James".

"Father Carlo" Isabella spoke "assemble the shifters that wish to be marked, we will do this tonight" Isabella turned to leave "take Bree she will help prepare them" Charlie nodded and left immediately.

That was the first time Siobhan heard shifters were to be marked, Isabella had failed to inform her, fortunately for Isabella Siobhan had no time to argue, but she was sure the argument would come at some point.

It was now clear to Isabella that James and Victoria were the ones that had been attacking humans in Seattle as well as the vicinity.

"Recall the others, the initiates must be prepared" Isabella continued to give orders as they walked to her chambers.

"There are too many Isabella" Siobhan spoke worriedly, they haven't fed on Isabella for too long and with Isabella's two near-death experiences she was too weak.

"I will request assistance" Isabella entered her quarters followed by Alice and Siobhan "there are other powers you know?" Isabella may be something more but other Powers could give her mark if she got them to agree.

"We have to feed upon you" Siobhan spoke "it has been too long, Isabella".

"There are too many things that need to be done, Siobhan" Isabella counted in her head how many Powers were needed "all the initiates must be prepared and briefed".

"I will call Zafira" Siobhan tried to think of ways to get Isabella fed "to prepare the hatchlings"

"Carlisle and Edward can be briefed by Maggie on their way here" Isabella tried to explain why her being fed was not a priority "but the Cullen's and the shifters will require all of you when they are all here" the situation could be volatile and a stronger presence may be needed, Isabella needed Siobhan to understand.

Siobhan knew Isabella was right, her worry for Isabella's safety was still the most important thing to her "Isabella you must have a treatment"

"I can do it" Alice finally spoke Isabella and Siobhan both turned quickly to face Alice "you said my venom is powerful, more powerful than any other"

That was true but Isabella still was not so sure that it was a good idea

"Isabella, maybe it would work" Isabella could not believe that Siobhan was thinking that it was a good idea, they may not had finished their discussion, but she felt Siobhan had began to see things her way.

Before Isabella could argue Alice spoke "besides you can brief me while I feed" Alice gave Isabella a smirk "and I can 'handle' you"

"She is right Isabella" Siobhan chuckled as she spoke Isabella's face when Alice said she could 'handle' her was priceless.

Alice took Isabella's hand "trust me".

* * *

It was lunch time Eric and Angela sat, at what used to be the Cullen table it was where Zafira had told them to sit and wait for her, Daniel and Cynthia there.

Angela looked at the scene around her, she spotted Jessica and Lauren "I feel sorry for them" they looked terrible.

"You have a soft heart Angela" Eric looked over at the two "they always thought themselves so mighty"

"How the mighty have fallen" Angela shook her head "I suppose" Angela shrugged Eric was right they kind of got what they deserved.

Things were different for Lauren and Jessica, their parents had given them everything and the money was now gone. Gone were the designer clothes and expensive cars, now they were like everybody else.

The whispers quieted when Zafira entered accompanied by Cynthia and Daniel entered

"School's out for the both of you" Zafira motioned for them to follow her out "today is your marking day".

* * *

**A/N:** Before posting I rearrange things before posting since the story is already written, it was a difficult decision but I moved the next part with Alice and Bella's 'preparations' for the markings.

It is really the first major lemon of the story so I chose to apply it to next chapter instead, so be prepared for it.

**Arial Wolf:** Maybe you will forgive my 'teasing' next chapter? To answer your question yes once mark they can be fed upon, which I believe will make things interesting.


	11. Chapter 10 - Reunions

**A/N:****Warning! **If you do not wish to read lemons skip to the second part after the first story page break.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Reunions**

Once Alice said 'trust me' that was all that Isabella could do, she had to fall in line, the look in Alice's eyes gave her no other choice. That did not mean that she was not petrified.

Isabella was having an internal debate between her angelic and devilish side.

'_What the hell is wrong with you, you are Isabella Cygnus for crying out loud'_ the devil inside chastised her for her trepidation _'besides look at that ass!'_

As Isabella followed Alice down the hallway to her quarters she glanced down to do as her darkness instructed. Alice's ass was to die for and the skinny jeans she was wearing framed it perfectly.

Isabella smirked thinking of all the things she could do with it, she almost ran into a wall as vivid images played on her mind. She could hear the two voices in her head snicker. It was always strange to her when she had these internal arguments, in her head her 'devilish' voice sounded much like Gabriel and her 'angelic' voice sounded like Azriel. _'Why is it that the voices are reversed?'_

'_Pay attention' _'Gabriel' snapped her out of her musings, before she ran into Alice from behind, who stopped before opening the door to the bedroom.

Alice could sense the turmoil coming from Isabella she kind of liked the affect she was having on the usually self assured and confident woman.

Siobhan told her when she pulled her aside that Alice should be in control to be confident and not let Isabella take the upper hand, she also reminded Alice of what was in Isabella's closet. 'Be predator not prey' those were Siobhan's last words of encouragement.

Alice turned so fast to face Isabella it startled her and she stumbled backwards.

"Isabella" the way Alice said her name was also different for Isabella, Alice's eyes were so piercing she looked almost feral "there is something you must know".

"Go on" Isabella regained her composure barely, she felt as she was being devoured and Alice's stare had very sharp fangs.

"When we enter that room" Alice pointed behind her with her thumb "you are not Isabella Cygnus".

"I am not?" Isabella wondered who Alice intended her to be.

"No" Alice walked closer to Isabella "in that room, when I take you for myself, you are Bella".

Isabella gulped "is that so?"

"Yes" Alice's front was millimeters away from Isabella "and I am not Mary Alice"

"Then who are you, Mary Alice" Isabella stressed 'Mary Alice' she did not like where going, she was not going to be told what to do or was she?

"I will be Alice" Alice pulled Isabella towards her "and I will take what is mine".

Alice was gone, Isabella stood like an idiot in the same spot for what seemed to be hours. Still debating in her head whether to go in or run far away never to return.

_'__Well what are you waiting for?'_ the Azriel in her head asked.

"I don't know" Isabella whispered the response out loud.

_'__Times are wasting Isabella'_ that time the Gabriel in her head answered, surprisingly enough both agreed with each other, that gave Isabella no choice she had to take the plunge.

Isabella walked in a dark room filled with just lit candles, she knew Alice was in there somewhere just could not tell where, she was hiding, her room had many hiding places.

She could smell Alice's scent, it was thick, it engulfed her like a wool winter coat, so much so, that she could not locate her "It took you long enough" Alice spoke up from behind her.

The way Alice's voice bounced off of the walls, from the tenor of it Isabella could tell it was not Mary Alice speaking but Alice, and Alice was different.

Isabella felt Alice before she saw her, as began to untie Isabella's ascot "there will be no talking Bella" Isabella shivered when she heard Alice call her 'Bella' "all I will hear from you are your screams of utter satisfaction and pleasure"

She could not hear a word Alice was saying all she could see was a very naked Alice but for the stilettos she wore. Alice removed Isabella's ascot while she looked directly into Isabella's eyes.

Alice took two steps back so Isabella could see her in all her glory, Isabella watched as Alice took the piece of fabric and rubbed it against her own skin, first her face, then her breast moaning as she reached her nipples.

Isabella began to pant uncontrollably "calm yourself" the ascot drifted lower as Isabella watched "I am so wet for you Bella" Alice groaned as she reached her center "you have done this to me" Alice drenched Isabella's ascot with her juices as she rubbed her slit with it.

"Now" Alice walked towards her as she spoke "do you remember the rules?"

"No Mary Alice" Isabella broke the rules, there was to be no speaking unless screams of passion and her name at that moment 'Mary Alice' was 'Alice'.

"Wrong" Alice brought the ascot to Isabella's nose "but since you seem so distracted I will forgive, this time" Isabella inhale the fragrance deeply, she groaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Alice snatched the ascot away "you must pay attention" she walked around Isabella "in here I am Alice" Isabella nodded. Alice blindfolded Isabella with the ascot "I am to only hear you scream out in ecstasy".

Isabella felt Alice's unbuttoning her long jacket "I can smell you Bella" after finishing with the long jacket she got started on Isabella's vest "your scent tells me you are ready for me".

Isabella could not argue Alice's point; she needed Alice, a feeling of need that she had never felt before. She had been in this position before, not in this way, however. She always gave pleasure, but never allowed anyone to give in return.

This was different, frightening, exhilarating. She wondered where the voices in her head went to, they usually helped guide her through whatever was to come, this time she was totally lost.

"You are thinking too much Bella" Alice was right she was thinking too much, maybe not enough. Having no control was not something she cared for, letting go and allowing someone to guide her, was not something she ever wanted, until _'Alice'_.

"No thinking" Alice removed Isabella shirt now Isabella was bare from the waist up, that is if you do not consider her blindfold clothing.

Alice dropped to her knees to remove of Isabella's boots.

"You may use me for assistance" Isabella did not know what Alice was talking about, until she realized Alice was unbuckling her boots.

Isabella placed her hands on Alice's head for balance, more so to touch Alice in some way. She began to massage Alice's head with her fingers, she smirked when Alice let out a moan _'ah not so in control are you?'_

Alice smacked Isabella's hands away, Isabella almost chuckled. She wanted to kick herself for letting her moan escape, she like Isabella was filled with desire, maybe even more so, she had to focus _'this is about her, not me'._

Alice knew she needed to quicken the pace, if she didn't she would give up and all would be for not, Isabella needed her 'treatment' and she was the only one that was able to provide it at the time. _'No I want to be the one to give her what she needs, only me'_ silently Alice corrected herself.

She removed the rest of Isabella's clothes methodically at a faster pace Alice did not waste time, as soon as Isabella stepped out of her pants and underwear Alice grabbed Isabella's hips and latched her lips on her clit and suckled.

Alice pulled Isabella towards her to suck harder, her tongue circling Isabella's clit as she did so.

The things Isabella was feeling was nothing she had felt before, never had she allowed another tongue to do was Alice was doing, to lick her and suck her to consume her in such a fashion was unheard of.

It began to feel wrong all wrong "Ah-lice" Alice stroked just the right spot before she could order Alice to stop. Suddenly the wrongs and rights of things were not clear anymore.

Then sound of Isabella's moan made Alice's heart soar, the possibility of guiding Isabella to orgasmic heights was incredible to her, she no longer thought of her own wants and desires she wanted only one thing to please the woman she could now taste on her tongue.

Being an angel, it was no surprised that Isabella tasted heavenly, Alice knew she should not taste any further, if she would she would not complete her duty. She dare not do what she wanted to do, which was to lick Isabella's slit before plunging her tongue inside her, she knew it would be much too much for her to handle, Alice knew she would give in and allow Isabella to take her.

Alice could tell Isabella was close by the way her legs shook, the erratic undulations of Isabella's hips another sign that something was happening, something was building.

Isabella's responses to what Alice was doing were not her own, she was on some sort of automatic pilot, all she could feel was the sheer pleasure of Alice's tongue circling her clit, sucking it mercilessly and teasing her slit. Her body pleaded for something it never did before, something deep inside her stroking the inner walls, she wanted it now, she wanted to be taken she wanted to be fucked by Alice.

Alice remembered what Siobhan told her, how she would be able to tell when a woman was ready. There was the squeezing of her fingers by Isabella's inner walls she could hear Isabella's cries for release, and the ever increasing trembling of her legs.

Alice knew it was time, she withdrew her lips from Isabella's clit, turned her head to her side and inhaled deeply to find the right spot once she found it, Alice buried her fangs into Isabella's femoral artery and fed greedily. As soon as the first drop of blood hit Alice's tongue and mingled with the taste of Isabella she felt her own walls contract an orgasm hit her unexpectedly.

"Ahhh-lice" in an instant Isabella came she felt Alice's venom enter her system, still yet she was unable to move, her orgasm was still cresting without any signs of ebbing.

Alice had fed from Isabella before this time it was different. The desire to have Isabella take her was not there, the desire to please only Isabella was. She disengaged her fangs once Isabella's screams of ecstasy ceased.

With no ability to stand Isabella collapsed backwards into the bed, with a satiated smile on her face. For all the millennia, for all the fucking she had done that moment was one she had never felt before.

Alice was on a mission she wanted more, she needed more. What she felt was mind blowing in every way, she needed to feel it again she needed to go further. Alice felt as she was a hormonal boy seeing his first set of tits.

With her eyes still covered and swimming in her bliss, Isabella did not see or even hear Alice walk into the closet to retrieve and item Siobhan had told her about.

In the mist of a post-orgasmic coma Isabella was unaware of Alice exiting the closet with a box in the crux of her arm. Alice placed the box at the head of the bed where Isabella could not see it, once the blindfold was removed.

"Sit up" Alice commanded Isabella struggled to sit. Alice removed Isabella's makeshift blindfold.

The first thing Isabella saw was Alice standing close enough for Isabella to pull her into the bed, it was her turn and she wanted Alice badly.

Isabella shot her arm forward to reach for Alice only to grasp at air when Alice jumped back away from her. She lowered her head in defeat "I understand"

She should have known, Isabella should have known, she knew she let all of it go out the window and allowed for thing to go too far.

"Bella?" Alice did not understand why Isabella looked so despondent.

"I will wait for you Mary Alice" tears began to fall down Isabella's face "you will always know here to find me" Isabella looked at Alice to get a good look at her, to carry an image of her in her mind carry her though the years until when or if Alice decides to come back to her.

Alice rushed toward Isabella and kneeled before her "Bella" she wiped Isabella's tears, wondering what happened "what are you talking about?"

"You are not ready" Isabella tried with all her might to avoid looking into Alice's eyes she did not want to make the same mistake Siobhan made with Victoria.

Alice sat next to Isabella and grabbed her hand "you are so wrong" it was strange to see Isabella so vulnerable "I want you to take me so badly it hurts".

"Then why did you pull away from me?" Isabella finally looked at Alice in the face.

"Because if you did I would not be able to stop" Alice smile at the quizzical look in Isabella's face and the way she cocked her head to the side trying to say "today is marking day Isabella" Alice spoke to Isabella in a formal way to snap Isabella out of her "Bella" mode.

"Oh" As Bella the troubles that Isabella had were unimportant, as Bella all that mattered was Alice "you are right Mary Alice".

Isabella made an effort to stand "you will be Bella for a little while longer" Alice kissed Isabella soundly "and I will be Alice".

To Isabella that meant that their would be no thoughts of mass markings, newborns, Victoria, or Volturi happening there would only Alice and Bella. Isabella gave Alice a nod to say she was in agreement.

"Good" Alice stood and crawled into the bed to sit behind Isabella her legs straddling her from behind "now don't move".

Alice wrapped her legs around Isabella, her arms around her midsection and pulled Isabella tightly towards her, as close to her center as was physically possible.

She could feel Isabella's ass on her clit the feeling intensified when Isabella pushed her butt back further after hearing a moan from Alice after the initial contact.

Alice place both of her heals in between Isabella's thighs she slid both feet apart to open Isabella up wider. She reached behind her to remove the item from the box all the while massaging one of Isabella's breasts.

Alice pinched Isabella's nipple as she pushed the vibrator, she had been hiding, inside Isabella, turning it on in the process. Isabella was tight; it was a struggle to enter her.

Isabella winced and for a brief moment Alice panicked wondering if it was possible Isabella was too a virgin, she discarded the thought feeling it was foolish, to her, of course Isabella was no virgin, she had many partners in the past, both men and women.

Isabella's back arched and she threw her head back at the sensations she was feeling, everything was overwhelming and overpowering. She felt the pain of penetration and wanted it to end, until she remembered who was fucking her, who was pounding the vibrator in and out of her sopping wet pussy, it was Alice and she fucked like a master.

Alice pushed the vibrator deeper into Isabella, Isabella's hand shot back behind her grabbing Alice by the back of the head to pull her towards her, bringing her lips closer to kiss Alice's lips, before she could reach her goal Alice quickened her strokes making Isabella scream out, her neck now fully exposed to Alice, she bit a Isabella a second time and for the second time her body exploded the orgasm even stronger than the last, Isabella, if she was capable of thinking, would think how that was remotely possible.

* * *

Siobhan smiled from downstairs, things upstairs seemed to be going smoothly, downstairs was another matter all together, it was chaotic.

"Is Isabella alright?" Siobhan noted the way Esme addressed Isabella had changed.

They had been discussing what had occurred while they were all 'indisposed'.

"We all have Mary Alice to thank for saving Isabella" Siobhan answered Esme's question.

"Where is Demitri?" Emmett cracked his knuckles as he spoke "I want a piece of him". Emmett's personality only changed slightly, he was still all for kidding around and wisecracks. He had heard what was going on upstairs between Alice and Isabella, however, he was more focused with matters at hand there was plenty of teasing to be done later.

"Not to worry Emmett we have been handling him just fine" Zafira gave Emmett an impish smile giving Emmett the signal that he will get a piece of Demitri when it is his turn. Emmett nodded and gave her a smirk back.

"What of the newborns?" Jasper using his tactical mind was trying to figure the best way of confronting the newborn army.

"Once everyone is marked we will determine our course of action" Zafira answered the question for Siobhan, Zafira knew Siobhan was in turmoil about that her 'One True' was so close.

Zafira thanked the heavens above and below that she did not have the issues that came with having a 'One True' she thought it was too much for her to handle.

Her 'family' was proof enough that it was something she did not want in her life, footloose and fancy free was her motto.

The doorbell rang, Siobhan was glad she had cautioned everyone about what behavior was expected from each of them when all the other initiates arrived.

As Siobhan got closer to the front door she realized that it was not who she thought it would be, but two people that will cause excitement among the rest of the Cullens.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" Siobhan greeted Carlisle when she opened the door "I am Siobhan"

"Please call me Carlisle" Carlisle shook Siobhan hand as he spoke "I may not have met you but I have heard much about you" Carlisle was given much information during his time away regarding the Cygnus clan. It was fascinating to him, it was when he heard the tales told of a loving bunch he had no doubt he wanted to be a part of it.

"Carlisle!" before Edward could introduce himself Esme leapt into Carlisle's arms, wrapping herself around him.

"Esme" it was a welcomed surprise to see Esme react the way she had, so unexpected, he had never seen her more vibrant, he was instantly filled with desire.

Esme and Carlisle kissed each other passionately as Edward and Siobhan enjoyed the show.

"Let's let this two have at it" Siobhan addressed Edward as she noticed Carlisle's hand creep underneath Esme's shirt "you must be Edward" Siobhan took Edward's arm by the elbow and guided him into the living room where the others were.

"What's up bro?" As soon as Emmett saw Edward he knew he was a changed man.

Edward smiled, not his crooked smug smile but a real true smile, Emmett picked him up in his patented bear hug and swung him around.

"Emmett put him down" Rosalie laughed as she spoke "well, look at you" Rosalie commented once Emmett put Edward down.

"Hey Rosie" Edward enveloped Rosalie in a warm hug, he never felt better "Jasper, Maria" Edward also gave each of them a hug.

"Where's Carlisle?" Emmett noticed Carlisle was missing.

"In the foyer" Siobhan spoke as she went to sit down on the couch "engaged in heavy petting".

"Cut it out you two" Rosalie yelled out "we want to see Carlisle"

Both a ruffled Carlisle and Esme entered the living room hand in hand. Carlisle was beaming as he saw his family standing before it was so different, it was the family he had always dreamed of.

* * *

"I don't know about this" Leah was not looking forward to what was about to happen, she wondered if the whole thing was a good idea.

"I have already told you Leah" Sue helped Leah with her crimson collaret as she spoke "if you are unsure do not it"

"I am sure I want to be marked" Leah grabbed her vest "I want to become a Cygnus".

"Then what is your issue, Leah?" Sue could tell something was up with her daughter all of the others did not have this problem.

"I don't know mom" Leah buttoned her vest "it just this feeling in the pit of my stomach" for Leah it was not a feeling of doubt it was more a feeling of anticipation, the wolf inside her was at a fever pitch.

"As long as you are sure" Sue helped her with her long jacket.

"I am sure mom" Once Leah buttoned the last button on her jacket she grabbed her mother's hand to reassure her.

They walked together down the stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting for them each dressed in their 'uniform'. Sue took a deep breath to her it was a momentous occasion she would take the role she was born to play and wondered if Beatrice Door, her ancestor, would be proud.

* * *

"You are nervous" Cynthia giggled at the jittery way Angela moved as she paced around the room.

Cynthia was assigned to ready Angela for taking her mark. She remembered the day she took hers it wasn't that long ago, as a matter of fact less than a week ago.

She was glad it wasn't the type of ceremony that she would be witnessing that evening. It was a private one, just her and Isabella.

She remembered the words Isabella told her 'you are my kin' Isabella told her 'my life, my blood' Cynthia touched the spot of her chest just above her heart, her heart beat much the same way it did that day 'you will for all eternity be a Cygnus' Cynthia's eyes misted as the memory played back in her head 'what you are is what is me'.

"Are you okay?" Angela noticed Cynthia's faraway look and the tears in her eyes.

Cynthia wiped the tears from her eyes "I was just remembering when I was marked"

Angela finished getting dressed "what was it like?"

"It was glorious" Cynthia smiled.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting" Daniel chuckled at Eric who was bouncing up and down in his seat.

Daniel was driving to Angela's to pick Cynthia and Angela up.

"I never asked you" Eric was so excited that he did not bother asking pertinent questions "are you an angel?"

"No" Daniel answered the question "I did not wish to be one"

"But Cynthia is" Daniel's answer kind of surprised Eric "isn't she?" Since her had guessed wrong when he guessed Daniel was, he considered the possibility that he may be wrong about Cynthia.

"She is" Daniel pulled into Angela's driving, and twice peeped the horn "it was a choice, I chose not too" Daniel turned to look at Eric intently "are you sure you desire to be a Cygnus?"

"Yes" Eric nodded enthusiastically "I am more than sure"

"Good" Daniel turn when he saw Angela and Cynthia leave the house "it is something wonderful thing to be, whether angel of human".

"A Cygnus is always gallant" Daniel opened his door "open the door for your lady" Daniel walked to the passenger side door for opened it to let Eric out and let 'his' lady enter, at least who he hoped was 'his' lady anyway.

* * *

Seth watched as Cynthia and Angela left, he was mesmerized by the way they both looked all in black and wondered what his sister and mother looked like.

"Father Cygnus…" For Charlie it was strange to have Seth call him Father Cygnus instead of Charlie, but whenever Seth had seen Charlie dressed the way he was Seth could call him nothing else. When in normal clothes it was Charlie when in 'uniform' it was Father Cygnus "…are they going to get swords?"

"Only those who are purely human do Seth" Charlie answered Seth's question.

"But Miss Cygnus has one, right" Seth was full of questions.

"Yes" Charlie patiently answered another one of Seth's millionth question "all Powers do"

"Do you remember what your marking day was like?" Seth wanted badly to join the others and be a part of it, but he was still unsure whether or not he wanted to be a Cygnus. He hadn't even shifted and he did not know if he ever would.

"Actually I do not" Charlie was in the middle of turning at the time, so he never got the chance.

"How about you Mr. Webber? Aaron shook his head no "Mr. Yorkie?"

"We were all pretty much out of it" Steven answered "but I am going to watch my boy do so" all three beamed at the thought of watching such a blessed event.

Seth sighed, he wished he could go, but he had been assigned the task of babysitting the twins during the ceremony.

* * *

Alice stood in the shower pouting as she did, she hated the idea of washing Isabella off of her.

"Mary Alice" she heard Isabella's voice call out to her, she knew Isabella was getting dressed and was sure she needed help.

Alice turned the shower jets of to attend to Isabella, once out she was surprised to see an already dressed Isabella holding a towel out for her.

"How?" Alice fell into the towel as Isabella wrapped in around her drying her with great care.

"I believe you balanced me Mary Alice" Isabella continued to dry her as she spoke "I always knew what to do, just was not capable of doing so".

Alice frowned "what is the matter, Mary Alice?" Isabella asked when she noticed the frown on Alice's face.

"I like doing things for you" Alice's frown grew deeper looking first at her collaret then at Isabella.

Isabella removed her collaret with one hand "here" Alice grabbed the offered collaret excitedly Isabella could only smile at how such a little thing made Alice smile such a gratifying smile.

Alice buttoned Isabella's collaret, Isabella turned to the sink to bring a small box to Alice. "Would you like to pin my mark on?" Alice nodded and took the box, Alice opened it to find two crimson swans side by side, one larger than the other "the other on is yours"

Alice affixed the pin below the notch of Isabella's shirt, once she did Isabella kissed her passionately "thank you Mary Alice".

"You have to leave now don't you?" Alice watched as Isabella put on her long jacket, she leaned against the door frame, wrapped around the large fluffy towel, as she did.

"Yes" Isabella finished getting dressed and walked out to the balcony, Alice followed "I must meet with other Powers to request their assistance for the marking ceremony".

Isabella looked down to see Necromancer approach and park directly underneath the balcony.

"You are not going to kiss me goodbye?" Alice asked with a voice full of sadness.

Isabella walked away from the edge of the balcony, she placed a finger under Alice chin to tip her head up and kissed her softly. Alice wanted more, she grabbed Isabella by the back of the head for a deeper kiss but Isabella stopped her.

"Now, now Mary Alice" Isabella spoke seductively "I must not keep the Powers waiting" Alice pouted "if you continue I may never leave".

"And I will never let you go Bella" they spoke with their lips millimeters apart.

"Mary Alice Cullen…" Isabella looked at Alice her eyes staring at her directly "…soon to be Cygnus" she gave Alice a peck on the lips "I love you".

The way Isabella said she loved her shook her, Alice closed her eyes letting the words wash over her not realizing Isabella was gone. She had jumped over the railing and galloping away on Necromancer.

Isabella rode off groaning after her landing on the saddle "Hush you" Isabella told Necromancer, once they were on their way, after hearing him 'laughing' at the state Isabella was in.

* * *

Cynthia and Daniel escorted Angela and Eric into the living room after entering the estate. Cynthia wondered why no one was dressed for the ceremony.

It was apparent to her that discussions were keeping everyone from moving "break it up" Cynthia clapped her hands together as she shouted "get a move on, times a wasting" everyone froze at the commanding voice coming from Cynthia.

"She sure is a mini-Isabella isn't she?" Zafira whispered Siobhan giggled she agreed with Zafira's comment.

"Carlisle, Edward I want you to meet someone" Esme grabbed them both by their hands.

"Carlisle, meet Daniel Carlisle Cygnus" Esme could not help but to smile, they had everyone's rapt attention.

Daniel offered his hand to an immobile Carlisle "when not on duty I prefer Cullen" Carlisle mechanically shook Daniel's hand "if you don't mind".

Carlisle looked between Esme and Daniel, they had the same face the same eyes "Esme?"

"It's him Carlisle" Esme could tell Carlisle was overwhelmed, she could not believe how much emotion was radiating from the man she loved, it was something he never felt from him before "my son".

Carlisle embraced Daniel tightly "no Esme" he whispered "our son".

Before anything further could be said a growl of frustration came from somewhere upstairs "Siobhan!" the voice was different, but the degree of frustration was the same. It was Alice channeling Isabella.

Alice could not believe she was having problems getting dressed she was at her wits end when the bathroom door swung open, Siobhan walking in.

"Thank the heavens above" Alice said much the same way Isabella spoke to her for as long as Siobhan could remember.

"And below" Siobhan attached Alice's crimson collaret then affixed Alice's swan pin.

"Thank you Siobhan" Alice said relieved Siobhan was shouting distance away, even though she could have heard Alice if she were miles away.

"So are you going to tell me how you have suddenly become Isabella" Siobhan walked Alice towards the bedroom so they could speak comfortably.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" Alice sighed she had been racking her brains trying to figure out what was happening "she just left and I miss her".

"Ahh young love" Siobhan teased Alice.

"That's another thing" Alice ignored Siobhan's comment "she tells me she loves me and then takes the hell off" Alice threw her hands in the air and collapsed backwards on the bed as she huffed.

Siobhan could not help laughing the whole thing was comical especially when Alice gave her a glare.

Alice covered her head with her arms "not funny Siobhan"

"You are right not funny" Siobhan spoke still chuckling "at all" she collapsed on the bed next to Alice.

"So are you going to tell me?" Siobhan asked

"Tell you what?" Alice spoke from under her arms her question muffled.

"What it was like when you fucked her with it?" Zafira who had been sneakily eavesdropping on the other side of the door.

Both Zafira and Alice both bolted straight up, Siobhan knew Zafira had been listening all along but the way the girl just charged in and jumped in the bed was jarring.

"Why wouldn't you know, what it was like?" Alice looked between the two, both on either side of her.

Both Zafira and Siobhan looked away sheepishly "wait just one minute" Alice stood and pointed accusingly at both Zafira and Siobhan "you never…" Alice paused thinking back on what happened between her and Isabella.

It was difficult to enter her, Isabella was extremely tight there were a couple of times Isabella whimpered "you did not tell me!" Zafira and Siobhan recoiled at the tone in Alice's voice.

Alice paced the floor repeating 'no' over and over again, Zafira looked at Siobhan. Zafira gestured with her head in Alice's direction, in her own way telling her to do something.

Siobhan sighed and stopped Alice mid-pace "I did not tell you because if I would have when the time came you would hesitate and that could not happen".

"But I was not gentle" Alice felt badly thinking that Isabella's experience was not as good as she felt it was before she learn this little tid-bit of information.

"She is a tough girl" Zafira was never good at saying the right things "she can handle it, now spill" Siobhan glared at Siobhan.

"Out" Siobhan ordered Siobhan to leave, she was not helping matters and whatever else she would say would just aggravate things further "check on the initiates" Siobhan gave Zafira one last order before she walked out of the door.

Alice sat on the edge of the bed "I hurt her" Alice whispered softly talking to himself.

"You helped her Mary Alice" Siobhan was beginning to realize that her tactics were beginning to misfire "if you would have known you would not have offered her what she needed" Siobhan took Alice by the hand "how was she before she left?"

"She got dressed" Alice answered

"All by herself?" Siobhan spoke sarcastically "oh my word"

The dramatic way that Siobhan spoke made Alice giggle

"I understand you couldn't tell me Siobhan" Alice stood to look at herself in the mirror, straightening the wrinkles, she wanted to look the best when Isabella marked her "I just, I would have been more gentle"

"I am sure Isabella enjoyed every single minute of it Mary Alice"

* * *

They were all dressed and ready waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive when the doorbell rang.

Siobhan prayed that this part would go smoothly it was house full of 'vampires' about to welcome a pack of shifters into the mix.

Siobhan signaled to Charlie for him to welcome the shifters in, she determined he was a better go between than any of them.

Shifter smell was never a pleasant thing, as a Cygnus Siobhan knew she would have to represent Isabella in the correct way, that was required of her and that was what she and the others would do.

She hoped the Cullens would do the same, even though they had not been marked yet the were told to be in there best behavior.

Siobhan automatically knew who the Alpha was when the shifters entered the living room, Siobhan stood, followed soon by the others.

"You must be Sue" Siobhan extended her hand to introduce herself to Sue.

"And you must be Siobhan" Sue did the same "Bree has spoken much about you" Sue liked Siobhan immediately the scent was not something she cared for, but her wolf liked her also, no cage rattling.

"I hope she said good things" Siobhan gave Sue a mock glare which made Bree smile.

"All very good" Sue smiled "don't make her a liar"

"I will try my best" Siobhan motioned towards the others to begin introductions.

Leah did not move she was immobile as if her feet were encased in cement.

"What is wrong with you?" Rebecca elbowed Leah in the ribs

"I don't know" Leah's eyes were glued to the one and only Zafira

* * *

"Zafira snap out of it" Alice whispered Zafira was standing like an idiot, Alice looked in her jacket pocket to look for a handkerchief to catch whatever drool would leak out of her mouth.

"What is wrong with her?" Cynthia asked, she had notice Alice trying to lead Zafira out of her morass.

Both Cynthia and Alice heard Rosalie and Emmett snicker, Alice and Cynthia looked over at the snickering duo Rosalie rubbed her nose to signal Cynthia and Alice to take a whiff.

Alice had been taking shallow breaths Cynthia was distracted by Daniel's adept flirting that they had not noticed what they was so apparent Zafira's arousal.

Alice elbowed Zafira sharply in the ribs, Zafira snapped out of her daze "what?"

"You are in soooo much trouble" Alice looked over at the person Zafira was staring at the whole time, the one that was looking at Zafira like she was a hungry wolf eying a thick cut of beef.

After introductions everyone settled in the living room, things had gone much better than Siobhan or Sue thought they would go.

She looked curiously over Sue's shoulder seeing two who kept their distance "what do you think is going on there?"

Sue looked over here to see her terrified daughter standing in a corner away from everyone else "I have no idea" Sue looked at the sight with curiosity.

Siobhan noticed that Sue was not looking were she was "not there over in the other direction" Siobhan had seen what Sue was looking at and put two and two together she waited for Sue to do so on her own.

Once Siobhan heard Sue burst out laughing she knew the woman had gotten it.

Before they discussed it further the doorbell rang incessantly, however had depressed the button was not letting go. Siobhan rushed to answer the door before the doorbell short circuited.

Siobhan saw a sight she did not expect when she opened the door it was the two cheery faces of none other than Gabriel and Azriel.

"What are you two doing here?" Siobhan asked them both with curiosity, there manner of dress should have answered the question, since they were both dressed like everyone else, but that answer was an unbelievable one.

"We are here for the ceremony" Azriel patted her on the shoulder as he casually walked in.

"What?" Siobhan heard perfectly well, it was still impossible or was it?

"Come now Siobhan don't look so puzzled" Gabriel put his arm around her shoulder and closed the door behind him with his foot "we are Isabella's other 'olive branch'.

Siobhan sights were set on murder, the murder of one Isabella Cygnus "she is marking you?" Siobhan whispered the realization.

* * *

The initiates stood shoulder to shoulder nervously awaiting the Powers arrival, those already marked stood behind them in mass.

In the horizon high in the sky they could see pin points of light approached them at full speed.

It was a squadron of Powers lead by Isabella.

"Fucking awesome" Emmett whispered no one disagreed.

In unison the Powers stopped on a dime and dropped straight to the ground spreading their wings wide to slow their descent.

Alice could not take her eyes of off Isabella she almost giggled when Isabella shot her a wink and gave her a smile, before she began to speak.

"You are my kin" the Power walked in unison towards their assigned initiate, Isabella's was of course Alice's "my life, my blood" Isabella was the only one to speak all other Powers were issuing Isabella's mark so they remained silent.

As Isabella placed her hand on Alice's chest, Alice knees nearly buckled. Isabella told her she may faint, she told her to never let her gaze leave her eyes, because she would never let her fall, so Alice did just as Isabella told her to do.

Isabella willed Alice to remain upright "you will for all eternity be a Cygnus" other Powers caught their initiates before they fainted "what you are is what is me"

Alice felt the energy that was Cygnus fill her, her eyes still looked into Isabella's during the entire process, forced them to stay open, she did not want to miss a thing.

Isabella's helm dematerialized "no one else gets this Mary Alice" Isabella whispered before she kissed Alice soundly, she wrapped her arm around Alice's waist before her knees gave out.

Alice moaned, Isabella's kisses were incredible she was over the moon, if Isabella had not ended the kiss she would have screamed out in ecstasy.

One Isabella was sure Alice would be able to stand on her own she took a step back, her helm back in place.

"Your mark is consecrated by the heavens above" she spoke to the group once again some were still wobbling on their feet after being righted.

"And below" the witnesses replied.

Isabella turned to the Powers and bowed to them in gratitude they all nodded in response and shot straight up into the air.

Necromancer trotted towards Isabella, she heard footsteps heading in her direction, she smirked she knew Alice would come. Isabella got on the saddle.

"Hey" Alice was not happy that Isabella was leaving her again, without even saying good bye. Isabella looked in the direction of the 'hey' and saw the cutest thing ever an extremely annoyed Alice with her arms crossed shooting laser beams at her head with her eyes "where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to go get some clothes on" Isabella leaned down to whisper to Alice "the saddle chaffs something awful went you are ridding in the buff".

Alice fought a smile, she knew Isabella was teasing her but she had no intention of letting Isabella know she was amused "I just don't know how Lady Godiva did it bareback" Isabella scratched the top of her head as if she was thinking it through "you should have seen what my crotch looked like after I tried".

Finally Alice did laugh at the ridiculousness that was Isabella sometimes.

"Actually I wanted to take my lady on a proper date" Alice stopped laughing instantly after she heard 'proper date' "and I wanted to return to the estate to make myself presentable"

"Oh" Alice hoped that since they were going to have a 'proper date' they would soon take things further than they had. She took Isabella's virginity and now she wanted, more than ever, to give her hers in return.

"Would you like to ride back with us?" Necromancer nodded and neighed telling her to say 'yes'

"Only if I got the same seat the first time we did" Alice looked at Isabella coyly.

"Very well" Isabella jumped off of Necromancer and scooped a giggling Mary Alice in her arms then leaping back on the saddle.

Isabella winced when she landed.

"I am sorry" Alice spoke with regret as they galloped home.

"For?" Isabella had no idea what Alice was talking about.

"I didn't know you were a virgin" Alice spoke softly.

"I am aware of that Mary Alice"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice smacked Isabella on the chest.

"Because you would have been too gentle" Isabella laughed at Alice's cute blush "and you taught me I like it a little rough".

* * *

**A/N:**Initially the lemonade was intermixed with the entire chapter, but I wanted to organize it in a way that is would be easier for those who did not care to read it.

This was actually the first lemon I had ever written, so please forgive me if it was written badly; I have tried to improve on it, after repeated attempts to do so I finally gave up and posted it anyway.

Next chapter is 'Proper Date' finally.

**Arial Wolf:** you ask the best questions. This question pertains to my writing process, so I love answering it. I considered Irina as Siobhan's 'One True' but as I continued writing the idea fell by the way side simply put I am not very good at writing multiple characters at the same time in the same location as you could probably see after reading this chapter. So I ended up cutting the amount of characters in the story, they started to become too many. The Denalis will have little involvement in this story, but would be present if there is a sequel (not sure if there would be one yet)

**TLC125:** I hope this lemon was satisfactory and thanks for forgiving me, also don't worry about Siobhan I am a sucker for happy endings.

Thank you so much for your reviews and for taking the time to read my story.


	12. Chapter 11 - Proper Date?

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a great weekend

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Proper Date?**

Siobhan watched as Isabella and Alice took off, she sighed readying for the onslaught, she was sure there would be a ton of questions, from the newly marked especially.

"Maggie" Siobhan turned to Maggie who handled all of Isabella's appointments, "set appointments for everyone".

Siobhan thanked the heavens above and below that Maggie's gift was her ability to remember everything "I would require the first one if you please"

"Of course Siobhan" Maggie knew already that Siobhan would be Isabella's first appointment for the next day.

Siobhan was ready for the first time to take the help Isabella had offered her so many years ago, she was ready to tackle the matter of Victoria, her 'One True' was near and she could not miss the opportunity. Watching Isabella deal with Alice may discourage most, but not her.

Siobhan walked to the group, as soon as they saw Siobhan approach they all starting shouting questions.

Carlisle and Edward wanted to head to Denali right away to help heal their 'cousins'. During their 'treatments' they had discussed plans of how to deal with the situation.

Charlie and Sue wanted the newborns taken care of, the disappearances had ceased, unfortunately the murders hadn't, to them that meant the number of newborns had reached critical mass.

Emmett and Rosalie were all about kicking Volturi ass, Emmett had already played rock, paper, scissors with both Rosalie and Zafira, he won, he had first dibs when it came to Demitri, who was still in the cellar.

The requests and questions went on and on "everyone" Siobhan spoke "I must say welcome to the Cygnus family" there was no pause in Siobhan speech, she was aware that if there was, an interruption was bound to happen "house rules are as follows"

"For all of you that do not know" Siobhan motions Maggie forward "this is Maggie" Maggie gave a wave "Maggie handles all of Isabella's appointments"

"Appointments?" Rosalie was the first to speak up she needed to speak with Isabella right away she was eager to get things started.

"Yes" Siobhan continued "no business in the estate" they all looked at each other incredulously "business in the office only"

"So what do we do now?" an already to go Carlisle spoke out, he along with everyone else, was anxious.

"Tonight we celebrate" Zafira chimed in as she directly ogled an ogling Leah, a party was what she needed to get heat things up with Leah.

"A celebration?" Azriel was starting to like the sound of things.

"Well of course" Siobhan spoke.

* * *

Alice was enjoying the motion of Necromancer as she rode with Isabella towards the estate, at least she thought that was where they were headed. When she took stock of her surroundings she realized they weren't headed in the right direction.

"Where are we going?" Alice looked up at Isabella's face.

Isabella looked down at the beauty in her arms "looks like Necromancer wants to show you something" Necromancer neighed affirmatively.

The detour was the perfect opportunity to give Siobhan enough time to settle everyone else before they arrived. There were no doubt many questions had to be answered, but tonight needed to be a restful time for the things to come.

They arrived at the clearing where Isabella and Necromancer had taken an injured Alice before to feed.

"We are here" Isabella jumped off of the horse taking Alice with her and landed on the clearing floor, Alice loved the feel of it.

"This is where you had me feed" Alice spoke as Isabella put her on her feet.

"Yes" Isabella gestured to the middle of the clearing "It seems someone wants to say hello"

Alice noticed the mountain lion that allowed her to feed from her, along with 3 cubs. She watched as the cubs pounced on one another, and growled playfully as the mother supervised the rough play.

Once Alice and Isabella reached the mountain lion family, the mother growled softly getting the cubs' attention, they stopped their play obediently.

"She is asking for a blessing" Isabella did not have to tell Alice that Alice could innately tell that was what was intended. She looked at Isabella waiting for her to proceed but Isabella did not move "she requests that you do it" that part Alice did not know.

"Me?" Alice asked.

"The covenant was with you Mary Alice" the look Alice gave her made Isabella smile, her check muscles were starting to get sore every time Alice was around, Isabella was not used to smiling.

Alice looked between Isabella and the mountain lions, mother and cubs, she felt a nudge from Necromancer she scowled at him, making him 'chuckle' along with Isabella. She was starting to learn about the horse's mannerisms.

She sat in front of the mountain lion clan "just wish them a happy life Mary Alice".

Alice grabbed the first cub in line, the others patiently waited in line as mother sat and watched. Alice did just exactly what Isabella told her to do.

Once she finished the cubs pounced on her all at once, Alice giggled.

Isabella watched, from the perfect vantage point, leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing, loving what she saw, Alice running around in the clearing three cubs in tow, tackling each other. Alice laughing as she was brought down to the ground.

The scene was so innocent so child-like. So much of Alice's childhood was taken from her, Isabella knew she deserved this and more, there was no rush, everything and everyone else, had to wait.

Once the mountain lion family made their way back to their den Alice found that she needed to feel Isabella close to her. She laid her head on Isabella's lap and enjoyed the feeling of Isabella loving stroke her hair.

"This is the best 'proper date' ever" Alice exclaimed.

"This is no date Mary Alice" Isabella chuckled.

* * *

Once they settled Necromancer in his stables, Isabella and Alice walked towards the estate hand in hand.

"Where is everyone?" Alice noticed that the mansion was quiet; she figured everyone would be there already.

"I am sure they are on their way to Seattle" Isabella spoke distractedly she sensed someone lurking around, she pulled Alice closer "someone's here" Isabella whispered in Alice's ear.

Alice did not sense nor smell anything "you can come out now" Isabella called out, she was able to discern who it was.

Sam came out from the edge of the tree line, with cutoff shorts and no shirt.

"Miss Cygnus" Sam walked closer towards Alice and Isabella "I wonder if I could have a minute of your time" Sam was schooled by both Sue and Emily as to how to approach Isabella they demanded that he was polite, he would do anything he could to get Isabella's approval.

"Mary Alice" Isabella wanted to smile at the glare Alice was giving Sam "I will meet you in the garage, pick any car".

Alice looked at Isabella stubbornly, she did not want to leave her side, she had a bit of a protective streak and she wasn't intending to leave Isabella alone with Sam

Isabella gave Alice a kiss on the forehead _'too cute'_ "I will be alright Mary Alice" she whispered in Alice's ear.

"You better be" Alice growled in Sam's direction before headed to the garage.

Isabella's gaze followed Alice she could not keep her eyes off of her ass "what can I do for you Mr. Uley?" Isabella spoke after breaking her gaze to address Sam.

"I have been informed there would be a celebration" Sam took a deep breath the way Isabella stared through him made him extremely nervous "I would like to accompany Emily".

Isabella did not speak for what he believed was an inordinate amount of time, she just stared him down, Sam would have been quaking in his boots, if he were not barefoot.

"Mr. Uley" Isabella spoke in an even tone "I do not determine who my Cygnets chose to associate with" Sam gave a sigh of relief; he believed it would have been harder than that.

"However" Sam's tension was back "if you mistreat her in any way" she continued to speak there was no variance in her tone still it commanded his full attention "I would cut your balls and dick off, myself"

Isabella took one step closer "I will instruct one of my chefs to sauté your said body parts in a fine wine"

She took another step "I will have it served to you on my best china" Sam could tell Isabella was serious "and you will be made to eat it in front of her" Sam gulped fighting the urge to grab his junk make sure his dick and balls were indeed still there.

Isabella took a step back "am I understood, Mr. Uley?" Sam nodded in response.

Isabella turned to leave, Sam still did not move a muscle "and Mr. Uley" she stopped her progress forward "head to Seattle find Azriel and Gabriel" Sam wanted to ask who Azriel and Gabriel were "they will dress you like the perfect gentleman" Sam dare not speak "maybe if you dress like one, you could possibly act like one".

* * *

As soon as Alice entered the garage she saw the car she wanted to drive a brand spanking new canary yellow Porsche 318 Spyder. Alice was in love as soon as she saw the car.

She kissed the hood of the car repeatedly and whispered sweet nothings in its 'ear'.

"She loves you too Mary Alice" Alice squealed as soon as she heard Isabella's voice from behind her. She leapt into Isabella's arms "I am not the jealous type" Isabella put Alice down and walked her towards the car "but the way you laid sweet kisses on her, I might reconsider".

Alice gave Isabella an even better kiss "she is yours, you know?"

"What?" Alice was shocked

"How many other cars do you see her in your favorite color, Mary Alice?" Isabella walked to the key locker where all the vehicle keys were stored.

Alice looked around and for the first time she noticed that all the cars where indeed a different color, most black, some red and silver, none canary yellow "How?"

Isabella handed Alice the keys "Got inside information of course" Isabella was referring to Cynthia "so you want to take her for a spin?" Alice nodded her head eagerly.

* * *

Siobhan tied Zafira's ascot she wondered when everyone had turned into Isabella, first Alice now Zafira "stop fidgeting Zafira" she chuckled as she finished tying the ascot.

"Did you not see her Siobhan?" Zafira ran her fingers through her hair as she looked into the mirror, as she had been doing constantly she figured she would go bald if she continued.

"She is gorgeous" Siobhan chuckled at the girl's antics "so when are you going to make your move?"

"This is not some piece of ass Siobhan" Zafira was not used to being in the position she was in

"Since when do you not enjoy a gorgeous piece of ass Zafira?" Siobhan could not help ribbing Zafira, it was good to have the shoe on the other foot for once.

"She is my 'One True'" Zafira disregarded what Siobhan had said.

"I am well aware of what she is" they both walked out of the dressing room "and you just happen to be her imprint".

"What?" This was news to Zafira she was unfamiliar regarding the 'mating' habits of shifters, everything was so new.

"Pretty much the same as 'One True'" Zafira thought it prudent that she got ready herself she headed into the closet to retrieve her gown, everyone had a choice as to what to wear, she wanted to look 'pretty' that night "something about an instantaneous pull towards their imprint".

Zafira's and Siobhan's conversation was interrupted by Cynthia who entered her room and threw herself face first onto Siobhan's bed and screamed.

"You handle this one" Siobhan rushed into the bathroom without hesitation, she had to get ready for the night.

Zafira jumped into the bed next to Cynthia "talk" Zafira was not about mincing words, she was no Siobhan she was not adept in the subtleties of conversation.

Cynthia considered airing things out she sighed and sat up in the bed "I want him Zafira"

Zafira did not have to be told who 'him' was, Cynthia waited for Zafira to speak only to hear silence she was obviously waiting for Cynthia to say something she did not know.

"Badly" Cynthia threw the word 'badly' hoping it would prompt Zafira into speaking, alas nothing came Zafira just stared "say something"

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Zafira looked at Cynthia like she had two heads, she certainly did not have love advice, she was in her own little love hurricane "he wants to fuck you" Cynthia looked on she definite went to the wrong person for advice "you want to fuck him"

Cynthia looked at Zafira she needed to know if the girl was teasing her, she noticed that Zafira was not even talking to her she was talking to herself really.

"Go to downstairs" Zafira stood "whirl her around in the ballroom a couple of times" Cynthia realized the gender of Zafira's pronoun had changed from 'him' to 'her' "pick an apartment in the building" Zafira strode towards the door "and do what you are best at" Zafira looked at Cynthia with determination "thanks Cynthia" and strode out the door, leaving a perplexed Cynthia.

Cynthia groaned and plopped backwards in the bed, she could her Siobhan chuckling from inside the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom to find a still amused Siobhan in the bath tub.

"What just happened?" Cynthia asked.

"It is excellent advice, Cynthia dear" Siobhan leaned back in the tub "except instead of fucking Leah you should fuck Daniel".

* * *

Alice stood in front of the mirror and gazed at a different her than before. As soon as, her and Isabella had arrived they were separated, Alice to her 'apartment' in Cygnus towers and Isabella to hers.

As soon as she was informed she would have her own apartment in the building she wanted to throw a fit, she wanted to share Isabella's apartment with her, the thought of living in separate apartments did was not to her liking.

Before Alice could argue she was led away by her attendants, at least that was what they called themselves. Once Alice entered her new abode she was floored, it was spectacular.

"This one was chosen for you" one of the attendants spoke, the view was magnificent, Alice walked around, her mouth agape.

"Miss Cygnus had asked if this was to your liking" Alice turned to find a woman, fully human woman holding up a gown that Alice could only guess she would wear.

"It is beautiful" Alice gazed at the designer gown and marveled at the intricate embroidered pattern, it was subtle, just like the markings on Isabella's body.

Alice was a fashionsta, but she had never seen such a more stunning gown in all her life.

Wearing the gown as she stood in front of the mirror was like wearing a second skin.

"Mary Alice" Siobhan entered Alice's quarters to escort Alice to the ballroom "you are enchanting"

Alice could not dispute that Isabella had an eye for fashion, at least high fashion, when it came to casual wear, Isabella was clueless.

"You can speak you know" Siobhan chuckled at a speechless Alice "a thank you will do"

"Where is Isabella?" Alice wanted to see Isabella right away, to thank her properly, more than anything she did not want Isabella anywhere near Esme.

Alice wondered when she had become such a possessive person, there was no way for her to judge, she was never in a relationship she had never fallen in love before. There was a rage inside her that was overpowering and it unnerved her.

"In the ballroom waiting for you" Siobhan stopped Alice from leaving she needed to make sure Alice was aware of what she may see. Siobhan had an eye for things, it is something that she considered her gift, she could sense and feel Alice's jealousy was bubbling up to the surface the problem was how to deal with it. Isabella was the queen of avoidance and this was something she would never address, the whole thing could have very bad consequences and Siobhan knew this.

Alice looked at Siobhan wondering why she was stopping her "Mary Alice" Siobhan signalled for Alice to sit and dismissed the attendants "please" she pleaded Alice sat after hesitating.

"Isabella will be a bit more social this evening" Siobhan chose her words carefully.

"What do you mean a bit more social?" the way Siobhan spoke the words 'a bit more social' caused Alice's antennae to shoot up.

"In social situations, such as this Isabella is more 'loving' towards others" Siobhan was finding it difficult to find the words that would not incite Alice's jealousies.

"I do not like the sound of that Siobhan" Alice's stood from her chair she needed to get to Isabella "speak plainly" that was not a request.

"Mary Alice" Siobhan spoke calmly, she could tell Alice was becoming agitated and irrational "you need to settle down".

"Siobhan" Alice lowered her tone to match Siobhan "Isabella is my 'One True'" for Alice the term was almost a badge of honor "she is mine no one else's"

"She is not a possession" Siobhan needed Alice to understand "you are going drive her to a place none of us want her to go"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice asked

"Isabella needs more than just you Mary Alice" Siobhan answered

"I am everything she needs, Siobhan" Alice looked at Siobhan threateningly "I am the one that saved her life remember?"

Siobhan did indeed remember, she felt a bit guilty about not being the one to render aid to Isabella, it was Alice and Alice's venom that saved her, Siobhan knew that it still wasn't enough, Isabella needed more.

There was so much she needed to explain to Alice, she had hoped that she would have had a chance sooner, but so many things had been occurring in succession that she never got to address pertinent issues with Alice and Esme as of yet.

Siobhan took too long to respond to Alice before she could Alice was out of the door.

* * *

Isabella could not remember how many she danced with she had been waiting for Alice to arrive for what seemed like hours. She was looking forward to seeing Alice in the gown she picked out for her.

Sue was her dance partner she held her close as they swayed to the music, Isabella chuckled when she saw the perfect gentleman dancing with Emily, _'he must have found Azriel and Gabriel'_

"I don't know what you said to him" Sue spoke once she saw what Isabella was laughing at "whatever it was worked"

"It seems your daughter and Zafira are getting along" Isabella made the comment once she saw the two making out in a corner, Sue chuckled remembering a determined Zafira grabbed her petrified daughter to the middle of the dance floor without even a word.

Sue felt a tap on the shoulder, she had been enjoying her dance with Isabella, however it seemed Esme wanted her turn. Sue left to met up with her husband and found him more relaxed than ever.

"Esme" Isabella spoke quietly, to her Esme was still beautiful, not as beautiful as Alice.

"Isabella" both Esme and Isabella swayed to the music "you have not spoken to me since the day in the greenhouse" Esme spoke in a seductive tone, she still desired Isabella that she realized would never change.

Things between her and Carlisle were better than they had ever been before, it wasn't about love or the fact that Carlisle was her 'One True' but more about the desire and aching need she would always have for the woman that held her tightly.

"You are right" Isabella did not want the close contact she was having with Esme at that moment "I must apologize" she knew Alice would not like it. Isabella had been avoiding Esme for a reason Alice was still yet not used to how things were supposed to be

"I can think about how you can make it up to me" Esme purred in Isabella's ear and she began to grind herself against Isabella "I want you Isabella" Esme kissed Isabella soundly.

Isabella let out a groan, it had been one time, one kiss so long ago and Esme's kiss was just as she remembered nothing compared to Alice's kisses but arousing none-the-less.

The kiss was interrupted by someone behind Isabella clearing their throat, Isabella turned to find Alice behind her.

"May I have this dance?" Alice glared at Esme as she spoke Esme nodded and left the two on the dance floor.

"You look beautiful Mary Alice" Isabella spoke as she began to dance with Alice, Alice did not respond "do you like it?" Isabella asked the question referring to the dress.

"You would have seen me when I entered the room" Alice growled at Isabella "if you weren't so busy"

"Mary Alice" Isabella sighed "she kissed me" Isabella did not say anything further, if she would have said she did not kiss Esme back it would have been a lie.

Isabella could feel the rage emanating from Alice's body "Mary Alice" Alice looked at Isabella "there is something you must know" Isabella paused "I should have explained it sooner".

"Explain" Alice commanded

Isabella ended the dance and took Alice by the hand "Come with me" Siobhan watched as the two headed upstairs, she knew she had to follow.

* * *

Isabella sat Alice on the settee in her quarters as soon as they entered, she stood in front of her to explain, it had to be a direct and concise conversation.

"I have two choices in life" Isabella spoke after a deep breath "a choice to live in one place or the other"

Alice looked at Isabella trying to decipher what Isabella was getting at "I chose neither, Mary Alice" Isabella kneeled in front of Alice and grabbed the hands on her lap "I chose both".

Isabella was not good at explaining things, that much was obvious, she tried of ways to make Alice understand.

"So you are saying that you have a choice to choose between me and everyone else?" Alice stood "and you are unwilling to choose me?"

"No, Mary Alice" Alice was no longer listening, Isabella stepped closer to Alice.

"I cannot do this, Isabella" Alice stepped away from Isabella "I am will not share you" she turned her back to Isabella "It is me or everyone else".

Alice left and left Isabella behind

Isabella understood that being someone's 'One True' was not an easy thing, especially if it was her, she knew what her solution was, it was to reach to a place she hadn't in a long while, it was her only choice, she wanted Alice and there was one way to have her, only one way to only need her.

Isabella stepped out on the rooftop spread her wings and leapt off of the building.

Siobhan was almost ran over by a fuming Alice, her priority was Isabella she would deal with Alice later, by the time Siobhan made it into Isabella's room Isabella was gone.

* * *

Alice had charged in uninvited into Esme's room she had to stake her claim to what was hers and she wasn't backing down.

"She is mine" Alice charged forward "you have no right to her"

"She is no possession Alice" Esme was not budging "Carlisle understands, why can't you?"

"I am her 'One True' Carlisle is yours" Alice screamed at her

"You are so naïve Alice" Esme stared Alice "did you not see the kiss?" Esme purposely kissed Isabella at the right time she knew Alice was watching, more like glaring in their direction "she was mine a long time ago, remember?"

The idea had crossed Alice's mind "she never touched you" that was the only thing that kept Alice afloat "you tried everything and she never did"

"It is not about having her Alice" Esme spoke out trying to figure out her own feelings as she spoke "it is about her having me, you offered she has yet to take" Esme looked at Alice with a murderous glare "you are not enough for her, you are a child"

For Alice it was the last straw she raised her hand to strike Esme only to be stopped by Siobhan.

"ENOUGH!" Siobhan caught Alice's wrist stopping her fist from striking Esme in the face. She had not dealt with this kind of situation in a long while in the beginning when she first came into Isabella's life the bickering was unbearable, until they all settle in a peaceful coexistence. With the addition of new people in the mix it was just as it was at the beginning.

Siobhan flung Alice's arm away and turned to address Esme "You are acting like a beast in heat just because she got your pussy all wet" Siobhan then addressed Alice "and you Mary Alice have not earned your place" she looked at them both with disappointment "Neither of you deserve her"

"I am her 'One True" Alice used her 'trump' card

"Then fucking act like it Mary Alice" Just as Siobhan spoke she heard Cynthia along with Rosalie to enter the room "you are not worthy of the title" the way Siobhan spoke Alice wondered if that was true.

"Sit" Siobhan commanded Alice and Esme "NOW" the both did as instructed after the second command.

"Do not speak" Alice was about to say something "either of you" Siobhan warned them both.

Siobhan motioned for both Rosalie and Cynthia to also take a seat "you two have begun to cause havoc" Siobhan sat across from Alice and Esme "now Isabella has gone" Alice did not speak but asked the question 'where?' with her eyes "most likely after the newborns"

Alice stood determine to go searching for Isabella she was afraid of what may happen to her.

"You cannot go Mary Alice" Siobhan spoke softly "none of us can" Siobhan wanted to go to Isabella both to be at her side and to save her 'One True', if things happened the way she believed they would Victoria was in mortal danger, Isabella was deadly in the state she would probably be in if she confronted the newborns.

"Why?" Rosalie asked the question she was willing to accompany Alice in the search for Isabella.

"We are still infected humans that is something that has no cure" Siobhan sighed

"Our venom does something different to Isabella than a newborn's" Siobhan explained "our venom tip the balance in one direction" Siobhan leaned back as she spoke "while a newborns tips the scales in the other".

"What do you mean?" Esme asked worriedly, she admitted to herself that she was out of hand, she could not help the attraction she had towards Isabella, she felt more animal than human

"Isabella's is the only blessing that pays homage to the heaven above and below for a reason" Siobhan answered "she thanks her heavenly side, as well as her hellish one".

Cynthia considered that "your venom, what is Isabella's reaction to it?"

"Our venom arouses her sexually" Siobhan answered "thus her need for sexual gratification"

Cynthia began to understand, she always believed Isabella was just after a thrill "what happens if she is bitten by a newborn?"

"She would have an infinite need to destroy" Siobhan answered "to kill".

"My venom balances her" Alice made a motion to leave "I can go to her" she walked towards the patio doors "I can provide her with whatever 'gratification' she needs"

"Esme is right" Siobhan sneered at the thought that Alice felt herself so mighty "you are naïve"

"I am her 'One True'" the statement was grating on Siobhan's nerves, Alice kept repeating it like that gave her some kind of license to do as she wished.

"You are not only naïve" Siobhan shook her head "you are selfish"

Before Alice said the words 'One True' again Siobhan blurred towards Alice, her face inches away from Alice's "you alone could not handle her physically if she fucked you, Mary Alice"

"But I did" Rosalie was not bragging she just needed things clarified "for thirteen days I did" Alice glared at Rosalie, Rosalie ignored her.

"Did you think we chose thirteen days out of the sky, Rosalie?" Siobhan asked the question sarcastically "that is the limit of Isabella's control it is why we 'feed' off of her regularly" 'why she fucks us regularly' was what the sentence actually meant.

"What happens if she went beyond the thirteen days?" Cynthia was learning so much more than she had in her classes from Azriel and Gabriel "that is without being 'treated' by marked 'vampires'?"

"Then her desire to kill would overwhelm her" Siobhan spoke worriedly that was exactly what was going to happen if Isabella was bitten by the newborns.

"I am going to find her" Alice had no idea where Isabella was, but she could feel her, she knew the closer she was the more the feeling would intensify.

"She will kill you" Siobhan said "there are at least thirty newborns out there none are marked"

"She will lose control" Cynthia rose from her seat and stared out of the window "won't she?"

"She won't be able to tell the difference between us and them" it would be carnage, Isabella would be no better than a newborn.

"Why did she go after the newborns?" That was something Rosalie did not understand.

"She made a choice" Alice looked up once she heard Siobhan's statement it was her that ordered Isabella to choose "she chose to live off of newborn venom instead of ours".

Now Alice understood she was the cause "I am going Siobhan" Alice once again attempted to leave "she would not hurt me"

"And if she does Mary Alice?" Siobhan needed Alice to understand "on the off chance she does, have you considered what it would do to her?"

Alice considered the possibility, she tried to search her future, she had none neither did Isabella. To Alice that could mean only one thing, her going would be a mistake.

Alice sat in her chair trying to focus harder, still yet nothing came she sighed Alice felt defeated

Cynthia felt something inside her, a call of some kind. She calmly walked out onto the balcony not saying a word to anyone else in the room.

Siobhan Esme and Alice watched mesmerized they followed her out. Cynthia spread her wings wide and took off into the air. From their vantage point they watched as Azriel, and Gabriel did the same.

* * *

James raged "is this all you have brought me?" he looked at the two paltry humans Laurent and Victoria brought for him to feed his army. It was his idea to build one to attack the Cullens and get what she had been searching for a century. James needed to build an army to do so, the Cullen coven was too large.

At first the plan was to turn just a couple that was really all he needed, but he began to consider what could lie beyond that after he accomplished his mission, having an army at his command would make him a god, not even the Volturi could stand up to him.

They had set up a base of operations on the docks in Seattle an abandoned warehouse had been their home base. He was a hunter and his prey had gotten away _'not this time'_.

James backhanded Victoria the force of the strike propelled her against the wall. Laurent went to stop him from hitting her again the abuse had increased over time "you will wait your turn Laurent"

Victoria had always been an asset to James that was until a week ago, now she was useless. Her constant need to lurk in the woods near Forks made them susceptible to attack, she was becoming a hindrance.

He picked Victoria by the neck and pinned her against the wall, her inability to provide him with what he needed made James determine to just end her then and there. He had no need for her anymore, he played on her delusions told her that she was his mate, he knew she wasn't.

To James Victoria was weak, insecure, unable to stand up for herself she had a pathological need to be loved and cared for, she did not require much more a kiss a romp in the hay and she would do anything he wanted and when she refused he took.

They heard a crash through a large window, both Laurent and James turned to see what was happening. They saw Isabella in the middle of the warehouse and watched as the newborn hoard immediately descended upon her.

James could not believe his good fortune "the Winged Mistress" he watched as they fed on Isabella's body "my army will fed well tonight" he laughed maniacally still pinning Victoria to the wall breaking her neck in the process. Laurent watched in horror as Victoria fell to the ground, unmoving.

James and Laurent looked over alarmed when they heard a thunderous roar coming from the middle of the mass of ravenous newborns, now raining down from above.

Isabella stood in full armor, sword in hand, waiting for any newborn to charge after her once they recovered and they did all in frenzy

She swung her sword mercilessly, no thought, no hesitation, she was ruthless. Seeing how easily Isabella handled his army James took off never looking back.

Laurent retrieved the two human girls they had brought to appease James as he watched, he was frightened in a way he had never been before. He felt his end was near figured he would do something to atone for all the terrible things he had done following James, before he left this world. He would give his life to protect the humans as well as Victoria, if there was a heaven for his kind he hoped that the way he would die would grant him access.

* * *

James made it just beyond the warehouse only to be stopped by three angels.

"And where do you think you are going?" Azriel's words stopped James in his tracks, he was surrounded there was no escape.

James was not willing to go without a fight, he was outnumbered but he felt he had skill he figured he would at least take one with him to wherever it was vampires went when they died.

He lunged forward to attack who he felt was the weakest of the group the smallest and the only woman. Cynthia did not hesitate she bowled Gabriel over who was attempting to 'protect' her.

Cynthia struck James mid-flight, he flew through the air, Cynthia did not allow his body to hit the ground she kicked him "he is mine" this was the man who had spent his life tracking her sister, was the engineer to her sisters turning, she would destroy him "help Isabella".

The way Cynthia spoke to them was different, it wasn't the voice of the sweet innocent Cynthia they all knew, it was from her darkness that she spoke Cynthia relished in it.

* * *

Isabella made short work of James' newborn army, all that was left were piles of ashes. With nothing left to kill Isabella set her sights on the next target, in a haze she headed in Laurent's direction who stood protectively between Isabella and the two humans along with a still unmoving Victoria.

Isabella sheathed her sword, she knew she did not need it any more, killing them would be child's play, she let her armor go and she stood bare in front of Laurent.

Laurent looked at her curiously _'why would she do that?'_

"I want you to have a fair fight" Isabella knew what Laurent was asking by the look on his face.

Laurent hesitated, he did not want to hurt someone who seemed defenseless "I caution you boy" Isabella backhanded him "do not go easy on me"

Isabella picked Laurent up by the neck, she drew back her fist to punch him "Stop" Gabriel shouted and began to pray. Isabella's fist still in the same position shook violently fighting her inner demons to regain the control.

Azriel rushed to help the humans still lying on the floor next to Victoria's limp body.

"They haven't been bitten" Azriel looked the girls over and determined they would be alright.

He rushed towards Victoria, he prayed she was okay, it would destroy Siobhan if she wasn't and Isabella would bear the cross for all eternity.

Azriel desperately tried to do something, to no avail Victoria was too far gone for any of them except Isabella to save her "Isabella" Azriel shouted, over Gabriel's prayers "only you can save her".

Isabella let the fist fly, she was not able to stop herself from doing so, she did have enough control to change its trajectory enough to diverted from the target, Laurent's face and put her fist through the wall inches away from it.

Isabella tossed Laurent away from her then looked in Gabriel's direction "thank you" she spoke taking deep breathes. Gabriel gave her a nod and went to tend to Laurent.

Regaining her composure Isabella looked around the warehouse taking stock at what happened, so many dead, it had be a long time since she had done something like that. It was before she met Siobhan and the others.

Because of them she learned to keep the genie in a bottle, it was them that save her and many others. She realized that Alice would just have to cope with the way things needed to be, regardless as to what Alice was to her, she had responsibilities. If that meant that she would have to live without Alice then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Isabella kneeled next to Azriel who was attending to Victoria "did I do this?" she looked between Azriel and Gabriel neither knew.

"It was James" Laurent spoke up, he had fully recovered.

Isabella sighed she thanked the heavens above and below she hadn't "move aside" Isabella cradled Victoria's lifeless body

With eyes closed she placed her hand on Victoria's chest "you are my kin my life, my blood you will for all eternity be a Cygnus what you are is what is me your mark is consecrated by the heavens above and below" Isabella took a deep breath, relieved that she was in time.

As she was finished with saving Victoria Father Cygnus with the rest of the Cygnati had arrived, Isabella did not pay attention to that, she needed to get Victoria to Siobhan where she belonged.

"Cynthia" Cynthia stepped "you are in charge" Cynthia nodded in response, Isabella had put trust in her and she would not disappoint, she would have to answer soon enough to the fact that she let James go. Thought she was terrified she would have to tell Isabella she had done so, she knew she did the right thing, she hoped that her explanation would be sufficient.

She watched as Isabella took to the air with Victoria in her arms.

* * *

Siobhan, Esme and Alice stood outside and watched the horizon the sun was beginning to rise.

Alice considered everything Siobhan had told her, her part in things that had happened so far and the things that lay in the future.

Her gift was different than it had been when she was a 'vegetarian', more powerful than before. The only time her gift worked was when she tapped into it, the days when her gift was a sudden unpredictable thing were no more. However, now there was she was aftraid to access her gift willingly, the possibility of what she would see frightened her.

Siobhan stood at the edge of the rooftop searching the skyline, Alice watched as Siobhan shiver, not even thinking whether or not Siobhan was actually cold, Alice blurred into the room and returned with a blanket which she wrapped around Siobhan's shoulders.

"Thank you Mary Alice" Siobhan's answer was reactive, she really was not cold physically her anxiety was the culprit it made her shiver.

"She is coming" Esme and Alice felt it at the same time Siobhan said it, Isabella was nearing their location.

From the rooftop they saw Isabella on her approach she carried someone in her arms. Siobhan knew instantly who it was, she hoped both her and Isabella were okay.

She was different, they all noticed it instantly, gone were the silver in her wings, her armor did not glow Isabella was pure darkness.

Isabella landed softly and walked towards Siobhan, she handed her, her precious cargo "tend to her Siobhan" Rosalie Esme and Alice were startled by the sound of Isabella's voice, gone was the gentle way she spoke.

Siobhan nodded her head "yes Miss Cygnus" Siobhan had not called Isabella by her formal name in so long to call her 'Miss Cygnus' was difficult for her to say, it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

They watched as Isabella left without addressing anyone else. Siobhan cradled Victoria carefully in her arms leaving Alice Rosalie Esme behind.

"Both are you are responsible" Rosalie pointed an accusatory finger at both Alice and Esme "both of you have caused this mess, you will fix it" Rosalie left an unmoving Alice and a nearly catatonic Esme behind.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a difficult chapter to trim down, for some reason the day I wrote it so much information about Isabella's nature flowed to the page, it became rambling. Still I don't think I completely made things as understandable as I could have, but I gave it a whirl anyhow and this was what resulted from it. Hopefully it did not turn too confusing for too many of you.


	13. Chapter 12 - Victoria

**A/N: **Here is the next installment as well as warning for the Guest that believes the 'orgy' trend is lame, it kind of stays so my recommendation is not to read further. This chapter explains things a bit further, unfortunately I did not include it in the last chapter, I tried to cut down the information overload my attempted to do so and was ineffective according to some.

Story that needs and A/N to explain things really need work, so I will take more time in between postings and work a bit harder modify things

So thank you for your review hope to see you in the next story I post, this one you should probably skip.

**Lemon Alert:** Short lemon at the end of the chapter after last page break, don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Victoria**

Victoria's eyes fluttered open she was in a place she did not recognize. She could hear the sounds coming from what she could only guess was the bathroom someone was filling up a bathtub. She noticed she was naked stripped of all her clothes.

She was disoriented, the flashes of her memories of the night before scared her, she needed to get out of there, quickly, James would be coming after her, of that she was sure of.

She must have stood up much too quickly the room spun and she collapsed to the floor, almost, someone caught her.

Her eyes blinked furiously trying to adjust her eyesight to see the face of the person holding her up "Siobhan?" Victoria could not believe it, it had been so long since she last saw her, nothing had changed she was still as beautiful as ever.

Victoria wept; things for her would have been so different, if only.

"Shhh!" Siobhan wrapped her arms around her feeling her warmth her sobs subsided "Come now Victoria" Siobhan picked her up bridal style "let's get you all cleaned up"

As Siobhan carried Victoria into the bathroom she could not help but to feel the anger that brewed within her, the state Victoria was in was horrible.

She was bruised, bitten savagely all over her body, her hair was matted down, unruly. Siobhan wanted to scream out and kill anything, but she knew that Victoria needed and deserved tender care, and she would provide it.

"It's just like the day we first met" Victoria spoke softly recalling that day, it was déjà vu "you called me your little street urchin"

Siobhan chuckled at the image of the thirteen year old pick pocket that attempt to slit a gash at the bottom of her purse.

"Even thought you called me that I found it a compliment" every word Victoria ever said to her sounded more like praise and admiration more than anything else "the way you spoke to me was loving and caring" nothing like the way she had been talked to all her life.

"It was Victoria" after settling Victoria in the warm tub, she presented her with body wash, offering it to her so she could smell the lilac scent.

Victoria took a deep breath the same scent the first time Siobhan had given her a bath. Victoria gave Siobhan a nod of approval giving her permission to proceed, every time Siobhan had ever touched her it was always with permission, nothing like James.

Siobhan poured the soap on a soft sponge and washed her, avoiding the bruises and scars on Victoria's body, she wanted to ask but dared not to.

She had so many questions, the main one was why did Victoria leave, Siobhan had provided her with a roof over her head, and a warm bed, the girl wanted for nothing.

The years they spent together were more than enough for Siobhan, she watched Victoria grow up into a beautiful young woman, then she was gone, only years later did she reappear a vampire, all grown up, with fire in her eyes.

"You haven't asked" for Victoria Siobhan needed some kind of explanation. She had been a runaway girl who found a loving home with a caring woman, who treated her with love and respect, still yet the love and care she received frightened her to no end.

"I figure you will tell me if and when you want to" Siobhan showed Victoria a bottle of shampoo asking if she would like her to wash her hair, Victoria nodded her head enthusiastically.

"You were always that way Siobhan" as Siobhan massage her head Victoria spoke "even then you never asked me about why I was living on the streets"

That was true Isabella had urged her to find out more about the girl, still yet Siobhan refused, she just provided her with a place to live close to where she lived along with Isabella and the others. Paid Victoria's bills, sent her to school, allowed her to live lavishly.

So many times Siobhan had gone to visit Victoria only to find a drugged out Victoria passed out, then she would bathe her the same way she was doing at the moment, never asking any questions.

Isabella still pleaded with Siobhan to get Victoria help she warned that Victoria was descending into spiral. The arguments between her and Isabella had been so intense Siobhan moved out and lived with Victoria to keep a more watchful eye on her.

"Lean back let me wash the soap out of her hair" Siobhan did not want to have a conversation about the past, she always complained Isabella was the queen of avoidance, when in truth that was her, she was the pot Isabella was the kettle.

Siobhan dipped a bowl in the bathtub and poured it on Victoria head, she repeated the process until the soap was all gone "my father used to beat my mother mercilessly" Siobhan paused what she was doing she really did not want to know.

"I watched many times" Siobhan picked up the sponge once again she needed something to do, even though Victoria was already squeaky clean.

"She died when I was twelve" Victoria continued to speak, Siobhan listened "I became his target"

Siobhan stood, she did not want to hear any more.

"Siobhan" Victoria called out to her, when she got her attention she reached for Siobhan "share the bath with me?" It was more a question than a command.

Siobhan nodded her head and disrobed, Victoria slid forward to allow for Siobhan to slip in behind her.

Once in the tub Victoria leaned back on Siobhan's front and felt loving hand wrap around her.

"I had sensed it you know?" Victoria continued her story "when it would become sexual with him"

Siobhan held Victoria closer "That is when I ran away" Siobhan caressed Victoria's shoulders "became adept at avoiding trouble, stealing"

"You became quite good at it" Siobhan remember how Victoria almost did steal her wallet, even as a 'vampire' the human girl almost got her prize

Victoria smiled, at the time she didn't realized how it was Siobhan caught her "you provided me with so much" Victoria sighed _'so many mistakes, things could have been so different'_

"Then why?" Siobhan did not want to ask the question even though it was what she always wanted to know the answer to "why did you run from me?"

"I knew you would always take me back" Victoria was ashamed to admit it "no matter what I did I know you would".

Siobhan had given up her life with Isabella and the others solely focusing her every minute with Victoria, from time to time she would contact Isabella, especially during those times that Victoria had disappeared.

Isabella never judged always gave her love and support, she never commanded her to return, she for the most part just listened.

She would always tell Siobhan _'all you have to do is ask and I will help Siobhan' _Isabella's last words at the end of their communications were the same _'the words of your marking day remember those words on your darkest day'_.

"I always wanted you Siobhan" Victoria noticed that Siobhan was still uncomfortable "I always felt I did not deserve you".

"That is not true Victoria" Siobhan protested

Victoria still did not believe it true, especially at that very moment, she looked haggard, Siobhan was tall and regal she was nothing until James came into the picture.

"Then I met James" it had been her college days, Victoria had dropped out again and ran away. Usually she ran away from danger, that time she ran headlong into it.

To her, it was a disgrace, she did not want Siobhan to know she had dropped out of college again, there she was, after all a 23 year old freshman, thought brilliant Victoria's insecurities were insurmountable.

"All the girls wanted him" Victoria felt Siobhan's arms tighten around her waist "but he chose me" older and wiser Victoria realized the reason why James chose her, in a heard of wildebeest the lion always chose the weakest one to prey upon and that was what she was "you did not" Victoria sighed "I was not good enough for you".

"That was not the reason Victoria" Siobhan spoke softly in her ear "you were young" she held her closer "untouched" Siobhan propped her chin on Victoria shoulder "I had to be sure it was what you wanted"

Victoria ignored Siobhan's words, she did not believe what Siobhan said, even though she had lived a very long time she still did not herself worthy of her "James promised me an adventure" Victoria continued to speak "to faraway places he never let on what her was" Victoria scoffed, she could not believe how foolish she was.

"I wanted to see you one last time before I left forever" Victoria recalled the last day she saw Siobhan "I came to the place we shared"

The image of Victoria naked on the chaise flashed through Siobhan's mind.

"The feeling of you, being made love to by you is something I held in my heart" Victoria reached back and stroked the back of Siobhan's head "I would close my eyes and feel your kisses it was the only thing that brought me any sort of joy"

"I thought of that night often as well Victoria" Siobhan stood to get out of the tub, she needed to step back, Victoria was too vulnerable to be taken advantage of, as much as she wanted to she would not dare.

"I did not know what he was" Victoria missed the feeling of Siobhan's body behind hers, she brought her knees to her chest and plropped her chin on top of them "I didn't know until he turned me".

Siobhan did not want to hear anymore, the scars on Victoria's body were a tell tale sign of what the girl had been through, she did not need any more than that to know that she would make the son-of-a-bitch pay.

She grabbed a large towel and spread the towel out "come let's get you dry" Siobhan spoke "then you must feed"

Siobhan saw the panic in Victoria's eyes "What is wrong?"

"I do not want to" Siobhan took a step forward, Victoria recoiled violently, the water in the tub splashed over the edge "I hate it"

"You are different now Victoria" Siobhan kneeled at the edge of the tub "things are different"

"How so?" Victoria asked Siobhan

"Do you trust me?" Victoria responded with a nod she did indeed trust Siobhan.

* * *

Isabella had always been punctual today was no exception, she picked up the phone to make a phone call to get the first order of business done before her first appointment.

Using Demitri's voice Isabella spoke "Lord Aro"

_"__Ah, Demitri"_ Aro had been anxiously awaiting the call _"have you news?"_

"The Winged Bitch is dead" Aro giggled excited about the news of Isabella's demise "however we have hit a snag"

_"__What snag?"_ Aro asked

"The Cygnati has yet to strike out against the Cullens" Isabella answered Aro's question.

_"Why?"_ Aro did not like the sound of things

"They have been dealing with an army of newborns" Isabella leaned back in her chair "they are occupied"

_"Who commands this army?"_

"James" Isabella walked to the window and looked out at the skyline, she would miss it

_"The hunter?"_ Aro asked

"Yes, Lord Aro" Isabella answered

_"That may be to our advantage"_

'_your downfall' _Isabella said in her head "How so?"

_"They may thin their ranks"_ Aro was liking it, he believed himself a genius _"join forces with them"_ Aro continued _"eliminate as many as you can"_.

"Yes Lord Aro" Isabella ended the call with a smirk on her face, she knew exactly what Aro was up to. He wanted to destroy a weakened Cygnati with little possibility of losses to show his superiority, she chuckled.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door, her first appointment had arrived "come"

Zafira entered "good morning Isabella" she took a look at Isabella's ascot "you look like shit" the only thing in disarray was Isabella's ascot Zafira could not resist teasing her regardless.

"Why good morning to you too" Isabella allowed Zafira to tie and retie her ascot, rewarding her with a kiss "have a seat"

"You have not eaten, Isabella" Isabella chuckled at Zafira's attempt to 'handle' her much the same way Siobhan did, Zafira was as good at it as Siobhan, that was why she avoided her that morning.

"Lots of work to do" Isabella gave Zafira a smile "lots of people to see" Isabella looked at Zafira in all seriousness "how is Siobhan coming along?" she asked.

"You know her" Zafira shrugged "Siobhan is, Siobhan"

"That is the problem Zafira" Isabella sighed "she gets swept away, guided by her heart, much too often"

"Much the same way you have, lately" Isabella gave Zafira a glare after the comment

"Chalk it up to temporary insanity" Isabella spoke "I am cured"

Zafira did not believe it for a moment, but she let the subject go, she knew how far to push

"How are things with your 'One True'?" Isabella did not want to ask about Alice, she had been tempted to search for her through her senses but resisted. For all she knew Alice was long gone.

"Would have been better if you hadn't decided to go all ape shit on the newborns last night" Zafira could not hold her tongue, fortunately Isabella did not retaliate, she felt Zafira was right, it was a bonehead move.

Things with Leah were going swimmingly until the Cygnets were called to do clean up at the pier.

Isabella stood and poured herself a drink "decisions will soon have to be made" she gestured asking Zafira if she cared for a drink, Zafira shook her head answering no.

"What sort of decisions?" Zafira asked

"Once the Volturi are taken care of, I will be departing" Isabella took a deep gulp from her tumbler.

"Where to?" Zafira starting to think about what she would do if she had to leave

"I am thinking Brazil would be me next stop" Isabella dropped a couple of ice cubes in her glass and took another gulp

"You keep saying 'I' and 'me' won't we be going with you?" Zafira did not like the sound of things

"That would be entirely your choice" Isabella sat behind her desk "it has always been".

"And I always followed you" Zafira retorted

"Things are different for you now Zafira" Isabella explained "you are your 'One True's' imprint, leaving her, would be a slow death for her"

"Oh" Leah had explained that to her the night before so distracted by the beautiful woman she had not paid much attention, if any

"Don't look so sad" Isabella noticed Zafira's long face "there is always the yearly 'family reunion'"

Zafira laughed, she knew exactly what Isabella was talking about the Masquerade Ball.

* * *

It took a bit of coaxing for Victoria to feed, thanks to Siobhan's patience and understanding, along with Bree who had come to provide Victoria with nourishment she finally did.

Siobhan held Victoria in her arms, as Victoria purred and snuggled next to her.

"I feel so different" Victoria spoke happier than she had ever been.

"Your wounds have begun to heal" Siobhan was relieved, Victoria had been feeding minimally, she had noticed that.

Siobhan was desperate to talk to Isabella, she needed to know what had happened the night before and find James she wanted to kill the man in the worse way revenge was on her mind.

She dare not leave Victoria's side, though, so afraid that if she left Victoria would disappear just like the last time.

For Victoria it had been her first time. She knew that if she did leave with James, he would be the one to take her virginity, she wanted, before she left, for Siobhan to be the one.

Victoria kissed Siobhan she could not wait any longer. The memories of that night aroused her, she needed to feel Siobhan once again.

Siobhan knew it was not time, this required patience, but Victoria's kiss, her nearness was to much for her to refuse.

Before things escalated the doorbell rang, something unheard of, no one ever locked any doors.

_'__Saved by the bell'_ Siobhan disentangled herself from Victoria's arms and stood "you won't disappear on me" she worried "would you?"

Victoria looked at her then out the window "how exactly do you think I could leave?" they were on the very top floor of the Cygnus building, there would be no way for her to escape.

Siobhan laughed at her ridiculous question "I don't know"

"But you are worried" Victoria sat up on got on her knees on the edge of her bed "I will never leave you again" she gave Siobhan a slow kiss.

The doorbell rang again, Siobhan sighed she wanted to believe Victoria still yet she was unsure. Another ring from the doorbell told her that she needed to end the kiss and deal with whoever was on the other side.

"I have to take care of that" Victoria nodded her head, she let go of Siobhan and watched her leave. She lay back down on the bed and thought about everything that happened.

She could tell Siobhan was afraid she would do everything to ease the woman's fears. When she told Siobhan she would never leave her she meant it, she just had to convince her that she did.

"Coming" another ring of the doorbell along with an annoying incessant knock on the door.

Siobhan barely opened the door when Zafira charged in "Did you know?" Zafira asked the question a little too loudly, not using her inside voice "did you know Isabella was moving to Brazil?".

"Quiet down Zafira" Siobhan whispered "Victoria is resting"

It finally dawned on her, the answer to her question _'Duh, that was why the door was locked'_ "Sorry" Zafira exaggerated to whisper.

Siobhan walked into the living room Zafira followed.

"What is this about us moving?" Siobhan asked once they were seated.

"Isabella said once the Volturi was taken care of, she is out of here" Zafira answered.

"Oh" Siobhan looked towards the bedroom then to the front door, she needed to talk to Isabella before she made rash decisions, but she feared leaving Victoria alone.

"I will watch over her while you take care of business" Zafira could sense Siobhan's hesitation and her need to talk to Isabella.

After some internal debate Siobhan made her decision, she rose from the couch and headed into the bedroom to dress herself "thanks"

* * *

Sue and Charlie were Isabella's next appointment. Charlie was not happy about the events of the night before, the fact that Isabella had not included the Cygnati in the operation was what irritated him the most.

Isabella found it surprising that Sue was the calmer of the two, true, she was also not happy, but she understood.

"Another thing" Charlie paced the floor, Isabella found the whole thing comical, Sue's smirk told her she did to "Cynthia let James go"

"I am sure she had good reason" Isabella spoke calmly, she had no information as to why Cynthia did let James go, for her it was surprising, since she was intent on killing him for ruining her sister's life. Hell she wanted his head too, but even in her frenzy she also let him go.

"Good reason?" Charlie raised his voice, Isabella quirked an eyebrow indicating that he was about to cross the line. Charlie sat in his chair and sighed, he knew he may have gone too far and was thankful he was only on the receiving end of an eyebrow quirk.

"Maggie" Isabella called out

"Yes Miss Cygnus" Maggie responded

"Send Cynthia in"

Cynthia strode in, a bit nervous, she did question her decision to let James go, somewhere deep inside she felt she did the right thing.

"Sit" Isabella offered Cynthia a seat

"I would rather stand Miss Cygnus" Cynthia stood at attention if she was going to be dressed down she would get it standing on her feet.

Isabella leaned back in her chair "Very well" Isabella fought the urge to smile "report"

"I alone am responsible for letting James go"

"You had the opportunity to dispose of him" Charlie spoke out, Isabella gave him a side glance

"Explain" Isabella instructed Cynthia to proceed

"His head was not mine to take" Cynthia gave her explanation

"Understood" That was all Isabella needed to hear "Sue" Isabella interrupted what Charlie was about to say, she was sure he was going to complain "who is your best tracker?"

"Leah" Sue answered still curious about what was happening, she did not dare ask, she knew she would be told what she needed to know "my daughter".

There were interrupted by a fuming Siobhan, who didn't bother tell Maggie to announce her "what is this about you moving?"

Charlie, Sue and Cynthia looked from Siobhan to Isabella wondering about the 'move' thing.

"Siobhan just in time" Isabella did not acknowledge Siobhan's question "it seems Cynthia here" she pointed at Cynthia with her pen "has an early Christmas present wrapped in a pretty little bow for you"

"Present?" Siobhan forgot what she came to rant about, knowing Isabella the way she did, she knew that the tone of her voice meant that whatever she was going to say was more important.

"Yes" Isabella answered "and Leah is going to deliver you to him" Siobhan looked at Isabella _'him?'_ "Kind of like Santa Claus, but not really" Isabella smirked "and definitely not as jolly"

* * *

Rosalie had had it, everything should have been perfect, but her 'mother' and her 'sister' were ruining things. She pulled Esme down the hallway towards Alice's quarter grumbling, she could have been with Emmett but Alice's and Esme's squabbles were ruining their groove.

Her Emmett did not care for disruption in 'The Force' as he called it, he was bummed, and she was going to fix things.

She opened Alice's apartment door without knocking, startling Alice, who had been brooding by the window.

"Sit" Rosalie deposited Esme on the couch, she glared at Alice "you too" Alice did not argue, there was no use, when Rosalie was like that there was it was foolish to do so.

"You two are a piece of work" Rosalie stood over then glaring down at them in disgust "what is your problem?"

"What do you mean what is 'my' problem?" Alice found her voice "it is Esme who is interfering with my relationship"

"You are the one who won't share Alice" Esme retaliated.

"You are not three years old" Rosalie squashed the beginnings of a war "and Isabella is not some toy that you fight over".

"She is my 'One True' Alice threw that little nugget out once again.

Rosalie sighed she was getting sick and tired of hearing it "Emmett is mine, so what?"

"It means she should only be with me" Alice crossed her arms over her chest "why doesn't anyone understand?"

"For God's sake Alice" Rosalie threw her hands in the air "you are, for the lack of a better term, a vampire" Alice looked at Rosalie incredulously, of course she knew that, she wondered what that had to do with anything "you are supposed to be a sexual being, unfettered by the restraints of ordinary humans"

"That is what I have been trying to tell her" Esme chimed it "so naïve" she rolled her eyes.

"And you" Rosalie pointed an accusatory finger at Esme "acting like you are a child who found a your discarded toy and someone else is playing with it"

"Why am I not enough?" That was the crux of Alice's hurt feelings and insecurities.

"Is what Isabella gives you lacking in any way?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Of course not" any time she was with Isabella she felt special

"Esme" Rosalie turned the questioning to Esme "when you were together did it ever get physical?"

"No" Esme answered with regret

"Was the relationship unsatisfying?" Rosalie asked

"No" Esme answered wistfully "she fulfilled me in every way.

"Funny how neither of you are willing to do the same for her" Rosalie looked at the two "she needs both of you to keep herself leveled, she needs all of us"

"I still don't understand" Alice could not accept the fact that Isabella has others in her bed "why is my venom not enough?"

"She is the most powerful creature in all creation" Rosalie explained "she would never be able to let go with just you Alice or anyone else"

Alice never thought of things in that way "so I am selfish"

"So am I" Esme also realized what she had done "I just wanted her not even caring about what she needed"

"What should we do Rosalie?" Alice asked

"How the hell should I know?" Rosalie had no idea "but I know someone that does"

* * *

Charlie was still not done with his complaints, the meeting was running long, both Sue and Isabella had enough.

"Father Cygnus" Isabella chose to interject "the next major order of business is the Volturi"

Charlie finally stopped talking this was something he did want to address along with everything else

"What have you decided to do with Demitri?" Isabella asked

Charlie did not have an answer he assumed Isabella would take care of that issue Demitri was still in the cellar "I thought he was dealt with already"

"Why would I do that?" Isabella asked "the Volturi is your responsibility"

"Oh" Charlie realized he had assumed wrongly

"I am just here as support, nothing more nothing less" Isabella needed another drink "just like it was at the beginning, you are on your own, when it comes to the Volturi"

Isabella stood to pour herself another drink "whenever you are ready I will have them here for you to take care of"

Charlie and Sue both stood, he had plans to make "thank you Miss Cygnus"

"Do not disappoint me" Isabella took a gulp from her tumbler, she had a headache the drinking wasn't helping.

Charlie and Sue left the room, shortly thereafter Maggie came in with two aspirin and a glass of water.

Maggie snatched the glass out of Isabella's hand "Siobhan said no more of that" she handed Isabella the water and the aspirin "and you would need these"

Isabella smiled, it was just like Siobhan, no matter how much she had on her hands she still made sure Isabella was taken care of.

"Who is next?" Isabella asked after swallowing her pills

"Carlisle and Edward" Maggie answered

"Send them in" Isabella sat back behind her desk with a long sigh.

"Yes Miss Cygnus" Maggie paused at the door "you know she hasn't left?"

"Who?" Isabella had been distracted she did not know Maggie was still in the room.

"Mary Alice" Maggie answered "she is still here"

* * *

Zafira was bored she was having mischievous thoughts tried her best to ignore them. Victoria was in the bedroom and she was curious, she never met the girl, Siobhan's mysterious 'One True' was close and she wanted some inside info.

Alas the adage regarding idle hands and Lucifer's workshop came to mind and decided to cook something maybe the smell of homemade pancakes would tempt Victoria enough to leave her cave.

As soon as the coffee began to brew Zafira heard someone creep up behind her.

"Hi" Victoria greeted Zafira shyly.

"You must be Victoria" Zafira offered her hand to introduce herself "I am Zafira"

"Nice to meet you" Victoria instantly liked Zafira, her smile made her instantly comfortable "what is that heavenly smell" to Victoria the aroma was familiar, something she smelled long ago.

"Coffee" Zafira walked around the kitchen island to pour a cup "would you like some?"

Victoria gave Zafira a confused look "Siobhan did not explain the change in your eating habits I assume" Zafira chuckled

"She did explain that I could feed off of humans without killing them" Victoria spoke in Siobhan's defense

"I don't blame her for letting things slip her mind" Zafira smirked and as she put the coffee in front of Victoria "your beauty is quite distracting"

Victoria touched her face the feeling of feeling flushed was something to get used to, it made Zafira laugh.

Zafira fixed Victoria a plate and served it to her "you remember how to use utensils don't you?" Zafira could not help teasing.

Victoria nodded and inspected the items on her plate, just the day before the smell of 'human' food disgusted her, now it made her mouth water.

"Eat up" Zafira wanted the poor girl to eat, she was way too thin "you need some meat on those bones"

Victoria took a tentative bite of her eggs the flavors exploded on her tongue, she moaned without meaning too, Zafira giggled embarrassing her.

"You like it?" Zafira asked, Victoria nodded enthusiastically and continued to eat, Zafira returned to her cooking duties only to be interrupted by the sound of the apartment door opening and closing forcefully. It startled both Victoria and Zafira.

Zafira was surprised to see Alice, Esme and Rosalie enter the round the corner _'oh boy'_

* * *

Edward and Carlisle sat in front of Isabella, according to Maggie they were her last meeting of the day, of that Isabella was glad.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Isabella was ready to get things moving.

"We would like to aid our 'cousins' in Denali" Edward answered her questions.

The subject was put on the back burner, so far back that Isabella had forgotten about the 'vegetarian coven' in Alaska "you are asking my permission, because?" To Isabella this was a waste of her time, she needed independent people to work for her, not people that required her to make decisions.

"Miss Cygnus" Carlisle noticed Isabella's annoyance "we figured that you should be informed"

"Your decisions are your own" Isabella leaned back in her chair "however, I have been remiss in giving you information to make your choices"

"What information?" Edward asked

"The Volturi are a phone call away" Carlisle and Edward looked at Isabella wondering what she was getting at "whenever I wish Aro will be here in force"

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked

"I just know Aro" Isabella looked around the room only noticing that Maggie had absconded with the libations "he will want to show some kind of big production" Isabella sighed grieving the loss of her whiskey on the rocks.

"When will you make the call?" Edward asked

"When I feel my Cygnati are ready" Isabella wanted the three groups, Father Carlo's, Sue's and the Cullens to come together on their own without her interference.

She could not leave until and unless they were a cohesive unit, and she was ready to go.

"Understood" Carlisle stood "We will inform you once we are Miss Cygnus" he signaled a clueless Edward to stand "come along Edward" a confused Edward followed Carlisle out of the door.

* * *

As they sat around the breakfast table Victoria sat quietly listening, she thought the whole thing was absolutely ludicrous and if Alice said she was the 'One True' she was going to scream.

"Enough!" Victoria slammed her coffee cup, Alice said the words.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice stopped speaking instantly, Victoria had seemed shy to them all of a sudden not so much. Zafira smirked she had been biting her tongue wanting to lash out the whole time, she kept quiet only because she felt that her wrath would frighten Victoria, as she saw the fire in Victoria's eyes she leaned back to watch the show.

"You two" she pointed accusingly between Alice and Esme "pathetic" she pointed at Rosalie "and you" Rosalie prepared to fight back "you I get, mind blowing sex can't argue that"

"Wait ju-"

"Yeah I know you are the 'One True'" Victoria interrupted Alice's declaration "do you know what that means?"

Alice considered the question, she really didn't.

"It means her fate is in your hands Mary Alice" Zafira answered, knowing full well Victoria did not know the answer to the question "It means that she will do as you wish, not even God nor Lucifer have that power over her"

"That is why she went to face the newborns" knowing that tidbit of information helped Victoria put things together "because you are so insecure she went elsewhere for 'treatment'"

"Zafira could you explain the 'treatment'?" Esme asked with concern

"Angels are different" Zafira picked up her plate and began to clear the table "Isabella more so"

"Different how?" Rosalie knew the obvious differences, for one angels had wings.

"Angels either are of light or of dark" the others carried their own dishes into the kitchen "Isabella lives with both within her, in a never ending war"

"I wonder what it is like?" Victoria turned on the faucet to rinse the dishes before loading them in the dishwasher.

"I could not imagine" Zafira helped as Victoria handed her a dish at a time she loaded the dishes "according to Siobhan it was difficult just to watch"

"She has been with Isabella a long time?" Victoria asked, she never met Isabella Siobhan never spoke about her when they were together.

"Longer than any of us" Zafira closed the dishwasher after the last dish was loaded and turned it on "it was her that formulated Isabella's treatment"

They followed Zafira into the living room "venom from one that is unmarked causes a mild reaction that trends toward the dark side" Zafira sat on the couch "she experiences rage, but can control it for a period of 13 days, from a newborn, it is cataclysmic" the others listened "the side effect from the venom from someone marked is desire"

"So it is basically an aphrodisiac" Alice's voiced her conclusion

"A very powerful one" Zafira answered the question "imagine for one moment what the venom from her 'One True' would do to her Mary Alice rage and unrestrained lust all in one"

"I have bitten her before" Alice did not understand why her venom would be a problem "she was gentle"

"And that is a testament to how much she loves you" Esme came to the realization at that moment.

"Are you saying she was holding back?" Alice did not like the sound of that she wanted Isabella to have the ability to let go, to enjoy the moment as much as her.

"Oh yes" Zafira answered "there had been times where she was close to the edge, just recently more so" Zafira remembered how thing were before they moved to Forks "Siobhan tried to decrease the amount of venom we administered, to wean her off"

"Like a drug addict?" Victoria was well aware of the power drugs have on someone

"Yes" Zafira answered "fortunately office furniture was the only thing she vented her rage on".

"We have to do something" Alice disregarded all the petty issues they had to do this together

"Isabella would never go for it" Zafira knew Isabella well enough "she is already talking about leaving"

"What?" Alice asked "Where?"

Zafira grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number to the office

_"__Hey Zafira"_ Maggie answered on the first ring

"Hey Maggie" Zafira had to ask the right question it would be difficult to not let on she was sniffing around "what's the temperature out there?"

_ "__Brazil seems to be hottest spot right now"_ Maggie answered without hesitation

"Thanks Maggie"

_"__Don't mention it"_ Maggie answered _"you know you could have just asked me why she chose Brazil"_

Zafira chuckled she could never get anything past Maggie

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked

"Isabella has decided to move to Brazil" Zafira answered

"Is she going to leave me?" Alice asked not wanting that to happen

"I suggest you think of something Mary Alice" Zafira was not going to help her Alice had to decide for herself.

"Do what I did" Victoria had listened in, really answering her own question, the question that came to mind when she heard Isabella was leaving, the fact that Siobhan may go with her and leave her behind terrified her.

"What?" Alice asked desperate for answers.

* * *

As the end of the day near Isabella was beginning to feel antsy, too bad she had eliminated the newborns in the area, she would have to find Necromancer and go for a hunt.

She stood to enter her private elevator about to press the button directly to the underground garage in the building when Maggie stopped her.

_"__Miss Cygnus"_ Isabella sighed Maggie had caught her, she was way too efficient.

"Yes" Isabella answered

_"__Your final appointment is waiting for you" _

"Who?"

_"__Mary Alice"_ Isabella considered running _"she waits for you in her apartment"_

Isabella pressed the button to Alice's floor "thank you Maggie"

With the ding of each floor Isabella debated what to do, how she would handle seeing Alice in her condition it was not prudent, but she had to see her, the day without just seeing her face was unbearable.

She reached Alice's floor before she could change her mind. The door opened up directly into Alice's living room.

There standing in front of her naked same stilettos she wore when the night Alice took her virginity "Alice?" that was the name Alice asked her to call her the last time she wore that 'outfit'.

"Mary Alice" Alice spoke as she walked towards Isabella, the same predatory gaze in her eyes Isabella remembered "say the name sweetly like you always do Bella" Alice purred her voice like warm honey.

Isabella was at a loss for words Alice pulled Isabella towards the bedroom by her ascot.

_'__What in the heavens above and below is going on?'_ Isabella asked the question in her head as soon as she entered the bedroom. There she found Esme on the bed and Rosalie's face between her legs. Esme screaming out her name 'Isabella' over and over and she as felt Rosalie's tongue work her clit furiously.

Alice let go of Isabella's ascot and turned to face her "Bella" Isabella's eyes looked away from the scene on the bed reluctantly "I want to say I am sorry" Alice deftly removed Isabella's clothing as she spoke "am I forgiven?" Isabella absently nodded.

"Good" Alice pushed Isabella in the chair behind her the straddled her.

Alice kissed Isabella on her neck, Isabella's head rolled back, the sounds of Esme and Rosalie's lovemaking rang in her ears "I am ready Isabella"

After hearing Alice says those words Isabella was on alert, before Isabella could protest Alice was on her knees her head between Isabella's legs licking her much the same way Rosalie was licking Esme who was at the same moment mid-orgasm, as soon as Esme reached her peak Alice bit her.

The sounds the sights the smells the feeling of Alice's venom coursing through her veins was too much for Isabella to handle. She picked Alice up, Alice wrapped her legs around Isabella's mid-section as Isabella carried her to the bed where Rosalie and Esme waited for them both.

Isabella gently place Alice on the bed between Rosalie and Esme she lowered her body on top of Alice's. She went to kiss Alice on the lips, only to stop just short "how do you want it, Mary Alice?" Isabella whispered

* * *

**A/N:** I know just a little tiny bit of lemon, but there is a huge one towards the end of the story and I did not want to over saturate this story with too many.

Some have stated that the story was too confusing unfortunately being guests I could not reply via PM to clarify things and get some pointers to try and make things better.

So I will just have to guess what I need to do so I will not be posting as fast as I intended to take more time out to simplify things further.

My goal is to improve on my writing, as well as, my language skills while entertaining all of you, so I apologize if things are lacking, I will try harder.

**TLC125: **Speechless? Is that a good or bad thing?


	14. Chapter 13 - Hunted

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Hunted**

He knew now what it was like to be hunted, no matter how fast or far he ran James could feel his end was near, it was suffocating.

_'__You get a head start'_ those were Cynthia's words before she let him go, ordinarily that would sound like he had a chance, a chance to get away, but the way she spoke told him that he would die soon. He had said those words before to his prey, he toyed with them, much the same way he was being toyed with at that moment.

The decision to head up north, was not a decision at all, he just ran it the direction he had been facing, with not a thought in his head.

He could feel a hunter behind him, it was the shifter, shift powerful, he could feel the ground rumble as each of the beast's mighty paws clawed the earth.

From the air he heard nearly silent wings flapping, he was getting it from below as well as above, James continue to run aimlessly, each step he took was one less number on the countdown he knew that.

He was being herded to someplace, he did not know where. It was tactic used by hunters, such as him. Like a lamb to the slaughter he ran, why? He did not know, it was pointless, of that he was acutely aware.

_'__Was it like that for them?'_ He wondered if the way he felt was the way his previous prey felt. James reached a clearing and then he saw her, a tall voluptuous woman standing on the other side.

When he made an effort to run east he was he stopped short barely missing being impaled by a sword pointed at his Adam's apple.

"Hello James" he remembered her, the angel from the warehouse. He turn to run west a large wolf took slow steps towards him stalking him, she pinned him to the spot with her eyes, sharper than the sword point pressed against his back.

"Go" Siobhan spoke from behind she wanted James all to herself, this she would not share.

Cynthia and Leah both nodded their heads and left the two alone, they did not hesitate, Siobhan was clear.

James opened his mouth to speak, Siobhan punched him squarely in the jaw before her could utter a word.

He landed on his ass, instinctively he sprung to his feet, he would give her a fight, he was cornered, he knew that a cornered animal was lethal, he would give her a fight, at least that what he thought.

Siobhan could feel it, she knew she would relish every second of what was about to happen. She memorized every scar on Victoria's body he would feel them he would know what that was like and then some.

James sprung back up and slashed at Siobhan in and attempted to tear at her face, she took a step to the side, and brought her fist down on his clavicle, she remembered a bruise on Victoria's shoulder as she bathed her earlier.

The force from Siobhan's blow brought James to his knees Siobhan kicked him in the face with a spinning back kick, launching him backwards through the air.

James found himself impaled in a tree, his skull crushed, his eyesight fading.

He could taste it, it was blood it was being poured directly inti his mouth. James gulped it down thirstily. Still in the tree, his legs sticking out on one side, his shoulders and head on the other, he drank.

"I am not done with you James" Siobhan continued to pour the blood down his throat "you have a long death to go".

* * *

"Man she is no joke" Leah stood next to Cynthia, Cynthia's long jacket wrapped around her naked body.

It was true Siobhan told them to leave, but they wanted to make sure Siobhan would be okay.

Seeing James's body sticking through tree and the way he ended up that way, made them quickly conclude that their assistance was not required, still yet they stayed, they were not going to miss the show.

"I know" Cynthia watched in awe as Siobhan tugged at James' feet pulling him straight out of the tree's trunk, and slamming him into the ground with so much force that they felt the ground shake.

Siobhan straddled James by the waist and continued to pour the blood into his mouth "drink!" she screamed in his face and she pinned him to the ground by his neck.

A fully recovered James bucked his hips sending Siobhan over him and into the air she skidded backwards after landing on her feet, facing him.

"That is more like it" Siobhan gave him a maniacal smile, they ran like two freight trains on a collision course, there was a shock-wave once the two met.

"Please" James begged for mercy, covering his face from the ground, after receiving a barrage of fists elbows and knees. He could barely speak, he could never imagine that he would beg for mercy when his end came.

His aspiration, need for conquest would end, soon he knew. He could not hear anything but footsteps walking away from him, James could barely see anything, one eye missing the other barely functioning he could only see a hazy form.

Siobhan picked up the flagon filled with blood, to deliver it to her quarry, people say revenge was unsatisfying, she however, reveled in it. She needed James to stay alive for a longer period of time she wanted the joyous feeling to last for a bit longer.

James 'watched' as the figure walked back in his direction and squatted next to him "drink" she said, he opened his mouth, what was left of it to catch stream of blood in his mouth.

The flagon was empty, what he had consumed just enough "why?" the question came out in a gargled whisper.

"Did others that you hunted down also asked that question James?" he did not answer, he thought back about the others he had treated much the same way.

He did not feel badly for any of his victims, no remorse, he loved being a hunter as a human and as a vampire, it was what he was.

"Did Victoria ask for mercy?" Siobhan calmly asked the question.

James smiled, as much as her could, just thinking about Victoria's screams, the sound of her voice pleading for mercy. Victoria was his favorite toy she was his biggest prize. He had hoped to have two, a bookend, one Victoria the other Alice, but Alice got away, in his mind he wondered how that would have been..

He detoured from his goal with dreams of conquest he deviated from his plan and decided he would be a god, that was a mistake, he knew that at that very moment.

"Her screams were music-" he knew his words were a mistake as soon as Siobhan's hand engulfed his face, he had been fantasizing about the daily torture he handed out to his plaything, his captive, that was all Victoria was, so weak when they first met, so malleable. If he had a functioning mouth he would have grinned, she could take punishment, he would have pouted lamenting the fact that he never had Alice if his lips were still 'lips'.

Siobhan picked James up by the face he scratched her arms and kicked her anywhere his feet could reach. She felt nothing as she squeezed.

She held him up high in the air with one arm and plunged her hand into James' sternum, she reveled in his screams "I like your tune better" she yanked his head to one side "how about you James?" she bit into his neck savagely tearing away half of it and spitting it out his trachea in the process, the melody ended.

Siobhan pulled he hand out of James' chest he dangled like a rag doll in the air. With a hand chop she separated his head from his body, the limp body dropped to the ground.

She brought his head closer to her face and whispered in his ear "I so long for an encore" she dropped his head to the ground on top of his body.

Siobhan withdrew a lighter from her pocket and set James' body aflame. She stood and watched him go up in smoke, there was her encore.

Cynthia and Leah approached her, intentionally making as much noise as possible, they both knew that startling Siobhan in the state she was in would have been a big mistake.

"I believe I told you both to go" Siobhan never let her eyes wander away from the flame "did you enjoy the show?"

They both did indeed enjoy the show, at one time Cynthia would have found the whole thing repulsive, not so any more. She loved the life she chose, the women around her the people to looked up to, she believed it was a bit twisted, she did not care.

"It was a masterpiece" Cynthia spoke as she stood next to Siobhan.

"Better than any rock concert I have ever been to" Leah chuckled as she spoke and went to stand on Siobhan's other side.

Siobhan put her arms around both girl's shoulders "let's go home shall we" she was in a hurry to see Victoria, she wondered how the girl was getting along with the others.

* * *

A sister, that is what Victoria saw Zafira as, the thought made Victoria giggle.

"What?" Zafira spoke with a mouthful of popcorn, they had gone several movies and buckets full of popcorn, the living room was a shambles, wrappers of candy bars all over the place, popcorn from the food fight they had less than an hour before littered the hardwood floor.

"I have never done this before" Victoria said, just a bit sad at the thought that she never really had family.

"Well things are going to change sister" Zafira took a large gulp of wine from her goblet "wait until you meet the rest of the gang"

"What is it like?" Victoria rested her head on Zafira's shoulder "to have a family, I mean"

"We are all very close" Zafira thought of the possibility of staying and how she would miss the rest "our family is filled with so much love" Zafira sighed, she needed to talk to Leah, hoped that she did not have to stay, knew that she would if it was what Leah wanted.

"I have never had that" a tear came to Victoria's eye and landed on Zafira's shoulder.

"Hey" Zafira turned to Victoria "none of that" she wiped the tears off of Victoria's face.

"Do you think she will take me with her?" Victoria looked at Zafira's face as she spoke "when Isabella goes to Brazil"

"Of course" Zafira stood to begin clean up duty, Siobhan will kill her if she left her living room in the condition it was in "are you sure you want to go with her?" Zafira questioned as she walked into the kitchen, empty bowl in hand.

"You doubt too, don't you?" Victoria asked as she carried the empty goblets with her.

Zafira sighed as she loaded the dishwasher once again "you cannot do what you did before, Victoria" she spoke in all seriousness "you cannot hurt her".

"I won't" Victoria's stated "how do you think Alice, Esme and Rosalie are doing?" Victoria chose to change the subject, she had to show them, show Siobhan she would never leave her side.

"According to my sources Esme and Rosalie have tapped out" Victoria followed Zafira into the living room "Alice is still hanging tough, they have backup, both for Alice and Isabella" there was backup for Alice to feed and Isabella to fucked.

"Do you think she lost her v-card?" Victoria asked

Zafira chuckled "no" she pick up the couch cushions they used to make fortified embankments during their 'war' "something like that Isabella would not do in that manner".

"Oh" once the living room was somewhat descent they both sat on the couch

"Something of the sort would have to be special" Zafira explained "and Isabella has to be at full strength"

"You mean like when she is during the Masquerade Ball" Victoria asked

"How do you know about that?" Zafira asked

"I went one year" Zafira looked at Victoria incredulously "I saw Siobhan"

"What?" Zafira was shocked at the revelation, Siobhan never spoke of that

"She thought I did not recognize her" Victoria spoke "how could I not?"

"Does she know?" Zafira asked, Victoria shook her head to indicate that she did not.

"I wanted her to know" Victoria stood to stand by the glass door that lead to the balcony "but James was there" she looked back at Zafira "I did not want him to know about her"

_'__So tragic' _Zafira sighed

"Do you think she is okay?" Victoria asked worriedly, she knew Siobhan was going after James.

"That old broad is tough as nails" Zafira laughed as she spoke, the idea of James hurting Siobhan was ludicrous.

"You got that right" Siobhan entered the living room, Victoria squealed and jumped into her arms, kissing her soundly.

"My job here is done" Zafira got off of the couch, now that Siobhan was back she wanted to find Leah, the Brazil situation loomed large and they needed to have a chat.

"She is not here" Siobhan spoke Victoria still in wrapped around her "she wanted me to relay a message"

"What message?" Zafira eyed Siobhan suspiciously she was up to something

"She has requested a dinner date" Siobhan did not even look at Zafira when she spoke, her eyes were focused on Victoria "how about you?" Victoria looked at Siobhan wondering what 'how about you?' meant "would you care to go on a dinner date with me?"

Victoria leapt out of her arms jumping up and down with excitement, she stopped mind jump "wait" both Zafira and Siobhan looked at her wondering why the girl sounded so distressed "I don't have anything to wear"

"Neither do I" Zafira complained, the statement was a lie the girl had closets full of clothes, she was a clothes' whore after all.

"I figured you would say that" Siobhan smirked "the plane is on the tarmac, fueled up and ready to go" Zafira grinned "pointed in LA's direction"

Zafira grabbed Victoria by the hand and pulled her towards the door, she was going shopping and there was no time to waste.

Victoria yanked her hand free and ran back into Siobhan's arms "I will love to go on a dinner date with you" Victoria kissed her "I love you" then she was gone leaving a dopey grin on Siobhan's face.

* * *

Alice had her head on Isabella's chest, she listened to the beat of her heart, she sighed content and pleased.

"Are you alright?" she heard Isabella ask the question, she rested her chin on Isabella's chest to look into her eyes "I mean we didn't-" Alice silenced Isabella by placing her finger on Isabella's lips.

"I understand things now" Alice spoke, she did understand. She saw the beauty of it now, Isabella's needs and her own. Even while Isabella was physical with others she felt loved and made love to "it was wonderful".

"Are you sure, Mary Alice?" Isabella questioned her, doubting Alice truly understood, she needed to make sure she did things had to work.

"Yes" Alice sat up next to her "you were fucking them, while you made love to me not in a physical way but something more spiritual" rubbed Isabella's stomach "with your eyes, with your kisses in between" Alice smiled "I can only imagine what it will be like when I have both"

"Soon" Isabella pulled Alice closer "soon we will both know" Isabella kissed her.

They kiss was interrupted by Cynthia, who entered the room and plopped herself into the bed with an exaggerated sigh, both Alice and Isabella looked at each other, Isabella shrugged.

"Cynthia" Alice turned to look at her sister "what is wrong?"

"I need help" Cynthia sounded desperate, Isabella was on alert "I have to go shopping"

Isabella let out a breathe relieved that was not her department, shopping was something she loathed and apparently Cynthia did too, Alice on the other hand jumped up with joy all Isabella could do was laugh.

"Why the long face Cynthia?" Alice did not understand why Cynthia was looking so down

"I hate shopping" Cynthia's response made Isabella chuckle at the girl's dilemma she found the pout even funnier and burst out laughing

Alice gave Isabella a glare Isabella gulped she did not quite understand how she feared nothing in all creation other than Alice.

Cynthia crossed her arms across her chest and growled at Isabella's outburst, and smiled a bit after seeing her sister 'handle' the most powerful being ever created.

"I have a dinner date" Cynthia explained "with Daniel" Cynthia was extremely nervous, she found she was a bumbling idiot when it came to Daniel.

"Cynthia that is wonderful" Alice was excited for her sister, but was a bit sad since Isabella hadn't asked her on a dinner date. The last 'proper date' was not a good one she wondered if she would get the chance "let go shopping together, we will pick something out for you"

Isabella could see Alice was disappointed about the fact that she had not asked her for a date to make up for the previous one.

"Would you come with us, Isabella?" Alice asked her, she did want to spend more time with Isabella she could tell right away Isabella would answer no

"Then I will not be surprised when I take you on ours" Alice looked at Isabella

"We are going on the dinner date?" Alice was happy to hear that

"Do you think I would take my girl out on a date with the riff raff, Mary Alice?" Isabella asked in mock seriousness

"Hey!" Cynthia protested

Alice jumped on the bed and kissed Isabella "where are we going?" Alice did not pause "what should I wear?" she continued to ask questions "I don't even know your favorite color" she did not take a breath "are we going to dinner?" she did not allow and answer "or dancing?" before Alice could continue with her ramblings Isabella gave her a peck on the lips.

"Alright you two" Siobhan entered the room "the plane is waiting"

"Plane?" Alice shouted out, she walked towards the door absentmindedly; she was naked as the day she was born, having thoughts about dresses and colors and…

"Mary Alice" Cynthia interrupted her musings "please get dressed.

Both Siobhan and Isabella burst out laughing and watched as Alice entered the closet to throw something on. She never looked back on her way out she paused at the entry way to Isabella's room and turned. She jumped into the bed and gave Isabella a long sloppy kiss "I love you" she told Isabella she loved her for the first time and left.

Siobhan chucked "Victoria did the same thing to me".

Isabella motioned for Siobhan to lie next to her and she did "how did it go with James Siobhan?" Isabella held Siobhan in her arms.

"It got a bit boring" Siobhan sighed, it was always comforting to lay in Isabella's arms "much too easy" Siobhan purred as she felt Isabella's fingers on her back

"Siobhan" Siobhan hummed to indicate she was listening "I am nervous about my date with Mary Alice"

Siobhan stopped purring and look at Isabella directly to make sure she knew she had her undivided attention Isabella's worried tone demanded that from her

"I want to make love to her, badly" Isabella explained "but I haven't had enough time to prepare" Isabella rose from the bed "I worry I may hurt her".

"You won't" Siobhan said the words with certainty "she is your 'One True' you will not harm her.

Isabella felt Siobhan wrap her arms around her from behind "I didn't hurt Victoria, you will not hurt Mary Alice".

"Siobhan" Isabella gave a pat on Siobhan's arm signaling her to release her, her nerves were getting to her and Siobhan's closeness wasn't helping "I am much stronger than you" she needed to get dressed, her clothes were sometimes her armor, her nakedness left her too exposed "my wrath closer to the surface".

"And your love for her even more so" Siobhan realized that her being near was causing Isabella distress so she did not venture closer "that my dear Isabella is where you are even more powerful".

Isabella nodded wanting to believe that, the thought of hurting, or even killing Mary Alice was foremost in her mind.

* * *

Daniel paced '_what was I thinking?_' he asked Cynthia out for a dinner date.

Azriel and Gabriel were extremely amused at the boy's antics, they were not much help, when it came to love, at least not the physical manifestations of it, they both were clueless.

They were both new at it, with their newly acquired body parts they had yet to be able to explore the wonders of what Isabella referred to a 'fucking'. Self gratification was all they had been able to enjoy thus far and they were both looking forward to group play.

"Not funny" Daniel spoke when he heard the two laughing Gabriel instantly stopped but burst out into fits of giggles when Azriel laughed even louder.

"Actually, Daniel, it is quite funny" Azriel spoke once he regained his composure.

Gabriel snickered at the look on Daniel's face, the boy was at wit's end.

"What is the issue?" Gabriel stood and stopped Daniel's pacing "you are just a boy taking out a girl asking her to love you" Gabriel twisted the quote from the movie 'Notting Hill' to 'prove' a point.

Gabriel and Azriel had been watching movies and binge eating popcorn in an effort to catch up on all that they missed, they were up to the romantic comedy phase of their new lives.

Azriel once again burst out laughing Gabriel was such a mush he remembered him crying into a tissue during the movie talking about how romantic it was. Azriel did not let on that he too teared up _'at least I didn't cry like a little girl'_

"Look we are no experts at romance" Azriel finally decided to help the poor boy, he started to look pitiful "but we have been taking lessons" he wondered why in the world Daniel chose to come to them for advice.

"Lessons?" Daniel asked, wanting to know where these lessons were being taught he looked between the two.

"Yes lessons" Gabriel sat Daniel on the couch and pressed the button to the remote control, the title screen for 'Sleepless in Seattle' came up.

Daniel sat dutifully in front of the big screen, determined to learn whatever he could.

Gabriel handed him a bowl of popcorn and Azriel had the tissues at the ready.

* * *

They on final approach into a private California air strip, they had transportation there ready and waiting for them for their shopping adventure.

Everyone except Cynthia was excited.

"Mary Alice" Cynthia got her sister's attention "aren't you nervous?"

Alice shook her head "when Isabella is with me nothing frightens me" it was all different, she looked over to where Esme and Rosalie who were looking through catalogs for the boutiques they would visit, planning ahead as to what they would buy.

"Why are you afraid?" Zafira asked the question

Cynthia glanced over to where Esme was, Daniel was her precious son, the one she had believed lost, she was uncomfortable about discussing things around the woman.

"He is a grown man, dear" Esme did not look up from the page she could tell Cynthia was nervous around her "I just want him to be happy".

Esme closed the magazine and sat with the others "he talks about you…" Esme paused "…constantly"

Cynthia blushed everyone giggled at the sight Cynthia shot an Isabella worthy glare that shut everyone instantly.

"He is a virgin" Cynthia looked down, she felt maybe she should not have been saying something so personal about Daniel but she needed advise.

"So?" Alice asked "aren't you?"

Cynthia shook her head she had only had one sexual encounter a very bad one.

"Technically you are" Victoria spoke up everyone looked up at her, as if she had two heads, all except Zafira she knew the what Victoria said was a fact "take it from someone who has had a physical and emotional experience with the person that was their 'One True' and one who wasn't.

Esme grabbed Cynthia's hand on the table "believe me I know too" she squeezed it gently "even thought sex with Isabella is-"

"Mind-blowing" Rosalie interjected

Esme giggled "it is nothing compared to what I share with Carlisle" Esme glanced over at Alice , worried that what she said may have hurt Alice with her words, Alice gave her a wink and a smile, it didn't bothered Alice anymore, she knew for certain she had Isabella's heart and she would handle it with care.

"Besides Cynthia" Zafira was worried herself, she was thinking of her dinner date with Leah "it is only dinner and dancing anyway" Zafira tried and failed at alleviating her own nerves.

* * *

"Ugh!" Rebecca and Rachel were getting a kick of Leah's exasperation. The whirlwind that was hurricane Leah was blowing though her closet, a piece of clothing flying out of the vortex would fly out of the closet from time to time.

Leah was beyond nervous, the date with Zafira had formed the violent storm. "If you are not going to help get out!" they heard Leah scream out from inside the closet.

They were not moving, they were staying put, this was too good to miss.

"Leah" they heard Sue's voice from somewhere downstairs after the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Leah tried to leave the room only to find her feet tackled around a pair of jeans, she fell flat on her face tripping over them.

Rebecca and Rachel burst out laughing and followed grumbling Leah as she stormed out of the room.

Leah was surprised to see what she saw once she entered the living room, it had been turned into some kind of high class clothing store Maggie stood next to one of the racks filled with expensive looking designer clothes.

"What is this?" Leah gaped as her eyes wandered at the volume of clothes that was cramped in the spacious living room.

"Miss Cygnus has provided you with your choice of clothes for your dinner date" Maggie answered.

"Why?" Leah looked at her suspiciously, there had to be some sort of a catch.

"Miss Cygnus takes care of all her girls" Maggie answered as if the answer was an obvious one.

"Mom?" Leah tried to find her mother, who dove headlong into the clothing racks, she was being ignored that was obvious Rachel and Rebecca were also very distracted.

"Come Leah" Maggie grabbed Leah by the arm "let's get you all dolled up"

* * *

Brushing Necromancer was always therapeutic for Isabella, 'talking' to him was even more so.

"So" Necromancer waited for Isabella to continue talking "what do you think about where I am taking her?"

Necromancer gave her an affirmative nod.

"Do you think she will like it?" Isabella continued to brush, he wanted to look extra handsome for their date

Another affirmative response

"I am avoiding what I really want to talk about" Isabella tossed the brush aside "aren't I?"

Necromancer snorted to let her know that he knew that all along.

"Do you think she would be safe with me?" Isabella was still afraid about what would happen.

Necromancer pushed her down to the ground with his huge head, that was his way of 'saying' she was being ridiculous.

"Hey" Isabella complained

Necromancer neighed

"Are you pissed because you think I will hurt her" Isabella stood and dusted herself off "and you are being protective?"

Necromancer shook his head that meant 'no'.

"Is it because you think I am an idiot?" She asked him

He nodded his head she was indeed being an idiot.

"Thanks bud" she patted him on the head "come let's get your saddle all shinny, shall we?"

* * *

Siobhan chuckled as she watched Necromancer and Isabella outside, it always baffled her that the horse was Isabella's best friend.

Some people would find that strange, she found it natural, with Necromancer Isabella was always even, always balanced. With the addition to Alice in Isabella's life, Siobhan felt she could sleep easy, not be so uptight.

The fact that she now had Victoria back in her life, she felt things were changing, the dynamics of the family were going to change, she knew that.

The possibility of Zafira not being around was something she thought about, she had not mentioned it she did not want her opinions to sway her in any way.

Then there was Cynthia, she wondered if Daniel would be going to Brazil, or would he chose to go wherever Esme, his mother, chose to go.

Siobhan turned away and walked away from the window, she had her own decision to make she would start with the most monumental one _'what am I going to wear?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I wasn't going to post this one so early, but because of TLC125's review I felt it was imperative that I gave you all a peek into what really occurred between Alice and Isabella in the previous chapter. I was trying to be clever by half and make it seem that was the 'deflowering' it wasn't that will be the next chapter I have changed the title from 'Proper Date' no question mark, to 'Deflowered' in honor of my new 'friend' TLC125.

Those of you that are lemon-phobic please skip the next chapter, it will be the last lemon of the story, you can breathe easy after that.

**TLC125:** Remember what I said in my PM, you are what I said you were at heart.


	15. Chapter 14 - Deflowered

**A/N:** Since I had more yes's than no's here is Chapter 14, normally I don't post on weekends, I am looking at posting 2 this weekend since I posted 'Question', I want to make up for posting the non-chapter.

**ONCE AGAIN LEMONS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**

You can skip the second to last story break I have inserted two dividing lines before and after the word 'warned' in between.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Deflowered**

"Alice" Rosalie sat on Alice's bed and watched Alice toss the umpteenth dress into the 'not' pile

"You don't understand I must look presentable" Esme Maria and Rosalie could hear Alice's muffled voice from the closet it sounded as if she dove into it head first.

"Alice" Maria chuckled "calm down"

"Calm?" Alice threw her arms in the air "how can I be calm?" she growled out in frustration "she did not even tell me what to wear"

They bought enough clothes to wear for the rest of eternity that made things even more difficult for Alice to decide what to wear on her date with Isabella.

"You should wear something that you can easily take off" Esme chuckled at the look that Maria, Rosalie and Alice gave her. They were all trying to get used to the new Esme.

Alice sighed as she sat on the bed, she worried about looking absolutely perfect for the woman, _'angel'_ Alice corrected herself mentally, she loved.

She tried in futility to look into her future, once again there was none, Isabella had the uncanny ability to block her and she did not like it one bit.

"You are trying it again" Maria shook her head noticing Alice's slightly constipated look, much the same look her husband sported in the past when he was around humans "you know she isn't going to let you know where you are going"

"Did she give any of you a hint?" Alice asked.

"No" Esme responded "but Zafira did"

Alice stood and shook Esme by the shoulders "tell me!"

They giggled and laughed at a frantic Alice, out of her gourd.

"Okay" Esme whispered as if she was divulging a top secret plan to topple the government "Zafira said that Isabella has several out of the way secret hideaways no one knows about"

"Secret hideaways?" Alice whispered even softer

"I can imagine that living with a bunch of women 24/7 is enough to drive even an angel batty" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders

"What else did she say?" Alice ignored Rosalie she needed the information from Esme and that was where her attention was focused

"She said she would take Necromancer with her to escape" Esme answered the question

"That means we should be going on Necromancer" Alice stood to find what she would wear, she liked the idea of going for a ride

They heard a knock at the door they had not heard anyone creep up the stairs "Come in", they were surprise to see Bree enter with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Bree?" Esme asked curiously, she wondered what the young woman was doing there.

"Mrs. Cullen" Bree greeted Esme respectfully "Rosalie, Maria" she gave them a nod, walked over to Alice and handed her the duffel bag "Mary Alice"

"What is this?" Alice looked between the bag and Bree

"Essentials" Bree gave the trio a nod and walked out of the room, she had another charge to take care of.

Alice stood in the middle of the room looking between the duffel bag and the door.

Rosalie grabbed the bag and sighed "well don't just stand there" she tossed the bag on the bed "open it".

Alice opened the bag to look into it, it was filled with clothes on top was an envelope sealed with the Cygnus crest.

Alice eagerly opened the envelope and began to read out loud.

"My dearest Mary Alice" Alice was interrupted by a chorus of awwws, both from those in the room and those downstairs in the living room.

Alice growled and glared at her 'mother' and 'sisters', stomped to the bedroom door and slammed it shut. She jumped into the bed and continued to read, from the beginning.

"My Dearest Mary Alice" she paused to look at Maria, Rosalie and Esme daring them to say a peep when she heard none she continued.

"In this bag you will find appropriate attire for our date" Alice looked in the bag, curious as to what Isabella meant by 'appropriate attire'.

Everything was red and leather, down to the underwear "I guess red is her favorite color" Rosalie chuckled once she pulled out flaming red crotch-less panties. A blushing Alice snatched it out of Rosalie's hand.

Alice continued to read "tell Rosalie to keep her hands off your panties" Alice smirked

Rosalie yelped "does it really say that?" she looked over Alice's shoulder to check.

Once close enough Alice smacked her in the head "no but I am sure she would have if she had seen you pawing my underwear" Alice laughed as Rosalie rubbed the knot on her head.

"What else does it say?" Esme urged Alice to continue.

"I await you in the backyard" Alice squealed and ran to the window where a waving Isabella stood next to Necromancer.

"Wow" Rosalie exclaimed when she saw the sight, Isabella was clad in her usual black except for a canary yellow ascot, a regal looking Necromancer stood next to her "that is hot" Rosalie was sounding more and more like Emmett everyday.

Isabella gestured with her hands "I think she wants you to read on, Alice" Esme tried to get Alice's attention "Alice" the girl was immobile, the sight of Isabella made her mouth and something else 'down below' water.

Rosalie took it as an opportunity to return the favor and smacked Alice on the back of her head.

"Owww" Alice rubbed her head and glared at a smirking Rosalie

"Read" Esme was getting a kick out of the new family dynamic.

"Don't keep me waiting too long my love" only by reading Alice could hear the sexy husky tenor of Isabella's voice and the urgency of her request, that urgency spurred her into action.

* * *

Bree followed the directions to Daniel's room she really did not need them she could hear an exasperated Daniel talking to none other than Azriel and Gabriel. Bree shook her head '_why on earth would he ask those two for advice on anything remotely romantic?'_

Bree paused to eavesdrop on the conversation

"Okay know" she recognized Azriel's voice "she may play coy"

"Hard to get" that was Gabriel, she could almost see Azriel nodding.

"Not to worry" Bree assumed that Daniel looked confused enough for Azriel to tell him 'not to worry' she thought he really should worry "I have a solution"

"What kind of solution?" After a day full of romantic comedies Daniel was beginning to question whether or not the 'lessons' were ineffective _'I really should have gone to someone else for advice'._

"Dancing!" Azriel exclaimed

"I only know the waltz" Daniel sounded even more nervous, he was not a good dancer

"We will teach you the most sensual of dances" Gabriel announced with flair "the tango!"

Bree almost burst out laughing, she wished she was actually witnessing what was about to happen.

"Come Daniel" Azriel spoke with fervor "let me show you the art of seduction"

"Sed-" before he could finish what he was about to say Azriel grabbed Daniel forcefully and pressed his body against his.

"Now caress Azriel's body Daniel" Gabriel spoke in what supposedly was some kind of accent, not even Bree could place, and she had been all over the world many times over.

Bree had reached her limit, she could not resist any longer she swung the door open the sight was too much, she burst into laughter.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper arrived just in time to see one of Azriel's leg wrapped around Daniel's waist, his back arched in an 'inhumanly' way, and Daniel's face awfully close to Azriel's.

The laughter coming from Emmett Edward Jasper and Bree was enough for a blushing Daniel to drop Azriel like a hot potato.

"Now that your 'art of seduction' classes have concluded" Bree realized that it was time to rescue Daniel from his predicament "let's get your date"

Daniel straightened his rumpled clothing and nodded too embarrassed to speak.

Gabriel offered his hand to help Azriel up "I think we have accomplished our mission"

"Maybe we should check in" Azriel spoke "make sure he does what we taught him"

"Oh no you don't" as much as Emmett was a prankster Daniel was his brother and he wanted things to go well "you are coming with me" he grabbed both Azriel and Gabriel and pulled them out of the room "let us teach you the art of video games!"

* * *

Leah could not believe what she was seeing, to say Maggie and her crew were magicians was an understatement. She could not stop looking in the mirror _'is that me?'_

Rebecca and Rachel could not stop snickering in the background "Look Rache Leah is in loooove" Leah turned only to see what looked like two over turned turtles laughing up a storm.

"Oh you two are comedians now?" Leah had to laugh at their antics, it was nice to have the two around, it was like having sisters, it was a change.

The laughter was interrupted by the sound from the doorbell she took a deep breath as if she was readying herself for 'battle'.

* * *

Isabella's mouth watered as she saw Alice walk in her direction. The sight of Alice in a red leather halter vest with braid trim piping that exposed Alice's midriff, made Isabella gasp. She had been nervous when she asked Zafira to put together something for Alice to wear on their date, she realized at that very moment, she should of trusted Zafira more. Necromancer nudged her on the shoulder to take her out of her trance.

"Beautiful as usual Mary Alice" Isabella stood in front of Alice

"Maybe I should try to be less beautiful once in a while" Alice wrapped her arms around Isabella's neck "it may alleviate the monotony of my beauty"

"Impossible" Isabella kissed Alice passionately Necromancer neighed to interrupt the two, anything further Isabella may have ended up deflowering Alice in the backyard "ready to go?"

Alice nodded the kiss left her speechless. Isabella turned to grab a cloak that was draped on Necromancer's saddle and put it around Alice she lifted the hood to cover Alice's head.

"For protection along the way" Isabella gave an answer after seeing the question in Alice's eyes "ready?" Alice nodded, Isabella picked Alice up bridal style and leapt into the air landing on the saddle, positioning Alice in what she believed was Alice's favorite way to ride.

Isabella spoke to Necromancer in a language that Alice did not understand, she was about to ask what it meant and what language it was, but was startled when Necromancer rose up on his hind legs and sprouted expansive wings.

Alice's grip around Isabella's waist tightened as she felt Necromancer take off in a furious gallop and flapped his powerful wings, she felt a feeling of weightlessness as they took to the air. Alice buried her face in Isabella's chest, feeling warmth and loving protection.

Those in the Cullen household spied on Alice and Isabella from the porch they watched as the image of Necromancer faded into the horizon "I didn't know he could do that" Gabriel spoke.

"You didn't think Lucifer would have given her just an ordinary horse as a gift" Azriel commented with pride in his voice.

* * *

Victoria heard a knock on the door, she was promised a date, she figured it could only be Siobhan knocking.

Before she opened the door she checked her outfit and her hair _'tonight is the night'_.

Victoria opened the door, Siobhan stood dumbly in front of her, her hand mid knock. Victoria bit her bottom lip trying to avoid laughing at what she saw, Siobhan her mouth agape, eyes wide open and her arm still up in the air.

"Are you ready for our date, Siobhan?" Victoria spoke to her seductively.

"Yes" Siobhan answered

Victoria extended her hand "come in for a moment" Victoria had no intention of going anywhere with Siobhan. They had the mansion all to themselves.

"Okay" Siobhan did something that was unlike her, she stuttered.

"I will be right back" Victoria gave Siobhan a peck on the cheek before she disappeared into the bedroom.

Siobhan cocked her head to the side, she had followed Victoria's retreating backside with her eyes when she walked away. The way Victoria walked had her transfixed, her hips swung as she walked _'not walk sashayed'_ Siobhan wondered _'was that intentional?'_

"Siobhan could you come in here a moment" Siobhan's internal dialogue was interrupted by Victoria's voice coming from the bedroom. Something about the way Victoria called out to her made her shiver, she was uncertain as to why that was.

Siobhan did as she was instructed and entered the bedroom only to find a naked Victoria draped across the settee, much the same way she was positioned the night they first made love, more beautiful that any piece of art she had painted over the years that depicted the scene.

* * *

Once they were firmly on the ground, Alice noticed where they were, she did not exactly know where but marveled at the small stone castle hidden among the trees.

She could see warming fires lit from within, when she called herself a vampire the smell and sight of fire would frighten her, now it was different, even from outside she felt comfort.

Alice heard someone or something approach from behind, she turned to see a large white mare coming towards her, Isabella did not speak she watched Alice's face intently hoping she would like her gift, at least one of them.

"She is yours you know?" Isabella spoke nervously "do you like her?"

Alice stroked the horses head "she is beautiful" Alice felt the mares coat, it was soft as silk "what's her name?"

"That is for you to decide, Mary Alice" Isabella answered her question.

"Buttercup" the horse snorted and both Necromancer and Isabella chuckled, as much as Necromancer could, anyway.

"I do not think she likes it" Alice giggled "how about Bells?" Bells approved, Isabella was not sure she like the play on her name, as well as the fact that 'Bells' was not an appropriate name for a fearsome warhorse. But Alice and 'Bells' seemed pleased, she would have to deal with it.

Isabella removed Necromancer's bit and saddle and explained how to do so, Alice watched and listened she had never actually ridden a horse, but was willing to learn.

The thought of riding next to Isabella along the country side was something she was looking forward to. To her it would not be as enjoyable as riding 'shotgun' on Necromancer, but doing so would be a close second.

Once Isabella finished removing the saddle off of Necromancer's back both he and Bells trotted off.

"Where are they going?" Alice asked

"They have their own date Mary Alice" Isabella offered her arm "you didn't think Necromancer got all gussied up just for you"

"I don't know" Alice linked her arm around Isabella's "should I be jealous?" Isabella chuckled as they walked towards the castle.

"Take a look around" Isabella spoke once they entered through the large wooden door "I will finish making dinner"

Before Alice could say a word Isabella had disappeared, she figured she was headed into the kitchen, she did not know Isabella could cook, Isabella was full of surprises, she could not wait to learn more.

Alice walked around the great room, she marveled at the stone walls, and the massive hearth. The place was huge but it had warmth and was homey.

She glanced at the artwork, images of Isabella in battle, on Necromancer's back, playful images of some people she had seen before others she hadn't.

To her surprise she saw a painting of Caius and Marcus, she got closer to take a look at the image both were young and were _'human?' _Between the two she saw someone she did not recognize.

"On these walls you can see our history" Isabella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, Alice leaned back and sighed, she realized she could not live without Isabella's touch

"Who is that?" Alice looked over her shoulder where Isabella's chin rested.

"That is Didyme Marcus' 'One True'" Isabella answered "that was before she was turned" Isabella came around from behind Mary Alice and offered her hand she walked her to the other end of the great room "and this was after"

Alice looked at the panting curiously, the painting did not seem as old as the others it had to be done recently "Isn't she dead?" Alice was told that Marcus' mate was killed by Aro.

"Aro has a way with propaganda" Isabella chuckled "I hid her away for Marcus' sake"

"It must be hard" Alice remembered the mournful look on Marcus' face the day she met him "being away from your 'One True'" she had not addressed the Brazil move with Isabella yet, it was something she had to bring up soon.

"They see each other once a year" Isabella explained "at the Masquerade Ball" that was another thing Alice needed to discuss with Isabella. It was true she understood Isabella's carnal nature, but the 'Winged Mistress' persona had to be done away with.

Before Alice could broach the subject Isabella spoke "come Mary Alice dinner is ready.

Alice figured some things could wait.

* * *

The conversation between Zafira and Leah came easily, when they spoke about inconsequential things. It had been as if they had known each other forever.

The main issue had not been discussed, Zafira was avoiding the talk about Brazil, she had not made her decision Siobhan had refused to help her make it.

"Leah" Zafira held Leah's hand on the table "we need to talk" Zafira almost palmed her face 'we need to talk' was an improper lead in to any conversation.

Leah was panicking waiting for a shoe to drop.

"Sorry" Zafira placed a calming hand on Leah's shoulder "I didn't mean to start a discussion like that" Zafira wished she was physically able to kick her own ass.

"Oh" a still nervous Leah spoke

"I just wanted to ask you a question" Leah nodded to signal Zafira that she was ready to hear whatever it was Leah had to ask "it is about the move to Brazil"

"Brazil?" Leah snatched her hand away from Zafira _'she is leaving?'_

"You didn't know?" Zafira was thinking of designs in order to build some kind of mechanical contraption that had a large boot on one end that would allow her to kick her ass every time she pressed a button "I haven't decided"

Leah's eyes watered the wolf inside her whimpered "I am waiting for you to decide where you would like to live" with one finger on Leah chin Zafira turned Leah's face towards her "where you go I go".

* * *

Dinner was terrific, Isabella was a gourmet chef, a fact Alice was not aware of. She had so many things to learn about Isabella, every moment she spent with her she learned more and more.

They cozied up to one another on a large couch in front of the fire "we are all alone here?" Alice had not heard or sensed anyone else.

"This is my secret place" Isabella held Alice and rubbed her back as she spoke "at least one of them"

"You have others?" Alice asked

"Yes" Isabella answered "sometimes it is good to get away"

Alice wondered if there had been other women Isabella took to her 'secret places', not because of jealousy, that was erased, but because she wanted to know if she was in need of exorcising the remnants of their presence anytime she visited any of Isabella's 'secret places', okay she was a little jealous.

"I guess it is not so secret now" Alice lifted her head from Isabella's shoulder to look at her as she spoke "since I told you about it" Isabella kissed Alice on the forehead "and brought you here".

"No one has ever been here?" Alice found the perfect time to ask the question that had been percolating in her mind

"Of course not" Isabella looked at Alice incredulously "you are the only one I could ever share this with" Alice sighed and put her head back on Isabella's shoulder "all my secret places are now our secret places"

Isabella's statement made Alice smile.

* * *

"It looks like they are having a good time" Daniel gestured towards the other end of the almost empty restaurant at Zafira and Leah making out like there was no tomorrow. He tried to find something to talk about, the date with Cynthia had been awkward, he came to the conclusion that going to Azriel and Gabriel was indeed a terrible idea.

"Daniel" Cynthia decided it was time to take Daniel out of his misery when he was himself Daniel was confident, self assured, the Daniel sitting across from her was not that at all "why are you quoting romantic comedies from the 80's and 90's?" Cynthia tried not to laugh at the 'kid who got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar' look on Daniel's face.

"I sought advice from the wrong people" Daniel grumbled

"I suppose you are talking about Azriel and Gabriel?" Cynthia laughed when Daniel sheepishly nodded "they did the same thing to me" Cynthia recalled when Azriel and Gabriel gave her 'Romance 101' lessons as they called them. She deduced that it was actually their guilty pleasure and indulged them, after their first 'dance of seduction' lesson Cynthia put her foot down, that was the end of that.

* * *

Isabella was well aware that her laughter was inappropriate at that moment, but she could not help it. Alice had stripped down to her underwear _'at least some call it underwear' _she stopped laughing as soon as Alice's face crumbled.

Isabella rushed towards her seeing the look on Alice's face "you don't think I am sexy" Alice pouted

"You are the sexiest being I have ever seen Mary Alice" Isabella caressed Alice's cheek "and I have seen plenty in my lifetime"

Alice liked what she heard, but needed to hear more "so why were you laughing?" Alice deepened her pout for effect.

"Because you were wearing-" Isabella paused trying to think of a name for the ridiculous contraption Alice was wearing.

"Crotch-less panties" Isabella raised an eyebrow still confused as to why Alice would wear such a thing "leather" Alice added to the nomenclature.

"Oh" Isabella spoke "were they in the bag Bree gave you?" Alice nodded

Isabella walked Alice towards the bed "I did not provide you with the 'crotch-less' leather underwear Mary Alice"

"You didn't?" Alice settled on Isabella's lap after she sat on the edge of the bed, Isabella shook her head 'no'.

"I am sure that was the work of none other than Zafira" Isabella should have been more careful about who she trusted with providing Alice with attire for the evening.

"You don't like it?" Alice felt tender kisses on her neck, the whole 'crotch-less' panty was almost forgotten, she now knew it was Zafira's doing, she found the whole thing a bit comical.

"Oh yes" the way Isabella spoke as she kissed her made her pussy wet "but tonight you are my lady Mary Alice"

"Your lady" Alice whispered as head tipped back as she felt the flat palm of Isabella's hand lightly caressing one of her nipples

Isabella swiftly removed the Alice's panties, she held them up to her face with one finger "These are for later, when Alice is your name" Isabella pinched said nipple, Alice responded with a guttural growl

Isabella reached down to stroke Alice's clit only to be stopped by Alice's fingers tightened around her wrist "you are clothed Isabella" Isabella nodded her head "we do this together"

* * *

Victoria and Siobhan were intertwined on Victoria's bed, recovering from there last lovemaking session.

"How do you think things are going?" Victoria asked after kissing Siobhan's neck

"I don't know" Siobhan was a bit worried, however, she knew that if something was wrong Necromancer would have brought Isabella back from wherever they were.

"You were always a worrywart" Siobhan chuckled she knew Victoria's statement was accurate.

"Do you thing she liked the panties?" Victoria smirked mischievously.

"If she finds out we did that there will be hell to pay" Siobhan laughed, she was certain Isabella would think that it was Zafira who planted the offending garment in the duffel bag.

* * *

Warned

* * *

Isabella had been masterful Alice writhed beneath her, she did not have a single coherent thought left.

She had lost count as to how many times she screamed out Isabella's name as she came. Her throat was raw. Still Alice had not fed and Isabella had yet to deflower her.

What Isabella did was love Alice's body thoroughly; from the tips of her toes to the top of her head she licked and sucked without any sign of stopping.

"Your turn" Alice spoke still panting after the last orgasm.

"We do not take 'turns' Mary Alice" Isabella sat up pulling Alice up with her "you take, when you want"

They sat at the edge of the bed Alice straddled Isabella's lap, she wrapped her legs around her "I want" Alice kissed Isabella forcefully "do you?"

Isabella did indeed 'want' still yet she was afraid to lose control, she was still afraid of hurting Alice in any way.

Sensing Isabella's fear Alice took Isabella's hand, she stared into Isabella's eyes then sucked on Isabella's index finger, she pulled her finger from her mouth with a pop "one" Alice counted, she sucked on Isabella's middle finger "two" Alice moved to Isabella's ring finger "three" Isabella moaned as they stared at each other hungrily "I want three".

Alice slowly guided Isabella's hand towards her center "three" Isabella whispered her eyes never leaving Alice's, she entered Alice with the three fingers Alice asked for the wetness of Alice made Isabella groan.

Alice hips moved rhythmically on Isabella's lap, needing Isabella go deeper to reach the barrier that would make her a woman, not just any woman but Isabella's.

"How many do you want Bella?" Alice whispered seductively in Isabella's ear, she could still sense Isabella's nervousness.

"Surprise me Mary Alice" Alice did just that she entered Isabella forcefully and greedily. Alice was losing control the feeling of Isabella inside her was beginning to overwhelm her.

Isabella moaned once she felt Alice deft fingers inside of her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head that had been the first time her eyes wandered away from Alice.

Alice's lost all control when Isabella's fingers grazed a certain place inside of her, it made her fangs ache she felt a thirst that she never felt before, even as a newborn. Alice needed to feed.

She bit into Isabella's neck savagely without restraint. The wild beast that lived inside of Alice woke from its slumber.

For Isabella it had been accidental, she had been avoiding the bundle of nerves all along. But Alice's nibble fingers on her own made Isabella stray which aroused a need for Isabella to touch Alice right to the place she should not have, Alice's G-spot.

The venom that Alice pumping into Isabella's system impeded Isabella from ending what had started the reaction to Alice's venom was instantaneous. Isabella's wings burst forth, she pushed Alice violently against the stone wall, instinctively and protectively Isabella wrapped her wings around Alice before the impact, the castle shook and bits of stone crumbled to the ground.

"More" Alice screamed out.

Isabella gave her more she frantically drove her hips forward to claim the last vestiges of Alice's virginity "yes" Alice continued to encourage Isabella's to let go to give her all she had, Isabella obliged.

Alice did could not discern what it was she needed, she wanted more maybe even less. Not less because it was painful, but because too much for her to process, much too much for her to handle.

Her body screamed for more but her mind cautioned she could not withstand the overwhelming feeling any longer she needed release but wanted "more".

The pleasure was unrelenting as Isabella pounded into her, a never ending ascent up 'Jacob's Ladder', she felt herself climbing higher and higher with no sign of returning to earth.

Alice's body did not feel as her own, she bucked her hips needing Isabella to fill her even more than she already had. She needed Isabella to curl her fingers to grace the spot she had before once again.

Alice remembered how she touched Isabella before, the reason why Isabella had touched her in a place that she had avoided when they made love.

With her fingers still inside Isabella, Alice curled her fingers to find Isabella's g-spot as soon as she reached it. Isabella followed Alice's movements, it was then when Alice reached the peak and screamed out 'Bella!"

Along with Alice Isabella reached her orgasm.

They both slowly slid down the wall, that had become their bed. Alice purred as she lay on the floor on top of Isabella, she felt Isabella's arms and wings wrap around her.

Alice nestled her face in the crook of Isabella's neck and continued to purr.

* * *

Warned

* * *

Alice and Isabella spent hours recuperating from the experience they both shared.

"Hey" Isabella ran her fingers through Alice's hair, Alice rested her chin on Isabella's chest to look into Isabella's eyes "maybe we should move to the bed?" Alice nodded.

Isabella was concerned, Alice had yet to speak. She picked Alice up to take her to their bed "wait" Alice stopped her, Isabella put her down.

"Are you okay?" Isabella nervously asked the question, doubt filled her head she felt a moment of dread wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Yes" Alice gave Isabella's question a one word answer that alarmed Isabella even more

Isabella went over things in hear head, trying to figure out where she would have gone wrong "Alice?"

Alice could feel the tension coursing through Isabella's body, to pacify her Alice kissed Isabella soundly "I will be right back" Alice nudged Isabella "lie down"

Isabella's eyes followed Alice, who walked into the closet, to do what? She did not know.

She lay in the bed as Alice instructed "Bella" she heard Alice call out to her, Isabella sat up and leaned back on her elbows.

Isabella was greeted by a playful grin on Alice's face clad in only blood red high heeled gladiator shoes and crotch-less panties.

"Mary Alice?" That was all Isabella could say, seeing Alice it the 'outfit' had rendered her just about mute.

"No love" Alice walked towards the bed in a predatory and feral way "just Alice"

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully those who do not care for lemons did not read and those who do liked it. I will post the next chapter soon later today or early morning tomorrow.

This is the last lemon for this story.

Shout out to TLC125 and Witchgar many thanks to you both.

**TLC125:** Next chapter will be more about the other dates, I intermixed some of the others, to focus more on Alice's and Bella's this chapter.

Next chapter 'Dinner Dates'


	16. Chapter 15 - Dinner Dates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Dinner Dates**

"Relax" Cynthia spoke to Daniel as they swayed in middle of the impromptu in the restaurant, Daniel was lamenting the fact that he was a terrible dancer and Cynthia was compel to teach him.

Cynthia was patient with him, luckily she was not human so her feet did not ache every time Daniel stepped on them.

Daniel he did not attempt the 'Dance of Seduction' Cynthia let out a sigh of relief, she thanked her lucky stars.

"I am so sorry Cynthia" Daniel sighed, he felt completely inadequate after he stepped on Cynthia's feet once again.

"For what?" Cynthia asked

"It is just strange" Daniel gestured with his chin in the direction of Zafira and Leah "just like that, the two of them are all over each other"

Cynthia looked over to where Zafira and Leah were groping each other "they are not us Daniel"

"I know" Daniel diverted his attention from the two and looked at Cynthia she was after all more important.

Cynthia rolled her eyes when she heard for the hundredth time moans coming from Zafira and animalistic sounds coming from Leah "get a room!" Cynthia shouted over her shoulder.

Both Leah and Zafira thought that was a great idea, they almost knocked several tables over as headed straight into the elevator.

Daniel chuckled "that was effective"

Finally Cynthia saw Daniel relax, "do you want to get out of here" Daniel gulped at the devious grin Cynthia was giving him "there is a dance club in the building"

"I am a horrible dancer" Daniel could not believe Cynthia was allowing herself to be tortured by his two left feet.

Cynthia patted him on the chest "come along, Daniel" Daniel blinked once then twice, to him Cynthia was sounding like Isabella more and more.

Daniel caught up with Cynthia who was chatting away on the phone "yes" Daniel looked at her wondering both where they were going and who she was talking to "see you soon".

"Cynthia?" Cynthia hummed in response as she strode purposely down a deserted hallway "where are we going?"

"To show you the time of your life" Cynthia realized how silly what she said sounded Daniel was actually only two days old in human years, she always forgot, the thought of her being attracted to two day old was actually quite disgusting.

Daniel chuckled at Cynthia's mortified look, not quite the look Isabella would give, but it was cute.

* * *

Esme disconnected the call "Carlisle!" she yelled for Carlisle

"Yes dear" Carlisle was in the middle of kicking Emmett's ass in a video game.

"Get your dancing shoes on honey" Esme entered their bedroom to get herself all dolled up "let's show these amateurs how to shake their rumps"

"Woo-hoo" Anyone who would have heard that would have thought it was Emmett, however it was Carlisle who was both excited after killing Emmett with a shot to the head and hearing that he was going dancing.

"We are not missing that" Rosalie grabbed a pouting Emmett to guide him into their bedroom.

* * *

"I wonder how Leah is doing" Charlie and Seth watched the mother wolf pace back and forth, she was worried about her pup.

Rachel ended her conversation with Cynthia and peeked into the living room "let's go find out"

* * *

Zafira and Leah lay together as they recovered from their romp. Leah was on her side with her head propped up drawing shapes on Leah's body.

"Tell me about Brazil" Leah was told by Zafira that she would go where she went, implying that she would stay in Forks if Leah so desired.

Leah was not sure if she really wanted to stay she felt the need to roam, to visit faraway places, being that Zafira was Brazilian Leah felt that Brazil was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"You should see it Leah" Zafira spoke wistfully "the food the people the history" Zafira thought back on her childhood home "the beaches"

"Beaches?" Leah of course knew Brazil had miles upon miles of beaches the thought of a 'vampire' in the sun baffled her "I thought you guys sparkled in the sun"

"Sparkle?" Zafira scoffed "Leah dearest we do not sparkle"

"Glitter then" Leah teased Zafira and kissed her furrowed brow.

"No" Zafira swatted her playfully "we glow when we are sun kissed"

"I would love to see that, not much sunshine in Forks" Leah plopped back on the bed, the way Zafira spoke about her home, made Leah want to go "you walking along the beach towards me with nothing but a skimpy bikini as you 'glow'"

Zafira sat up against the headboard "It would be a sight for you to behold my fair maiden"

Leah made her decision, she was going "And you deny me this because?"

"I deny you nothing" Zafira was baffled as to what Leah was referring to.

"You haven't asked me" and indignant Leah rose from the bed, she was giving an award winning performance.

"Haven't asked you what?" A confused and distressed Zafira stood

"If I want to go to Brazil with you" Leah gave Zafira a pout, Zafira was putty in Leah's hands.

"What?" Leah was right she had not asked Leah if she would want to go with her.

"Zafira it is your home this is your opportunity to see it once again" Leah let Zafira off the hook, he was pushing the pouty girlfriend thing too much and she knew it.

She embraced Zafira "take me with you" Leah kissed her "show me the sights" she kissed her again "make love to me on the beach beneath the stars".

Zafira picked Leah up and tossed her onto the bed.

* * *

As soon as they entered the club Emmett and Rosalie jetted straight to the dance floor.

"Let's show them how it's done" Esme pulled Carlisle right into the middle of the fray.

"Shall we dance darlin'" Jasper presented Maria with his arm, her face brightened to see her 'One True' seem so free, even amongst other sweaty humans.

"You are my wing-man" Gabriel looked over at Azriel.

"You are _'my'_ wing-man" Azriel retorted

"Fine" Gabriel huffed.

Edward was the odd man out, he felt a bit lonely, his life had changed so much, he was happy, still he yearned for companionship, he wondered if the day would come.

_'Ask and 'ye shall receive'_ Edward spotted Maggie bobbing her head to the music at the bar, he made a beeline in that direction.

* * *

"I see the perfect targets" Rebecca was on the prowl, she spotted her prey as soon as they entered the club

Charlie was about to interject when he noticed who her sights were set on, Sue stopped him cold with a look and a glint in her eye.

"Where?" Rachel asked she looked around trying to find their prey.

"Over there" Rebecca nodded in the direction she wanted Rachel to focus

"Oh yes" Rebecca exclaimed and they both took off after their targets

Sue giggled "you know that was not nice Sue" Charlie spoke playfully

"Come now, Charlie" Sue patted him on the arm "we should be more worried about what those two would do to Azriel and Gabriel than the other way around.

Charlie got a glimpse of Steven and Aaron, sitting next to Angela and Eric

* * *

"Here" Angela was surprised to see her father hand her an alcoholic beverage, the look on her face made the man laugh out loud "don't think I do not know you have imbibed before" Angela's eyebrows shot up.

"You too Eric" Steven placed a glass in front of Eric.

Both Angela and Eric looked at their fathers as if they had lost their minds "you are a Cygnus now" Charlie spoke up from behind the group, Sue holding his hand

"It has its perks" Charlie sat once Sue took a seat "and it's pitfalls"

"pitfalls?" Angela asked the question

"You will see things right out of your worst nightmares" Steven answered "you will need that" he pointed at Angela's glass.

* * *

Emmett cheered as Carlisle and Esme were grinding up against each other, who knew they had the 'moves'.

Carlisle felt a tap on his shoulder "May I?" he turned to find Sue eying Esme.

"You may" Carlisle did not hesitate he stepped aside, the found the perfect vantage point to watch the show, and what a show it was.

"What a sight" Charlie spoke once he stood next to Carlisle

"Indeed" Carlisle agreed he was getting all warmed up watching the spectacle.

"Join us" Charlie thought the time for the Cygnati to become a cohesive unit had come they all needed to work together, that was what Isabella wanted.

* * *

Zafira and Leah had made it to the club they had been alerted by a video most likely sent from Maggie that made the two jump out of their bed to join the fun.

"Oh my God" Leah stood immobilized when she spotted Sue, her mother, in the middle of the dance floor grinding her pelvis with reckless abandon on a bent over Esme's ass.

"And Lucifer" Zafira grabbed Leah by the hand and pulled her into the lion's den, horny wolf's den in this case.

* * *

Isabella and Alice landed in the Cullen backyard Isabella dismounted and helped her off of Bells.

Isabella did not want to let Alice go, but Alice insisted they needed to return home. Isabella did not ask why, she knew, she wanted Alice to fess up and tell her the truth, unfortunately Alice decided to lie.

"Are you sure?" Isabella waited for Alice to respond, she desperately wanted Alice to tell her that the Cygnati were meeting and had made the decision to strike out at the Volturi.

She did not require the use of a cell phone to keep in contact, all any of those she had marked had to do was ask and she would hear them. Something Alice still had not learned about.

"Not really" Alice moved in closer, she would always need to feel Isabella close, she was having a hard not telling her the real reason why they had to return home.

Isabella kissed Alice things began to become steamy Alice guilty kissed Isabella back.

"Let me walk you to the door" Isabella could tell Alice was in a not into the kiss.

They both took their time walking to the door "it is quiet" Isabella spoke "where is everyone?" she asked hoping Alice would say where they were.

Alice knew darn well where everyone was, Rosalie had sent her a clandestine email when Isabella had gone to get Alice a glass of wine.

It read 'having a meeting about the Volturi, you should be here' Alice believed that Isabella would never allow her to be involved, but she felt she was already.

The whole thing was about her, about Aro's desire for her to be a part of the Volturi. To make her the person who almost killed Isabella with her venom. She hated hiding things from Isabella she felt she had no other choice.

"They probably went out on their dinner dates" Alice lied, she sure in the hell felt guilty about it.

"Okay" Isabella leaned in, and walked Alice into the house while kissing her she wanted to try one last time.

"Bella" Alice broke the kiss forcefully it broke her heart at the wounded look on Isabella's face.

"You need to rest Isabella" Isabella looked at her intently trying to will Alice to tell her the truth, to tell her what she was hiding "and I need mine".

_'__You are a bad liar, Mary Alice'_ Isabella gave up.

The fact that Alice would hide things from her after what they shared pained her "I love you Mary Alice" Isabella left she did not want to 'hear' Alice's lying eyes speak any longer.

Alice stood by the door and watched them leave "I love you too" she whispered.

* * *

Siobhan received the same alert this time from Zafira, as soon as she did she headed out the door to the now empty club other that the Cygnati.

"What is the meaning of this?" the club had turned into a makeshift 'war room'

"Being proactive that is what" Charlie spoke up, obviously the leader of the group.

"Father Carlo" Siobhan spoke "this is not the time"

"When is the time Siobhan?" Carlisle questioned her "we have others that need our help" he was referring to the Denali coven "we have to do something"

"And that is commendable Dr. Cullen" Siobhan looked at the group "the fact that you all have come together was what Isabella was waiting for"

"I am here" Alice ran into the club

"Mary Alice" Siobhan was surprised that Alice had made and appearance "what are you doing here?" Siobhan did not like the looks of things, if Alice was back it meant Isabella was too, she had purposely not alerted Isabella of the goings on, she felt Isabella deserved time alone with Alice, the whole thing could have waited.

"I got a message that we were having a meeting" Alice spoke

"Where is Isabella?" Zafira asked the question

"Right here" Isabella walked into the room

"You followed me?" Alice spoke angrily

"Not now Alice!" Alice's face crumbled, Isabella had never spoken to her in that way, the only time she called her 'Alice' was during private and intimate moments and never in that tone.

Before Alice could speak out Siobhan grabbed her and shook her head, pleading with Alice to keep her mouth shut, Siobhan was familiar with the look in Isabella's eyes it was not a good idea to try to reason with her.

Isabella grabbed a chair and straddled it "pray tell what was so important that you had to call out to me Father Carlo" Isabella did not look in Alice's direction she spoke in an icy tone.

Alice eyes widened _'she knew all along'_

"We have devised a strategy to end the Volturi" Jasper had charts and terrain maps all expertly laid out.

"Very well" Isabella rose from her seat "I will call Aro in the morning" almost everyone was surprised that Isabella did not ask any questions "when would you like them here?" Isabella did at least throw out one question

They had come up with at least a hundred answers to what they figured Isabella would ask, that question was not among any of them.

"A week's time" Jasper blurted out, after thinking through the amount of time they would need to train everyone.

"Done" Isabella walked away from the group, she did not look back.

"Bella" Alice ran after her

"I said not now Alice" Isabella spoke through her teeth, Alice hated what she was feeling, she hated the way Isabella spoke her name.

"Wait" Alice pleaded as she escape Siobhan's grasp.

The desperate tone in Alice's voice made Isabella stop, she waited for whatever it was Alice was going to say, Alice could think of nothing

"I am waiting" Isabella did not turn to look at her

"I am sorry" that was all Alice could say

Isabella gave a head nod, and without a word she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it is a short one, kind of catching up with ancillary characters that have been MIA in previous chapters. Yeah I know Alice screwed up AGAIN. No relationship is easy, not even this one, bumps come along the way. Don't worry things will work out soon.


	17. Chapter 16 - Demands

**A/N:** No lemons just inferred at the end.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Demands**

Siobhan was frantic it had been hours since Isabella left the club. She called out to her through their telepathic link several times.

She 'asked' Isabella about her welfare she only got a stern 'fine' in response.

"Siobhan" Victoria tried to get Siobhan's attention.

Victoria awoke all alone and wondered where her partner had disappeared to.

Siobhan had been restless and did not want to rouse Victoria from her sleep. So she snuck into the living room pleading to the heavens above and below that Isabella was okay.

When Isabella left she could not tell what condition Isabella was in, normally she could, but Isabella was wearing a mask, her face was blank. Siobhan wondered what that meant she did not know if Isabella had been administered venom via Alice, and how much time had passed if she had. Alice left the club before she had a chance to question her.

"Siobhan" Victoria touched Siobhan's shoulder after she had already called out her name at least three times before.

Siobhan jumped "Victoria?" A bleary eyed Siobhan had a hard time focusing vision.

"Come" Victoria pulled Siobhan along by the arm, meekly she followed.

After settling Siobhan in their bed, Victoria lay down beside her and wrapped her arms around her, hoping the woman would get some rest.

"Do you want to talk?" Victoria spoke softly rubbing Siobhan's back in soothing circles.

"I do not like not knowing where Isabella is" Siobhan sighed, it was a never ending job for her, always worrying, Isabella hated the hand wringing, Siobhan could not help it, try as she might.

"So what's new?" Victoria spoke she chuckled, she remembered the way Siobhan worried about her from the very beginning. She wondered what it was like for her when she left Siobhan it pain her to think that she may have caused the woman in her arms the same level of anxiety over the years.

Victoria smiled once she heard the beautiful sound of her 'One True's' snores, she held Siobhan even tighter.

* * *

Alice looked out of the window of Cullen mansion she did not know what to do. She did not know where else to go, she knew where she wanted to be, but she felt it was not where she was wanted.

The way Isabella spoke to her, the way she barely looked at her played over and over in her mind.

_'__What did I do wrong?'_ That was the question that Alice could not answer. She still did not understand the reason for Isabella's reaction it was after all her right to do as she pleased _'wasn't it?'_

Before Alice go over events in her head once again she heard someone at her bedroom door.

"Come in" she really did not want to speak to anyone, except Isabella, but she reconsidered maybe if she spoke to someone they would be able to see things her way, and could get some idea as to how to make Isabella see the error of her ways.

She did not expect it would be Maria who would come to see her, but it was Maria who entered her room.

"I was appointed representative of the family" Maria spoke in her usual calm relaxed manner as she sat on the window seat facing Alice.

Alice did need someone to talk to, but she did wonder why Maria was 'appointed'

"You lost at rock paper scissors?" Alice asked

"You are incorrect" Maria gave her a smile when she answered, she won, _'Alice you be thankful I won'_.

Rosalie wanted to be the one to come up to Alice's room to beat some sense into her.

Esme wanted to put Alice across her knee and spank her, like the child she was being.

Emmett's suggestion was for Alice to 'man-up' they all agreed that Emmett's suggestion would not help.

Jasper was too embroiled in the strategy for the upcoming battle. Carlisle and Edward were working on the presentation regarding the Denali situation.

Cynthia was not available, she wanted to keep her distance from her sister, her, Daniel, Azriel and Gabriel all did patrols, just in case Isabella lost control once again so an incident like the one in the warehouse would not reoccur.

Maria sat patiently waiting for Alice to say something.

Enough time passed for even Maria to loss her patience "so what the hell got into you?"

Alice was startled by the question and the tone, the question because there was an inordinate amount silence before Maria spoke, the tone because it sounded more like Rosalie than Maria.

"Nothing 'got' into me" Alice was on the defensive right away.

"You lied" lying was something that was out of character for Alice.

"I did not lie" Alice crossed her arms across her chest

"You hid the truth" Maria shook her head as she spoke.

"That is not a lie Maria" Alice wondered why no one was taking her side, the ride home was icy, the fact that Maria was accusing her of lying made Alice seethe.

"You lied by omission Alice" Maria gave an exasperated sigh, Alice was being as stubborn as a two year old "Why?"

"I am a grown woman Maria" Alice stomped her foot "I should be able to do whatever the hell I please".

Maria chuckled at the sight, Alice's immaturity, before it was cute, now it was annoying

Isabella was indeed an angel Maria would have wrung Alice's neck if she were her "you are acting like a child"

"I am a woman" Alice was having a temper tantrum Maria was waiting for Alice to hold her breath and turn purple.

"Why?" Maria asked "because you got your cherry popped?" Alice looked at her angrily "that does not make you a woman Alice"

"I-"Alice attempted to speak, Maria did not allow her to.

"Isabella is not your mommy" Maria saw Alice's inability to form a coherent sentence was an opportunity to say what she needed to say "and you are not a rebellious teenager"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice wondered if that was what the dynamic of her relationship with Isabella was.

"She needs an equal Alice" Maria stood ready to leave Alice with her thoughts "not a child" Maria left the room.

Alice jumped on her bed face first and screamed into a pillow

* * *

Siobhan had been everywhere looking for Isabella, first her bedroom seeing Isabella's bed empty she moved into her bathroom that was also empty.

She found Isabella in the last place she expected Isabella to be she was walking out of the kitchen, two plates in hand _'wearing an apron?'_

"Good morning" a cheery Isabella placed a plate on the table in Siobhan's spot, then in her own "breakfast?"

Siobhan blinked repeatedly, thinking she was seeing a mirage of some sort, because Isabella did not eat breakfast unless Siobhan 'ordered' her to and she certainly did not cook.

"You must eat your breakfast Siobhan" Isabella removed her apron and disappeared into the kitchen, most likely to hang the apron in the kitchen closet.

Siobhan sat in her chair she looked between her plate and the entryway Isabella had disappeared into.

"Good morning" Zafira walked in half asleep.

"Good morning Zafira" they heard Isabella call out of the kitchen "grab my plate I will make another one for myself"

Zafira did not have to be asked twice it did not even register who offered her their breakfast, she took a bite and moaned the taste was magnificent

"Zafira" Siobhan whispered "do you know who cooked that" Siobhan pointed at Zafira's plate

Zafira shook her head, she did not care who cooked it, it was delicious "Isabella" Zafira dropped her fork on her plate _'Isabella does not cook'_.

Isabella entered with her plate and sat at the head of the table "you really should eat your breakfast Siobhan" Isabella paused before taking a bite.

"Isabella" Siobhan spoke before taking a bite.

"Yes" Isabella leaned back in her chair ready to listen.

"You do not cook" Zafira spoke, it seemed to her that Siobhan was taking too long to form words.

"You did not find your breakfast appetizing, Zafira?" Isabella looked between Zafira's plate and then Zafira

"Yes it is delicious…" Zafira did not know what else to say.

"But?" Isabella cocked her eyebrow _'they are acting weird'_

"You do not cook" Siobhan echoed the same sentence Zafira had.

Isabella laughed "you have never had my rabbit stew" Isabella decided it was time to eat she had work to do.

"Wait here" Siobhan rose from the table and rush towards her office.

Both Isabella and Zafira shrugged, Isabella figured she would know in due time, Zafira dug into her breakfast, she was hungry.

Within minutes Siobhan re-entered the dining room "roll up your sleeve" she put her specimen collection tray on the table.

Isabella wiped her mouth with her napkin and leaned back "that will not be necessary"

"I believe it is necessary" Siobhan insisted.

"Sit" Isabella spoke calmly, but the conversation was giving her agida.

Siobhan hesitated then she acquiesced.

"I am fine Siobhan" Isabella took a hold of Siobhan's hand

Things did not add up, first Isabella dressed herself, Siobhan knew Isabella could at least do that, but after the traumatic events in the early morning hours she certainly did not expect Isabella to tie her ascot so neatly, and then there was the breakfast, not only did Isabella make breakfast, but she was also eating.

"Is it Mary Alice?" Siobhan came to the conclusion that Mary Alice's venom was just what the doctor ordered when it came to Isabella's condition.

"I believe so" Isabella answered.

Isabella was done picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen, she loaded the dishwasher.

"Isabella" Siobhan entered the kitchen, what she was witnessing was foreign to her, and honestly she hated it. Isabella did not need her.

Isabella dried her hands with a dish towel as she did she leaned against the kitchen counter to make sure Siobhan knew she had her full attention.

"I don't think I like the way things are going" Siobhan pouted.

Isabella tossed the dish towel on the counter and closed the distance between her and Siobhan, she did not like the way Siobhan sounded "what is the matter?"

"You don't need me anymore" Siobhan's pout deepened.

"Come here" Isabella embraced Siobhan briefly and then led her by the hand back into the dining room where Zafira sat eavesdropping on the conversation.

Isabella grabbed her jacket that had been draped on the back of one of the empty dining room chairs. She handed it to Siobhan to help Isabella put it on. Such a small gesture made Siobhan smile.

"Please sit" Isabella asked once she had her jacket on, Siobhan sat and waited for Isabella to speak "I have come to realize that having a 'One True' is a handful"

"You got that right" Zafira threw in her facetious two cents she was surprised that her relationship was going so well.

Both Isabella and Siobhan glared at her

Isabella addressed Siobhan "You have a lot of catching up to do with yours" then Zafira "and yours is still new"

"What are you saying Isabella?" Siobhan suspected there was a point to what Isabella was saying.

"I want you to decide smartly" Isabella answered "when you make your decision about the move"

"I have decided" Zafira spoke "we are coming with you"

"Do you mean you and Leah?" Isabella was surprise to hear that, Zafira nodded "have you decided?" she asked Siobhan

"Yes" Isabella and Zafira were glad to hear the news "we are coming with you also"

"I am happy to hear it" Isabella gave Siobhan a kiss on the cheek "you too Zafira" she gave Zafira a kiss on the forehead

Isabella walked towards the elevator to head to her office "Isabella" Siobhan called out before she entered "what are you going to do about Mary Alice?"

"It is really about what she is going to do about me Siobhan" Isabella entered the elevator and turned to face the two "I love you both" Isabella spoke before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Good morning everyone" Isabella walked into the conference room to listen to the team's proposals regarding Cygnati business.

Isabella took off her jacket and handed it to Maggie who took it with her when she left the room "Before we begin I spoke to Aro this morning" Isabella took her seat at the head of the table "instead of seven days you have five" she looked at Jasper "would that be sufficient?"

"I believe so Miss Cygnus" Jasper answered

"Good" Isabella leaned back in her seat "proceed"

Alice watched Isabella as she casually sat back in her seat, to her it appeared Isabella had not a care in the world. She silently huffed, wondered if Isabella even cared about her.

Zafira snickered, more than forty five minutes had passed and she noticed that Isabella had not listened to a word of Jasper's presentation.

"What?" Leah whispered when she heard Zafira snickering

"She is not even listening" Zafira shook her head, Isabella did not give two shits about what was going on "she is 'talking' to someone in her head"

"Isabella" Siobhan tried to get Isabella's attention, Jasper's presentation had ended and he dumbly stood waiting for Isabella to respond.

Isabella signal by holding her index finger in the air for Siobhan to give her a minute.

They all waited for what seemed like an eternity "good work Jasper" Isabella finally spoke "next on the agenda"

Charlie stood to speak.

"Who were you 'talking' to?" Siobhan leaned over and whispered.

Isabella chuckled "are you not going to tell me?" Siobhan's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I thought you liked surprises, Siobhan" Isabella shot her a wink

Alice stewed Isabella still had not made eye contact with her at any time since the meeting had started. It angered her even more when she saw that Isabella was not even affected by what had happened.

"Alice" Maria leaned over to whisper to her "remember what I told you"

Alice nodded and sat straighter in her chair

"The Cygnus rifle will decimate the Volturi" Charlie raised his voice once he noticed that like Jasper's presentation his was pretty much being ignored "we request you bless fifty rifles to arm our forces Miss Cygnus"

"Why?" Charlie had Isabella's undivided attention.

"I could do it myself" Charlie answered her question "but if you bless them their capabilities would be limitless"

"No" that was Isabella's one word answer "next on the agenda"

"Wait just one damn minute" Charlie pounded on the conference table, reminiscent to one of Isabella's tirades

"Father Carlo" Isabella did not raise her voice she did not have to "sit down"

Charlie did not sit he stood seething staring at Isabella menacingly Sue tried to help her husband by tugging on his sleeve he did not budge. Sue sighed _'it's your funeral'_.

"I am going to explain something to you Father" Isabella stood and leaned forward, it was intimidating "killing is an art form" she walked around the conference table in Charlie's direction he swore everyone in the room could hear his knees knocking "what you do with those rifles is savagery".

Charlie sat in his chair as Isabella neared him "killing someone from yards away is easy" she leaned close when she reached them "do you see them?"

"See who?" Charlie stuttered

"All those whose life you have taken" Charlie shook his head the answer was 'no' "I do" Isabella walked back to her chair and sat back down.

"Do you wonder why?" Charlie remained silent "do you wonder why it is you don't see their faces when you close your eyes?"

Isabella took a breath to calm herself "tell me the last words of the of the oath"

"What you are is what is me'" Charlie recited the part of the oath Isabella was referring to.

"Do you know what that means?" Charlie shook his head obviously it meant something different than he thought.

"Your actions are my burden, my darkness" Isabella spoke softly "what I did in the warehouse haunts me" Isabella sighed "a dishonorable killing, whether you wield the weapon or me, those killings become my demons" Isabella's voice soften "my cross to bear"

Siobhan thought about how she killed James, that was not an honorable killing, she knew that part of the oath, she understood it, Charlie did not. It saddened her to add to Isabella's burden, being what Isabella was, was not an easy thing. Sometimes Siobhan forgot that, she hated to be reminded of it, but was glad at that moment she was.

"You can choose to use your rifles Father, I do not make decisions for 'any' of you" Isabella looked at Alice directly for the very first time when she emphasized the word 'any', Alice slumped in her chair "but I will have no part of it" she looked at Charlie at the end of her statement.

"What about swords?" Angela had been silent as a mouse the whole time, the air felt heavy

"An elegant weapon" Isabella answered "that I will bless".

"Why?" Eric asked filled with curiosity

Isabella answered "It allows you to look at your enemy in the eyes as you ask for forgiveness before ending their life"

Eric nodded that was a good enough answer "you must remember Eric, every life is precious".

Jasper felt his emotions rise to the surface, much like everyone else in the room, he had killed so many, he had blood on his hands, so did they, he could feel their emotions, but his were even stronger.

Carlisle and Edward had a presentation all set regarding their desires to go to Denali, they both reconsidered that was not the right time, the current situation was a priority.

Even Emmett, who had been rearing to go into battle, looked at things in a different way, before he looked at the enemy as just that an enemy one he wanted to destroy now, he just did not know if he could kill.

Isabella hoped and prayed they all got the gist of what she was trying to say, she let the subject go, it was up to them do decide their course of action

"Anything else?" When no one spoke up Isabella continued to speak "you all need to make a decision before D-day regarding the move to Brazil" Isabella paused "however I need to hear one person's decision today"

Everyone wondered who that 'one person' was "Cynthia"

Cynthia was startled, she had already made her decision, however she had yet to talk to talk to Daniel about what he was going to do.

"I will be staying" she looked over at Daniel from the corner of her eyes, she saw a big grin on his face, she was happy to see that she had made the right choice.

"I am glad to her that Cynthia" Isabella did not miss the exchange between Cynthia and Daniel "Maggie" Maggie entered the room after Isabella called her name.

Maggie put a stack of papers in front of her and handed Isabella a pen.

Isabella signed each time Maggie flipped a page, everyone in the room watched intently, wondering what was going on

"Thank you Maggie" Isabella spoke once she finished signing the last page, Maggie gathered the documents "make sure they are filed this afternoon".

"As of today Cynthia is the president of the Cygnus Corporation's regional office right here in this very building".

"What?" Cynthia could not believe her ears

"The penthouse is still mine" Isabella did not answer Cynthia's question "If there is nothing else" Isabella did not wait for anyone to say anything further, she stood "come along Cynthia"

She left the room Cynthia followed.

* * *

Alice barged into the office interrupting meeting that Isabella and Cynthia were having. Isabella hid a smirk "do you know what you have to do?" Isabella asked and Cynthia nodded "good, that will be all"

"Do not fuck this up" Cynthia whispered to Alice as she passed her on her way out of the office.

"What can I do for you?" Isabella signaled for Alice to sit in the chair Cynthia had vacated.

"I have come to apologize" Alice spoke after she took a deep breath "I made a stupid mistake by lying" finally Alice knew that lying by omission was exactly what she did.

"Apology accepted Alice" Alice glared, she had apologized, Isabella accepted her apology she wondered why Isabella was still calling her Alice and not Mary Alice "anything else?"

"No" Alice's lips quivered when she answered

Isabella was disappointed she had expected more fire from Alice she got none "you are dismissed.

Alice stood slowly and walked somberly to the door "one more thing" Isabella stopped her short of the door when she spoke.

Alice turned back around. Isabella opened her desk drawer and placed a rectangular velvet box on the desk. She slid it forward as Alice walked towards her.

Alice picked up the box and looked between it and Isabella "open it"

Alice opened the box, it was a choker from it hung a large ruby masterfully etched with the figure of a swan, Alice found the choker beautiful, she did not speak she just stroked the gem lightly with her fingers.

"I wanted you to wear it the last time we made love before we were supposed to leave the castle" Alice still looked at the choker, her eyes were tearing up "I want you to keep it" Isabella needed Alice to leave she was starting to give in, she hated to see Alice so sad, she gripped the arms of her office chair so she would not wrap her arms around her "you are dismissed" Alice did so. As soon as Alice left Isabella let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Alice was on the prowl, she needed to find her sister she spotted her walking down the hallway. Alice rushed forward and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her along as she searched for an empty office, to toss her in.

"What the fuck Mary Alice?" Cynthia straightened her ruffled shirt Alice had been aggressive.

"I have a proposition for you" Alice disregarded the fact that she had manhandled her sister, she had mission.

"I am not telling you what we talked about" Cynthia was not budging, she had a huge responsibility and was not about to disappoint Isabella.

"I don't care about that" Alice indeed did not care, she had a singular focus and she trusted Isabella, whatever it was that her and Cynthia spoke about was none of her concern.

Alice was at the point when something clicked, Isabella needed a partner, she had too much on her hands and she did not need to be more of a burden, she was Isabella's equal and she needed to act like it.

"What I propose is beneficial to both of us" Cynthia was intrigued.

* * *

"You are different" Siobhan sat in Isabella's office, it was the end of the day and they were just wrapping things up.

"I feel different, Siobhan" Isabella gathered her things "Mary Alice has a lot to do with that"

"I figured" Siobhan stood to walk Isabella to the elevator

"Mary Alice is all I need now" Isabella spoke as she walked "she just needs to get her shit together"

"Does that mean no more extra bodies in your bed?" Siobhan faked a pout

Isabella smiled "those were the days" Isabella exaggerated a sigh "besides you have more than enough in yours"

It was true Siobhan now had her 'One True' Fate had a way of making things work it was just a matter of timing.

After bidding Siobhan goodbye, Isabella thought things through she gave a silent prayer hoping Alice would indeed come through.

* * *

Isabella sat in front of a roaring fire in the castle. She was nude her leg crossed at the knees, her hands on her lap and back straight, she sat like a 'proper lady', but for the lack of clothing.

She heard the wooden door to the castle open and close, she knew it could only be one person, she did not turn as she heard footsteps near her, she just stared at the fire, inside she was jumping for joy, on the outside she was stoic.

Her visitor walked around her at stood in front of the fire, all she could see was bare feet the person was wearing a cloak, with her head covered.

"I have come with demands" Isabella seductively draped her arm over the back of the couch she was sitting on. "You will not sleep with anyone else" Alice's mouth watered at the sight before her "you will not fuck anyone else" Alice decided she would be more specific, after all sleeping and fucking were two different things.

Isabella threw her other arm across the back of the couch, Alice swallow forcefully "Acceptable" Isabella replied.

Isabella uncrossed her legs Alice shivered "starting right now you are my 'Winged Mistress', no one else's"

"Many will be disappointed" Isabella widened her legs to expose herself to Alice even further, Alice's eyes widened

"I have a solution" Alice began to stutter as Isabella opened wider still and leaned back.

"I accept those terms" Isabella purred "anything else?"

Alice removed her cloak her eyes never leaving Isabella, the cloak pooled at her feet. Isabella saw a glorious sight, a naked Alice with the fire behind her as a backdrop, she wore no heels, no crotch-less leather panties, only the choker around her neck "make love to me Isabella"

Isabella offered a hand "I most definitely accept those terms".

Alice straddled Isabella's lap "who are you tonight?" Isabella asked.

"I am neither" Alice kissed Isabella "I am both" she kissed her again.

"Then tell me how you want it" Isabella sucked on Alice's neck.

"In every way" Alice moaned with anticipation.

* * *

**A/N:** I rewrote the whole scene between Alice and Maria originally it was set up to be between Rosalie and Alice. I was inspired by TLC125's review it was fun to write with the voice of a different character, writing something fresh on a story I wrote over a year ago was like was, like I said, just plain fun. After reading the two versions I think the Maria and Alice interaction worked better. Thanks T, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing (re-writing) it.

**TLC125:** Did this chapter and my PM give you enough hints as to Isabella's usage of her 'appendage'?


	18. Chapter 17 - Foreplay

**A/N: **Sorry everyone, I intended to post more chapters this week, but work has me tied up.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Foreplay**

Isabella bolted straight up from her bed _'FIRE' _she did not take the time to dress herself she just ran in a sprint in the direction of the fire's source.

As she neared the kitchen the smoke became thicker, she ran in only to find a frantic Alice fanning the flame that kissed the high ceiling.

Isabella shook her head grabbed a lid and calmly squelched the fire with the lid of the pot Alice had incinerated.

Alice bit her bottom lip afraid to turn to face Isabella she wanted it to be a surprise she wanted to make Isabella breakfast, before she left for training with the others.

Isabella wrapped her arms around Alice "what's for breakfast, Mary Alice?" Isabella spoke softly into Alice's ear.

Alice was surprised, she was sure Isabella would have been upset "an omelet" Alice felt Isabella's lips on her neck, the omelet forgotten, feeling Isabella's soft lips kiss her skin.

Isabella turned Alice to face her, and kissed Alice soundly "Thank you".

Alice was distracted by the kiss, it took her a bit to realize that Isabella had thanked her for the mess she made."Why thank me Isabella?" Alice placed her head on Isabella's shoulder "I ruined it" Alice spoke with a pout.

"Are you not familiar with the adage 'it is the thought that counts'" Alice nodded, her head still on Isabella's shoulder "then thank you for the lovely breakfast Mary Alice".

Alice smiled, she could tell Isabella was being sincere "you are welcome" Alice stood on the tips of her toes and gave Isabella a peck on the cheek.

Isabella looked at the mess in the kitchen "as much as I am grateful I am afraid the omelet is inedible" she picked up the pan, her breakfast looked more like a hockey puck than an omelet.

"I believe so" Alice definitely agreed, over the years she had watched cooking shows with Esme, as a form of 'mother' 'daughter' bonding she believed it was a piece of cake, she could not have been more wrong.

"How about I teach you how to make one of my favorites?" Isabella noticed Alice looked a little down, she needed cheering up.

"What is it?" Alice sounded beyond interested.

"Quiche Lorraine" Isabella exclaimed "I will throw something on and meet you back here in less than five" Alice nodded enthusiastically; she got busy and cleared up the mess she had made.

* * *

Cynthia walked into the Cygnus office building. She nodded her head every time she was greeted with 'good morning Miss Cygnus' she wondered how long it would take to get used to hearing that, or if she ever would.

She exited the elevator to find Bree behind the receptionist's desk, usually occupied with Maggie.

"Good morning Miss Cygnus" Bree stood as Cynthia neared.

"Not you too" Cynthia sighed

Bree giggled as she escorted Cynthia into 'her' new office, Cynthia followed her in. She sat behind the desk and took a seat.

"Will you be needing anything else, Miss Cygnus?" Bree asked the question.

"For all of you to quit calling me Miss Cygnus" Cynthia did not feel capable of holding the title. She wondered what Isabella was thinking, more than that she wondered what she herself was thinking when she accepted the position. She was way over her head, at least that was what she thought.

"It is who you are Cynthia" Bree chose to take a seat she called her Cynthia to make the conversation more personal.

Cynthia did not feel that was true, to her there was only one 'Miss Cygnus'

"She would not have given you the position if she did not believe you ready" Bree tried to calm a nervous looking Cynthia

"Do you believe me ready?" Cynthia asked

"Isabella does" Bree stood to leave the office "and so do we Miss Cygnus"

Once Bree left Cynthia noticed she had a video message, she depressed the button on her computer only to see an image of a bright and cheery Isabella _'Isabella does not do cheery'_

"I know by now you are feeling a bit overwhelmed" Cynthia watched and listened "I know I have made the right decision"

Cynthia wondered when the video was recorded and where, she looked for clues as she watched. She noticed Isabella recorded the video message in an office, not the office in Seattle, but the one in New York.

"I would have never given you the position if I thought you could not handle it" the video played on. Cynthia continued to look for clues.

"I am sure you know how imperative your first assignment is" she watched as Isabella leaned back in the chair "things will become clearer once you meet our guest"

Cynthia remembered every single world Isabella told her before their conversation was interrupted by Alice. Isabella did not have a chance to tell her who the 'guest' was, Cynthia was beginning to believe that Isabella had purposely not told her.

"In your desk you will find the rendezvous point" Cynthia opened a drawer to find the document "you will know what to do"

Cynthia opened the envelope and was surprised to see the date the document was generated it was the day of Cynthia's arrival in New York City. Cynthia laughed out loud, the way things looked Isabella did indeed have things planned all along.

"I am sure I must have something more interesting to do than chat you up on this contraption" Isabella continued to speak "so I will leave you to it".

Cynthia shook her head once the recording ended. _'I wonder if I will ever be that good at this as her'.  
_

* * *

Alice cinched up the saddle she was getting ready to depart. It had been a wonderful morning, after the fire in the kitchen.

"You have become quite the expert equestrian Mary Alice" Isabella had told Alice that she would meet her by the stables, she had to retrieve something

Alice turned to give Isabella a hug and a kiss once she turned she noticed Isabella had a sword in her hands "what's that?" It was beautiful. It was nothing like Isabella's sword, granted Isabella's sword was indeed beautiful, but much larger. The sword in Isabella's hand was more delicate.

"Your sword my lady" Isabella presented Alice her sword handle first with a bow.

Alice grabbed the handle and drew it from its scabbard "it is a Toledo Salamanca" she examined it as Isabella spoke "only my 'One True' is worthy of wielding it"

Isabella secured the scabbard around Alice's waist "I do not believe I am worthy" Alice place the sword back in the sheath "I don't even know how to use a sword"

"You will learn" Isabella put her hands of Alice's shoulders "first during training with Jasper and the others" Isabella had every confidence in her "then with me when you return in the evenings"

Isabella had informed Alice that she would not be going along, she believed her presence would make everyone nervous, they needed to learn to act as a unit independent of her wishes.

They had not discussed whether or not Alice would spend nights with Isabella, Alice had been wondering if that would be so. Alice smiled glad to hear Isabella had hoped she would be staying with her "you are returning this evening?" Isabella finally asked.

Alice wrapped her arms around Isabella "this evening and every other evening Isabella"

They kissed for a long while Isabella tried to regain her composure Alice after all had training to do.

"If we continue you will never leave" Isabella ended the kiss by giving Alice a kiss on the forehead. "Come my lady, time's a wasting"

* * *

"What's wrong Bear Man?" Rosalie had noticed that Emmett was a bit sullen "you always loved sparring"

Emmett did something he rarely did, he sighed "I just keep thinking about what Isabella said" the meeting was something that weighed heavily on Emmett's and everyone else's mind "about life being precious, I am not sure about taking one"

Rosalie had been having the same misgivings regarding the upcoming battle, At one time it would all have been so easy, now it wasn't "I know"

She sat on the bed they shared "I believe Isabella would like us to consider our options" Rosalie spoke "but still have to have the skills to do so if the time comes"

"So we train" Emmett nodded in agreement they needed to prepare for all eventualities.

* * *

Charlie fumbled with his collaret the meeting had him wound up. The guilt of what had occurred in his past was with him now, it hadn't before.

"Here" Sue reached up to help him "you are all nerves" Charlie sighed

"I know" Charlie raised his chin so Sue could have room to work "I can't stop thinking about what Miss Cygnus said at the meeting"

"It bothers you" Sue finished then brushed Charlie's shoulders "all the lives you have taken" Charlie nodded "and you worry about the others you will take in the future"

"Yes" Charlie picked up his long jacket "I was a priest once"

"You still are Charlie" Sue corrected him "isn't that why Miss Cygnus calls you Father Carlo" Charlie paused what he was doing "to remind you"

It was true Charlie thought about it, Isabella had been trying to remind Charlie of what he was, about what he believed. Life was precious she tried to remind him of what his vows truly meant.

He always thought of vampires as lifeless evil creatures, but they were more than that, they were humans afflicted with a virus. In some ways Sue, his wife, was also 'afflicted' and he loved her, why did vampires deserve less.

_'__There has to be a better way'_ Charlie thought

* * *

"Do we really have to do this Siobhan?" Zafira followed Siobhan and Victoria as they exited the mansion "Isabella would not let any needless bloodshed happen"

Siobhan knew what Zafira was saying was true "that is not what this 'exercise' is about Zafira" Siobhan opened the car door for Victoria "Isabella needs to see that the group can at least work together"

Siobhan walked around the car to get in, Zafira hopped in the back seat. Once inside they were on their way.

"Besides when was the last time you wielded your sword Zafira?" Siobhan asked the question, she already knew the answer, it had been centuries.

"I am a bit rusty" Zafira confessed, it was a shame really, other than Isabella, she was the best "maybe this is a good idea"

"So there will be no battle?" Victoria asked, she had been listening in on the conversation.

"I am not sure" Siobhan answered "if there is we must be prepared"

Victoria looked at Siobhan curiously Siobhan felt Victoria needed her to elaborate "suffice it to say Isabella has something planned" Siobhan turned into the edge of the tree line, where there were other cars parked they had to hike the rest of the way

"She always has something planned" Zafira added.

* * *

Jasper surveyed the terrain, to ascertain where he would position his troops "Jasper" Maria got Jasper's attention.

Jasper smiled at the sight of his 'One True' "hello darlin'"

Maria always loved the way Jasper said 'darlin'' "you seem relaxed" Maria was surprised she had expected Jasper to be a bit out of sorts

"I am love" Jasper gave Maria a kiss "I believe things will work out well"

She wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist, things were all together different in a good way "you are so sure"

"I trust Isabella" Jasper did, he had a good feeling about things, he did not know why, but he did

"Many are not looking forward to taking a life" Maria was adept at sensing people's feelings, not like Jasper but she had been with him long enough that some of his skill had rubbed off on her.

"They shouldn't be" Jasper considered the lives he had taken after hearing Isabella speak, before he never did now it was different

"So why do this?" Maria asked

"We do it in case we truly have too" Jasper answered.

* * *

"Bad assed" Emmett exclaimed after Alice landed where everyone had gathered, they had not seen Bells before "do I get one?" Emmett gave her one of his patented 'bear hugs'

"Put me down" Alice playfully pounded on his chest, Emmett feigned injury and put Alice down "you do not get one" Emmett gave her a fake pout.

"Mary Alice" Siobhan approached Alice and Emmett "how are things?" Alice knew Siobhan was asking about Isabella.

"Extremely well" Alice smiled widely thinking about the night she spent with her 'One True'.

"Glad to hear it" Siobhan draped her arm around Alice's shoulder. There was no need to ask any further questions Alice's smile was enough for Siobhan.

"Wicked sword" Zafira eyed the sword on Alice's hip, she reached to grab it.

On instinct Alice drew her sword and pointed it Zafira "so is yours" Alice's eyes drifted down at the sword on Zafira's hip.

Zafira drew her sword "you are a natural" Alice giggled "you are so my sparring partner today"

"Gather around everyone" Jasper called out, it was time to begin, he was actually looking forward to what was to come, his worries were gone, his conversation with Maria and his trust in Isabella's plan, whatever that plan was, for them all made him breathe easier.

Jasper deduced that part of Isabella's plan was to make the 'sparing sessions' more of a bonding exercise.

"Where is Cynthia?" Daniel asked as he approached, he had not seen or heard from Cynthia in hours. Cynthia left his side with a single minded determination. He had expected her there, but did not find her once he searched.

"Isabella has her on assignment" that was all Siobhan had to say. She did not know what said 'assignment was, but she was sure it would have Cynthia occupied.

"Carlisle has asked to speak to all of you" Jasper signaled for Carlisle to step forward.

"I am sure you all had much to think about after yesterday's meeting" Carlisle spoke those around him nodded in agreement "I do not know what to expect once Aro comes to us"

"I have met Aro before" Charlie spoke "however I do not know much about the man" Charlie addressed Carlisle directly "anything you can tell us?" Charlie paused "anything at all?"

"If I know Aro he will bring the entire Volturi guard" Carlisle answered

"A show of strength" Jasper added to the conversation

"Yes" Carlisle agreed "and he will want an audience"

"What kind of audience?" Eric asked

"I am sure he has called upon the entire vampire world to bear witness" Carlisle answered.

"That means there will be innocents present" Charlie did not like what he was hearing.

"None of them will come to any harm" Alice spoke up before Siobhan had a chance "Isabella will make certain of that"

"How are you sure Mary Alice?" Siobhan questioned her, she was impressed of the way Alice spoke with such certainty, just like Isabella's 'One True' should speak.

"I just know" Alice responded she had no doubt.

* * *

Cynthia stood on the tarmac of the almost deserted private airstrip. She was filled with curiosity and anticipation. She still did not know who the 'guest' was Isabella had asked her to take charge of.

The private jet came into focus it was on final approach. As she watched she considered something else, something that weighed on her mind.

Cynthia had gone back and forth regarding Alice's proposition. She was excited at the thought when she heard of Alice's plan, now she was not so sure.

She was not Isabella, she knew that, Alice had reminded her that she need not be Isabella she just needed to be herself and go with what her heart told her.

Her heart told her it was a good idea, but her mind was telling her different. She went back and forth, when speaking to Alice, she was all for it and she said she would do it, but when she dealt with her securities she reconsidered.

Her sister needed her and she promised she would go through with it, so she would do it, go through with her promise. That was what Isabella would do _'no that was what a Cygnus would do'_.

Just when Cynthia had reached an accord between her heart and her mind the plane touched down.

It taxied and stopped at its assigned spot, after moments of anticipation the door opened. Cynthia could see a cloaked figure descent the stairs and walk towards her.

"Miss Cygnus" the melodious voice came from the woman who extended her hand for a handshake.

* * *

Alice was sore, more than she had ever been. She removed the saddle off of Bells and headed in the direction of the castle, a warm bath called out to her, Isabella's embrace screamed out for her.

She was so distracted she did not hear someone sneak up behind her before a sword that was aimed directly at her had struck her she drew hers to block her opponent's blade.

"I see you have been training with Zafira" by the way Alice held her sword Isabella could tell it was true "she has bad habits" in one motion Isabella disarmed Alice, her sword sailed through the air and landed feet away.

Alice glared at her and lunged towards her sword that lay on the ground she rolled and landed on her feet sword in hand "what is the meaning of this Isabella?"

Isabella smirked, without Alice knowing it Isabella had slashed the front of Alice's shirt and bra exposing Alice's breasts "foreplay?" Isabella was not really asking a question, it was indeed foreplay, she could not keep her eyes off of Alice's chest _'glorious'_

Alice looked down to see Isabella's handiwork "foreplay is it?" Alice swung her sword at Isabella missing her by inches "let me return the favor"

* * *

**A/N: **The story is almost at an end, it has been fun, only one more chapter and an epilogue to come. Thank you everyone for your follows, faves, and reviews.

**TLC125:** I am sure you have an inkling regarding Alice's solution regarding the 'disappointment', I won't tell you, but if you haven't figured it out, Alice's solution will be clear soon.

**Arial Wolf: **I am glad you enjoyed the story thus far.

**poisondart: **Good to know the lemon was not too tart, I get the most nervous when I post those.

Thank you for all of you how wanted me to continue the story, it is nice to know that you have enjoyed it.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Guest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, proof of that is that Alice and Bella were not mates in the books or movies, unfortunate, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Guest**

Alice and Bella soaked in the tub, Alice taking her rightful place between Isabella's legs "right there" Alice pointed to each place on her body Isabella needed to tend to.

Isabella dutifully kissed the imaginary spot on Alice's neck "that is where you nicked me with your blade" Alice tilted her head to one side to allow Isabella to kiss her neck without impediment "yes right there" Alice purred.

"You required rest tonight Mary Alice" Alice did not like the sound of that it was true she had been through a sparring with the others and 'foreplay' with Isabella she was bone tired.

"Your ability to make my toes curl as you kiss me facilitates my sleep" Alice turned and sat on Isabella's lap to face her "now the front"

Isabella chuckled "where next Mary Alice?" she asked.

"Well let's see" Alice looked down at her chest, as if looking for some 'scratch' or 'bruise' Isabella left behind during their 'foreplay' "right there" Alice pointed at one of her perky nipples "that was when you disrobed me with you blade Isabella" Alice faked as if she was scolding her "you must rectify that" Alice cupped her breast to present Isabella with it.

"I am terribly sorry Mary Alice" Isabella wrapped her arms around Alice and pulled her close "I will get to it right away" Isabella licked Alice's nipple with a long stroke of her tongue Alice moaned she felt the heat rise from within her "Anywhere else?"

"Oh yes" Alice purred "many more places"

* * *

They sat across from each other neither of them spoke Cynthia's guest had not said anything since they introduced themselves. Cynthia and her guest just started at each other in her office.

Cynthia was trying to figure out what she was going to do with her "fine!" her guest grinned, she was impressed with Cynthia, she wondered how long it would take for her to break "what exactly am I supposed to do with you?"

Her guest shrugged "how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"What?" Cynthia looked at her incredulously.

"I am here to take my rightful place" the woman spoke with nonchalance "I have no idea what you are supposed to do".

Cynthia blinked furiously _'what is Isabella up to?'_

"You have that look" the woman found Cynthia amusing, she did not try to hide her amusement "the one that says 'what kind of shit has Isabella dumped me into'" Cynthia leaned back and sighed, the woman read her well "I get that look often".

"You have known her a long time?" Cynthia felt that was a great question to lead with.

"Yes" her guest answered; short and sweet that is exactly how their conversation had gone so far.

"Were you two…" Cynthia hesitated, mid-question, the woman laughed at the implication she knew exactly what Cynthia was getting at.

"No" her guest answered once her laughter subsided "she was more like a big sister"

"So you never…" Cynthia hesitated again

The woman chuckled "I guess calling her my big sister would be kind of incestuous"

* * *

Isabella held Alice close, time was getting short until D-day. She was impressed by Alice's improvement, she was a fierce little thing and it made Isabella proud. That night she had underestimated Alice's prowess with her blade and Alice handed her ass to her in their sparring session.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked the question, noticing Isabella had been quiet for quite some time.

"About you" Isabella kissed Alice's forehead "of course"

Alice giggled, sometimes Isabella was absolutely corny, but she loved every bit of it "I want to ask you something" Alice sat up to indicate that what she wanted to ask was absolutely important, and her proximity to Isabella was distracting to say the least.

Isabella looked at Alice curiously "should I be worried?" Isabella gave Alice a nervous smile, Alice gave her a kiss on the lips to reassure Isabella she was aware that the way she prefaced her question was not the correct way of broaching the subject she wanted to discuss with her "no you shouldn't be" Alice answered once the kiss ended.

Isabella turned to the side and propped her head on her hand, the sheet that covered slipped down exposing her breast to Alice, distracting her, Isabella smirked.

In a hurry Alice tied the ends of the sheet around Isabella's neck to cover her, it made Isabella laugh "those are weapons of mass distraction Isabella" Isabella laughed louder.

Once Alice was able to diffuse the 'weapons of mass distraction' she spoke "I want to talk to you about the 'Masquerade Ball'" Isabella nodded her head allowing Alice to proceed "tell me how it all began".

Isabella sat up and leaned against the headboard, the sheet still tied around her neck like a bib, Alice thought that on anyone else it would look ridiculous, but she found anything on Isabella was sexy.

"Once Siobhan found that I needed venom to keep me balanced they provided me with it" Isabella explained "as time passed I developed some kind of tolerance to the venom from those who were marked"

Alice leaned against the headboard next to Isabella "Siobhan hypothesized that I would need the venom from someone who was unmarked, so we tested the theory on someone who was"

"Who was it?" Alice asked not because she was jealous, but was curious.

"You will meet her soon enough" Isabella answered.

"It was asking too much for one person to give so much" Isabella proceeded to untie her bib only to be stopped by Alice "I asked Siobhan and the others to find another way for me to acquire what I needed" Isabella spoke "in the end Maggie was the one who came up with the 'Masquerade Ball'"

"Maggie?" Alice was surprised she believed it would have been Zafira's idea.

"I think she likes the pomp and circumstance" Isabella chuckled "she loves to plan a party" Alice had decided her next course of action was to enlist Maggie into her cause "what are you planning?" Isabella could see Alice's wheels turning.

"None of your concern" Alice slowly untied Isabella's 'bib', she thought she had enough of conversation, Isabella looked too tempting, all wrapped up in a sheet.

* * *

"Isabella offered me the position" Cynthia's guest finally clued her in "only if I were marked"

"I see" things were becoming clearer for Cynthia "but you turned the offer down?" Cynthia found it incredulous that anyone would turn down the offer.

"I was not ready" it was true, she was not ready, the responsibility was not something she cared much about "I am still not ready"

"So why are you here?" Cynthia questioned

"I have come to the realization that it was what I was meant for" her guest sighed as she spoke, for so long she hid, only having interactions with her 'One True' once a year, it had become unbearable.

Cynthia was relieved, it was going to be easier than she thought, she focused on Isabella to link with her, to tell her the woman was ready, all she needed was Isabella's mark and things would work out just fine.

"She is not going to answer you" the woman guessed what Cynthia was doing

Cynthia huffed "why not?" she tried again, the woman was right Isabella was blocking her "she marks you, you take your place" Cynthia stopped trying "we avert all out war"

"Isabella has withdrawn her offer" the woman had been too late, she waited too long to make her decision, all her hopes hinged on Cynthia now.

* * *

Alice screamed out, as her legs trembled, she couldn't handle it anymore. Yes it felt incredible, each orgasm was ecstasy, each intensified she had no idea how it was possible.

Still she knew Isabella was holding back, each time there was more restraint. At first Isabella let loose, now she was in even more control.

"Isabella" Alice gulped air as she spoke, she hated to give in, she wanted to give Isabella all that she needed, but found she was not enough "I can't" at that moment Alice threw in the towel.

Isabella kissed Alice softly, and nodded her head, she gave Alice a sweet smile, not wanting to alarm her "you must call your sister" Isabella was aware Cynthia was trying to call out to her "tell her I will meet her in the sepulcher in an hour"

Isabella gave Alice one last kiss on the forehead and retreated into the bathroom. Alice watched, feeling down, she could tell Isabella was out of sorts, she needed to find a way to rectify things. She was still unsure whether or not she could share Isabella with others.

_'__I will do whatever I have to'_ Alice thought as she dialed her sister's office number.

Isabella leaned on the bathroom sink, she was looking into the mirror, looking at her face in disgust. She could not bare to focus on the look on Alice's face before she left her side.

She did not want to be with anyone else but Alice, but if things did not go as she had hoped it seemed that was not to be. She wanted it for Alice, she believed Alice deserved it.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door, Isabella straightened up "Come"

She watched as Alice tentatively walked into the bathroom, she noticed too late at the crack she made on the marble counter top, Alice gasped when she saw it.

"Isabella?" Alice looked between Isabella and the crack, Isabella bowed her head she did not want Alice to know what was happening.

Alice already knew, she had become so in tune with Isabella she could tell. She could see shame in Isabella's face before she lowered her head she knew she had to do something.

Alice sat on the counter top, fortunately for her it was able to hold her weight up, she wrapped her legs around Isabella's mid-section and drew her close "I am okay with it" Alice spoke to Isabella softly as she stroked Isabella's face, and she meant what she said.

Isabella shook her head, it was not what she wanted for Alice "your needs are yours" Alice continued to stroke her face lovingly as she spoke to Isabella "and what you give me is more than enough"

Isabella did not want to hear anymore, she felt weak and defeated "I must prepare" soon enough Isabella would know, Cynthia was her only hope.

Alice kissed Isabella deeply conveying all of her love, she left Isabella alone, to get ready, Alice also had things to do.

* * *

Siobhan heard the crash as she walked down the hallway, it was coming from Zafira's room _'Zafira and Leah's room would be more accurate'_ Leah had practically moved in, it was a good and a bad thing.

Leah certainly fit in with the group, it will be fun to have her around, Siobhan made a mental note _'they need an Isabella reinforced be'_.

Siobhan reached her oasis, the place where she would go to paint. It had been a long time since she had painted, it was her job as a 'historian' to document events past she had been lax in her duties.

As soon as she entered her studio Siobhan heard Victoria's sobs "Victoria?" She had not expected Victoria to be there, she did not find it intrusive that she was there.

Victoria turned with tears streaking down her face Siobhan looked for what had caused Victoria's distress, only to find that it was one of her paintings the one with Victoria on her chaise, the day Victoria had left her.

"It is beautiful" Victoria never saw herself as the image of the woman on the painting, suffice it to say, seeing herself through Siobhan's eyes touched her in a way nothing had before.

"No Victoria" Siobhan wrapped her arms around Victoria "you are, the painting does not do you justice"

* * *

Zafira, Victoria, Maggie and Siobhan watched the goings on in the corner of the room they all wondered what Cynthia was up to. She had called a meeting that included Sue's pack, the La Push shifters, the Cygnati and the Cullens. Siobhan was most surprised at the addition of the shifters in the proceedings.

"What do you think Cynthia is up to?" before the question was answered Alice strode into the room and grabbed Maggie by the arm unceremoniously and pulled a complaining Maggie away.

"I wonder more what Alice is up to" Zafira chuckled at the sight.

"Who knows" Siobhan sighed "I have not spoken to Isabella"

"She is testing them Siobhan" Victoria noticed that Siobhan had been worried about Isabella, she had to find a way to break her 'One True' of that bad habit "you know that, besides Isabella is well taking care of" she glanced over to where Alice and Maggie were talking, Alice looked like a general giving orders to a subordinate, Maggie was nodding her head in response.

Siobhan looked in the direction Victoria was looking in. Siobhan knew Victoria was right, there was no need to worry about Isabella anymore, Alice was in charge of that department, she smiled at the idea of it, she had everything she ever wanted for herself and Isabella, she wrapped her arms around Victoria "you are right"

Zafira did not hear the discussion between Siobhan and Victoria she could not keep her eyes and attention off of Leah on the other side of the room.

Leah could sense she was being watched and looked up she caught Zafira's gaze. She wanted the meeting to end quickly to be back in Zafira's arms again, she gave her 'One True' a wink and got a beautiful smile in return.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Cynthia?" Isabella asked. They stood in front of the sepulcher doors.

Cynthia had considered everything, the only hang up she had was Daniel. _'What would his reaction be?'_ Cynthia wondered. She knew better than to ask that question, it should not be about Daniel at all, it should be solely her decision "yes I am"

"It is not easy you know" Isabella wanted to make sure Cynthia was aware of what the life entailed "it will be even more difficult for you, than it was for me".

"I don't believe that to be true" Cynthia smirked "I get to have you to guide me"

It was true, whatever help and guidance Cynthia would need, Isabella was going to provide, there was no doubt "besides I get to have all your gifts" Cynthia could not wait for that.

"Oh no you don't" Isabella chuckled "those are mine to keep" Cynthia shook her head, her she was thinking those things would be given to her "you have to earn your own"

Isabella escorted Cynthia into the sepulcher Cynthia followed with no hesitation.

* * *

After some time Cynthia finally entered the meeting hall, something was different about her they all noticed it. Siobhan guessed where the change came from she had seen the posture and purposeful walk. Siobhan sighed, she knew she had someone else to worry about, someone other than Isabella.

Alice knew it in an instant she knew what Isabella had given up for her. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes water. Isabella did not tell her what she was going to do, it was all for her and she knew it.

She wanted to rush out to find Isabella at that very moment, but she knew her sister needed her more, she knew Isabella would understand "_I do'"_Alice smiled faintly, Isabella was with her, she heard her voice in her head.

Alice looked around the room and found Daniel standing all alone in the corner, his eyes fixed on Cynthia "_he needs you more",_again Isabella spoke to her, Alice nodded, indeed Daniel needed her more, she knew what it was going to be like for him, as his sister, she was going to help him along.

"I apologize for making you all wait for so long" Cynthia's voice bounced off of the walls, everyone in the room cringed. Cynthia winced, she knew she had to tone it down, she had to get used to using her command voice. _"Breathe"_ she heard Isabella's voice in her head, she was glad she was watching over her, and knew Isabella always would. Cynthia took a deep breath.

"I know you all have been debating what to do regarding the upcoming 'battle'" there were mumbles of 'yeses' around the room "I have a solution".

Cynthia turned her head to the side "you can come out now"

Her 'guest' entered the room making a few gasp in surprise, most did not know her.

"Didyme" Carlisle called out Cynthia's 'guest's' name.

* * *

"Gentlemen" Alice approached Azriel and Gabriel. She had asked Isabella for privacy while she implemented her plan she wanted it to be a surprise for Isabella.

They both bowed much like gentlemen would, no matter how things had changed, to both of them Alice was still there queen and Isabella their 'king?'

"I have questions for the two of you" Alice had not spent much time with either of the two, but she liked them nonetheless. Isabella had told her many stories of their adventures.

"We have answers" Azriel found Alice almost as mischievous as him, they would get along swimmingly, he knew it.

"Anything you need Mary Alice" Gabriel added to the conversation.

"Is there any way to rectify that situation?" Alice cocked her head towards a sulking Daniel "the dynamic of their relationship has changed"

"Indeed it has" Gabriel looked pensive as he spoke

"I need to know if someone who has been marked can be turned" Alice looked at the two hoping the answer was yes

"Brilliant!" Azriel exclaimed

"Yes" Gabriel was far more subdued than Azriel, but no less excited "he just has to renounce his mark then bitten"

"Can I trust you both to take care of that for me?" Alice asked

"What is in it for us?" Azriel asked, he would do it anyway, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"How would you both like to be the Winged Sire at the annual Masquerade Ball?" Alice giggled at the look on both Azriel's and Gabriel's faces "the next is already set, but there will be others"

"Deal" they both exclaimed, all that was left was for them to argue who would get the honor first. Alice left them both to it.

She approached her sister who stood in a corner "Cynthia?" Alice got her attention.

Cynthia sighed "I am worried about him Mary Alice" Cynthia spoke as she looked at a shell shocked Daniel "what should I do?" Alice was the only one who had answers for her she had been in Daniel's shoes.

"Just love him Cynthia" Alice rested her arm on Cynthia's shoulder "what got me to understand things was the way Isabella loves me"

"She is scared" Cynthia's words startled Alice "she is afraid she is not who you fell in love with anymore".

Alice was torn, both her sister and Isabella needed her, she didn't know who to go to, Cynthia could see the struggle in Alice's face.

_'__Siobhan'_ Cynthia called out to Siobhan telepathically, in seconds Siobhan was at her side.

"Take care of her for us" Siobhan spoke once she stood next to Cynthia.

Alice was startled she had not noticed Siobhan approach, after one nod of the head Alice was gone.

"You know you are going to need treatments?" Siobhan asked the question, she was aware Cynthia knew that part.

Cynthia gazed over towards Daniel on the other side of the room, who was engrossed in a conversation with both Azriel and Gabriel, she wondered what was going on "make arrangements" she sighed "I will be in my quarters" Cynthia left the room, Siobhan's eyes followed her.

* * *

Alice made her way to into the stables, to settle Bells in her paddock. She stroked Necromancer's massive head, he neighed alerting her someone was approaching, she knew instantly it was Isabella.

She turned to find Isabella standing at the entrance of the stable she seemed different, no less beautiful, still different. The Isabella that stood before her was unsure and tentative.

"I brought these for you" Isabella nervously handed Alice a dozen roses.

"Isabella" Alice whispered, she noted Isabella's nervousness, she did not quite like it "what's the matter?"

"I am not what I used to be Mary Alice" Isabella swallowed hard wondering if Alice would be okay with how things would be "I hope you still want me"

"Bella" Alice could not believe what she was hearing to her Isabella was everything she could ever want and more "come let's get inside" Alice grabbed Isabella hand and guided her she was looking forward to discovering the new Isabella, her Bella.

* * *

Didyme waited for Cynthia to arrive, it was time for her marking. Isabella had given her the option centuries ago, now things would come to be. A Cygnus will sit on the Volturi throne, that Cygnus would be her.

She was nervous, what would Marcus think? It was almost a year since she had seen him, her 'One True'. Soon he along with Caius will rule the vampire world alongside her, as soon as she took care of Aro.

"You are my kin" Cynthia began to recite the words that would make Didyme a Cygnus "my life, my blood" she focused all her energy on Didyme, she knew Daniel was among the witnesses but she dare not search for him "you will for all eternity be a Cygnus" Didyme could feel the energy enter her body, the feeling was overwhelming she teetered on her feet willing herself not to faint "what you are is what is me" Cynthia caught her before she fell.

Azriel and Gabriel flanked Daniel as they watched the proceedings, Daniel made the decision as soon as he saw Cynthia again. The first time he was enraged Cynthia had not made the decision without consulting him, he now felt ashamed for thinking that Cynthia needed to do so.

Just like he had to make a decision on his own, so did Cynthia, they were their own 'people' responsible for their own decisions "I will do it" Daniel said the words Azriel and Gabriel had been waiting for and dragged him away towards his mother, after all it was for Esme to turn her son.

Once Didyme recovered Cynthia looked around for her 'One True' not finding him there. She was afraid she had lost him, she still did not regret what she did, this was who she was meant to be.

* * *

Once inside Alice straddled Isabella on the couch "So, you are still an angel" Isabella had explained how she had changed, Alice wanted to make sure she understood

"Yes" Isabella spoke "but not a Power"

"But you get to keep Necromancer" Isabella nodded in response "and the hot and sexy armor" Isabella smiled faintly, she knew how much Alice loved her in it "so not much has changed" Alice wanted to reassure Isabella that things would remain the same way they were.

"Sexually things will be different Mary Alice" this was Isabella's biggest concern

"How so?" Alice kissed Isabella on her neck, she was not worried whatsoever about Isabella's sexual prowess

Isabella cleared her throat "how do you feel about having children?" Alice jumped off of Isabella's lap instantly as if she was on fire.

"What?" Alice exclaimed

"We could circumvent it of course" Alice stood to approach Alice, Alice backed away "I mean—" Isabella stuttered, something she never did "we don-" Alice squealed and leapt into Isabella's arms and peppered kisses on Isabella's face.

'I guess I worried for nothing' Isabella gladly returned Alice's kisses.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post summer was a bitch to handle. Bank account is filled to the brim, but it left me with no time for anything else but work. Now co-workers with children are back at work it is my turn for vacation. Before I take off I decided to post a little something until I return. As soon as I come back I have two additional chapters to post. I had said two before but this one seemed necessary.

I am ready to put this one to bed, my muse is needling me to write something new and until I do she will be a pain.

**TLC125** guessed correctly Didyme was the 'guest' you always seem to be one step ahead of me my friend.

**Milagglad** Me alegra que le a gustado lo que he escrito quizás escribire uno en español uno de estos días.

**Rain Addict CM **I am happy you are enjoying the story so far, I hope you enjoy 'Hades' Flower' not sure what I will post next, still vacillating.

**Leez** I hope this chapter explains your question regarding Isabella's needs, there had to be a sacrifice on Isabella's part somehow a sacrifice she was more than willing to take.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and made this story a fave, it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
